AFTER
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Kim Jaejoong sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya. Seberapapun usahanya untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga Yunho, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Bahkan sampai kehadiran Jung Changminpun tak mengubah pandangan keluarga Yunho akan dirinya./'Alasan yang sebenarnya, karena aku yakin, pada akhirnya, kau akan bisa membawa kami kembali bersamamu'/'Semua akan berakhir dengan indah'/YunJaeMin/Family
1. PROLOG

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Family/MPreg

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, hanya saja dulu saya pernah post di akun teman saya. #lirik Merry Jung.. Bagi yang sudah pernah baca, mungkin kalian masih ingat ceritanya? Ini hanya Repost ya readers semua ^^

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

PROLOG

::

.

Jaejoong POV

Aku mematut diri didepan cermin kamarku, memastikan penampilanku sudah sopan kali ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang akan merubah hidupku untuk kedepannya. Memang hari ini akan menyakitkan bagiku. Namun ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang ku ambil. Demi kelangsungan hidupku dan Changmin anakku. Sebenarnya aku sangat tersiksa untuk melakukan hal ini, terlebih lagi saat ini Changmin masih sangat kecil. Namun aku sudah tak kuat lagi jika harus hidup dalam kebohongan dan penyiksaan batin seperti ini. Ini adalah cara yang sangat tepat untuk ku lakukan. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Aku yakin aku akan bisa melalui semua ini.

Kulihat Changmin masuk saat aku hendak memakai jas, kulihat matanya yang sembab karna baru bagun tidur. Kudekati ia dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhku. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, membuatku tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya yang tembam. Kukecup kedua pipinya untuk memberinya morning kiss.

"Anak eomma sudah bangun eoh, bagaimana tidur semalam? Hmm?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, matanya terpaku pada penampilanku. Matanya yang sipit-seperti mata milik-_nya_-memincing sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Lucu.

"Wae?"

"Eomma mau pergi?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang serak. Kuacak rambutnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ne, eomma akan pergi sebentar ne. Nanti Minie tinggal dulu bersama Su-ie Jumma, arra?"

"Eomma mau kemana? Kenapa tidak ajak Minie?" ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kebiasaan yang sama denganku ketika tengah kesal. Kuacak pelan lagi rambutnya sambil menatap lembut kedua bola matanya.

"Andwae. Minie tak boleh ikut ne. Kalau Minie mau tinggal di rumah Su-ie Jumma, eomma janji nanti setelah eomma pulang, eomma akan langsung menjemput Minie dan mengajak Minie jalan-jalan. Ne?"

"Hmm," ia tampak berfikir, kelakuannya sudah seperti orang dewasa yang tengah berfikir serius saja. Nampak sangat menggemaskan dimataku.

"Ottokhae?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi eomma janji ne langsung menjemput Minie."

"Ne. Nah sekarang Minie mandi dulu, setelah itu makan lalu kita berangkat ke rumah Su-ie Jumma. Kajja!"

Akupun mendorongnya masuk kamar mandi, membuka bajunya dan mulai memandikannya. Setelahnya kupakaikan baju, dan kami ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Hari ini aku hanya memasak omelet. Aku tak sempat memasak yang lain karna pikiranku sedang kacau. Saat aku minta maaf pada Changmin, ia hanya tersenyum dan memakluminya. Ya, selain hobi makan yang diluar batas, Changmin juga anak yang sangat penurut dan pengertian. Tak pernah sekalipun ia keberatan saat aku pergi meninggalkannya ataupun lupa memasakkannya. Seperti sekarang, ia masih dengan lahap makan sarapannya. Walau hanya dengan omelete.

"Ya, Minie, pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti tersedak,"

"Umm, maca..kan..eo..mma..ca..ngat..ena..akkk" jawabnya terputus-putus karna terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya yang mungil.

"Uhuk,, uhuk.. Air eo,, mma.."

"Yah, apa eomma katakan. Kau tersedak kan, ini minum." kusodorkan air kehadapannya, dan dengan cepat ia meneguknya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Haah, haah, haah," nafasnya tersengal, aku cemas melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Kuelus lembut wajahnya, Changminpun tersenyum menenangkanku.

"Gwencana eomma," katanya menghiburku.

"Sekarang makanlah pelan-pelan ne. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke rumah Su-ie Jumma." dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Aku segera menghubungi Junsu. Dia adalah sepupu ku yang paling dekat denganku. Selama aku kesusahan ia selalu memberiku dan Changmin tempat untuk berlindung. Ia selalu dengan senang hati menjaga Changmin apabila aku sedang pergi, karna ia sudah menganggap Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin, karna Changmin sangat terbuka dengan siapa saja. Tak heran jika Changmin bisa langsung dekat dengan siapa saja.

"Yeoboseyo Hyung," sapanya setelah kuucapkan salam.

"Ne Su-ie, aku akan menitipkan Minie padamu, kau ada waktu Su-ie?"

"Jinja hyung? Wah, aku senang sekali jika diminta menjaga Changmin. Ja, aku tunggu hyung."

"Ne, gomawo Su-ie."

Aku menutup sambungan telponku dan kembali memperhatikan Changmin makan.

"Minie cudah celecai eomma. Kajja kita ke lumah Cu-ie ahjumma. Kajja." Changmin segera menarik tanganku keluar. Rupanya ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Junsu. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Junsu. Ia bahkan pernah tak mau pulang ketika diajak Junsu piknik bersama.

Kududukkan Changmin disebelah kemudiku. Ia masih menggunakan kursi khusus balita saat aku mengajaknya berpergian mengendarai mobil, karna aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya. Safety riding sangat aku utamakan kepadanya. Setelah siap, ku pakaikan sabuk khusus yang ada di kursinya, lalu bersiap menyalakan mobil dan meluncur menuju rumah Junsu. Sepanjang perjalanan Changmin sangat cerewet, ia tak bosan bercerita tentang apa saja. Tapi yang sangat sering ia bicarakan adalah tentang makanan. Aku hanya tersenyum saat ia berbicara, bukannya aku enggan untuk menjawab semua ocehannya, tapi sekarang otakku sedang banyak pikiran. Alhasil aku hanya diam mendengar celotehannya.

Tak terasa setengah jam perjalanan akupun tiba di apartemen Junsu. Seketika Changmin diam saat mobilku berhenti di depan loby. Aku turun dan segera menurunkan Changmin juga, setelah turun Changmin dengan segera menarik tanganku untuk masuk kedalam. Ia rupanya benar-benar semangat ingin bertemu Junsu. Baginya, rumah Junsu adalah rumahnya yang kedua.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai 5. Changmin dengan segera kembali menarikku menuju pintu 507 tempat Junsu tinggal. Sesampainya kami disana, Changmin melepas genggamannya pada tanganku, lalu dengan brutal mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu.

"Yah Minie, kenapa memukul pintunya seperti itu? Nanti Minie mengganggu tetangga yang lain. Minie kan bisa pencet bel ini, arra?" kataku sambil menunjukkan bel yang ada dipintu.

"Allaceo eomma, mian. Minie cuma ingin Cu-ie jumma cepat bukain pintunya buat Minie." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal karna aku memarahinya. Tak berapa lama, pintupun terbuka. Menampakkan wajah Junsu yang langsung sumbringah ketika melihat Changmin.

"Kyaaa, Minie. Bogoshipooo," kata Junsu sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin.

"Aicc ajumma, balu kemalin kita beltemu, kenapa jumma cepelti tak beltemu Minie lama." dengusnya tapi dengan senyum yang merekah dan membalas pelukan Junsu. Bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

"Yah Minie, kan sudah aku bilang. Panggil aku ahjussi, aku ini namja tahu!" jawab Junsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ne Minie, Junsu ini namja, jadi Minie harus memanggilnya Ahjussi, arra?"

"Huh, andwae. Minie cuma mau panggil jumma dengan jumma. Bukannya eomma juga memanggil Cu-ie jumma dengan jumma kalau bicala cama Minie?" ya, selain pintar dan jago makan, Changmin juga sangat keras kepala. Menurun dari sifat keras kepala-_nya._

"Aiss, jadi kau hyung yang menyuruhnya memanggil aku ahjumma?" tanya Junsu sambil melotot padaku.

"Aiss, Su-ie, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak membiarkan kami masuk eoh?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku juga tak marah, apapun panggilan Minie untukku, aku menyukainya. Kajja, masuk."

Kamipun masuk ke apartemen Junsu. Segera setelah masuk, Changmin segera berlari masuk ke dapur Junsu. Ia memang sudah hafal dengan letak rumah Junsu. Kini Changmin sudah berada didepan kulkas dua pintu Junsu.

"Jumma, Minie mau puding ini ne, boleh?" teriak Changmin heboh.

"Yah Minie, tidak sopan." teriakku karna Changmin berbuat yang tidak sopan. Walaupun ini dirumah saudaranya, tapi tetap saja pebuatannya itu kurang sopan.

"Sudah hyung, biarkan saja. Lagipula aku memang membelikan semua makanan itu untuk Changmin."

"Bukan begitu Su-ie, ia harus bersikap sopan."

"Bairlah hyung, dia masih anak-anak."

Sementara itu, Changmin tak memperdulikan teriakanku, kini ia sedang lahap makan makanan yang baru saja 'dicurinya' dari kulkas Junsu.

"Lalu hyung, apa sekarang saatnya?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kulihat matanya sendu memandang kearahku.

"Ne Su-ie, sekarang sudah waktunya."

"Tenanglah hyung,"

Aku memang sudah bercerita tentang masalah yang aku hadapi kepada Junsu. Selain ia sepupuku, ia juga adalah pendengar yang baik.

"Ne Su-ie, aku sudah lelah dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku sudah tak sanggup jika terus-terusan menghadapi masalah yang sama. Aku sudah lelah."

"Ne hyung, arasseo. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Gomawo Su-ie, sudah mau membantuku selama ini."

"Ne. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik dan percayalah, kalau kau mampu menjalaninya. Kau harus percaya dan yakin, selama kau yakin Tuhan tak akan jauh darimu. Tuhan senantiasa akan melindungimu. Perayalah." katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Ya, dibalik sifat ceria dan kekanakannya, terkadang Junsu bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa. Ia bisa memberikan pencerahan ketika aku kesulitan. Ia sangat pintar untuk menempatkan sifatnya itu di tempat yang tepat.

"Ne, gomawo ne."

"Cheonma hyung."

Kulihat jam dinding yang tergantung diatas TV Junsu, "Sudah waktunya Su-ie, aku harus pergi. Aku titip Minie ne."

"Ne hyung, kau tenanglah. Aku akan menjaga Minie."

"Nah Minie, eomma pergi dulu ne. Minie tak boleh nakal dan jangan menyusahkan jumma ne. Arra?"

"Ne eomma," jawab Changmin dengan senyum evil.

"Nah, Su-ie aku titip Minie ne, kalau dia nakal pukul saja pantatnya dengan sapu." kataku yang sukses membuat wajah Changmin cemberut.

"Nah Minie, eomma pergi ne, daa"

Cup~

"Da eomma,"

"Hati-hati hyung."

Akupun keluar dari apartemen Junsu. Pergi menuju tempat yang nantinya akan mengubah seluruh kehidupanku. Tapi ini sudah keputusan ku yang bulat. Aku tak boleh setengah-setengah. Kunyalakan mobil lalu bergegas pergi menembus panasnya kota Seoul hari ini.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Aku tengah duduk sendiri ditengah lautan manusia yang memenuhi tempat ini. Suasana panas diluar menambah pengap udara ditempat ini. Walaupun ac sudah dihidupkan, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi panasnya udara di dalam sini.

Berkali-kali kuseka keringat yang jatuh dari keningku, keringat yang bercampur antara rasa panas dan rasa gelisahku. Entah kenapa sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan dilantai dua ini, aku menjadi ragu akan keputusan yang sudah kuambil ini. Namun jika mengingat betapa tersiksanya aku dulu, aku kembali mantap dengan keputusanku ini.

Kini tepat pukul 09.00, seorang namja dengan mata musang yang sangat tajam tiba dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk menyebelahiku. Matanya nyalang seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Aku bergidik ngeri jika harus menatap mata itu. Mata seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat aku cintai. Tapi, ini adalah jalan yang memang harus ku tempuh. Untuk menyelamatkan ku juga Changmin.

Cukup lama ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit dengan kelakuannya itu.

Aku sedikt berharap, dipertemuan terakhir kami ini, ia akan memohon atau mengajakku untuk tidak melakukan hal ini, berharap ia memintaku untuk kembali bersamanya. Memulai kehidupan yang baru. Namun, sampai terdengar ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali, ia benar-benar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Yah, hari ini resmi sudah aku bercerai dari namja mata musang itu. Namja yang selama 4 tahun selalu hidup bersamaku. Namja yang sangat aku cintai, dan appa dari anakku, Jung Changmin.

Sekarang, aku sudah tidak lagi menyandang nama Jung untuk margaku. Ya, sekarang aku kembali menyandang marga Kim. Setelah keputusan pengadilan tadi yang mengabulkan permohonan ku untuk bercerai dari namja jangkung dengan mata musang itu, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Modudeul annyeong ^^ saya kembali dengan FF baru.. Tapi, sesuai dengan note saya diatas, readers pasti sudah paham kan kalau FF ini hanya Repost. Dulu saya sudah pernah post FF ini di akun teman, karna dulu saya masih gaptek dan males buat akun. #ketahuan gapteknya.

Tapi sekarang supaya semua FF saya berada dalam 1 wadah, alhasil saya mau ngeRepost lagi FF ini, semoga kalian semua senang dengan ceritanya.. ^^

Ada yang penasaran kenapa YunJae bisa cerai? Kalo penasaran, silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya ne, dan jangan lupa berikan komentar kalian tentang chap ini. Saya ingin tahu respond kalian.

Akhir kata, review onegaishimasu ^^


	2. Chapter 1

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jin Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Family/MPreg

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, alur maju mundur, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

CHAP 1

::

.

Matahari bersinar sangat terik siang hari ini. Memancarkan panas yang mampu membakar siapa saja yang mencoba untuk menembus sinarnya. Seakan tak peduli dengan panas terik yang sedang terjadi, seorang namja dengan kemeja putih dan map tersampir di lengan kirinya, berjalan menembus panas. Tak diperdulikannya keringat yang sudah bercucuran membasahi kemeja yang digunakannya. Membuat kemejanya basah dan menampakkan badannya yang ramping. Matanya memincing tajam karena sinar matahari menghalangi pandangannya.

"Huuhh, panasnya. Tenanglah Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa!"

Ya, namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Setelah bercerai dari Jung Yunho, ia seakan tak ingin lagi berurusan dengannya. Terbukti, dengan ia mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang Yunho berikan padanya selama mereka hidup bersama. Termasuk mobil dan tempat tinggal yang kemarin dipakainya, sebelum resmi bercerai dari Yunho. Sekarang, ia masih menginap di apartement Junsu, karena ia masih berusaha mencari tempat tinggal baginya. Sebenarnya Junsu malah menyarankan mereka untuk tinggal bersama, tapi Jaejoong tak ingin lagi memberatkan sepupunya itu. Sekarangpun ia mulai mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Changmin.

Tak mudah memang mencari pekerjaan, berkali-kali Jaejoong melamar, berkali-kali pula ia ditolak. Tak heran memang, dengan statusnya yang adalah 'mantan' istri Jung Yunho, seorang CEO dari Jung Corp, perusahaan yang paling besar dan berkuasa di Seoul bahkan sebagian besar wilayah Asia. Selain itu, karena setelah perceraian dari orang terkemuka dalam dunia bisnis itu sudah menyebar, juga karena Mrs. Jung sudah memperingatkan, siapa saja yang membantu Jaejoong maka ia akan berurusan dengan Jung Corp. Maka dari itu, setiap perusahaan yang Jaejoong lamar semuanya menolak lamaran Jaejoong.

Sudah dari pagi Jaejoong pergi mencari pekerjaan, tapi sampai sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang, ia masih belum mendapat pekerjaan. Karena sudah lelah dan kepanasan, Jaejoongpun memilih untuk makan siang sebentar.

Jaejoong memilih makan semangkuk ramen cup yang dibelinya di supermarket terdekat, terus terang ia memang tak mempunyai banyak uang sekarang. Maka dari itu ia harus pandai-pandai menghemat uang yang masih ia punya. Sebenarnya Yunho masih menafkahi Jaejoong dan Changmin secara financial, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah menggunakan uang pemberian Yunho itu. Ia hanya menyimpannya untuk pendidikan Changmin nantinya. Biar bagaimanapun, Yunho adalah appa dari Changmin, bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika ia memperhatikan biaya pendidikan anaknya.

Jaejoong mulai lahap menyantap makan siangnya, walau hanya dengan segelas ramen cup. Ia makan dengan tenang di sebuah taman dekat dengan tempat supermarket tempat ia membeli ramen tadi. Ia duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat disana. Matanya menerawang jauh memperhatikan tiap orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Orang-orang yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman atau keluarga yang diajaknya.

Jaejoong menatap kumpulan orang-orang itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ingatannya kembali saat ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi piknik bersama.

.

Flash back

.

_Suara celotehan riang terdengar dari dalam mobil Audy hitam milik Yunho. Rupanya suara celotehan itu milik Jung Changmin anaknya. Changmin begitu riang karena orang tuanya mengajaknya untuk piknik. Hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin langsung mengangguk setuju saat ditanya apa ia mau pergi piknik atau tidak, ia begitu senang dan bersemangat. Sampai-sampai ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan, membuat rambut hitam tebalnya bergoyang-goyang lucu._

_"Appa, eomma, nanti Minie mau makan yang banyak ne. Nanti juga Minie mau dipoto cama appa dan eomma. Ah, ah juga Minie mau main cama appa dan eomma. Ne ne?"_

_Changmin begitu bersemangat, ia sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan sederet kegiatan yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia sampai merengek-rengek karena tak kunjung sampai ditempat tujuan. Dan akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka melakukan perjalanan, merekapun sampai disalah satu taman yang terletak di daerah Busan. Changmin yang sedari tadi terus merengek, seketika terdiam. Matanya berbinar saat dilihatnya mereka sudah sampai. Changmin segera mendorong-dorong bahu Jaejoong yang memangkunya._

_"Ayo eomma, cepat buka pintunya. Minie cudah gak cabal."_

_Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar Changmin, dan segera ia membuka pintu mobil. Segera setelahnya Changmin langsung turun dan berlari keluar. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. Merekapun turun dan mengikuti Changmin. Changmin yang memang lincah itu, terus-terusan berlari mengitari kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong yang tengah mengambil bekal mereka jadi sedikit terganggu. Yunho yang melihat itu lalu menegur Changmin, Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna ditegur sang appa._

_Kini merekapun sudah duduk disalah satu tempat ditaman itu. Taman ini memang khusus dibuat untuk mereka yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan piknik, tak heran jika tempat ini sedikit ramai. Apalagi mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Banyak keluarga-keluarga kecil yang menghabiskan waktu bersama ditempat ini. Tak sedikit juga pasangan-pasangan yang nampak memenuhi tempat ini._

_Changmin terlihat begitu lahap memakan makanannya. Cara makannya yang berantakan membuat remih makanan berserakan disekitarnya. Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sembari membersihkan sisa makanan yang berserakan disekitar Changmin._

_"Minie, pelan-pelan makannya." nasehat Jaejoong sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Changmin. "Yunie, kau juga makan. Ini," Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibuatnya tadi pada Yunho._

_"Ne, kau juga Joongie." sahut Yunho manja._

_Mereka nampak seperti keluarga yang sangat hangat dan harmonis. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sangat hangat ditambah dengan kehadiran jagoan cilik ditengah mereka, yang tak pernah diam dan selalu membuat mereka bahagia. Sungguh, sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh hampir semua pasangan._

_"Nah, ayo Minie mendekat sama eomma. Biar appa foto." Yunho segera mengambil kamera dari tasnya. Bersiap untuk mengabadikan pose kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

_"Siap, hana dul set,"_

_Splassshhh_

_Changmin segera berlari menuju Yunho, ia ingin melihat hasil jepretan appanya. Ia tertawa lucu saat dilihatnya foto dirinya dan eommanya, ia segera memperlihatkan foto itu pada eommanya. Difoto itu nampak Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan hangat, keduanya tersenyum manis menatap kamera._

_"Ah, appa, ayo kita poto cama-cama. Ayo," Changmin segera menarik Yunho dan membuatnya berjongkok disebelahnya._

_"Aiss, anak appa. Kalau begini appa tidak bisa memoto sendiri, sebentar ne appa minta tolong dulu pada orang."_

_Yunho segera pergi meminta bantuan pada seorang namja yang lewat didepannya. "Ah, mian. Bisakah anda mengambil fotoku dan keluargaku sebentar?"_

_"Ah, ne."_

_"Khamsa,"_

_Kini merekapun siap untuk difoto. Changmin tersenyum sangat manis melihat kearah kamera, sementara dikedua sisinya ada sang appa dan eomma yang tak kalah manis tersenyum kearah kamera. Mereka sangat terlihat sebagai keluarga yang harmonis._

_"Hana, dul, set."_

_Splassshhh_

_"Mian, tolong sekali lagi foto kami ne." teriak Yunho yang rupanya masih ingin mengabadikan moment yang langka ini._

_"Ah, ne. Siap?"_

_Yunho tersenyum lalu berbisik pada Jaejoong, "Joongie, saat hitungan ketiga kita sama-sama cium pipi Changmin ne."_

_"Ne," Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk._

_"Siap, hana dul set,"_

_Cup~_

_Splassshhh_

_"Yak, khamsahamnida." Yunho brterima kasih pada namja itu. Lalu dengan semangat melihat foto-foto tadi._

_"Waa, Minie sangat manis ne."_

_"Hihi, Minie cuka yang ini appa, eomma. Minie cuka cekali kalian yang cium pipi Minie" mata Changmin berbinar melihat foto itu. Ia rupanya sangat senang, karna jarang sekali bisa berlibur dan berfoto bersama kedua orangtuanya. Karna mengingat kesibukan Yunho bekerja di Jung Corp._

_"Nah, nanti kita cetak saja ne fotonya. Supaya Minie bisa menyimpannya. Otte?"_

_"Ne appa." jawab Changmin sambil mengangguk._

_"Kau juga sangat cantik Joongie," kata Yunho sambil melihat kearah 'istri'nya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa ia masih saja malu jika Yunho menyebutnya cantik. Padahal mereka sudah hampir 4tahun tinggal bersama. _

_"Appa, ayo kita main. Minie mau main cama appa, ayo appa." Changmin menarik-narik baju Yunho, membuat Yunho berhenti memandangi Jaejoong._

_"Eoh, anak appa mau main? Ja, ayo kita main. Appa jadi kucing, Minie jadi tikusnya ne. Jaa, kucingnya ingin menangkap tikus. Ayo, jangan lari."_

_Kedua appa dan anak itu segera larut dalam permainan, Yunho mengejar-ngejar Changmin dan Changmin terus belari menghindari Yunho. Jaejoong yang tak ikut bermain hanya melihat kedua anak dan appa itu sambil tersenyum, sesekali terdengar teriakan darinya karena Minie tertangkap Yunho. Ia begitu bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya begitu harmonis, ia berharap semua ini akan tetap begini selamanya, sampai ajal memisahkan mereka._

.

Flash back end

.

Tak terasa butiran kristal jatuh dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Kenangannya akan keharmonisan keluarganya dulu membuat dirinya merasa sangat sedih, membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. Ramen yang tadi dibelinyapun kini sudah enggan ia makan. Ia kembali menatap orang-orang didepannya. Sungguh, ia merindukan saat-saat harmonis seperti itu. Pergi bersama keluarga dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, diambilnya dompet disaku belakang celananya. Dibukanya lalu mengambil salah satu foto. Jaejoong menatap foto dirinya, Changmin dan juga Yunho yang diambil saat mereka pergi piknik. Foto dimana ia dan Yunho mencium sayang pipi Changmin anaknya. Ditatapnya foto itu dengan mata sendu, ia tersenyun lemah mengingat saat ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi bersama.

"Yunie," desis Jaejoong.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah berdiri memimpin rapat. Matanya yang nyalang seperti mata elang memincing tajam saat seseorang menginterupsi omongannya. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Sekarang ia tengah memimpin rapat pemegang saham di Jung Corp. Pembawaannya yang tegas dan berwibawa, membuatnya dengan mudah menjabat sebagai CEO dari perusahaan besar itu. Padahal persaingan diantara anak dan cucu dari Jung Family sangat ketat.

Selama dua jam penuh Yunho memimpin rapat tersebut. Semua yang menghadiri rapat semua sangat kagum dengan kinerja seorang Jung Yunho. Semuanya begitu segan dan mengidolakan Yunho. Tak hanya yeoja, bahkan namja pun sangat mengidolakannya.

Semua staff dan pegawai Jung Corp memang sudah mengetahui perihal berpisahnya pimpinan mereka dengan Jaejoong, namja yang dulu juga pernah menjadi karyawan Jung Corps. Karena itu juga, sekarang yeoja dan namja yang mengidolakan Yunho berlomba-lomba untuk bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho.

"Permisi sajangnim, ini saya bawakan minuman dingin, diluar sangat panas. Sajangnim pasti sangat lelah setelah memimpin rapat tadi." seorang yeoja masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi jus alpukat setelah rapat usai.

"Ne. Khamsa Yoona-ssi," jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh pada Yoona.

"Ne sajangnim. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu sajangnim?" tanya Yoona lagi yang merupakan salah satu sekretaris Yunho.

Yunho bukannya tak tahu jika Yoona menyukainya, bahkan hampir semua yeoja yang berkerja di perusahaannya bisa dibilang menyukainya. Tapi, ia tidak tertarik sama sekali pada mereka. Bukan karena mereka tidak menarik sama sekali, namun sampai sekarangpun dihatinya masih ada satu nama. Nama yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Jung Jaejoong. Dialah orangnya. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah resmi bercerai dari Jaejoong, namun ia sama sekali tak menganganggap dirinya sudah berpisah dari Jaejoong. Ia tetap merasa bahwa Jaejoong adalah bagian darinya, Jung Yunho.

"Ani. Kau boleh pergi Yoona-ssi." sahut Yunho yang lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh pada Yoona.

Yoonapun pergi meningalkan Yunho yang masih sibuk memperhatikan layar Laptopnya. Sepeninggal Yoona, Yunhopun menutup layar laptopnya. Ia sebenarnya lelah hari ini, ia menutupi semuanya dari semua orang. Perlahan Yunho membuka dompetnya, ditariknya satu lembar foto. Ia menatap foto itu dengan sangat sendu. Matanya yang biasanya menatap tajam saat memimpin rapat, kini menjadi sayu dan memerah. Memendam rasa yang bergejolak didadanya saat melihat foto itu. Foto dirinya, Changmin dan juga Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum bersama sambil memandang ceria kearah kamera. Foto yang mereka ambil ketika mereka piknik bersama, foto dimana mereka masih sangat harmonis sebagai keluarga.

"Joongie, Minie," desahnya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jaejoong masih duduk di bangku taman. Matanya agak sembab karna menangis tadi. Sekarang hari semakin beranjak sore, entah berapa lama tadi Jaejoong menangis dan duduk diam disini. Perlahan ia bangkit dan hendak pulang, namun suara ponselnya membuat dirinya urung berjalan.

"Yeoboseyo hyung," sapa suara diseberang.

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Wae Su-ie?" jawab Jaejoong menjawab telpon yang ternyata dari Junsu.

"Ani hyung, apa kau masih lama hyung? Changmin dari tadi merengek memanggilmu."

"Ah, mian Su-ie. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hatilah."

Jaejoong segera memutuskan panggilan, ia bergegas untuk pulang. Ia juga sangat rindu dengan Changmin. Sejak melihat foto tadi ia jadi merasa rindu pada anaknya yang cerewet itu, segera saja ia pulang dan sebelumnya singgah di supermarket membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk oleh-oleh Changmin.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia kelelahan setelah seharian bermain dengan Junsu. Saat bangun tadi itulah, Changmin menangis histeris menanyakan dimana eommanya. Junsu sudah mencoba membujuk Changmin dengan memberikannya berbagai makanan yang ada di kulkasnya, namun hal itu tak bisa membuat tangis Changmin berhenti juga.

"Huweee,, eomma,, huwaaaaa,,,"

"Cup cup, Minie. Sebentar lagi eomma pulang changy, jadi Minie tidak boleh menangis ne. Nanti eomma sedih kalau pulang dan melihat Minie menangis begini," Junsu mencoba membujuk Changmin agar tak menangis lagi. Namun percuma saja, Changmin masih tetap menangis. Bahkan tangisannya semakin keras.

"Howaaa, eomma... Mana eomma,, huweeeee,.."

Junsu kelihatannya sudah lelah menenangkan Changmin. Syukurlah Jaejoong cepat datang setelah ditelpon Junsu. Membuat Junsu lebih tenang setelah Changmin berada digendongan Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, anak eomma kenapa menangis? Lihat anak eomma jadi jelek begini." kata Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hiks, eomma, eom,, ma.."

"Wae changy, uljima ne. Eomma sudah pulang, dan ini," Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menenteng kantung belanjaan yang berisi camilan untuk Changmin. "Cemilan untuk anak eomma."

Mendengar itu Changmin segera meminta turun dari gendongan eommanya. Menengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta 'hadiah'nya. Tapi masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Hemm, tapi karena tadi anak eomma menangis, jadi eom-"

"Andwae, Minie cudah gak nangis lagi." Changmin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong, dan dengan gusar mengusap airmata diwajahnya.

"Ne? Jinja sudah tak menangis lagi?"

"Ne." jawab Changmin mantap, "Jadi eomma mau beli hadiah Minie kan?" tanya Changmin dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Jaejoong tak tahan dan segera mencubit pelan pipi tembam Changmin, sambil kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Baiklah, ini." Jaejoongpun menyodorkan kantung itu pada Changmin, Changmin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu berlari sambil sebelumnya mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Gomawo eomma." teriaknya saat sudah duduk di sofa panjang milik Junsu.

Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kehangatan eomma dan anak itu merasa tak dihiraukan, sehingga ia berdeham pelan dan membuat Jaejoong sadar kalau Junsu masih bersama mereka.

"Ah, mian Su-ie. Aku begitu rindu pada Minie. Sampai aku melupakanmu. Minie tidak merepotkan kan?"

"Ani hyung, malah ia mau membantuku membersihkan apartementku. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa hyung berhasil?"

"Ah, mianhaeyo Su-ie. Hari ini aku belum mendapat pekerjaan. Semua perusahaan yang aku lamar, semuanya menolak aplikasi lamaranku. Huh, aku tahu ini semua gara-gara Jung ahjumma sialan itu." geram Jaejoong. Junsu sedikit geli mendengar geraman Jaejoong pada mantan mertuanya itu.

"Haha, hyung. Darimana kau begitu yakin ini semua kerjaan nenek tua itu?" jawab Junsu sambil tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Ne, siapa lagi yang punya kuasa untuk mengancam semua perusahaan agar tak menerimaku sebagai pegawai. Cih, cara kotor untuk membuatku mati perlahan." jawab Jaejoong semakin sinis. Entah kenapa setiap membicarakan Mrs. Jung itu, emosi Jaejoong menjadi meledak.

"Haha, benar juga hyung. Dia pasti mengancam semua perusahaan agar tak membantumu. Ia ingin sekali rupanya kau menderita. Sungguh tak punya perasaan, aku heran kau bisa betah bersama lebih dari 4tahun hyung."

"Hah, sejak awal aku sudah tak betah dengannya, hanya saja aku menghormatinya sebagai eomma dari suamiku, mau tak mau aku harus bersikap sopan padanya. Tapi sudah sejak setahun yang lalu aku tak tahan, alhasil aku sering cekcok dengannya."

"Aiss, kau masih menganggap Yunho hyung suamimu eoh? Ckck, rupanya kau masih mencintainya ne?"

Kontan wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan perkataan Junsu. Ia tak menduga kalau Junsu akan berkata demikian.

"Aiss kau ini. Bukannya begitu, hanya saja, emm," Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Haha, hyung kau tak bisa menjawabnya eoh?"

"Hiss, sudah jangan meledekku." jawab Jaejoong kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne ne, baiklah hyung. Ah, senang rasanya bisa melihatmu marah-marah seperti tadi. Karna selama ini kau hanya bersedih dan muram hyung."

Jaejoong sedikit tersentuh dengan perkataan sepupunya itu. Jadi selama ini ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Hah, andai saja semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, pasti kehidupannya tak akan seperti ini.

"Eomma, kapan appa pulang?"

Deg

Pertanyaan spontan dari Changmin seakan menohok ulu hati Jaejoong dengan telak. Semenjak berpisah dari Yunho, memang Jaejoong memberitahukan Changmin kalau sang appa sedang pergi keluar negri. Jadi untuk sementara waktu mereka tinggal dirumah Junsu.

"Ah, itu. Appa sedang bekerja changy, jadi appa sedang sibuk. Nanti kalau appa sudah pulang pasti appa akan mencari Minie. Ne. Arra?"

"Tapi kenapa appa tak pernah menelpon Minie, Minie kan kangen cama appa eomma."

Aiss, ternyata Jung Changmin ini begitu keras kepala, ia tak terima jika hanya mendapatkan jawaban yang belum membuatnya puas. Kalau sudah begitu ia akan terus bertanya sampai mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya puas.

"Appa sedang sibuk Changminie, jadi appa tak bisa menelpon Minie. Arra?"

"Tapi kan Minie cangat lindu cama appa. Biacanya tiap appa pulang kelja appa akan membawakan Minie makanan dan mainan yang banyak." kata Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia sangat merindukan appanya.

"Ne Minie. Sekarang juga appa sedang bekerja. Jadi kalau Minie mau appa pulang dan memberi Minie hadiah, Minie harus jadi anak yang patuh ne. Jangan nakal. Arra?"

"Ne, eomma. Arraceo. Tapi, Minie cangat lindu cama appa. Minie mau main kuda-kudaan cama appa, hiks eomma, appa kapan pulang. Hiks," Changmin mulai menangis sesenggukan, makanan yang tadi dipegangnya terlepas dan kini berserakan disofa.

"Aiss, uljima Minie. Sini main sama jumma saja. Otte?" kata Junsu segera saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, ia yakin kalau hyungnya itu pasti juga merindukan sosok Jung Yunho.

"Hiks, jumma mau jadi kudanya?" tanya Changmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ne. Ayo, Minie mau naik kepunggung jumma tidak?" Junsu mulai membungkukkan badannya, memposisikan dirinya seperti kuda.

"Hihi, Minie mau." dengan segera Changmin menaiki punggung Junsu. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang disamping badan Junsu.

"Sudah siap? Jaa, kudanya akan lari. Hiyyyaaaa," Junsu mulai berlari sambil menirukan suara kuda. Changmin yang tadinya bersedih seketika berubah ceria. Kini ia sudah bisa tertawa bermain dengan Junsu. Jaejoong yang melihat keduanya bermain hanya bisa menghela nafas. Untung tadi Junsu cepat menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, sebab kalau tidak ia tak yakin bisa menghentikan tangis Changmin.

"Haha, lebih cepat jumma. Cepat, wuuuu,"

"Baiklah, bersiaplah. Kudanya akan berlari kencang. Hiyaaa," Keduanya begitu bersemangat bermain. Kalau sudah bermain, Changmin akan lupa dengan semuanya. Bahkan makanan yang tadi Jaejoong belikan saja dilupakannya begitu saja. Dengan sabar Jaejoong memungut remih makanan yang berserakan karna ulah Changmin tadi. Membersihkannya agar tak ada semut yang memakannya.

Tak terasa hari beranjak semakin sore, tapi Changmin dan Junsu tak kelihatan lelah sama sekali. Ups, bukan Changmin dan Junsu, melainkan Changmin seorang. Junsu yang menjadi kudanya sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jaejoong merasa kasihan melihat Junsu, iapun menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Nah sekarang Minie sudah puas main kudakan? Ayo mandi dulu, sudah sore."

Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan paman dan keponakan itu, Junsu segera menurunkan Changmin dari punggungnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karna bermain tadi. Disenderkannya punggung pada sofa dibelakangnya. Sementara Changmin langsung berlari mendekati eommanya.

"Minie sekarang mandi ne. Eomma siapkan air hangatnya dulu."

"Eomma, Minie mau mandi cama Cu-ie jumma caja eomma." kata Changmin sambil tersenyum evil. Pertanda sebentar lagi Junsu akan menjadi korban ke-evilannya lagi.

"Eh, Minie mau mandi dengan jumma? Kasihan jumma Minie kelelahan tadi bermain dengan Minie."

"Andwae, Minie mau mandi cama Cu-ie jumma." kata Changmin keras kepala sambil terus memasang senyum evil.

"Gwencana hyung. Nah, ayo Minie, sini, buka bajunya." Junsu menghampiri Changmin berniat untuk membuka bajunya.

"Em, tapi Cu-ie jumma haruc bica tangkap Minie dulu baru Minie mau mandi. Kyaa," Changmin segera berlari mengitari Junsu.

Rupanya Changmin ingin bermain dulu dengan Junsu. Iapun berlari sehingga mau tak mau Junsu mengejarnya agar ia mau membuka baju dan mandi.

"Yah, Minie. Kau mau mengerjaiku eoh?" teriak Junsu sambil ikut berlari mengejar Changmin. Changmin terus tertawa sambil berlari menjauh dari Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak dan sepupunya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun masuk ke dapur untuk mulai membuat makan malam untuk mereka. Kalau Changmin sudah mulai mengganggu Junsu, itu artinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk membuatnya bisa melakukan apa yang Junsu minta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Otanjoubi omedetou 10th debut TVXQ ^^

Chap 2 update.. Bagaimana? Huwaaa,, ternyata YunJae cerai.. Kira-kira apa ya penyebab perceraian mereka? Dan nampaknya mereka masih saling mencintai ne. Tapi kenapa bisa cerai?

Hayolohh... Penasaran? Kalo penasaran kajja kasih review dan tunggu kelanjutannya ne~~

Part favorit saya saat flash back YunJaeMin piknik, ah, kelihatan sekali kalau rumah tangga mereka harmonis ani? Apalagi pas YunJae cium pipi Changmin, ukhhh, aku juga mau~~ hohohooo,, favorit kalian?

Terimakasih bagi yang kemarin uda follow, favorit dan review.. Jangan kapok ne baca ceritanya dan kalo bisa kasih review terus di setiap chapnya..

**shanzec , teukieangle , 3kjj , gothiclolita89 , zoldyk , Dee chan - tik , haruko2277 , YunHolic , hanasukie , kimRyan 2129 , aliensparkdobi , Clein cassie , queen harkyu , Ria , T , Byunchannie26 , ifa p arunda , anastasya regiana , akiramia44 , Teripark , ryeo ryeong , Ai Rin Lee**

Akhir kata, review onegaishimasu~

.

Denpasar, 26 Desember 2013


	3. Chapter 2

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur sesuai keinginan saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 2

::

.

Seorang namja kecil menggeliat manja di dekapan seorang namja cantik. Tangan mungilnya melingkar indah di pinggang namja cantik itu. Tangannya erat mendekap pinggang ramping namja cantik itu. Sementara sang namja cantik hanya memandang namja kecil dihadapannya sambil sesekali mengusap puncak kepala namja cilik itu.

Merasa terganggu dengan usapan pelan di kepalanya, namja cilik itu mendesah ringan sambil perelahan membuka mata kecilnya.

"Eugh,"

"Annyeong changy, sudah bangun eoh?" namja cantik itu mengusap lembut pipi namja cilik itu.

"Eom..ma." jawab namja cilik dengan suara parau khas suara orang baru bangun.

"Ne changy, hmm?"

"Eughh," namja cilik itu memggeliat pelan, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang sang eomma.

"Hmm, tidur lagi ne. Ini masih pagi changy," kata namja cantik itu sambil menepuk-napuk pantat anaknya. Perlahan mata namja cilik itu mulai terpejam kembali. Setelah yakin benar-benar tertidur, namja cantik itupun perlahan bangkit dan keluar. Tak lupa sebelumnya mengecup puncak kepala namja cilik itu.

"Annyeong hyung, Minie sudah bangun?" tanya namja lain yang terlihat kacau dengan rambut acak-acakan karna baru bangun dan suara lumba-lumba yang khas.

"Annyeong Su-ie, belum. Dia baru tertidur lagi."

"Hooaaahhmm, kau mau masak hyung?"

"Ne, aku masak dulu ne."

Namja cantik itupun mulai masuk ke dapur, menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya. Dikeluarkannya berbagai sayuran dan daging dari dalam kulkas, memotong bawang bombay dan bawang putih. Hari ini ia hendak membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan. Tangannya begitu cekatan memotong sayuran itu, bisa dikatakan sangat ahli untuk seorang namja.

"Jaejoong hyung, apa kau sekarang akan mencari pekerjaan lagi?" tanya namja suara lumba-lumba itu lagi sambil menonton tv.

"Ne Su-ie, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan lagi. Bagaimana pun aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku."

"Kenapa kau tak mau menerima tawaranku untuk bekerja di tempat appaku saja hyung, lagipula appa sudah mengangapmu anaknya sendiri."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan keluargamu lagi Su-ie. Sudah cukup mereka mau menerima ku serta menyekolahkanku sampai lulus begini, sekarang aku tak ingin lagi merepotkan ahjussi."

"Aiss hyung, kau tak perlu sungkan. Lagipula appa sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai cucunya sendiri. Jadi kau tak perlu sungkan."

"Ani, aku sudah cukup merepotkan mereka."

"Ah, kalau kau menolak yang satu itu, kau tak boleh menolak permintaan ku yang ini ne?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus mau untuk tinggal disini hyung."

"Ahh, kalau untuk itu Su-ie, aku juga tak bisa. Aku tak mau merepotimu terus-terusan."

"Ani. Kau tak boleh menolaknya hyung. Karna appa juga menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Jadi kumohon hyung, hyung tinggallah disini bersamaku." Junsu berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Dilihatnya hyungnya itu tengah berfikir.

"Ne hyung, kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tapi Su-ie,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku hyung. Aku sangat senang bila kalian mau tinggal bersaku selamanya. Karna selama ini aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini, aku kadang merasa kesepian hyung, tapi semenjak kau sering menitipkan Changmin disini, aku jadi ceria kembali dan tak kesepian. Jadi hyung, tolong jangan tolak permintaan dongsaengmu ini. Ne, hyung?" Junsu menatap intens mata bulat Jaejoong. Berharap hyungnya itu mau menerima tawarannya.

"Tapi, jika aku dan Changmin terus ada disini, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu Su-ie. Apalagi Changmin, ia hanya akan mengganggun pekerjaanmu."

"Ani hyung, kalau masalah pekerjaan tak usah difikirkan. Aku ini anak dari pemilik perusahaan, jadi mereka tak akan berani memecatku gara-gara aku tak pernah datang ke kantor. Lagipula semua pekerjaan ku aku bawa pulang, dan sampai sekarang tak ada keluhan dari appaku karna aku jarang ke kantor. Asal hyung tahu, pekerjaanku sangatlah santai. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir hyung."

Jaejoong terlihat menimang perkataan Junsu. Dirinya diliputi banyak pertanyaan dan pertimbangan. Cukup lama ia berfikir samapai ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Baiklah, aku menerima permintaanmu. Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

"Ne hyung, syarat apa itu?"

"Harga sewa apartement ini, kita bagi dua. Segala kegiatan masak, mencuci, dan bersih-bersih biar aku yang kerjakan. Otteokhae?"

"Hemm, baiklah hyung. Aku setuju saja. Asal kau dan Changmin tinggal disini, aku sudah sangat senang. Lagipula, aku juga jarang bisa makan makanan rumahan. Baiklah, aku setuju. Kalau begitu, kita deal?"

Junsu menyodorkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "Deal," sahut Jaejoong sambil menjabat tangan Junsu.

"Kenapa tak dari dulu saja kau mengatakan iya. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengarang cerita kan? Hehe,"

"MWO?"

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu saling bersahutan menggema di ruang makan utama kediaman Jung Yunho. Keluarga itu tengah menikmati sarapannya sebelum memulai aktivitas. Dikursi depan paling ujung, nampak seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan gaun cream tengah memotong-motong roti dengan garpu dan pisau dikedua tangannya. Cara makannya sangat anggun, untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinyalah nyonya besar dikeluarga itu. Semenjak kematian suaminya 4 tahun silam karna sakit parah, membuatnya sekarang ikut turun tangan mengurusi perusahaan warisannya. Dia adalah Mrs. Jung, eomma dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Disampingnya nampak yeoja yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya. Makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang tersedia. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai lurus, menjadikannya terlihat sangat anggun, tak beda jauh dari eommanya. Dia adalah Jung Sooyeon atau kini ia lebih suka dipanggil Jessica Jung. Anak kedua Mrs. Jung, sekaligus adik dari Jung Yunho.

"Bagaiman kabarmu Sooyeon, apa kau betah tinggal di amerika tanpa oppamu?" suara halus milik Mrs. Jung menggema di ruang makan itu. Jessica, orang yang diajak bicara langsung menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Eomma, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tak suka dipanggil Sooyeon, panggil aku Jessica. Huh," katanya sambil memandang geram pada sang eomma.

"Aiss, jadi kau sudah tak menyukai nama pemberian almarhum appamu eoh?" kata Mrs. Jung sengit mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Ani. Bukan begitu eomma, hanya saja aku sudah akrab dengan nama Jessica, teman-temanku di Amerika pun semuanya memanggilku Jessica." jawab Jessica sambil terus menatap geram sang eomma.

"Ini masih pagi, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar. Membuat energi positif pagi ini jadi menghilang entah kemana." suara bass milik seorang namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan sarapannya, menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil kedua yeoja dihadapannya.

"Ani oppa, eomma saja yang memulainya."

"Yah Yunie, apa kau juga mau menyalahkan eommamu eoh?"

"Ani. Aku hanya pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar pagi-pagi begini. Kalau kalian masih terus bertengkar, lebih baik aku berangkat saja." Yunho sudah akan bangkit berdiri sebelum suara sang eomma kembali terdengar.

"Ani ani, kau habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Eomma dan Sooyeon tak akan bertengkar lagi. Ne?"

"J-E-S-S-I-C-A"

"Ah, ne ne, Jessica."

Kegiatan sarapanpun kembali dilanjutkan. Ketiga orang itu makan dengan tenang, tanpa suara. Beginilah suasana sarapan keluarga Jung. Tak banyak perbincangan yang terjadi. Apalagi semenjak kematian Mr. Jung 4 tahuh silam, hubungan antara Yunho dan eommanya semakin renggang. Kenapa begitu? Semua berawal saat Yunho mengenalkan calon pendampingnya kepada keluarganya.

.

Flash Back

.

_Ruang keluarga kediaman Jung Yunho._

_Ruang keluarga yang biasanya sepi itu, kini terlihat sedikit ramai. Hampir semua keluarga inti Jung Yunho hadir disana. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, Jessica, Mr. dan Mrs. Park, Park Yoochun serta dua saudara dekat Mr. Jung. Semua orang itu adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup Yunho, maka dari itu Yunho mengundang mereka untuk ikut mendengarkan pilihan hidupnya._

_Aura buruk mencuat ketika Yunho menyelesaikan maksudnya mengumpulkan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Tanpa dikomandopun, semua mata memandang tajam ke satu arah. Kecuali satu orang, ia malah tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia adalah Park Yoochun, sepupu sekaigus rekan kerja Yunho di perusahaan._

_Semu mata memandang dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Tatapan jijik, mencemooh, amarah dan benci menguar jadi satu. Obyek yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya diam mendudukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sementara Yunho dengan tenang menatap kedua orang tuanya. Berharap mendengar jawaban yang ia harapkan._

_Kesunyian sangat kental menyelimuti ruang kelurga itu, tak terdengar suara apapun. Hanya suara denting jam yang menggema kedeluruh penjuru ruangan. Saking tak ada suara apapun, sampai-sampai semua orang yang ada disana dapat mendengar detak jantunya masing-masing._

_Sekian lama tak ada suara apapun, Yunho kembali membuka suaranya, hanya saja langsung dipotong dengan perkataan tegas dari appanya, Mr. Jung._

_"PABO!"_

_Bentakan keras Mr. Jung mengagetkan semua orang yang berkumpul disana. Apalagi sang obyek yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala. Kini ia mendongak untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Mata bulatnya yang sudah memerah kini membulat sempurna tatkala dilihatnya kilat marah Mr. Jung yang menatap dirinya._

_"Neo!" tunjuk Mr. Jung pada dirinya, "Pengaruh apa yang kau berikan pada anakku eoh? Apa kau sengaja menggodanya?" bentak Mr. Jung. Amarah yang sudah diujung membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.._

_"Apa kau tak punya malu eoh? "_

_"Appa, jangan berkata keras padanya. Joongie tak pernah sekalipun menggodaku appa,"_

_"Mwo? Joongie? Panggilan apa itu? Memuakkan." kata Mr. Jung masih dengan suara yang keras dan kasar._

_Semua orang yang ada disana sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Mr. Jung. Tapi semuanya terlalu enggan untuk ikut campur masalah antara anak dan appa itu. Mrs. Jung saja hanya diam, ia sangat tahu kalau suaminya itu bila sedang marah tak akan mau diganggu. Ia pun memilih mendengarkan saja._

_"Kau, namja murahan menggoda anakku hanya untuk mendapatkan hartanya. Kau sungguh hina. Apa kau tak bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih halal untuk memenuhi hidupmu eoh? Sampai-sampai kau harus menggoda anakku hingga ia bisa jatuh hati padamu. Cih, aku yakin kau menggunakan tubuh dan wajah cantikmu untuk menggoda anakku. Benar-benar namja murahan!"_

_Kata-kata Mr. Jung semakin tajam dan membuat orang dihadapannya tak dapat berkutik dan hanya bisa diam pasrah. Tubuhnya kaku dan mulutnya sangat kelu. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu kata untuk membela diri saja ia tak mampu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar perkataan Mr. Jung. Hatinya berdenyut kencang mencoba tak memperdulikan, namun ia tak sanggup. Perlahan airmata yang sedari tadi coba ditahannya, kini sudah mengalir deras membentuk aliran sungai kecil di wajahnya yang putih._

_"Appa, dia bukan namja seperti itu. Lagipula ia punya nama appa. Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho tegas karna tak terima appanya menghina orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Tangan Yunho terulur menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang sudah gemetaran._

_"Aku sangat mencintainya appa. Akulah yang jatuh cinta padanya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menggodaku seperti tuduhan appa. "_

_"Yak Jung Yunho. Apa yang kau lihat dari namja ini eoh?" tanya Mr. Jung yang kini sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang dihadapan Yunho. Matanya sangat merah memendam amarah. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan meledak._

_"Appa, aku mohon restuilah kami." Yunho mulai melunak. Ia tak ingih melihat appanya tambah membenci Jaejoong._

_"Aku tak sudi merestui hubungan hina kalian." geram Mr. Jung._

_Mendengar itu Yunho kembali tersulut emosinya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Baik, kalau itu keputusanmu appa. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menikahi Jaejoongie. Terlepas dari appa menyetujuinya atau tidak, aku tetap akan menikahinya. Terimakasih untuk waktu kalian yang sangat berharga."_

_Yunho perlahan bangkit berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong. Ditatapnya satu persatu keuarga yang ada dihadapanhya. Semuanya menampakan raut wajah yang tidak suka, hanya wajah Yoochun sepupunya saja yang tampak bahagia. Nampak ia tengah mengucapkan 'Chukae' tanpa suara. Sementara kedua orang tua Yoochun hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan biasa. Masih terkejut keputusan keponakannya itu. Lain lagi dengan tatapan Jessica , yeodongsaengnya. Ia terlihat shock dan tak percaya, tapi ada segurat rasa bahagia disana. Entahlah, sulit mengartikan tatapan Jessica. Sementara eommanya, hanya memandang tajam kearah dirinya dan Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang ibu yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini, ia pasti sangat ingin anaknya bahagia, tapi bukan begini caranya._

_"Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan bulan depan. Aku harap kalian mau datang dan memberiku restu."_

_Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan ruang keuarga, membawa Jaejoong yang masih nampak shock. Tanganya sangat dingin dan gemetaran._

_._

_1 bulan kemudian_

_Suasana kediaman Jung Yunho nampak begitu ramai. Rupanya tengah diadakan pesta disana. Tamu yang datang tidaklah banyak, hanya beberapa keluarga dan kerabat. Serta segelintir pegawai Jung Corp yang menyempatkan diri memenuhi undangan Sajangnimnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dihadapan keluarga dan kerabatnya._

_Yunho begitu tampan dengan setelan jas putih pas badan, sementara Jaejoong juga nampak tampan sekaligus cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan jas dengan warna senada dengan Yunho. Mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia hari ini. Walau jauh dilubuk hati keduanya, ada rasa sedih yang teramat._

_Ya, orang tua Yunho masih belum merestui hubungan mereka. Apalagi menganggap Jaejoong bagian dari keluarganya. Sekarang saja, mereka tak terlihat diantara orang-orang yang ada dihalaman rumahnya._

_"Yunie, apa eomma dan appa tak akan turun melihat kita? Bagaimanpun mereka adalah saksi yang paling penting." Jaejoong terlihat sangat gelisah, matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan kedua orang tua calon 'suami'nya._

_"Tenanglah Joongie, ada ataupun tidak ada mereka, kau tetap akan menjadi Nyonya Jung. Hmm?"_

_Semburat merah tercetak dipipi Jaejoong, mendengar Yunho menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang sama sekali tak pernah dipikirkan olehnya._

_"Ne, arraseo."_

_Yunho mengecup pelan pipi Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya pergi menemui temannya dari Amerika._

_._

_._

_Prosesi pernikahan pun berlangsung, setelah sepakat akan mengarungi rumah tangga bersama dalam keadaan apapun, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah resmi terikat sebagai suami istri. Yunho terlihat begitu bahagia karna Jaejoong kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya, dan resmi menyandang marga Jung didepan namanya._

_"Chukae hyung." teriak namja tampan yang menjadi wali dari Yunho. Ya dia adalah Park Yoochun, sepupu Yunho yang berperan penting dalam pernikahannya. Dialah satu-satunya keluarga Yunho yang berani datang ke pesta pernikahan Yunho, sebab Mr. Jung mengancam akan meneror siapa saja keluarga yang berani menghadiri upacara pernikahan Yunho._

_Semua tamu yang hadirpun langsung memberi selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Suasana haru begitu terasa. Menyebabkan Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak meneteskan air mata, begitu dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan Junsu yang turut hadir dalam pesta itu, menjadi wali Jaejoong. Orang tua Junsu tak bisa hadir karena sedang pergi ke luar negri._

_"Hyung, chukae. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri Yunho hyung. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

_"Hiks, ne Su-ie, aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."_

_"Ku harap kau bahagia dengan keluarga barumu. Jangan sungkan jika memerlukan bantuanku, karna pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu hyung."_

_"Ne Su-ie. Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa menerima kehadiranku dikeluarga mereka."_

_Yah, tak selamanya yang kita kehendaki akan berjalan sesuai dengan impian kita. Keinginan Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya mulus terjadi, bahkan tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir jauh dari yang ia harapkan._

_._

_._

_Dua minggu setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Mr. Jung jatuh sakit. Ia terlalu geram dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong sehingga tak memperhatikan kondisi kesehatannya. Keluarga yang memang dari awal tak menyukai kehadiran Jaejoong, kini bertambah kesal karna menganggap penyebab sakitnya Mr. Jung adalah karna Jaejoong. Semua orang memandang benci pada Jaejoong saat dirinya hendak menjenguk Mr. Jung yang merupakan mertuanya itu. _

_Semakin hari keadaan Mr. Jung semakin memburuk. Kondisi kejiwaannya yang sangat stress mengakibatkan komplikasi pada organ lainnya. Rasa amarah yang luar biasa, membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung yang berakibat struk. Tak disangka, selama seminggu lebih berjuang untuk kembali, namun akhirnya takdir berkata lain. Mr. Jung menghembuskan nafas terakhir tepat sebulan setelah pernikahan putra pertamanya._

_Kesedihan tak terbendung yang bercampur dengan amarah yang menggunung. Mengingat semua ini adalah gara-gara kehadiran Jaejoong yang mereka anggap sungguh tak tahu diri. Dan karena hal itulah, keberadaan Jaejoong di rumah Yunho semakin membuatnya dikucilkan dan diacuhkan. Bahkan sampai kelahiran Changmin pun, tak mengubah keadaan. Hanya Changmin yang mereka anggap keluarga karna ditubuh Changmin mengalir darah Yunho._

.

Flash back end

.

"Oppa, kenapa kau membiarkan Changminie ikut bersama namja itu? Bukankah lebih baik jika ia tinggal bersama kita oppa!"

"Yah Jung Sooyeon, jaga bicaramu. Siapa yang kau sebut namja itu hah?" bentak Yunho yang tak terima Jaejoong yang masih sangat dicintainya itu dihina oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, ah atau aku harus tetap memanggilnya Jung Jaejoong?" jawab Jessica yang nampaknya tak terganggu ketika Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah eomma dari keponakanmu. Jadi jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." dengus Yunho kesal sambil menatap mata Jessica.

"Ne ne, tuan Jung. Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkannya tinggal bersama eommanya?" jawab Jessica tak kalah ketus.

"Memang lebih baik Minie tinggal bersama eommanya, karna aku tak ingin memisahkan mereka."

"Hah, kau bodoh oppa. Apa kau bisa jamin Minie akan makan dengan baik jika tinggal bersama eommanya? Kau pikir eommanya itu punya uang apa? Huh, kalau saja aku tahu dimana mereka tinggal aku pasti sudah merebut Minie darinya."

"Yak, kau jangan berani melakukan hal itu Jung Sooyeon!" Yunho tak sadar dirinya membentak Jessica dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai Jessica ketakutan melihat kilat nyalang dimata oppanya.

"Yah Jung Yunho. Kali ini siapa yang membuat keributan eoh?" suara Mrs. Jung menginterupsi pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Matanya nyalang memandang Yunho. Ada sedikit perasaan tak tenang mendengar anaknya masih membela mantan 'istri'nya itu.

"Kenapa kalian malah ribut karna namja itu. Kau Yunho, jangan seenaknya membentak adikmu hanya karna masalah kecil begitu. Dan kau Sooyeon, kau tak boleh berkata kasar pada oppamu!"

Yunho dan Jessica hanya saling menatap tanpa bicara. Keduanya masih mengatur emosi yang sesaat tadi meledak.

"Aku sudah selesai eomma. Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong." Yunho bergegas pergi sebelum ia kembali tersulut emosi bertengkar dengan eommanya.

Mrs. Jung dan Jessica menatap punggung Yunho dengan pandangan yang gelisah. Sebersit ketakutan menghinggapi hati keduanya. Takut kalau Yunho masih sangat mencintai namja yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan mereka itu.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Panas terik matahari membakar kulit putih Jaejoong siang hari ini. Walaupun sudah menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang yang menutupi tubuh putihnya, tetap saja tak dapat mengalahkan panas matahari yang bersinar begitu terik hari ini.

Jaejoong kembali lagi mulai melamar pekerjaan. Dirinya sudah sepakat dengan Junsu untuk tinggal bersama di apartementnya. Hanya saja ia tak mau begitu saja menerima kebaikan Junsu, ia juga ingin membantu Junsu untuk membayar sewa apartement itu. Walau ia yakin harga sewa apartemen itu pasti sangat mahal.

Jaejoong mulai mencari pekerjaan disekitar tempat tinggal Junsu. Karna ia sudah tahu kalau perusahaan besar pasti akan menolak aplikasi lamarannya lagi karna ancaman dari Mrs. Jung.

Sekian lama mencari, Jaejoongpun berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat apartement Junsu. Ia melihat ada selembar kertas tertempel disana. Penasaran, Jaejoongpun menyobek kertas itu lalu membaca. Dan matanya membulat saat selesai membaca keseluruhan kalimatnya.

"Dibutuhkan seorang juru masak makanan khas korea. Pengalaman tidak dipentingkan. Segera." ulang Jaejoong membaca pengumuman itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera masuk restoran itu sambil sebelumnya merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sesampainya ia di dalam, ia diminta menunggu oleh seorang pelayan. Tak berapa lama Jaejoongpun diminta ke ruangan manager untuk wawancara.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Jaejoong imnida." salam Jaejoong yang mendapat senyuman dari manager restoran itu.

"Annyeonghaseo. Son Dongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Dongwoon."

"Ne."

"Apa kau ingin melamar pekerjaan disini Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ne. Aku melihat di depan ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi koki. Aku ingin mencoba melamarnya. Apa masih dibuka?"

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Ne. Aku biasa memasak dirumah, hanya saja aku tak punya pengalaman sebelumnya."

"Begitu. Kami disini tidak memerlukan pengalaman yang banyak, bila masakannya sesuai dengan yang kami harapkan kami bisa langsung merekrutnya."

"Ah begitu."

"Ne, kalau begitu bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku Jaejoong-ssi. Sekalian aku menilai apa masakanmu cocok untuk restoran ini atau tidak."

"Ne tentu. Apa sekarang aku diminta memasak?"

Dongwoon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Kini ia mulai memencet telpon yang ada di meja kerjanya. "Hyuna-ssi, tolong keruanganku sebentar."

Tak berapa lama muncul seorang yeoja dengan senyum merekah masuk keruangan itu. "Ne Dongwoon-ssi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tolong antarkan Kim Jaejoong ke dapur. Ia akan melamar pekerjaan hari ini. Aku menyuruhnya memasak sesuatu untuk menilai masakannya."

"Ne arraseo. Mari Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah yeoja yang datang tadi, sambil sesekali bertanya tentang restoran itu.

"Maaf noona,"

"Panggil saja aku Hyuna." kata yeoja itu memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne Hyuna-ssi, apa Dongwoon-ssi itu pemilik restoran ini?"

"Ani. Ia hanya orang kepercayaan dari pemilik restoran ini."

"Ah begitu."

"Nah Jaejoong-ssi, ini dapurnya. Jika kau perlu bantuan jangan segan memintanya pada Hyunseung, ia salah satu chef terbaik disini."

"Baiklah." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Hyuna dan menatap sekilas Hyunseung lalu membungkuk, "Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Nah Hyunseung bantu Jaejoong ne, dia akan melamar pekerjaan disini. Dan kau Jaejoong, jangan menggodanya ne. Dia itu milikku," ujar Hyuna sambil mengerling pada Hyunseung dan berbisik pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan membungkuk sebelum Hyuna pergi.

"Yah, silakan mulai memasak Jaejoong-ssi. Jangah dipikirkan gurauan Hyuna tadi ne."

"Ne."

Jaejoong mulai memasak, memasak makanan kesukaan Yunho. Entah kenapa sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah Yunho. Iapun tanpa sadar memasak kimchi jigae makanan kesukaan Yunho. Jaejoong sangat lincah memotong bahan-bahannya. Membuat Hyunseung sedikit terkejut.

Setengah jam kemudian masakan Jaejoong pun sudah siap. Ia tersenyum puas menatap hasil masakannya. Dihirupnya sekilas aroma masakan yang menguar.

"Yak selesai. Hyunseung-ssi, apa aku langsung membawanya pada Dongwoon?"

"Ne langsung saja. Tapi sebelumnya kau minta Hyuna mengantarkanmu ne."

"Arraseo. Jaa, aku pergi dulu Hyunseung-ssi."

"Ne. Hwaiting." teriak Hyunseung memberi semangat pada Jaejoong. Dirinya senang melihat cara Jaejoong memasak tadi, kagum lebih tepatnya. Maka dari itu ia sangat berharap Jaejoong bisa lolos dan akhirnya bergabung bersamanya di dapur ini.

Jaejoong sudah siap membawa hasil masakannya pada Dongwoon, tak lupa sebelumnya ia mencari Hyuna terlebih dahulu sesuai dengan perintah Hyunseung tadi.

"Dongwoon-ssi, aku datang bersama Jaejoong." teriak Hyuna dari luar ruangan.

"Masuklah."

Hyuna masuk diikuti dengan Jaejoong dibelakangya. Dongwoon yang tadinya tak berpaling dari layar laptopnya, seketika mendongak menatap masakan yang dibawa Jaejoong. Harum masakannya membuat Dongwoon tak sabar ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya.

"Ini Dongwoon-ssi, hasil masakan Jaejoong. Silakan."

Dongwoon mulai menyendok masakan yang ada dihadapannya, sekali suapan namun membuat Dongwoon cukup terkejut. Rasa masakannya benar-benar alami. Membuat Dongwoon tak tahan untuk tak menghabiskannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat gugup menunggu jawaban Dongwoon. Dongwoon hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia mengangguk dan mendapat reaksi yang sangat luar biasa dari Jaejoong.

"Kyaaa, kau menerimaku? Jadi artinya kau menyukai masakanku Dongwoon-ssi?"

"Ne. Masakanmu sangat enak. Walau ada beberapa kesalahan. Ini, seharusnya kau memasaknya tidak lama, sehingga terlihat layu seperti ini. Tapi keseluruhan, rasa dan penampilan sangat menarik. Aku yakin kau sudah sering memasak ini sebelumnya kan?"

"Ne. Aku biasa memasakkannya untuk keluargaku."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, selamat bergabung di Cojjee Resto. Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja. Aku akan mengontrakmu selama 6 bulan, kalau aku merasa cocok denganmu aku akan memperpanjang kontrak kita." Dongwoon bangkit berdiri lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Jaejoong menyambut tangan Dongwoon lalu menjabatnya. Senyumnya merekah. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, dan tak sabar ingin memberitahukan berita gembira ini pada Junsu dan terlebih lagi Changmin.

"Khamsahamnida Dongwoon-ssi. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik. Khamsa."

"Ne. Untuk gaji, aku akan memberimu sebesar ini." Dongwoon terlihat mencorat-coret kertas dihadapannya. Lau menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong, "Itu jumlah yang akan kau terima di tiga bulan pertama. Jika kinerjamu meningkat mungkin jumlah itu akan aku naikkan."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya membaca jumlah yang tertera dikertas itu. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat sebelum Dongwoon merubah pikirannya.

"Nah, Hyuna-ssi, tolong bawakan seragam untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong-ssi, semoga kau betah berada disini."

"Ne. Khamsahamnida." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil membungkuk menghormat pada Dongwoon.

"Kajja Jaejoong-ssi, kita ambil seragammu." Hyuna berbalik dan diikiuti oleh Jaejoong, yang tak lupa sebelumnya tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam pada Dongwoon.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jaejoong sangat bahagia hari ini. Akhirnya setelah seharian mencari pekerjaan, ia diterima disebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Apalagi gaji yang ia terima sangatlah banyak. Tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya sebelumnya. Sekarang ia akan memberitahu berita mengembirakan itu pada Junsu dan Changmin. Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan dua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Tak sabar segera ingin bertemu, Jaejoongpun mempercepat langkahnya. Dan sesampainya diapartement ia langsung memencet bel yang ada dipintu. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, menampakkan Junsu yang terlihat begitu kacau.

"Aiss, Junsu, apa yang kau lakukan? Penampilanmu kacau sekali." marah Jaejoong pada sepupunya itu, sembari berjalan masuk.

"Ani hyung, aku hanya tengah bermain dengan Jung Changmin." jawab Junsu ketus sambil melirik Changmin. Yang dilirikpun hanya memeletkan lidahnya tak takut.

"Yak, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak seusia Minie sampai kau kacau begitu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Tuan Jung kecil itu." jawab Junsu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Haha, ternyata kau bisa dikalahkan dengan seorang anak kecil eoh? Ckckck, tak kusangka."

"Ya, kalau anak kecilnya titisan evil seperti itu, jelas saja aku bisa kalah." jawab Junsu sambil melotot ke arah Changmin.

"Yah, apa katamu? Siapa yang kau katakan anak evil eoh?"

"Aihh, sudah hyung. Jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya tengah kesal. Aa, bagaimana kali ini hyung? Apa berhasil?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, soal itu." Jaejoong terlihat gelisah menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Ne hyung. Gwencana, katakanlah." kini Junsu mulai merendahkan suaranya. Takut kalau Jaejoong akan sedih.

"Mianhae Su-ie." jawab Jaejoong lemah. Ditundukkannya wajahnya menatap lantai.

"Gwencana hyung, mungkin belum saatnya. Masih ada hari esok ne?" hibur Junsu pada Hyungnya. Sungguh ia tak tega membiarkan Jaejoong bersedih lagi.

"Ne Su-ie. Mianhae, karena kedepannya aku akan lebih sering menitipkan Changmin padamu." Jaejoong mendongak menatap Junsu. Wajahnya bersemu merah tersenyum pada Junsu.

Junsu hanya mengerjapkan matanya mencerna ucapan Jaejoong. "Jadi, hyung." Junsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan seketika Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne Su-ie, aku diterima bekerja. Kyaa, aku diterima Su-ie." teriaknya di tubuh Junsu.

"Jinja hyung? Waa, chukae, chukae."

"Eomma, hiks eomma. Kenapa eomma peluk Cu-ie jumma, kenapa gak peluk Minie caja eomma. Hiks, hiks." Changmin mulai mendekat kehadapan Jaejoong. Ia sedih karna eommanya lebih memilih memeluk Junsu daripada dirinya.

"Yaa, anak eomma. Ayo sini, eomma peluk. Eomma hanya sedang bahagia changy," kata Jaejoong lembut sambil mencium pelan pipi tembam Changmin.

"Hiks, tapi kenapa Cu-ie jumma yang dipeluk, kenapa bukan Minie, huwee."

"Aihh, uljima. Apa, Minie sudah makan eoh? Mau eomma masakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Mendengar makanan, tangis Changmin mendadak terhenti.

"Ani. Minie belum makan eomma. Cu-ie jumma tak membeli Minie makan. Jahat cekali dia eomma." adu Changmin pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum evil pada Junsu.

"Yah, bocah evil. Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah semua makan siangku kau yang menghabiskannya eoh?" delik Junsu tak terima dikatakan jahat oleh Changmin.

"Haha, jumma jelek kalau malah begitu. Cepelti nenek-nenek." Changmin segera berlari menjauhi Junsu, takut ditangkap olehnya. Dan mulai lagi, acara tangkap-lari dari Changmin dan Junsu. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat anaknya bisa tertawa bahagia. Walau jauh dari appanya. Yah setidaknya Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega, karna selama ia bekerja nanti, Changmin tak akan kesepian. Karna ada Junsu yang akan menjadi 'teman' main baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 3 update.. Haha,, bagaimana? Apa sudah terjawab rasa penasaran kalian tentang kenapa Jaejoong yang tak disukai keluarga Yunho?

Terimakasih ne untuk yang kemaren uda review, untuk chap ini kasihh review lagi nehh..

.

Denpasar, 27 Desember 2013


	4. Chapter 3

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 3

::

.

Pagi-pagi Jaejoong sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Junsu dan Changmin. Hari ini ia akan mulai bekerja. Jadi ia tak ingin terlambat dihari pertamanya. Jaejoong tengah sibuk memotong sayuran saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Annyeong hyung, kau bangun pagi sekali." kata Junsu yang baru bangun dan langsung mendapati hyungnya itu sudah sibuk di dapur.

"Ah, Su-ie. Annyeong, kau baru bangun eoh."

Junsu hanya mengangguk sambil menenggak habis air yang ia ambil. "Hari ini kau mulai bekerja ne?" tanya Junsu mulai berjalan keruang tamu hendak menghidupkan televisi.

"Ne, ini hari pertamaku. Jadi aku tak ingin terlambat Su-ie. Aku titip Changmin ne."

"Tenang saja hyung, selama kau bekerja aku akan menjaga Changmin. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau bekerja dimana hyung? Kemarin saking senangnya kau sampai lupa memberitahuku nama tempat kerjamu."

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa Su-ie. Aku bekerja di Cojjee Resto. Dekat dari sini."

"Mwo? Cojjee Resto?" pekik Junsu terkejut dengan suara lumba-lumba yang melengking. Changmin yang masih tidur nampak terusik, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya agak terganggu. Tapi setelahnya ia terlelap kembali.

"Aiss, pelankan suaramu. Nanti Changmin terbangun." dengus Jaejoong. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bekerja disana? Kelihatannya kau sangat terkejut Su-ie."

"Ani hyung, aku hanya kaget saja. Itu salah satu restoran terbesar di daerah sini. Sangat susah jika ingin masuk kesana. Ku dengar pemiliknya sangat pemilih untuk memperkerjakan karyawannya. Ia juga dingin dan kurang bersahabat dengan para bawahannya. Dulu kudengar ada seorang chef yang sangat berbakat melamar ditempat itu, tapi ia menolaknya dengan dingin. Dia bahkan menyebut makanannya sampah. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa menolak chef itu, padahal kemampuannya diatas rata-rata."

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi Junsu sambil tersenyum dan meneruskan masakanya.

"Dan lagi yang kudengar, ia tak mencari chef yang berpengalaman. Ia mencari chef yang memang punya bakat. Sungguh aneh. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Son Dong-"

"Son Dongwoon!" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Ah iya, Son Dongwoon. Apa hyung bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne. Dia yang langsung menilai masakanku. Tapi menurutku dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan Su-ie. Bahkan ia sangat ramah dan baik padaku."

"Jinja? Yah, aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya dari luar. Aku juga tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya ia."

"Lagipula ia bukan pemilik dari restoran itu. Ia hanya orang kepercayaan pemilik aslinya."

"Eh, jinja? Baiklah, mudah-mudahan kau betah disana hyung." Junsu tersenyum dan bangkit dari sofa. "Tapi aku tak heran kalau kau diterima hyung, makananmu sungguh luar biasa." Junsu tersenyum dan melangkah menuju Jaejoong. "Waa, kelihatannya enak. Apa sudah matang hyung?"

"Ne sebentar lagi. Kau madi saja dulu, begitu selesai mandi makanan sudah siap. Jaa."

Junsu segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihakan dirinya. Jaejoongpun meneruskan masakannya. Hari ini ia membuat masakan yang cukup istimewa, karna ia ingin sedikit bersyukur karna sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Junsu sudah selesai mandi, Jaejoongpun sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapannya. Kini ia bergegas membangunkan Changmin dan memandikannya. Setelahnya mereka mulai sarapan.

"Changmin, ayo minum susunya." Jaejoong menyodorkan segelas susu vanila pada Changmin. Changmin segera menenggaknya sampai tak bersisa.

"Cudah eomma, Minie cudah menghabicannya."

"Pintar, anak eomma pintar ne."

"Ne. Biar Minie bisa tumbuh tinggi cepelti appa."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong serasa mencelos kebawah. Ia tak kenyangka Changmin berfikir seperti itu. Jaejoong memaksakan senyum pada Changmin. Junsu yang melihatnya menjadi terkejut, namun tak berlangsung lama. Ia lalu menyahut perkataan Changmin tadi.

"Ne. Minie pasti bisa seperti appa. Jadi Minie tak boleh cengeng dan nakal lagi kalau mau menjadi seperti appa Minie. Arra?"

"Ne. Minie nggak akan nakal lagi. Minie mau jadi gagah cepelti appa. Ne eomma, jumma." Changmin tersenyum memeperlihatkan gigi susunya yang berderet rapi.

Jaejoong mau tak mau ikut tersenyum mendengar keinginan polos Changmin. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa anaknya begitu mengagumi sosok appanya. Ia menjadi sedikit terusik karna kini ia memisahkan anaknya dengan appanya.

"Ne ne. Ayo teruskan makanmu. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Andwae! Jumma ini rakuc cekali."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Setelah selesai makan Jaejoong membereskan sisa makan mereka dan membersihkan piring bekas makan mereka. Sementara Junsu dan Changmin sudah duduk manis di depan televisi.

"Minie, eomma berangkat kerja dulu ne. Jangan bandel bersama jumma. Jangan buat jumma repot ne. Nanti eomma pulang eomma akan bawakan hadiah. Arra?"

"Ne." Changmin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Su-ie aku titip Changmin ne. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ne hyung. Bekerjalah dengan baik."

"Jaa, Minie eomma pergi ne sayang. Kau tak mau cium eomma?"

Cup~

"Jaa, annyeong." Jaejoongpun bergegas berangkat. Hari pertama mulai bekerja. Mudah-mudahan berjalan lancar.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yunho siap berangkat ke kantor, namun langkahnya terhenti karna suara halus Mrs. Jung memanggilnya. Dengan enggan Yunho berbalik dan berdiri di depan Mrs. Jung.

"Ne eomma, waeyo? Aku sudah hampir terlambat." kata Yunho dengan malas.

"Nanti siang kau ada acara? Eomma ingin mengenalkanmu pada anak teman eomma."

"Mian eomma. Aku sedang sibuk. Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan CEO dari perusahaan luar negri. Mereka ingin mengembangkan usahanya bekerja sama dengan kita. Jadi kurasa aku tak akan ada waktu untuk hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu." kata Yunho masih dengan suara malas.

"Baiklah kalau hari ini kau tak ada waktu. Tapi lain kali eomma harap kau bisa."

"Aku tak janji."

"Hmm, sampai kapai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin begini pada eommamu? Apa kau tak menghormatiku lagi?"

"Ani eomma. Aku terlambat, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Yunho segera berbalik tanpa menoleh lagi pada eommanya.

Mrs. Jung hanya menatap sedih punggung anaknya itu. Perasaannya campur aduk mendengar penuturan anaknya. Sebegitukah marahnya Yunho pada dirinya. Setelah mobil Yunho menghilang barulah Mrs. Jung kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

Yunho nampak sangat serius mengendarai mobilnya. Wajahnya mengeras. Tak sadar ia mencsngkram stir mobilnya dengan keras. Sampai buku jarinya memutih. Pikirannya sangat kacau pagi ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak tenang tidur semalam. Ia merasa rindu yang sangat pada istri dan anaknya. Sejak bercerai Yunho sama sekali tak pernah bertemu atau mengetahui kabar dari keluarganya itu. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk mencari Jaejoong. Karna ia tahu, kalau ia mencari keberadaan keluarganya, maka bisa dipastikan Mrs. Jung akan bergerak untuk membuat Jaejoong menderita.

Yunho menerawang ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Seketika senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya.

.

Flash back

_Yunho menapakkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Seoul Shinki University. Mata musangnya memicing membaca nama Universitas tempat dirinya akan menuntut ilmu. Sebenarnya Yunho tengah berkuliah di Amerika dengan adiknya Jessica, namun beberapa minggu yang lalu Mrs. Jung menyuruh Yunho untuk pulang kembali ke Korea untuk meneruskan pendidikan disini, sekaligus membantu Mr. Jung diperusahaan._

_Yunho sebenarnya enggan meninggakan Amerika, terlebih lagi ia sudah sangat lama tinggal disana. Namun perintah tegas Mrs. Jung sama sekali tak bisa dibantah. Maka dengan berat hati ia mau untuk pindah dan mulai membantu appanya diperusahaan._

_Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman Seoul Shinki University itu, ia hendak pergi ke ruang rektor. Namun karna ia tak tahu dimana tempatnya, ia pun bertanya pada orang yang ada disana._

_"Exusme, can you tell me where is rector's room?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Orang yang ditanya itu hanya bengong mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Rupanya ia tak mengerti tentang bahasa inggris._

_"Ah, sorry. I think you didn't understand what i mean." jawab Yunho sambil menyeringai. "Maaf, aku baru pindah dari Amerika. Jadi aku belum terbiasa menggunakan bahasa korea lagi." tambah Yunho dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya._

_"Ne. Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya namja itu dengan rada malas._

_"Aku mencari ruang rektor, bisa kau menunjukkan ruangannya padaku?"_

_"Kau lurus saja, dipersimpangan belok kanan. Diujung sana ruangannya." kata namja itu sambil menyeringai lebar._

_"Ok. Khamsa," Yunho segera berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan namja itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho namja itu tertawa cekikikan._

_Yunho mengikuti semua jalan yang diberitahu kepadanya, tapi sesampainya ia ditempat itu ia mendesah sambil tertawa. "Ck, rupanya ia mengerjaiku."_

_Ya, Yunho bukannya sampai di ruang rektor seperti tujuannya, kini dihadapannya malah ada toilet yang sudah tak terpakai._

_Yunhopun kini berjalan kembali mencari ruang rektor dimana. Sambil berjalan kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Menyebabkannya tak fokus pada jalan. Tak dilihatnya ada seorang namja yang berjalan dari arah depannya, dengan membawa setumpuk buku. Yunho yang tak fokus akhirnya malah menabrak namja itu dan menyebabkan buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan. Namja itu tak bisa menahan keseimbangan, akhirnya malah jatuh terhuyung kedepan dan menabrak tubuh Yunho. Dalam sekejap mata tubuh namja itu sudah sukses mendarat ditubuh Yunho._

_Mata musang Yunho menatap tajam mata bulat hitam milik namja diatasnya. Sesaat mereka hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain. Yunho menatap mata hitam itu tanpa berkedip, seakan dirinya tersedot kedalam lingkaran bulat mata itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seiring nafasnya yang memburu._

_Tak hanya Yunho, namja yang kini tengah berada diatas Yunhopun melakukan hal yang sama. Ditatapnya mata musang milik namja dibawahnya tanpa berkedip. Ia begitu larut masuk dalam pesona namja dibawahnya. Sampai ia tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Yunho. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Mi, mianhae. A..aku tak sengaja." jawabnya terbata dan menundukkan kepalanya._

_Yunho pun bangkit lalu tersenyum pada namja itu. "Gwencana, aku juga minta maaf. Tak melihat jalan sehingga menabrakmu."_

_"Ne, gwencana." jawab namja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyaa, bukuku."_

_Namja itu berteriak tatkala dilihatnya bukunya berserakan ditanah. Segera ia memungutnya. Yunhopun ikut membantu merapikan buku-buku itu. Bukankah dirinya yang menyebabkan itu semua?_

_"Sini biar aku bantu,"_

_"Ani. Tak usah repot, aku bisa melakukannya."_

_"Tak apa, ini semua salahku." kata Yunho sambil terus membantu namja itu. Saat hendak mengambil buku terakhir, keduanya secara bersamaan mengambil buku itu. Kontan menyebabkan tangan Yunho yang terlambat mengambil menjadi salah pegang dan malah memegang tangan namja itu._

_Seketika wajah Yunho memerah dengan hal yang baru dilakukannya. Wajah namja itupun tak kalah memerah saat dirasakannya tangan hangat seseorang memegang tangannya. Keduanya lalu sadar dan Yunho melepaskan pegagannya pada tangan namja itu._

_"Mi..mian, aku tak sengaja." kata Yunho terbata. Dua kali ia melakukan kesalahan dihari pertamanya disini._

_"Ne, gwencana."_

_Suasana canggung tercipta. Yunho tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah ya, kau mahasiswa disini kan? Aku bisa meminta tolong padamu?"_

_"Ne. Em, kau mahasiswa baru?"_

_"Ne, aku baru pindah kesini dari Amerika."_

_"Waa, Amerika?"_

_"Ne, ah iya aku U Know, ah maksud ku Jung Yunho." Yunho menyodorkan tangannya._

_"Kim Jaejoong imnida." jawab namja itu sambil menjabat tangan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "U Know? Nama mu sangat aneh." kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana._

_"Yeah, itu nama keren ku di Amerika. Aku sangat populer disana." jawab Yunho bangga._

_"Begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah Yunho._

_Deg_

_Jantung Yunho beretak cepat saat matanya bertemu lagi dengan mata hitam Jaejoong._

_"So pretty." desis Yunho._

_"Nde? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Yunho-ah?"_

_"A..ani. Em, kau bisa memberi tahuku ruang rektor dimana?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tadi aku diberitahu jalan yang salah oleh seseorang."_

_"Oh, jinja? ya kadang-kadang orang disini suka bercanda, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati ne. Nah, Kajja ikuti aku." Jaejoong bergegas berjalan mendahului Yunho._

_"Ne, ah, sini aku bawakan sebagian bukumu. Aku lihat kau keberatan." Yunho berjalan menjajari Jaejoong dan mengambil sebagian buku dari tangan Jaejoong._

_"Ne, khamsa."_

_Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi selama mereka berjalan menuju ruang rektor. Yunho sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap Jaejoong yang dianggapnya sangat cantik itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa tertarik pada namja disebelahnya ini. Dilihat dari cara berpakaian dan buku yang dibawanya, Yunho yakin kalau Jaejoong ini kutu buku._

_Sampai mereka sampai di ruang rektor, mereka masih diam tak bersuara. Mulai saat itu Yunho pun sering mencari namja cantik itu. Sekedar untuk mengobrol atau mengajaknya pergi ke kantin._

Flash back end

.

Yunho mencengkram stir dihadapannya. Ia sangat frustasi sekarang. Ia tak berniat ke kantor hari ini, karna sebenarnya ia hanya mencari alasan tadi untuk cepat pergi dari eommanya. Sekarang ia hanya menjalankan mobilnya tanpa tujuan, ia hanya menyetir kemanapun hatinya membawanya. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Tubuh itu, kaki itu.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho berteriak saking kagetnya. Untung saja ia ada di dalam mobil kali ini, jadi tak akan ada yang terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Mata musang Yunho tak pernah lepas melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang berada kira-kira empat meter dihadapannya. Walaupun hanya melihat punggung Jaejoong saja, Yunho sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah Jaejoong. Karna ia sangat hafal bentuk 'bagian' belakang Jaejoong.

Yunho terus mengikuti kemana Jaejoong berjalan. Dipelankannya laju mobilnya agar tak mendahului Jaejoong. Dipersimpangan jalan, Jaejoong berbelok dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan. Tak lama Jaejoong masuk kebangunan itu. Yunhopun menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan yang Jaejoong masuki tadi. Secercah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini Joongie?" kata Yunho. Ia sekilas membaca papan nama bangunan itu, "Cojjee Resto." ulangnya. Yunhopun mencatat baik nama tempat Jaejoong bekerja, berharap suatu hari ia akan bisa bertemu dengan namja yang masih ia cintai itu.

Kini Yunho sudah lebih tenang, ia sudah tahu dimana Jaejoong bekerja. Jadi ia tak perlu tersiksa lagi kalau dirinya rindu ingin melihat Jaejoong.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jaejoong mulai mengganti pakaian yang dipakainya dengan seragam resto yang diberikan Hyuna kemarin. Ia mematut diri di depan kaca memastikan penampilannya sudah sopan. Hari ini hari pertama ia bekerja, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Dongwoon yang sudah memberinya kepercayaan untuk bekeja disini.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana, sudah siap hari ini?" sapa Hyunseung saat dilihatnya Jaejoong masuk ke dapur.

"Ne Hyunseung-ssi, mohon bantuannya." Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hyunseung.

"Aiss, tak perlu seperti itu. Panggil aku Hyunseung saja, dan lagi apa itu? Mohon bantuannya? Kita disini sama-sama bekerja Jae-ah, jadi sudah sepantasnya saling membantu. Ne?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hyunseung, "Ne. Lalu apa yang harus kita kerjakan sekarang?"

"Ah, biasanya sebelum mulai bekerja kita semua berkumpul di depan untuk menyambut Tuan Jin. Setiap pagi beliau datang kesini untuk mengecek restoran. Tapi setelah itu ia segera pergi untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang lain."

"Emm, jadi bos pemilik restoran ini adalah Tuan Jin? Aku ingin melihat orangnya."

"Ne, kajja kita ke depan. Sebentar lagi beliau akan tiba. Kajja."

Mereka bergegas pergi. Jaejoong agak gugup karna ia adalah pegawai baru disini. Ia takut kalau pemilik restoran ini tidak suka dengannya dan malah memecatnya.

Saat tiba disana, ruangan itu sudah hampir sebagian terisi oleh pegawai Cojjee Resto. Jaejoong sendiri berbaris paling kiri disebelah Hyunseung. Tak berapa lama beberapa namja dan yeoja dengan pakaian rapi masuk ke ruangan itu. Jaejoong mengenali itu Dongwoon dan Hyuna, tapi dua orang lagi yang satu namja dan satunya yeoja yang bersama mereka ia belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi Jaejoong meyakini bahwa namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Dongwoon itu adalah Tuan Jin. Pemilik restoran ini. Dari yang Jaejoong lihat, perawakan yang tinggi, putih dan sedikit tampan, Jaejoong mengakui kalau pemilik restoran ini cukup menarik. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya, menambah kesan manly pada dirinya, walau masih kalah manly dengan Yunho.

Semua orang membungkuk memberi salam pada keempat orang yang baru masuk itu. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong. Ia dan Hyunseung tengah membungkuk memberi hormat. Sekilas keempat orang itu juga membungkuk menjawab salam dari pegawainya.

"Annyeong, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia akan bekerja sebagai chef masakan Korea disini." Dongwoon mengamati sekitarnya mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, saat dilihatnya Jaejoong ia segera mengangukkan kepala memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong. "Nah, Jaejoong-ssi, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Dongwoon mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk memperkenalkan diri dihadapan semua pegawai, dan tentu saja sang pemilik restoran.

Perlahan Jaejoong maju dan berdiri di depan keempat orang itu. Ia membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi hormat. Setelahnya ia mengucapkan salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghasseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Saya chef baru disini, mohon bantuannya kalian semua." Jaejoong tersenyum manis mengakhiri pengenalanya, membuat namja dihadapannya yang sedari tadi tak pernah berpaling dari Jaejoong. Perlahan dibukanya kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya, dan mata namja itu membulat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Jin Yihan?"

.

Flash back

.

_Seorang namja cantik tengah berlari mengejar bus yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Nafasnya tersengal dan suaranya serak karna daritadi memanggil bus yang sudah jauh itu. Perlahan ia kelelahan dan akhirnya berhenti mengejar bus itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang namja lain yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya._

_"Yihan hyung?"_

_"Ikutlah, kau akan terlambat kekampus kalau menunggu bus berikutnya."_

_Namja cantik itu segera menyambut uluran tangan namja yang ia panggil Yihan. Setelah berdiri ia lalu naik kebelakang motor Yihan. Tanpa menunggu lama, motorpun melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Mengingat sebentar lagi perkuliahan akan dimulai._

_"Jae-ah, peganganlah. Aku akan sedikit ngebut. Ne?"_

_"Mwo? Aku tak dengar." jawab namja cantik dibelakang._

_Yihan tak mendengar perkataan namja cantik itu. Dengan cepat ia menaikkan laju motornya, membuat namja cantik yang ada dibelakangnya sedikit terjungkat. Tak sadar namja cantik itupun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yihan. Ia tak mau kalau ia sampai terjatuh karna kecepatan motor yang diluar batas. Yihan hanya tersenyum saat dirasakannya tangan halus namja cantik dibelakangnya melingkar dipingganya. Jantungnya berdetak agak kencang merasakan sentuhan dari namja cantik itu._

_Tak lama, merekapun tiba digerbang kampus. Yihan sudah memelankan laju motornya. Namun namja cantik itu tetap tak melepaskan pegangannya, sampai mereka tiba diparkiran namja cantik itu masih tetap tak melepas pegangannya._

_"Ya Jae-ah, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku begini?" tanya Yihan dan langsung membuat namja cantik dibelakangnya melepas pegangannya._

_"Yak! Sudah kulepas. Kau tadi menyetir dengan cepat, aku takut kalau aku jatuh. Jadi aku berpegangan padamu. Huh," jawab namja cantik itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

_"Haha, mian Jaejoong-ah. Aku hanya tak ingin kita terlambat."_

_Namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong itu hanya memandang sekilas Yihan, lalu kembali membuang muka dan mulai turun dari motor Yihan._

_"Aiss, jangan marah begitu Jae-ah. Akukan hanya tak mau sampai kita terlambat, dan lagi apa itu? Aku kan tadi menolongmu kenapa tak berterima kasih."_

_"Kau gila terima kasih eoh? Baiklah, gomawo ne Yihan hyung!" dengus Jaejoong sambil membungkuk memberi hormat._

_"Aiss, tak begitu juga. Hah, kau ini memang keras kepala. Kajja kita masuk saja, kau tak ingin terlambat kan. Kajja," Yihan menarik tangan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong menghempaskannya lalu berjalan mendahului Yihan._

_._

_._

_"Jae-ah, kajja kita ke kantin aku lapar." Yihan datang menjemput Jaejoong mengajaknya makan siang bersama._

_"Ani, aku tak lapar." sahut Jaejoong tak menoleh pada Yihan._

_"Aiss, uri Joongie kenapa ngambek begitu? Aku kan sudah minta maaf soal tadi pagi. Lagipula kalau aku tak mengencangkan laju motorku, bisa-bisa kita akan terlambat."_

_"Tapi kau tak memperhatikan keselamatanku eoh? Kalau saja tadi aku terpelanting kebelakang bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"_

_"Aiss, baiklah. Mianhaeyo, aku tak bermaksud begitu." ratap Yihan dengan wajah bersalah._

_"..."_

_"Aiss, Jae-ah. Maafkan aku ne," mohon Yihan pada Jaejoong. Wajahnya kini sudah memelas, seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan ibunya._

_Jaejoong hanya melirik pada Yihan, lalu seringai muncul diwajah cantiknya._

_"Tertipu." bisiknya. Namun masih jelas tertangkap oleh Yihan._

_"Mwo?"_

_"Haha, kau tertipu. Hahahaha, harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi Yihan hyung, sungguh lucu. Hahaha," Jaejoong tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sudah lama ia tak tertawa lepas seperti itu._

_"Yak! Jadi dari tadi kau hanya mengerjaiku? Yah awas saja kau Jae-ah. Aku tak akan membantumu lagi kalau kau ada masalah." Yihan berpura-pura marah pada Jaejoong, padahal ia tengah tersenyum sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang masih tertawa terpingkal memegangi perutnya._

_"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu Yihan hyung. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu. Kau sungguh lucu, hahaha."_

_"Yak berhentilah tertawa."_

_"Ne ne, aku akan berhenti tertawa. Waa, sungguh menyenangkan rasanya bisa tertawa lepas begitu. Sudah lama aku tak melakukannya."_

_"Yah, apa aku harus bangga dengan itu."_

_"Haha, sudahlah. Mian ne hyung, aku tadi mengerjaimu." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yihan, dan dalam sekejap jantung Yihan kembali berdetak kencang. Perasaan aneh selalu dirasakannya saat melihat senyum Jaejoong. Padahal mereka sudah berteman sejak duduk disemester awal. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu saja merasa aneh saat melihat senyum Jaejoong. Entahlah, apa pun yang terjadi, ia tetap merasa senang bisa berteman akrab dengan Jaejoong. Namun kebahagiaannya tak berlangsung lama, semenjak kedatangan namja baru pindahan itu, hubungannya dengan Jaejoong semakin renggang._

_._

_._

_"Jae-ah, ayo kita makan siang bersama, aku sudah membawa bekal untuk kita berdua." kata Yihan seperti biasa mengajak Jaejoong makan siang._

_"Ah, mian Yihan hyung, Aku sudah janji dengan Yunho akan pergi ke perpus. Mian aku tak memberi tahumu."_

_"Ah, begitu? Ne gwencana Jae-ah. Ini, bawa saja bekalku, siapa tahu kalian lapar selagi mencari."_

_"Ani. Tak perlu, bukankah itu bekal makan siangmu? Jaa, nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan mencarimu. Sampai nanti." Jaejoong segera pergi meninggalkan Yihan yang terlihat sangat terluka._

_"Kau melakukannya lagi Jae-ah." Yihan menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu. "Disini, sakit." kata Yihan sambil memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit._

_._

_._

_Yihan terlihat tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak membentuk sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar. Yah, hari ini rencananya Yihan ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Ternyata kedekatan Jaejoong selama ini dengan namja lain menyadarkan Yihan kalau sebenarnya dirinya mencintai Jaejoong. Namja yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi sahabat baiknya._

_Ia tak mau kalah langkah, karna dari yang ia lihat namja asing yang kini dekat dengan Jaejoong menunjukkan gelagat kalau dia juga menyukai Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoongpun kelihatannya mulai tertarik juga dengan namja itu. Yihanpun tak ingin didahului oleh namja asing itu._

_Siang harinya ditengah jalan saat hendak mencari Jaejoong ke kelasnya, ia mendapati pemandangan yang meruntuhkan hatinya. Mengoyaknya hingga jatuh kedasar jurang yang paling dalam. Pemandangan yang membuat rangkaian mawar yang susah dibuatnya sukses jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Matanya memerah memendam amarah, hatinya begitu terluka melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah asik berciuman dengan namja yang sangat ia benci. Namja yang sudah merebut perhatian Jaejoong darinya._

_Jung Yunho. Namja itu sudah membuat Jaejoong menjauhinya. Airmata Yihan tak terasa jatuh. Ia bukanlah seorang namja yang lemah, tapi sakit hatinya terlalu besar melihat kejadian tadi. Iapun memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari tak tentu arah, sampai ia berhenti disebuah gudang tua dibelakang kampusnya. Suasana disana begitu sepi, sehingga Yihan tak segan mengeluarkan isakannya._

_"Hiks, Joongie, sakit. Disini sungguh sakit, hiks." Yihan menekan dadanya kuat, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hilang. "Wae Joongie, wae kau berciuman dengannya? Apa namja itu begitu spesial dimatamu? Wae Joongie-ah!"_

_Yihan lemas dan jatuh terduduk ditanah, tangannya tak henti menekan dadanya agar tak berdenyut kencang lagi. Sementara tangan satunya secara gusar menghapus airmatanya._

_"Baiklah Yihan. Kau jangan terpuruk, biar bagaimanpun Jaejoong itu adalah sahabatmu. Dia berhak mencari kebahagiaannya. Lebih baik kau mengalah saja, biarkan Jaejoong bersama dengan siapa yang ia cintai."_

_Perlahan Yihan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan semenjak itu, tak pernah lagi terdengar kabar darinya._

.

Flash back end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 3 update.. Bagaimana? Hehe

Disini mulai muncul tokoh ketiga. Apakah akan ada cinta segitiga?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah follow, favorit dan review cerita ini.. Chap ini jangan lupa review lagi ne~~

.

Denpasar, 29 Desember 2013


	5. Chapter 4

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lambat, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 4

::

.

Pertemuan kembali dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama tak berjumpa, membuat keduanya dilanda kecanggungan. Jaejoong dan Yihan masih terkejut sekaligus senang bisa bertemu lagi. Terlebih lagi bagi Yihan. Ya, rupanya rasa cintanya pada namja cantik itu masih membekas. Walaupun sudah enam tahun lewat sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ah, tepatnya kejadian terakhir yang dilihat Yihan akan namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong dan Yihan kini berada didalam ruangan Yihan. Setelah tadi acara singkat perkenalan Jaejoong kepada seluruh pegawai, kini ia diminta menemui Yihan diruangannya.

Sungguh, tak disangka bagi keduanya. Mereka dipertemukan lagi dalan kondisi seperti ini. Jauh dari bayangan mereka. Namun, jika memang sudah jalannya, mau tak mau mereka harus menjalaninya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyangka, kalau Tuan Jin yang dimaksud Hyunseung itu adalah Jin Yihan, sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah dulu. Dan Yihanpun demikian, ia tak mengira kalau Jaejoong yang dimaksud Dongwoon adalah Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang hingga kini masih memenuhi relung hatinya.

Kini, mereka tengah sibuk dialam pikiran masing-masing. Tak tahu cara memecah kesunyian yang ada. Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk memeluk dan menanyakan kabar dari sahabatnya itu, namun ia tahu kalau kini Yihan adalah atasannya. Jadi ia sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Sementara Yihan, ia tengah menatap Jaejoong lekat. Berharap apa yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah ilusi.

"A..apa kabar Jae-ah." kata Yihan dengan suara yang sangat bergetar. Akhirnya Yihan membuka suaranya, tak tahan terus berdiam diri begitu. Jaejoong nampak terkejut mendengar panggilan Yihan padanya. Tetap sama. Panggilan Yihan padanya tetap sama. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang mendengar itu.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Yihan hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Diangkatnya wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya.

"Ne, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dalam keadaan yang sangat baik." jawab Yihan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, kau sepertinya sudah sukses ne?"

"Tergantung dari segi apa kau menilainya."

Hening. Mereka kehabisan bahan obrolan. Yihan memainkan pulpen ditangannya, sementara Jaejoong kembali diam dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ah, apa kabar dengan Junsu?" Yihan ingat kalau dulu Jaejoong tinggal bersama orang tua Junsu sepupunya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Malah sekarang ia sudah bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum kepada Yihan.

Deg

Jantung Yihan seketika berlonjak. Kembali, ia merasakan sensasi yang dulu. Jantungnya berdetak keras tiap kali melihat senyum Jaejoong. Perlahan Yihan meredam debaran jantungnya, dengan tersenyum balik pada Jaejoong.

"Begitu? Kelihatannya dia sudah sukses ne?"

"Ne."

"Bagaimana keadaan teman-teman kita dulu ne? Aku kangen dengan mereka." tanya Yihan sambil mencoba memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ne, nado. Aku sungguh rindu pada suara cempreng Heechul, juga sikap arogan Donghae. Kyaa, apa mereka hidup bahagia ne?"

"Haha, pasti. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni? Hitung-hitung sebagai pesta kepindahanku lagi ke korea! Hmm?"

Sebagai jawaban Jaejoong mengangguk. Suasana diantara keduanya mulai mencair. Perlahan Jaejoong dan Yihan sudah mulai terbiasa mengobrol. Sampai Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, aku harus bekerja hyung. Aku tak mau dihari pertamaku malah dipecat gara-gara lalai bekerja." kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku sampai lupa. Gara-gara lama tak bertemu, aku jadi ingin lama ngobrol denganmu. Jaa, baiklah. Bekerja dengan baik ne."

"Ne. Kalau tahu kau bosnya, harusnya dari dulu aku melamar kerja disini. Hahaha,"

"Haha, sana bekerjalah, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar memecatmu."

"Yeah, kalau kau berani. Jaa bos, aku bekerja dulu ne." Jaejoong segera berjalan keluar ruangan Yihan. Senyum mengembang diwajah putihnya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Jae." gumam Yihan.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

"Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

Suara husky Yoochun menyadarkan kembali Yunho dari alam khayalnya. Dirinya tadi tengah membayangkan kembali awal mula ia bertemu Jaejoong.

"Yak Chunie, kenapa kau berteriak? Aku belum tuli." dengus Yunho dengan wajah masam.

"Habisnya kau hyung, ku ajak bicara malah tak menjawab. Malah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila saja." kata Yoochun sewot karna dibentak Yunho.

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja!"

"Yah, apa kau tadi sedang mengkhayal eoh? Katakan! Apa kau mengkhayalkan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Yoochun sambil memasang wajah mesumnya.

"Ne. Kau tahu aku tengah mengkhayalkan apa?" jawab Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau mengkhayalkan itu hmm?" sambar Yoochun sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hmm," seringai Yunho dengan wajah mesum sejadi-jadinya.

.

Flash back

.

_Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berjalan menuju kelas. Hari ini Yunho kembali menjemput Jaejoong. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Sejak pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Jaejoong dulu, ia jadi penasaran dan sedikit tertarik dengan namja cantik itu. Entah kenapa, dirinya bisa mudah akrab dengan Jaejoong walau mereka belum lama saling mengenal._

_"Yak Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sudah sarapan?"_

_"Ani, aku belum makan." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap mata musang Yunho._

_Deg_

_Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang. Kenapa tiap kali mata musangnya bertemu dengan mata bulat hitam Jaejoong itu, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Mungkinkah dirinya terjerat pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong? Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tak mau tahu tentang perasannya sendiri._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu, aku juga tak sempat sarapan tadi. Takut kalau kau terlalu lama menungguku." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong._

_Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memanas saat Yunho menatapnya. Rasanya sangat malu jika ditatap Yunho begitu. "A..ani, aku tak menunggumu." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah._

_"Haha, kalau kau tak menungguku, untuk apa kau jam segitu belum berangkat? Hmm?"_

_Blusshh_

_Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar merah sekarang. Bukan karna malu ditatap Yunho, tapi malu karna ketahuan Yunho dirinya tengah menunggunya. Kenapa juga Yunho bisa tahu kalau dirinya tengah menunggu kedatangannya? Benar-benar memalukan._

_"Yah, a..apa yang k..kau katakan? Aku bilang aku tak menunggumu!" Jaejoong kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

_Deg_

_Lagi-lagi jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut sebal. Kalau saja ia tak memikirkan Jaejoong adalah seorang yang genrenya sama dengan dirinya, yaitu namja, maka Yunho pasti tak akan menghilangkan kesempatan bagus ini untuk mencicipi bibir merah Jaejoong itu._

_Namun, ia masih sadar kalau Jaejoong adalah namja. Apa jadinya kalau dirinya yang seorang namja mencium namja pula? Memang hubungan seperti itu sudah sering ia lihat, terlebih lagi waktu dirinya masih menetap di Amerika. Beberapa diantara temannya adalah pelaku hubungan itu. Namun ia masih belum terbiasa dengan itu semua. Makanya Yunho mati-matian menahan gejolak perasannya ketika melihat Jaejoong. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari perasaannya sendiri._

_"Haha, kau tambah manis jika ngambek begitu."_

_Blusshhhh_

_Lagi-lagi wajah Jaejoong memerah menahan malu. Kali ini karna kata-kata Yunho yang menyebutnya manis. Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong merasa senang ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Biasanya ia akan melotot pada orang yang mengatakannya manis atau imut dan semacamnya. Tapi lain dengan Yunho, entah kenapa ia tak bisa marah atau sekedar membentaknya._

_"A..apa yang kau katakan! Yah, kajja kita ke kantin." Jaejoong segera berjalan mendahului Yunho. Yunho haya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong._

_"Kau begitu menggemaskan!" gumam Yunho sebelum berjalan menyusul Jaejoong._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong memasukkan satu roll kimbab ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat pipinya mengembung besar karna kepenuhan. Yunho cekikikan melihat melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Dirinya tak habis pikir ada namja selucu dan semanis dirinya. Sangat berbeda dengan namja dengan tingkah aegyo diluar sana. Sifat Jaejoong murni tanpa polesan sana-sini, membuat Yunho sempat berfikir kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah yeoja yang terperangkap ditubuh namja._

_"Kau kelaparan Jae? Makanmu banyak sekali."_

_"Ne. Aku sangat lapar. Wae?" jawab Jaejoong ketus._

_"Aiss, kenapa bicaramu ketus begitu. Kau mau makananku? Ini, makanlah." Yunho menyodorkan makanannya. Melihat itu Jaejoong jadi tersenyum sekilas._

_"Ani. Bukannya kau juga belum makan."_

_"Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu lahap makan." jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong._

_Bluusshhh_

_Wajah Jaejoong memerah, dirinya kesal karna Yunho mengatainya lahap makan. "Yah aku memang banyak makan, apa kau merasa terganggu?" ketus Jaejoong._

_"Ani. Aku tak mengatakan kau banyak makan, aku hanya mengatakan kau lahap makan. Bukankah lahap dan banyak itu kata yang berbeda?"_

_"Ani. Itu sama saja!" balas Jaejoong sangat ketus._

_"Aiss, kau marah eoh? Mian ne, aku tak bermaksud mengataimu. Hanya saja aku sangat senang jika melihat ada orang yang makan dengan lahap."_

_"Lahap dan banyak bedanya hanya sedikit." jawab Jaejoong semakin ketus._

_"Aiss, kau semakin manis kalau sedang kesal."_

_Blusshhh_

_Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Jaejoong memerah. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang jika Yunho memujinya manis. Mendengar itu jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdetak kencang._

_"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan, huh menyebalkan!"_

_"Haha, tuh kan. Aku bilang apa, kau tambah manis bila sedang kesal. Mau kuambilkan cermin?"_

_"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya._

_._

_._

_Yunho tengah menunggu Jaejoong diparkiran. Dia hendak mengantar Jaejoong pulang, sekaligus meminta maaf atas kesalahannya tadi. Sekian lama Yunho menunggu Jaejoong, akhirnya yang ditunggupun menampakkan wajahnya. Senyum Yunho segera mengembang saat dilihatnya wajah cantik Jaejoong. Namun tak berapa lama, senyumnya memudar saat namja cantik itu tiba disebelahnya._

_"Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita pulang." kata Yunho dingin sambil memandang tajam Jaejoong. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapan dingin Yunho dengan wajah datar._

_"Aku hari ini pulang dengan Yihan hyung, jadi kau pulang sendiri saja eoh!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan ketus._

_"Yah Jae, kenapa kau pulang dengannya? Tadi kan kau berangkat denganku."_

_"Wae? Kau tak suka eoh?" tanya Jaejoong tetap ketus._

_"Ne. Aku tak suka." jawab Yunho masih dingin. Sedetik kemudian Yunho terkejut dengan perkatannya sendiri. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong. Segera ia meralat ucapannya, "A..ani, maksudku ano, itu, emm."_

_Jaejoong juga sama terkejutnya dengan reaksi yang diberikan Yunho. Ia hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

_Yihan yang sedari tadi tak bergeming, kontan membelalakkan matanya mendegar kata-kata Yunho. Benar dugaannya, ternyata Yunho menyukai Jaejoong. Walau Yunho tak menyadarinya, tapi Yihan tahu. Semua orang juga pasti akan berfikiran yang sama, apalagi mendengar jawaban Yunho barusan._

_"Aiss, kenapa aku jadi begini." rutuk Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya._

_"Walau kau tak suka, aku akan tetap pulang dengan Yihan hyung. Jaa hyung, kajja kita pulang." Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Yihan menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu menjadi kalap dan malah melepas tangan Jaejoong dari tangan Yihan._

_"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Jaejoong._

_"Kau harus pulang bersamaku. Aku tak mau tahu!" Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong secara paksa._

_"Yak! Lepaskan! Memangnya kau siapa!"_

_Deg_

_Jantung Yunho berdenyut hebat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Pegangannya pada tangan Jaejoong seketika terlepas. Jaejoong sendiri diam tak menyangka ia berkata kasar begitu pada Yunho. Entah apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Namun yang jelas wajahnya sangat menyesal._

_"Ne geurae. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu Jae-ah. Ne, sekarang kau bisa pulang dengan Yihan." Yunho segera berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Walau dadanya masih berdenyut sakit dengan apa yang terjadi barusan._

_._

_._

_Dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Yunho sudah tak pernah lagi datang mencari Jaejoong. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar sakit hati karna sikap Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menghindari namja cantik itu._

_Namun sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, Yunho tengah berfikir tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin memastikan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Entah karna dasar apa, dulu ia sangat benci dan marah saat melihat Jaejoong ingin pulang bersama Yihan. Amarah seketika mencuat dan rasanya ia ingin menghajar Yihan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berfikir seperti itu._

_Ditambah dengan kata-kata Jaejoong yang mengatakan siapa dirinya sehingga melarangnya untuk pulang dengan Yihan. Saat itu ia benar-benar sakit hati atas perkataan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong berkata ketus dan parahnya kenapa ia malah terluka dan marah. Yunho benar-benar tak mengerti. Maka dari itu ia selalu menghindari Jaejoong, untuk memastikan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada namja cantik itu._

_Kini, semakin ia menghindari bertemu dengan Jaejoong, maka semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk bertemu. Semakin ia ingin menghindari berfikir tentang Jaejoong, bayang-bayang ketika ia bersama Jaejoong malah melinatas dikepalanya. Apalagi bayangan saat Jaejoong dengan Yihan tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya. Seketika Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju satu tempat._

_Perpustakaan! Ia tahu kalau jam-jam segini Jaejoong akan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan, taaaraa. Jaejoong memang berada disana. Ia tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Yunho tanpa pikir panjang menepuk bahu namja cantik itu, lalu duduk disebelahnya._

_"Yun..Yunho?" Jaejoong terbelalak melihat Yunho kini disampingnya._

_"Ne. Joongie, aku minta maaf. Aku sudah keterlaluan padamu dulu. Mianhae ne."_

_Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar panggilan Yunho untuknya. Apa tadi, Joongie? Bukankah kalau memanggil dengan akhiran -ie, itu artinya mereka adalah orang spesial bagi yang memanggil. Mungkinkah?_

_"Joongie? Jaejoongie?" Yunho mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Eh? Ne ne, kau sudah ku maafkan. Maafkan aku juga ne dulu berkata kasar padamu."_

_"Ne. Gwencana. Aku juga sudah keterlaluan padamu. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi malah melarangmu pulang dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Benar-benar egois." sesal Yunho. Ia memnundukkan wajahnya menatap meja._

_"Yunho-ah, emm, itu," Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bibirnya seketika kelu, padahal sedari tadi ia sudah memikirkan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada Yunho._

_"Ne, mwoya Joongie?"_

_"Ano, itu."_

_"Wae? Jangan buat aku penasaran!" tegas Yunho._

_"Hah, tak jadi saja." jawab Jaejoong pasrah tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa._

_"Aiss, kau membuatku penasaran saja. Jaa, kalau begitu biar aku saja ne yang bicara." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho._

_"Tapi tidak disini ne, kajja ikuti aku." Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari perpustakaan. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut kalau Jaejoong akan berteriak kencang setelah mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan._

_Yunho teus menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut, sementara Jaejoong hanya menuruti kemana Yunho membawanya. Sejujurnya ia juga sedikit rindu dengan Yunho. Sejak kejadian itu Yunho selalu saja menghindar darinya._

_Cukup lama mereka berjalan, Yunhopun berhenti disebuah taman di tengah kampus. Seketika suasana romantis tercipta. Taman itu dihiasi berbagai macam bunga dengan berbagai macam warna. Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak saat menyadari dimana ia berada._

_Yunho perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong, membuat celah diantar keduanya tak ada. Perlahan tangan Yunho turun, mengangkat tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan bagi Jaejoong._

_"Joongie," desah Yunho di depan Jaejoong, menyebabkan Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah._

_"Saranghaeyo,"_

_Deg_

_Jantung Jaejoong seketika berdansa dengan riang. Mata bulatnya menatap shock pada namja didepannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka memdengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho._

_"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi Joongie, aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Aku tak suka bila melihatmu berdekatan dengan namja lain, aku tak sanggup jika sehari tak melihat wajahmu, dan aku tak sanggup jika harus berjauhan darimu."_

_Jaejoong semakin shock dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia hanya diam mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Yunho._

_"Kau tahu Joongie, aku tak pernah sebelumnya memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar seperti ini pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi, emm, kepada namja lain." jeda sejenak, "Aku tak tahu kenapa, awalnya juga aku tak yakin dengan perasaan ini, tapi semakin aku mengenal dirimu, aku malah semakin yakin. Joongie, aku tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mendadak bagimu, tapi aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang mendahuluiku."_

_Jaejoong tampak sangat gugup sekarang. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ditundukkannya wajahnya tak berani menatap mata musang Yunho._

_"Joongie, apa jawabanmu?"_

_Yunho tak sabaran mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sungguh, ia begitu kaget dengan sikap Yunho padanya. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa senang, karna Yunho berani menyatakan perasaannya._

_Yunho awalnya menyangka Jaejoong akan meledak mendengar pernyataannya, tapi ia sedikit heran karna ternyata dugaannya salah. Kini ia hanya menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong. Berharap apa yang ia rasakan akan dibalas oleh namja cantik itu._

_"Emm, ano, Yunho-ah, aku," Jaejoong ragu menjawabnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Yunho, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya._

_"Ne Joongie? Apa jawabanmu?"_

_"Na..nado..nado saranghae Yunie." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya._

_Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong sudah berada didekapan Yunho. Jaejoong tak bisa berkutik karna Yunho terlalu kencang memeluknya, saking senangnya._

_"Gomawo Joongie, gomawo." Yunho tak berhenti mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dibalik tubuh Yunho._

_Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong, menatap mata bulat hitam milik Jaejoong tepat di maniknya. Perlahan tangan Yunho menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong. Sudah lama ia ingin merasakan halusnya pipi itu. Tangan Yunhopun turun menyentuh bibir merah cherry Jaejoong, disentuhnya bibir itu. Lalu perlahan dicondongkannya badannya, menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho perlahan mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tahu apa yang ingin Yunho lakukan diam menantikan itu._

_Perlahan wajah Yunho sudah berada 2 centimeter di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho menerpa kulitnya. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong sudah merasakan sesuatu menempel lembut pada bibirnya. Basah dan kenyal._

_Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Matanya segera terpejam menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tangannya terulur menggapai leher jenjang Yunho, mencari tempat untuknya bersandar. Sementara tangan Yunho memegang pinggang namja cantik itu dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka kian menempel._

_Keduanya sangat larut dalam ciuman itu, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah menatap sendu pada mereka. Menatap dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa._

.

Flash back end

.

"KYAAA, OPPA. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara menggelegar dari Jessica menyadarkan dua namja yang tengah saling memasang wajah mesum tingkat akut itu. Yunho dan Yoochun segera sadar dan tersenyum gaje satu sama lain. Yoochun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Yunho kembali menekuni layar laptopnya, menghindari pandangan tajam Jessica.

"Apa yang oppa berdua lakukan eoh?" geram Jessica memandang kedua namja didepannya. Yang ditanya hanya saling pandang dan saling menyuruh menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Yunho mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan Jessica, "Ani. Kami tak melakukan apapun." jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Aku tak percaya! Mana ada dua orang namja yang sudah dewasa dengan tampang mesum seperti kalian tadi, tak sedang melakukan apapun! Oppa, jawab aku!"

"Aiss, apa kau tak bisa tenang eoh, telingaku sakit mendengar suara lembutmu itu!" sindir Yoochun karna telinganya sudah sakit mendengar Jessica berteriak.

"Mwo? Kau Chunie oppa, apa kau menghasut Yunho oppa untuk berbuat mesum eoh?" tuduh Jessica yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Yoochun.

"Yak, apa kau bilang!"

"Ne, kau pasti meracuni otak oppaku kan sehingga dia ketularan berotak mesum sama sepertimu oppa!" bentak Jessica di depan muka Yoochun.

"Yak, dengar Jung Sooyeon, aku tak pernah meracuni otak oppamu! Kalau memang dia berotak mesum, itu karna dirinya sendiri. Bukan karna pengaruhku!"

"Yaa, jangan panggil aku Sooyeon! Aku Jessica, JESSICA!"

"Yeah, Jung Sooyeon!"

"Kau!"

"Mwo?"

"DIAM!"

Seketika pertengakaran dua saudara itu terhenti karna interupsi dari Yunho. "Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, tolong keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sangat terganggu mendengar teriakan kalian!"

"Mian hyung, kalau tidak dongsaengmu yang memulai aku tak akan terpancing."

"Yaa, apa katamu oppa? Aku yang memulai? Bukankah kalian yang tak jujur menjawabku, makanya aku bertanya ter-"

"Jung Sooyeon!"

Suara keras Yunho memotong perkataan Jessica, membuat Jessica menatap marah pada Yunho. Dirinya sudah pusing mendengar teriakan dan pertengkaran sepupu dan dongsaengnya.

"Jaga sikapmu. Ini bukan rumah, ini di kantor." kata Yunho dengan sedikit keras. Mengingat adiknya itu sangat keras kepala.

"Oppa, kenapa kau memarahiku. Harusnya kau marahi oppa jidat lebar berotak mesum ini. Dia yang duluan berteriak padaku oppa."

"Yaa, siapa yang kau panggil oppa jidat lebar berotak mesum eoh?" tanya Yoochun tak terima.

"Ya kaulah oppa, siapa lagi." cengir Jessica sambil memasang seringai.

"Sooyeon! Jaga ucapanmu, dia itu oppamu!" bentak Yunho.

"Oppa, berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku Jessica oppa." dengus Jessica kesal.

"Sudahlah, ada apa kau kesini? Kalau tak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Oppa sedang sibuk."

"Apa kau mengusirku oppa? Cih, kau ini benar-benar sudah tertular Chunie oppa rupanya."

"Sooyeon! Jangan memulai lagi." Yunho memperingati Jessica. Ia tak senang bila dongsaenya itu berkata yang yang tak sopan seperti tadi.

"Aiss hyung, lebih baik aku keluar saja. Kalau terus disini, aku tak jamin keselamatan dongsaengmu ini. Jaa hyung." Yoochun segera pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik itu berdua di dalam.

"Ne. Lebih baik kau pergi, daripada membuat mataku iritasi kalau kau disini terus." teriak Jessica karna Yoochun sudah berjalan jauh.

Yunho hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan dua dongsaengnya. "Jadi?" sambar Yunho sebelum Jessica berkata yang macam-macam lagi.

"Jadi apa oppa?"

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadi kau ada perlu apa kesini? Oppa sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Ah itu. Ani, aku hanya ingin main kesini. Sudah lama aku tak pergi kesini."

"Hanya itu? Labih baik kau pulang saja, oppa sedang sibuk sekarang. Ne?"

"Ani oppa, aku masih ingin disini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan sekretarismu, apa dia bekerja hari ini?" tanya Jessica sambil memasang wajah aegyo.

"Nugu? Maksudmu Taecyeon? Dia sudah dipindah tugaskan. Dia sudah tak menjadi sekretarisku sekarang."

"Mwo? Kenapa dia pindah tugas oppa? Apa kau yang memindahkannya?" selidik Jessica.

"Ani. Ini semua sudah keputusan bersama. Lagipula ia namja yang pintar, aku yakin di bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik di divisi yang sekarang ia tangani."

"Hmm." Jessica hanya menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Lalu sekarang, siapa yang menjadi sekretarismu?"

"Itu-"

"Permisi sajangnim, saya membawakan laporan keuangan yang anda minta tadi." seorang namja tampan menginterupsi kalimat Yunho. Dengan tubuh tegap dan senyum lebar yang menampakkan lesung pipi dikedua pipinya.

"Ne. Bawa kemarin Siwon-ssi."

Namja yang dipanggil Siwon itupun masuk dan meletakkan laporan itu dimeja Yunho.

"Khamsa Siwon-ssi. Nah, kenalkan ini adikku Jung Sooyeon, Sooyeon ini Siwon sekretarisku." Yunho memperkenalkan Siwon pada Jessica. Jessica menatap kagum pada Siwon, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon imnida." sapa Siwon sambil membungkuk memberi salam pada dongsaeng atasannya.

"Jessica Jung imnida." jawab Jessica sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Siwon.

"Yah, sudah perkenalannya ne. Sekarang kau bisa kembali Siwon-ssi."

"Ne. Saya permisi." Siwon pun pergi, sambil sebelumnya membungkuk melempar senyum pada Jessica.

"Kyaa, oppa. Dia sangat tampan." teriak Jessica setelah Siwon berada diluar.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah hafal dengan sifat dongsaengnya itu. Sebentar lagi pasti dirinya akan diganggu dengan suara Jessica yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Siwon. Seperti yang sudah-sudah dengan sekretarianya yang terdahulu.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Semenjak kehadiran Jaejoong di Cojjee Resto, Jin Yihan pemilik resto itu semakin rajin mengunjungi restorannya. Padahal sebelumnya, hampir seminggu sekali atau bahkan sebulan sekali dirinya baru menampakkan batang hidungnya di restoran itu. Namun sekarang, hampir 1x24 jam dirinya berada di Cojjee Resto.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan atasannya, Dongwoon pun bertanya pada Yihan saat keduanya makan siang bersama.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung sekarang rajin sekali mengunjungi resto?" tanya Dongwoon ketika berada di ruang Yihan untuk makan siang bersama. Memang kebiasaan Yihan dan Dongaoon untuk makan makanan di restoran saat makan siang tiba, apalagi sekarang yang memasak adalah Jaejoong.

"Ani. Tak masalah bukan aku mengunjungi restoranku sendiri?"

"Ne tak aneh sama sekali, tapi yang aneh adalah kenapa baru sekarang hyung melakukannya. Kenapa tak dari dulu saja eoh?"

"Hah, kau ini Woonie. Memang apa masalahnya kalau aku mekakukan hal ini sekarang atau kemarin? Yang penting sekarang adalah aku akan semakin memperhatikan kalian. Ne?"

"Ani, aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa disaat Jaejoong baru masuk, kau berubah. Apa jangan-jangan ada sesuatu diantara kalian hyung?" selidik Dongwoon.

Yihan sedikit terusik mendengar pertanyaan Dongaoon, tapi kemudian ia menjawab dengan tenang. "Ne. Jaejoong adalah sahabatku sewaktu kuliah. Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, jadi aku sedikit rindu dengannya." jawab Yihan. Dirinya memang tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Dongwoon, orang yang sangat ia percayai dan sudah dianggapnya dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Aa, jadi begitu. Dia teman hyung rupanya. Kenapa aku bisa tepat begitu ne memilihnya?" Dongwoon geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan kebetulan itu. Padahal dirinya tak tahu menahu tentang kenyataan itu.

"Haha, kau adalah soulmate ku. Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Bukan begitu?"

"Haha, ne. Benar juga hyung. Jadi, kau harus berterima kasih padaku hyung. Karna aku, kau jadi berkesempatan bertemu lagi dengannya." jawab Dongwoon dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ne, apapun yang kau mau, sebisanya akan ku kabulkan."

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya hyung."

"Ne, lanjutkan makanmu. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat bahan impor kita."

"Ne hyung."

.

::

AFTER

::

.

"CU-IE JUMMA."

Teriakan menggelegar dari Changmin memecahkan gendang telinga Junsu. Junsu yang tengah asik memainkan laptop di depannya, sangat terusik dengan teriakan itu. Mau tak mau ia bangkit berdiri menghampiri Changmin yang tengah menonton katun favoritnya ditelevisi.

"Waeyo Minie? Jumma belum tuli, jadi kau tak perlu berteriak. Arra?"

"Minie mau cucu jumma. Minie hauc." jawab Changmin dengan wajah polos.

"Aiss, kalau Minie hanya ingin susu, kenapa mesti memanggil Jumma dengan berteriak begitu. Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga yang lain. Ya sudah, tunggu disini. Jumma akan membuatkan Minie susu dulu ne."

Changmin hanya tersenyum evil, kembali ia menghadap layar televisi yang menampilkan gambar-gambar lucu kartun. Changmin sesekali melihat kearah Junsu yang tengah membuatkannya susu. Perlahan namun pasti, Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengendap-endap menuju pintu depan. Sesampainya ia didepan pintu, sekali lagi ia menoleh pada Junsu, memastikan Junsu masih sibuk membuatkannya susu. Secepat kilat Changmin meraih hendel pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Setelah pintu sedikit terbuka, Changmin mengendap keluar dan tak disadari Changmin kalau Junsu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Mau kemana Jung Changmin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaaa, saya kembali... Haha,, bagaimana chap ini? Hehe

Hayoloh, Changminie mau kemana tuh? Maen ngendap-ngendap gitu... Mau kabur eoh?

Gomawo bagi yang sudah review dichap kemaren, chap ini review lagi ne~~

Hari terakhir ditahun 2013, sebentar lagi akan datang tahun baru..

Happy new year all..

Minnasan, Akemashite omedetou~~

Selamat tahun baru...

Sukses selalu ne~~

.

Denpasar, 31 Desember 2013


	6. Chapter 5

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lambat, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 5

::

.

Changmin terlihat takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari Junsu. Baru kali ini ia merasa takut pada seseorang. Biasanya ia hanya akan takut pada appanya ketika ia melakukan kenakalan. Atau pada eommanya yang takut tak dibuatkan makan. Tapi kali ini, ia justru takut melihat kilat marah Junsu. Baru kali ini juga ia melihat kilat marah diwajah ahjussinya itu. Dulu, seberapa kalipun ia melakukan kejahilan untuk Junsu, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kilat marah ditunjukkan oleh ahjussinya itu. Sementara sekarang, ia sedang dihadapkan dengan tatapan nyalang Junsu.

"Ju..jum..ma-" kata Changmin terbata. Sungguh, ia sanggat takut sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Junsu terhadapnya sama sekali tak terbayang olehnya. Membayangkan Junsu akan melaporkan tindakannya tadi pada eommanya, sedikit menghantui hatinya.

"Jumma, mana cucu Minie?" tanya Minie berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Junsu.

"Mwo? Kau masih mau susu Jung Changmin?" baru Changmin sadari, Junsu hanya akan memanggil dirinya dengan namanya hanya pada waktu Junsu kesal dan marah, seperti sekarang.

"Ne jumma. Eodiya?" tanya Changmin tanpa menoleh pada Junsu.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri kan Jung Changmin? Atau harus aku juga yang mengambilkannya sehingga kau bisa keluar eoh?" jawab Junsu sambil terus menatap Changmin intens.

Mendengar itu, Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tak menyangka kalau Junsu melihatnya saat akan kabur dari rumah.

"Wae?"

"Ani jumma. Minie bica ambil cendili." Changmin bergegas masuk dapur, lalu mengambil susu yang sudah Junsu buatkan tadi untuknya.

Junsu segera mengikuti Changmin, dirinya masih kesal karna Chanmin mau membohonginya. Sebenarnya ia hanya takut, kalau saja tadi ia tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya melihat Changmin, mungkin sekarang ia tak akan menemukan Changmin di apartementnya. Dan apa pula yang harus ia katakan pada Jaejoong. Ia sangat takut kalau itu sampai terjadi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Jaejoong kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Changmin.

Changmin segera menghabiskan susunya. Ditaruhnya gelas yang dipakainya, lalu bergegas masuk kamar. Sebelum suara Junsu terdengar dan membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke ahjummanya itu.

"Kemari, duduk disebelahku!" titah tegas Junsu. Changmin lalu beranjak mendekati Junsu. Ia tak mau lagi melihat ahjussinya itu marah padanya.

"Ne jumma." jawab Changmin tak berani menatap Junsu.

"Katakan pada jumma, tadi kau mau kemana eoh?"

Changmin sedikit takut menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, ia takut kalau Junsu nantinya akan marah kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Katakan saja Minie, jumma tak akan marah. Justru kalau Minie tak mengatakannya, jumma akan marah. Arra?"

Changmin menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya ia berterus terang pada Junsu. "Ani jumma. Tadi Minie cuma mau pelgi ke lumah appa. Minie kangen cekali pada appa. Minie juga kangen pada halmoni dan Cicca jumma. Hiks, Minie kangen appa jumma, hiks."

Deg

Perasaan bersalah seketika memenuhi hati Junsu. Tak menyangka jika keponakannya itu begitu merindukan keluarga appanya. Ia bisa merasakan kerinduan yang amat besar dari Changmin terhadap appanya. Dirinya saja yang notabene sudah besar, kadang juga merindukan sosok orang tuanya, apalagi Changmin yang usianya masih 3tahun.

"Aigoo, jadi tadi Minie membohongi jumma agar Minie bisa pergi diam-diam ke rumah appa? Begitu?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk membenarkan, airmata sudah membanjiri pipi tembamnya. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aiss, uljima Minie. Kalau Minie kangen sama appa, Minie kasi tau eomma saja. Biar nanti eomma yang mengantar Minie kesana."

Changmin perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Junsu. "Benel jumma?"

Junsu tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karna iapun sangsi kalau hyungnya itu mau mengajak Changmin ke rumah neraka itu lagi.

"Mollayo. Minie tanyakan sendiri saja ne sama eomma."

"Hiks, hiks. Minie takut cama eomma. Nanti eomma malahin Minie. Hiks."

"Aiss, uljima. Nanti kita tanya sama-sama saja ne. Tapi sekarang Minie jangan nangis lagi. Wajah tampan Minie jadi jelek kalo menangis."

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu sambil menatap Junsu. "Andwae! Minie tak mau jelek. Nanti gak ada yeoja yang mau sama Minie!" jawab Changmin polos sambil mengelap sisa airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Haha, kau masih kecil sudah memikirkan yeoja. Dasar evil!" kata Junsu sambil tertawa. "Tapi Minie harus janji ne, jangan lagi membohongi jumma seperti tadi. Itu tidak baik. Apa jadinya kalau tadi jumma tak melihatmu keluar?"

Changmin menatap Junsu dengan tatapan polos. "Yah, pastinya cekarang Minie cudah ada di lumah appa."

"Hiss, memangnya kau tahu jalan kerumah appamu?"

"Itu, aa-"

"Mwo? Kau tak tahu bukan? Kau tahu jarak rumah appamu dari sini berapa?" Changmin menggeleng, "Sangat jauh. Kalau kau berjalan, mungkin besok baru sampai." jawab Junsu mendramatisir.

"Mwo? Becok? Lama cekali,"

"Ne, makanya kau tak boleh lagi ne mencoba pergi kesana. Nanti yang ada bukannya sampai ke tempat appamu, malah kau akan kesasar, atau lebih parah kau akan diculik oleh orang jahat. Apalagi melihat wajah tampanmu, pasti banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu." jawab Junsu sengaja menakuti-nakuti Changmin. Ia tak ingin lagi Changmin berbuat nekat seperti tadi.

"Andwae! Minie tak mau diculik."

"Ne. Makanya Minie harus menurut kata jumma. Arra?" Changmin menggangguk mantap. "Nah, kalau begitu, masalah tadi kita lupakan saja ne. Jangan sampai eommamu mengetahuinya. Nanti bisa-bisa kita kena marah olehnya. Ok?"

"Oce!"

Junsu tersenyum pada Changmin, berharap anak itu tak melanggar janjinya. Walau ia tak yakin dengan itu, karna melihat seringai evil mencuar dari wajah Changmin.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Itu artinya shift kerjanya sudah berakhir dan ia bergegas untuk pulang.

"Jaa, Hyunseung aku pulang dulu." teriak Jaejoong saat dirinya hendak pulang mendahului Hyunseung. Ditengah perjalanan keluar dari restoran, Jaejoong dikagetkan karna Yihan memanggilnya.

"Ah, hyung. Kau mengagetkanku. Waeyo?"

"Ani, apa kau mau pulang Jae-ah?"

"Ne hyung. Shift kerjaku sudah habis, jadi aku akan pulang."

"Emm, apa kau ada waktu sebentar Jae-ah? Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu. Tadi pagi aku belum puas bercerita denganmu."

"Ah, itu-" Jaejoong menimang sedikit tawaran Yihan. Karna sebenarnya ia juga sedikit rindu dengan sahabatnya itu. "Ah, baiklah hyung. Tapi aku harus menelpon Junsu sebentar ne."

"Ah, ne. Silahkan."

Jaejoong segera menghubungi Junsu, memberitahunya bahwa dirinya pulang telat. Setelah menelpon Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yihan yang menunggunya.

"Mian Yihan hyung membuatmu menunggu, baiklah kajja, kita mau kemana?"

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku belum makan, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Kebetulan belum, tapi kali ini kau yang traktir ne?"

"Haha, bukankah dari dulu selalu aku yang mentraktirmu?"

"Begitukah? Kajja, palliyo. Aku sudah lapar."

"Haha, kau ini. Baiklah, kajja." mereka pun melangkah pergi keluar restoran. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Dongwoon tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa itu? Kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali? Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?" katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, biarkan saja. Kelihatannya mereka berdua serasi. Lagipula apa urusanku, kalau pun mereka ada hubungan akupun akan merestuinya. Kasihan Yihan hyung sudah lama menyendiri." katanya lagi sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yihan sudah sampai disebuah restoran tak jauh dari Cojjee Resto miliknya. Mereka duduk disalah satu meja kosong yang terletak persis disebelah jendela yang memungkinkan orang luar dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di dalam.

Jaejoong memesan seporsi sup iga sementara Yihan memesan bulgogi saat pelayan restoran menghampiri mereka menyodorkan daftar menu. Keadaan restoran tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini memang sudah lewat jam makan malam.

"Hyung, kenapa kita tak makan di restoran hyung saja ya? Aku kan bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Hah, aku baru terpikirkan."

"Ani. Aku ingin ngobrol denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kalau disini kita jadi bebas mengobrol kan."

"Ha, benar juga."

Obrolan mereka terpotong karna seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Hoaa, kelihatannya enak. Kajja kita makan." merekapun makan dengan lahap. Sesekali terdengar obrolan keduanya. Yihan tak pernah lepas memandang Jaejoong didepannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan perasannya pada namja cantik dihadapannya itu. Karna dulu sudah ada Yunho disamping Jaejoong. Tapi kini, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berpisah, jadi kini ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong lagi.

"Woaa, makanan ini lezat sekali. Andai Changmin ikut tadi, ia pasti akan menyukainya." kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Yihan.

"Changmin? Apa dia putramu Jae?"

"Ne, dia putraku." jawab Jaejoong bangga.

"Aiss, apa kau yang-" Yihan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia masih tak percaya kalau namja cantik didepannya itu sudah memiliki putra. Memang sejak ia pergi ke Jepang ia tak begitu memantau keadaan Jaejoong disini, karna baginya Yunho pasti bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Dan sampai berita pernikahan Jaejoongpun Yihan tak turut hadir. Sebab, ia takut hatinya akan sakit lagi melihat orang yang dicintai bersanding dengan namja lain.

"Ne. Aku yang melahirkannya. Entah suatu keajaiban apa. Karna didalam tubuhku ini ada rahim yang bisa dibuahi. Aku jadi bisa mengandung dan melahirkan Changmin." jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan keadaannya.

Yihan sangat kaget mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong bisa mengandung. Andai saja ia duluan yang mendapatkan hati Jaejoong, mungkin sekarang ia sudah bahagia bersama Jaejoong. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut pikiran Yihan.

"Hyung, gwencana? Neo waeyo?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong mengembalikan Yihan dari alam khayalnya, "Ania. Aku hanya kaget saja. Tak menyangka kau memiliki keistimewaan seperti itu." ujar Yihan sembari menengguk air didepannya.

"..."

"Em, sudah berapa usianya?" tanya Yihan menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Tiga tahun."

"Pasti ia anak yang lucu ne?"

"Sangat menggemaskan." ucap Jaejoong berbinar. "Dia sagat mirip dengan appanya."

Deg

Jaejoong terkesiap dengan ucapannya barusan. Entah kenapa dirinya memikirkan Yunho. Sedikit terbawa perasaan Jaejoong melamun dengan pandangan kosong. Yihan tak kalah kagetnya dari Jaejoong. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai namja Jung itu. Menyadari tatapan Jaejoong yang terlihat terluka dan kesepian membuat Yihan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong refleks. Jaejoong mengernyit saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuhnya pelan.

"Jae-ah, kau bisa bercerita padaku." kata Yihan memberikan kekuatan pada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu sedih. Ditahankannya egonya sendiri, ia lebih suka melihat Jaejoong tersenyum ceria daripada Jaejoong yang seperti sekarang.

"Gwencana hyung. Aku tak apa. Teruskan saja makanmu." jawab Jaejoong sembari melepas genggaman Yihan ditangannya.

Yihan sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Jaejoong itu. Tapi ia bisa memakluminya. Pasti sangat berat baginya sekarang ini, jadi ia tak ingin membebani Jaejoong lagi dengan perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Kau juga habiskan makanmu ne. Anakmu akan sedih jika ap-, ah maksud ku eommanya jatuh sakit tak mau makan." ucap Yihan mencoba menghibur Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku akan makan."

Mereka kembali menyantap makanan. Suasana hening mendominasi keadaan, Jaejoong hanya memainkan sendoknya tak berniat melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Yihan juga enggan menyentuh makannya. Keduanya tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan.

"Mian hyung. Aku sudah tak lapar lagi." Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti makan. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tak berselera.

"Nado. Kalau begitu kita pergi saja ne." mereka bergegas pergi dan tak lupa sebelumnya Yihan membayar makanan tadi.

Yihan dan Jaejoongpun kini berjalan menembus gelapnya kota Seoul. Keduanya masih diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak mereka sadari kaki mereka berjalan dan sampai disebuah taman. Yihan yang pertama menyadari dimana mereka, seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dipanggilnya Jaejoong untuk berhenti.

"Jae-ah, apa kau keberatan jika aku memintamu menemaniku sebentar disini?" tanya Yihan yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Jaejoog.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran, kau mau menemaniku sebentar Jae-ah?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Ia hanya ingin membuat Jaejoog kembali tersenyum. Entah dengan cara apa nantinya.

"Ne baiklah hyung."

Merekapun kini duduk dibangku yang tersedia disana. Keduanya diam menikmati pemandangan malam didepannya. Jaejoong sedikit merasa terhibur dengan itu. Lama tak ada percakapan, Yihanpun berinisiatif unruk memulainya.

"Indah ne."

"Heem," jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman.

"Tapi lebih indah lagi kalau yang melihatnya tersenyum ceria." Jaejoong segera menoleh dan mendapati Yihan tengah menatap dirinya.

"Jae-ah, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersedih seperti ini. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau membagi kesusahanmu itu dengan ku. Aku siap mendengarkanmu Jae-ah. Aku selalu ada jika kau perlu." Yihan menatap lembut wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa terenyuh dengan perlakuan Yihan padanya. Ia balas tersenyum pada Yihan.

"Jika kau percaya padaku, maka berceritalah. Aku akan sangat senang kau mau membagi ceritamu denganku." sambung Yihan.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yihan, menimbang antara bercerita atau tidak. Jujur, dirinya kini sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk membagi kesusahaan, membagi segala macam perasaan yang berkecambuk dihatinya. Yihan. Namja yang ia kenal sejak ia berada dibangku kuliah, namja yang ia sudah anggap sebagai hyung sendiri. Rasanya tak masalah jika harus berbagi dengannya. Lagipula ia tak punya tempat berbagi lagi, kecuali Junsu pastinya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yihan yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau benar mau mendengarkanku hyung?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne. Percaya padaku Jae-ah."

Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebelum mulai bercerita. "Kau tahu hyung, aku sudah bercerai dari Yunho."

"Ne, arraseo."

"Kau juga tahu hyung, sampai sekarang aku belum memberi tahu anakku tentang perpisahan kami."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Changmin tentang perpisahan kami. Aku sangat takut jika nanti Changmin tahu ia akan sedih." airmata nampak menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan bercerai dari Yunho?"

"Aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikap eommanya yang selalu memojokkanku. Dongsaengnya yang selalu menatapku dengan pandangan jijik. Serta sikap Yunho yang selalu tak mau tahu tentang keadaanku selama ia berada dikantor. Aku tahu, maksudnya menyuruhku untuk selalu berada dirumah adalah supaya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan eommanya, tapi aku sungguh tak tahan jika tiap hari tak ada yang menghargai usahaku berbuat sesuai dengan kinginan mereka, aku sungguh tak tahan hyung,"

Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, airmata yang tadi ditahannya kini sudah membanjiri pipi putihnya. Mata bulatnya yang biasa ceria, kini seakan redup dan tak ada sinar lagi disana. Yihan sangat sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan semua perasannya. Ia tahu, sekarang yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong hanyalah pendengar. Tempatnya membagi semua perasaan.

"Aku tak tahu hyung, apa keputusanku ini benar untuk aku dan Changmin, atau hanya benar buatku saja. Apa caraku benar sudah memutuskan memisahkan anak dengan appanya. Memisahkan kasih sayang antara nenek dan cucunya. Aku tak tahu hyung, aku benar-benar bingung. Molla, hyung, molla. Aku benar-benar bingung."

Jaejoong semakin terisak. Bahunya bergetar menahan sedih yang teramat dalam. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, menelungkupkannya ditelapak tangannya. Yihan tak tega melihat itu, ia pun menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dan memberinya kekuatan. Berharap kesedihan itu hilang. Jaejoong terus menangis dalam pelukan Yihan. Ditundukkanhya wajahnya pada dada Yihan. Baju Yihan kini sudah basah karenanya.

"Teruslah menangis, kalau itu membantumu mengurangi beban."

Jaejoong semakin bergetar dipelukan Yihan. Tangisnya semakin menjadi karena perkataan Yihan barusan. Ia ingin melepaskan beban yang selama ini ia pikul sendiri. Ia tahu Yihan adalah orang yang baik, selama bersahabat dengannya, tak pernah sekalipun Yihan menyakitinya. Justru dirinyalah yang sering menyakiti Yihan.

"Aku yakin segala keputusan yang kau ambil, sudah kau pikirkan secara matang. Jaejoong yang ku kenal, adalah namja yang tangguh dan selalu memikirkan keputusan secara matang."

Isakan Jaejoong perlahan melemah, berganti dengan helaan nafas yang teratur. Namun ia belum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yihan. Dirinya masih membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Percayalah pada keputusanmu. Aku, Junsu dan semua orang yang berada didekatmu, pasti akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Percayalah, Joongie."

Yihan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, menenggelamkannya pada tubuhnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Jaejoong, memberinya ketenangan. Jaejoong sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Yihan. Mata besarnya agak sembab katna menangis tadi.

"Naneun gwencana hyung, gomawo sudah perhatian padaku." jawab Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne, itulah gunanya sahabatkan?" Yihan merasakan sakit saat mengatakan sahabat pada Jaejoong. Ya, dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang, ia yakin Jaejoong akan selalu menganggapnya hanya sahabat.

"Ne hyung, hyung adalah sahabat yang paling berharga bagiku." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

"Sekarang, kalau kau perlu bantuanku, jangan sungkan memanggilku ne?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, "Dan lagi," tangan Yihan perlahan terangkat menyentuh wajah Jaejoong, "Jangan pulang dengan wajah penuh airmata seperti ini." Yihan menghapus sisa airmata diwajah Jaejoong. "Anakmu akan ikut sedih nantinya, arra?"

Jaejoong tersentuh dengan perhatian Yihan padanya, memang selama ini Yihan selalu baik terhadapnya. Selalu ada disaat ia tertimpa masalah. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar menemukan sosok yang sangat ia butuhkan. Saat dirinya tengah kesulitan Yihan hadir sebagai malaikat penolong baginya. Walau sudah lama tak bertemu, namun perhatian Yihan padanya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun.

"Ne, arraseo." Senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya.

Sementara itu, jauh diseberang tempat Jaejoong dan Yihan diam, ada sepasang mata yang terluka melihat kedekatan mereka. Mata musangnya menatap tajam pada dua namja itu. Tangannya mencengkram stir dengan kencang, membuat telapaknya memutih. Nafasnya memburu menandakan dirinya diliputi amarah yang luar biasa.

"Joongie," geramnya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Kediaman keluarga Jung sedikit terusik karena pertengkaran kecil antara kakak beradik Jung. Suara bass milik Yunho terdengar mendominasi pertengkaran itu. Masalah yang awalnya kecil, bertambah besar ketika nama Jaejoong dan Changmin dibawa-bawa.

Ditambah lagi pemandangan yang dilihat Yunho tadi sebelum pulang, menambah kekesalannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat orang yang masih sangat dicintainya pergi dengan namja lain. Bahkan menangis dalam pelukan namja itu dan tersenyum dengan namja itu. Perasaannya sangat terluka dan pedih dengan itu. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, alhasil tadi sewaktu Jessica membicarakan Jaejoong dan Changmin ia yang masih dalam suasana hati yang buruk langsung meledak.

"Oppa, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya merindukan Changmin kenapa kau malah membentakku!" dengus Jessica.

Ya, walaupun sangat membenci Jaejoong, tapi tak ditampik bahwa Jessica sangat menyayangi Changmin keponakannya. Suasana rumah yang dulunya hangat dan ceria karna kehadiran Changmin sekarang berubah menjadi muram dan mencengkram karna hampir setiap hari ada saja hal yang membuat keluarga itu tersulut emosinya.

Lihat saja sekarang, Yunho dan Jessica tengah bersitegang mengenai Changmin.

"Oppa, apa oppa tak merindukan Changmin? Apa oppa sudah tak sayang lagi padanya?"

"Ne aku sangat merindukannya! Apa kau lupa aku ini appanya! Mana ada appa yang tak rindu dengan anaknya!" jawab Yunho masih dengan suara yang keras.

"Yak oppa. Aku bisa tuli kalau kau bicara dengan keras begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, dari pulang tadi kau selalu marah-marah!" Jessica sangat heran dengan oppanya itu. Entah ada angin apa sampai Yunho pulang-pulang sambil marah-marah begitu.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Yunho, Jessica melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa ada masalah di kantor oppa?" tanya Jessica sedikit melunak. Ia tak ingin juga melihat oppanya itu kesusahan.

"Anio. Gwencana. Mian, oppa hanya sedang kalut." jawab Yunho yang juga mulai meredam emosinya.

"Gwencana oppa. Kalau kau ada masalah, bicaralah denganku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Tak perlu. Kau istirahatlah, ini sudah malam." jawab Yunho. Ia segera berbalik hendak masuk ke kamar, sebelum suara Jessica terdengar kembali.

"Oppa, are you miss him?"

Deg

Yunho sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jessica yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia tak menyangka Jessica bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Apa mungkin sangat terlihat bahwa ia begitu merindukan keluarga kecilnya itu?

"Wae oppa? Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?" sambung Jessica mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. "Aku tahu oppa, kau sangat merindukan mereka. Akupun demikian." Jessica menundukkan wajahnya tak menatap Yunho, kembali ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau aku mau jujur, aku sebenarnya sangat rindu dengan tingkah lucu Changmin, aku merindukan rasa masakan Jae oppa, aku juga sangat merindukan pertengkaranku dengan mereka." jeda sejenak, "Walau aku juga sangat membenci Jae oppa, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku oppa, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku malah dibutakan oleh kesalahan Jae oppa yang menyebabkan appa meninggal, aku tak pernah melihat kebaikan yang ia buat sebagai kebaikan. Aku melihatnya sebagai suatu kesalahan yang pantas aku maki."

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan penuturan dongsaengnya, kini perlahan berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya itu. Perlahan diusapnya pucuk kepala Jessica dengan lembut. Ditatapnya wajah dongsaengnya itu yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku tak tahu oppa, tapi setiap aku melihat wajah Jae oppa, aku akan melihat wajah appa yang menahan sakit. Aku sangat benci dengan itu. Aku jadi tak bisa melihat kebaikan Jae oppa yang sebenarnya, hiks oppa. Na molla oppa, aku sungguh bingung."

Jessica perlahan terisak mengungkapkan semua perasannya. Dibiarkannya topeng yang selama ini selalu dikenakannya ketika ia berada di depan oppa dan eommanya ia lepas sekarang. Ia sudah tak tahan dalam kepura-puraan itu. Selama ini ia berlaku jahat pada Jaejoong karena baginya Jaejoong sudah merebut kebahagiaannya. Merebut oppanya yang selama ini selalu perhatian padanya. Karna semenjak kehadiran Jaejoong, Yunho selalu lebih memperhatikan dan menomor satukan Jaejoong daripada dirinya. Maka dari itu ia sangat membenci Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah dongsaeng yang baik bagimu karna membenci istrimu, tapi oppa, sungguh aku merasa takut saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Kau tahu oppa, aku merasa kalau kau tak lagi perhatian padaku, kau tak pernah peduli lagi padaku. Kau lebih mementingkan Jae oppa daripada aku. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, maka dari itu aku sangat membenci Jae oppa, karena dia merebutmu dariku."

Yunho agak terkejut dengan pengakuan Jessica itu. Selama ini ia mengira kalau Jessica membenci Jaejoong karena alasan lain. Tapi ternyata ia salah, penyebab itu semua sebenarnya adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang lebih perhatian pada Jaejoong daripada dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Sooyeon, aku tak pernah membedakan kalian. Joongie juga tak pernah merebutku dari siapapun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi suami dan oppa yang baik bagi kalian, aku tak menyangka jika sikapku itu malah membuatmu berfikir salah tentang Joongie dan membuatmu membencinya."

Jessica terus menangis. Yunho lalu menariknya, mendekapnya dipelukannya. Ia sedikit lupa dengan sakit hatinya tadi melihat Jaejoong dengan Yihan. Sekarang ia malah sakit melihat dongsaengnya terluka akibat dirinya.

"Mian, oppa tak bermaksud melupakanmu. Mianhae." Yunho mengelus pelan kepala Jessica, berharap sakit yang dongsaengnya itu rasakan bisa hilang.

"Sekarang oppa tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Joongie, kenapa tak dari dulu kau mengatakannya? Kalau kau jujur dari dulu, kita tak akan berpisah dari Joongie dan Minie."

"Aku, hiks, aku-"

"Sudah, sudah. Oppa tak menyalahkanmu. Bagaimanapun pasti berat melawan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Begitupun dengan oppa. Kau tahu, bagaiman perasaan oppa waktu berpisah dengan Joogie?" Jessica menggeleng, "Hati oppa sangat hancur. Sama sepertimu, oppa juga sangat berat melawan perasaan yang oppa rasakan. Tapi, oppa juga mengerti perasaan Joongie, oppa tak mau membebani pikiran Joongie karna sikap eomma dan kau yang menekannya terus menerus. Oppa bisa merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya dia."

Jessica perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho, "Apa sebegitukah kejamnya aku?" tanyanya.

"Ne, kau sangat kejam!" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau hanya kesal pada Joongie, maka dari itu aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu kalau kalian bertengkar."

"Lalu oppa, kenapa kau tak mencegah Jae oppa saat ia meminta cerai?"

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jessica, "Oppa hanya tak mau menyakiti hatinya lagi. Kau tahu Sooyeon,"

"Jessica,"

"Aiss, aku tak suka dengan nama itu."

"Huss,"

"Kau tahu, sifat eomma seperti apa bukan?" Jessica mengangguk, "Aku takut, kalau aku tak membiarkan Joongie pergi dari rumah neraka ini, aku yakin eomma akan terus menyiksanya. Aku takut lama-kelamaan ia akan jatuh sakit. Dan lagi, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang eomma akan lakukan untuk memisahkanku dengannya."

Yunho menatap sendu kearah Jessica, beban yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri, ia ingin bagi sedikit dengan Jessica. Bukankah Jessica juga tadi menumpahkan semua perasaannya padanya? Sekarang Yunho juga ingin membagi sedikit dengan dongsaengnya.

"Ne oppa, arraseo. Mian, aku tak berani mengambil sikap tegas dulu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku terluka dengan perpisahan kalian, tapi aku malah membiarkannya. Mianhaeyo oppa."

"Gwencana." Yunho menatap Jessica lembut, "Jigeum apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Apa kau akan terus bersembunyi dibalik sifatmu itu atau kau akan keluar dan melepas topeng yang kau kenakan selama ini?"

Jessica tampak berfikir, "Aku, emm, itu,"

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan matang-matang. Kau tahu seperti apa sifat eomma. Aku tak mau nantinya kau juga ikut terkena dampaknya. Ne?"

"Ne oppa, tapi asal kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Apapun keputusanmu." Jessica tersenyum hangat. Memberi dukungan pada oppanya.

"Ne, arraseo. Jaa, ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Jalja."

"Jalja oppa."

Mereka pun melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing, setelah mendengar kejujuran dari perasaan masing-masing. Nampaknya Yunho sedikit lega dengan kenyataan itu, dirinya lebih tenang sekarang, karna Jessica sudah mulai jujur dengan perasaannya.

Tapi, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata sayu Mrs. Jung, mengamati kegiatan dua kakak beradik itu dalam diam. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yamg sulit ditebak. Sedih, kecewa, marah dan benci menguar menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 5 datang.

Bagaimana untyk Chap ini?

Teimakasih untuk reviewnya,, chap ini review lagi ne~~

Dan chukae untuk TVXQ atas comebacknya..

.

Denpasar, 3 Januari 2014


	7. Chapter 6

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasarqn, alur lambat, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 6

::

.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong bekerja di Cojjee resto, dan semua berjalan baik. Semua pegawai Cojjee resto menerimanya dengan baik. Semuanya membantu Jaejoong yang memang juga sangat ramah pada semua pegawai disana. Tak heran kalau pegawai Cojjee resto semuanya sangat menerima kehadiran Jaejoong. Semuanya sangat suka dengan keramahan dan kecantikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri juga sangat senang, karna dirinya ternyata diterima disini. Walaupun ia adalah pegawai baru, tapi semua memperlakukannya sama.

Bukan hanya pegawainya saja yang menerima Jaejoong dengan baik, bahkan Dongwoon manager Cojjee resto pun menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Manager yang katanya sangat dingin pada semua pegawainya, malah sangat baik dan ramah pada Jaejoong. Selain karna Jaejoong adalah sahabat dari 'hyung'nya, melainkan juga karna Dongwoon merasa nyaman bila berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Seperti sekarang misalnya, Dongwoon malah meminta saran dari Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Dongwoon sambil memainkan bolpoint ditangannya. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang istirahat, dan ia diminta Dongwoon untuk keruangannya.

"Ne Dongwoon-ssi, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Aiss, panggil aku Dongwoon saja, lagipula umurku lebih kecil darimu hyung."

"Ah ne, baiklah Dongwoon-ah, kau mau tanya apa hmm?" ulang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, apa benar aku kelihatan sangat dingin di depan semua pegawai? Sebegitunyakah aku sampai mereka menganggapku sangat dingin?"

"Anio. Kau malah sangat ramah dan baik pada semuanya." jawab Jaejoong tetap tersenyum, "Tapi mungkin Dongwoon-ah, karna kau jarang mengobrol dengan mereka jadi mereka menganggapmu begitu. Selama yang kulihat, kau hanya akrab dengan Hyuna dan Hyunseung, sedangkan dengan pegawai lain kau jarang sekali berinteraksi."

"Ya, mereka sahabatku dari kecil, jadi aku sangat dekat dengan mereka."

"Ne arraseo, tapi menurutku Dongwoon-ah, kau sebaiknya lebih mengenal mereka. Kau harus bisa meluangkan waktu mendengar keluhan mereka saat bekerja, karna dengan begitu kau jadi lebih mengenal pegawaimu."

"Aku sudah mencobanya hyung, tapi hasilnya malah sama. Mereka semua malah segan dan bahkan menghindariku saat kami berpapasan. Mereka sepertinya enggan untuk menceritakan permasalahan mereka kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memulainya? Kurasa, tak ada salahnya memulai duluan." Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dengarkan aku Dongwoon-ah, anggaplah semua pegawaimu sebagai temanmu. Mungkin itu akan sedikit membantumu. Dan lagi, mulailah perlahan jangan terburu-buru."

Dongwoon terdiam mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong. Yah, nampaknya tak ada salahnya kalau dirinya yang bertanya duluan.

"Ya, kau benar hyung. Tak ada salahnya aku yang memulai."

"Ne mulailah dengan tersenyum pada mereka, karena yang kulihat, hampir setiap hari aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum pada mereka."

"Ne hyung, gomawo."

"Cheonma."

Mereka tersenyum bersama, "Ah ya, kata Yihan hyung, hyung ini sahabatnya ne?"

"Ne, kami bersahabat sejak kuliah. Apa ia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ne. Apapun itu, ia semua bercerita padaku. Karna aku dan ia sudah seperti saudara." sahut Dongwoon sambil tersenyum. "Ah ya, kata Yihan hyung, hyung ini sudah menikah eoh?"

Deg

Jaejoong sedikit terusik dengan pertanyaan Dongwoon itu. Ia belum ingin membagi cerita hidupnya dengan orang lain, yah setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

"N..ne, aku sudah menikah."

"Apa hyung sudah punya anak?"

"Ne sudah. Usianya baru 3tahun."

"Jinja? Waa, aku sangat menyukai anak-anak. Kapan-kapan kau ajak dia kemari ne." pinta Dongwoon.

"Ne, aku juga ingin sekali mengajaknya kemari, bertemu dengan kalian semua. Ia pasti sangat senang."

"Besok hyung libur kan? Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya jalan-jalan kemari?"

"Ah, ide bagus. Baiklah aku akan membawanya kemari besok, sekalian aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mendengar permintaan Dongwoon, ternyata masih ada yang perduli dengan dirinya, "Jaa, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis Dongwoon-ah, sebaiknya aku beregas kembali ne."

"Ah ya, terlalu asik mengobrol denganmu membuatku lupa waktu. Ternyata benar kata Yihan hyung, kalau kau itu orang yang menyenangkan. Ne hyung, hati-hatilah bekerja. Jaa,"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berdiri hendak pergi, sebelum suara Dongwoon kembali terdengar, "Hyung, bersemangatlah!"

Jaejoong tersentuh dengan perhatian Dongwoon, "Ne. Kau juga ne," jawab Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Dongwoon.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yunho tengah merenung memikirkan kejadian semalam, tangannya dilipatnya didepan wajah, matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Keihatan sekali ia tengah berfikir serius. Kejadian semalam sedikit mempengaruhinya.

Pengakuan Jessica semalam sedikit membuatnya terkejut, tapi dilain sisi ia juga merasa senang. Karna ternyata Jessica tak membenci Jaejoong seperti dugaannya. Banyak pikiran berkecambuk di kepalanya, ia sangat ingin membawa kembali Jaejoong dan Changmin kesisinya, tapi mengingat sifat eommanya Yunho tak yakin ia akan bahagia kalau itu terjadi. Mengingat Changmin, hati Yunho sedikit bergetar. Betapa ia sangat merindukan anaknya itu. Ia sangat rindu dengan suara, tingkah laku juga hobi makan Changmin yang sangat liar itu.

"Minie, bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogoshipo Minie." desah Yunho. Ditangkupkanhya wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, mengusir kerinduan itu agar tak nampak oleh orang lain.

"Hyung, Yunho hyung." suara husky Yoochun membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. "Waeyo hyung, kau kelihatan tak sehat? Wajahmu sangat murung hyung."

"Ani Chunie, aku hanya tak enak badan."

Yoochun sangat mengerti tentang hyungnya itu, ia tak mudah saja percaya dengan perkataan hyungnya. "Hyung, mian kalau aku bicara lancang sebelumnya. Selama ini mungkin kau bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dari semua orang, namun perlu kau ingat hyung, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Kau tahukan, kita sudah berteman dari kecil, aku sangat tahu sifatmu. Jadi, katakan padaku hyung, apa yang membuatmu kelihatan menyedihkan seperti itu?"

Yunho sadar ia tak bisa mengelabui sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Ne, aku memang tak pernah bisa membohongimu Chunie." jeda sejenak, "Kau tahu, kemarin Sooyeon bicara terus terang tentang perasaannya padaku."

"Perasaan apa hyung? Aku tak mengerti." potong Yoochun dan langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari Yunho.

"Jangan menyela ucapanku babo! Kau tahu Chunie, ternyata Sooyeon tak benar-benar membenci Jaejoong seperti dugaanku. Dia hanya kesal pada Jaejoong, karna ia menganggap aku lebih memperhatikan Jaejoong daripada dirinya. Ia merasa Jaejoong sudah merebut perhatianku, sehingga aku melupakannya."

"Jadi maksud hyung, Sooyeon sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya membenci Jaejoong hyung? Ia hanya kesal karna kau lebih perhatian pada istrimu? Wahaha, apa yang ada diotaknya!" Yoochun malah tertawa menanggapi perkataan Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? " dengus Yunho kesal melihat sepupunya malah tertawa.

"Ani hyung, hanya lucu saja." jawab Yoochun berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Bagaimana mungkin dongsaengmu itu cemburu sendiri dengan istri oppanya?"

"Ya! Jangan salahkan dia. Kau tahukan selama ini aku dan Sooyeon hidup bersama. Dia sangat bergantung kepadaku. Jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya jika ia berpikiran begitu."

"Hemm, ne hyung. Mian, aku tak sensitif dengan semua itu."

"Gwencana."

"Lalu hyung, hanya itu saja yang membuatmu murung begitu?" cecar Yoochun.

"Yah! Park Yoochun, kau rupanya tak bisa dibohongi eoh! Ne, memang tak itu saja." jawab Yunho sambil menyandar pada sandaran kursinya.

"Mwo? Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?"

"Ne, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku sangat ingin membawa mereka kembali kesisiku, tapi tak mungkin, mengingat sifat eommaku." Yunho menatap murung pada Yoochun. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan eomma lakukan kalau aku membawanya kembali ke rumah."

"Ne hyung arraseo. Lalu, sekarang apa hyung tahu dimana keberadaan mereka? Sejujurnya, aku juga sangat merindukan si evil Changmin. Aku juga merindukan masakan Jaejoong hyung." Yoochun tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Ani. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka."

"Sabar saja hyung, aku akan membantu hyung mencari mereka."

Yunho melirik sekilas Yoochun, ada sesuatu yang ingin diceritakan, namun masih ia masih ragu. "Em, Chunie, sebenarnya-"

"Annyeong sajangnim, Yoochun sajangnim dipanggil keruangannya. Ada tamu yang ingin berbicara denganmu sajangnim." Siwon datang dan menyela ucapan Yunho.

"Ah, nuguya?"

"Lee sajangnim, ia ingin membicarakan soal perjanjian yang kemarin."

"Ah, baiklah. Suruh dia menunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana."

"Baik sajangnim." pamit Siwon lalu bergegas kembali keruangannya.

"Jaa hyung, aku harus pergi dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi." Yoochun bergegas kembali keruangannya, meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat menghela nafas panjang berulang-ulang.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Hari semakin sore, Jaejoong yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada Hyunseung.

"Hati-hati Jae-ah, annyeong."

Jaejoong bergegas pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti karna seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ne, ah hyung, kau rupanya. Wae hyung?"

"Ani. Apa kau mau pulang?"

"Ne hyung. Shift ku sudah berakhir."

"Ah, kebetulan aku juga akan pulang. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

"Ani, tak usah repot hyung."

"Gwencana, aku juga ingin tahu rumahmu, dan lagi aku igin bertemu anakmu Jae. Bolehkah?"

"Wah, kalau kau mau bertemu Minie, kau harus membelikannya hadian hyung. Haha, baiklah."

"Kajja."

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan Cojjee resto. Selama diperjalanan, mereka tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang apa saja. Waktu sehari bagi mereka tak akan pernah cukup. Sebelum sampai rumah, Yihan membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu supermarket. Ia ingin membelikan anak Jaejoong beberapa oleh-oleh. Padahal tadi Jaejoong hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya, tapi rupanya Yihan sangat ingin agar anak Jaejoong bisa menerimanya.

"Hyung, aku hanya bercanda tadi kenapa kau malah serius membelikan Changmin makanan." kata Jaejoong saat berjalan keluar dari supermarket.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memberinya oleh-oleh. Ya, anggap saja sebagai salan perkenalan."

"Baiklah."

Mereka kembali berjalan, samapi suara lantang seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Jae hyunggg!"

"Ya, Park Yoochun. Waa," Jaejoong segera histeris begitu dilihatnya siapa yang memanggilnya dengan lantang. Ternyata itu Yoochun. Yoochun segera memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sampai-sampai Jaejoong sesak dibuatnya.

"Yah yah, Chunie. Aku sesak." kata Jaejoong ngos-ngosan.

"Waa, mian hyung, mian. Aku begitu senang melihatmu disini." Yoochun segera melepas pelukannya.

"Ne gwencana. Ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini Chunie?"

"Aku tadi akan membeli keperluan rumahku hyung, eomma menyuruhku membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Hah, dia memang menyusahkanku saja. Kenapa tak membeli sendiri saja!" dengus Yoochun yang kesal karna disuruh-suruh eommanya.

"Aiss, kau itu. Bantulah eommamu. Lagipula kasihan ia kalau kau menyuruhnya membeli sendiri."

"Ne ne, ah kau sendiri sedang apa hyung? Dan geu saram nuguya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk Yihan yang berada di belakang Jaejoong.

"Omo. Mian hyung, aku melupakanmu. Aiss, Jaejoong pabo." Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju Yihan, "Kenalkan, ini Yihan. Sahabatku sewaktu kuliah, dia juga atasanku di tempat kerja."

"Jadi hyung sudah bekerja?" tanya Yoochun memotong ucapan Jaejoong, tanpa memandang Yihan. Rupanya ia tak suka jika Jae hyungnya itu dekat-dekat dengan namja lain.

"Ne Chunie, aku sudah bekerja. Dan hyung, ini Park Yoochun."

Yihan perlahan menyodorkan tangannya kearah Yoochun sambil tersenyum, Yoochun hanya menanggapinya sambil lalu tanpa menoleh kearah Yihan, lalu buru-buru mengobrol lagi dengan Jaejoong.

"Ya hyung, sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Aku merindukan masakanmu, dan juga uri evil Changmin."

"Ya, masih saja kau menyebut anakku evil. Kalau Changmin evil lalu aku apa? Ratu iblis?" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, ani hyung, tapi aku benar-benar sangat merindukan kalian. Hmm, apa kalian tinggal di dekat sini? Eodiya?"

"Mian Chunie, bukannya aku tak mau memberi tahumu, tapi aku takut kau akan membocorkannya pada-"

"Yunho hyung?" sela Yoochun cepat. "Aiss, hyung. Bagaimanapun Yunho hyung adalah appa dari keponakanku, sudah sewajarnya ia tau dimana anaknya berada. Kau tahu hyung, betapa frustasinya Yunho hyung saat kalian tak disampingnya? Aku saja yang hanya sekedar paman yang tak ada hubungan langsung dengan kalian, begitu merindukan kalian. Apalagi Yunho hyung." jelas Yoohun panjang lebar. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin agar Jaejoong tahu, bahwa Yunho sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mereka.

"Mian Chunie, aku masih belum bisa memberi tahu kalian. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana sifat eomma Yunho itu?"

Kali ini Yoochun tak mampu menjawab lagi, ia tahu kalau sampai Mrs. Jung tahu keberadaannya dan Changmin, bisa dipastikan mereka tak akan hidup tenang.

"Ah hyung, arraseo. Aku mengerti kenapa kau tak mau memberi tahu kami. Jaa, kalau begitu kau bisa memberi tahu ku tempat kau bekerja? Ya paling tidak, jika aku rindu padamu, aku bisa datang ke tempatmu."

"Ne tentu saja. Aku bekerja di Cojjee resto, aku salah satu chef disana."

"Jinja hyung? Waa, kau memang pantas menjadi chef. Masakanmu sungguh luar biasa."

"Ne, restoran itu milik Yihan hyung ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yihan. "Ah, mian Chunie. Nampaknya ini sudah sore, Changmin pasti sedang mencariku sekarang."

"Ah ne hyung. Titip salam ku padanya ne, katakan aku sangat merindukannya." Yoochun tersenyum dan setelahnya berpamitan pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku akan menyampaikannya. Jaa Chunie."

"Jaa."

Merekapun berpisah disana. Yihan dan Jaejoong bergegas pulang. Ia tahu Changmin akan menagis kalau sampai sore begini dirinya belum pulang. Disisa perjalanan, menuju rumah Jaejoong, Yihan lebih banyak bertanya tentang anak Jaejoong. Ya setidaknya ia ingin agar nantinya ia bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Changmin.

"Didepan sana belok kanan, diujung jalan itu tempat tinggalku."

Yihan membelokkan mobilnya diarah yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong. Tepat diujung sana, ia memberhentikan mobilnya. Merekapun turun dan segera masuk dan naik lift menuju lantai 5.

"Minie, eomma pulang." Jaejoong segera menyapa Changmin saat dirinya tiba didepan pintu. Sambil melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah Jaejoong mengajak Yihan untuk masuk.

Changmin yang tadinya tengah menonton kartun favoritnya di tv seketika berlari menyambut eommanya. Sementara Junsu tengah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia tak mendengar jika hyungnya itu sudah datang.

"Eommaaaaaa."

"Annyeong Minie, anak eomma sudah mandi eoh?"

"Cudah eomma. Minie cudah man-, aa, ajucci ini ciapa eomma?" Changmin sedikit heran melihat ada orang asing dirumahnya.

"Ah, ini namanya Yihan ahjussi. Dia teman eomma. Ayo Minie kenalan dulu dengan ahjussi."

Changmin sedikit membungkuk sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Annyeonghaceo Jung Changmin imnida." katanya sambil tersenyum menampakkan deret gigi susunya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jin Yihan imnida. Minie panggil Yihan jussi saja ne." kata Yihan sambil tersenyum balik pada Changmin. "Dan ini, jussi bawakan oleh-oleh buat Minie. Ini ambil."

Mata Changmin seketika membulat melihat hadiah yang dibawa Yihan, langsung saja ia menyambar kantung belanjaan itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yihan, "Gomawo jucci." ucapnya tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"Anak tampan." puji Yihan sambil mengelus rambut tebal Changmin.

"Ne, Minie memang tampan. Cangat tampan malahan. Tapi jucci juga tampan, tapi macih tampan appa Minie." jawabnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Minie tidak sopan, mian hyung dia memang suka bercanda."

"Haha, gwencana Jae."

"Nah, Minie sekarang masuk ne, Suie jumma dimana?"

"Di dalam eomma, lagi cibuk. Jaa eomma, dan gomawo jucci." Changmin segera berlari masuk kedalam dan siap membongkar hadiahnya.

"Jaa hyung, silakan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Ne."

Belum sempat Yihan duduk suara keras Junsu mengagerkan mereka. "Ya! Jung Changmin, jangan makan disini!"

"Su-ie, wae? Kenapa berteriak?" Jaejoong segera menghampiri kamar Junsu yang penghuninya berteriak keras.

"Lihat hyung, Jung cilik ini sudah membuat kamarku kotor. Hei hei, Jung Changmin, berhenti makan disini!"

"Aigoo, Minie. Berhenti, jangan ganggu jumma."

"Haha, Minie mau main cama jumma. Dalitadi jumma cangat cibuk eomma."

"Ayo sini main sama jussi saja." entah datang darimana, Yihan sudah masuk ke kamar Junsu.

"Eh? Nuguya?" tanya Junsu heran melihat namja yang lumayan tampan ada dirumahnya.

"Ah, Su-ie, ini Yihan, Jin Yihan. Apa kau masih ingat padanya?"

Junsu napak berfikir, memang dirinya sangat familiar dengan nama dan wajah itu, tapi sudah lama tak bertemu membuatnya sedikit lupa, "Yihan, Jin Yi-, kyaa kau Yihan hyung? Sahabat Jae hyung itu?"

"Ne, apa kabar Junsu-ah?"

"Ya aku baik, wah jadi dia bosmu hyung?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Wahh, tak kusangka akan bertemu kau lagi hyung. Sering-seringlah main kemari."

"Haha ne, Junsu-ah."

"Seperti reuni saja ne." tawa mereka pun pecah. Mengenang kembali masa-masa mereka sewaktu kuliah. Junsu rupanya sudah tak ingat lagi pada kegaduhan tadi. Bahkan ketiga namja dewasa itupun seakan lupa ada namja cilik yang sedari tadi memandang mereka bertiga dengan heran. Yah, sekarang evil cilik itu harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya tak dihiraukan.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yoochun pergi kerumah Yunho sesaat setelah pulang dari supermarket. Dirinya hendak memberitahu Yunho tentang pertemuannya tadi dengan Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin memberitahu hyungnya itu dimana Jaejoong bekerja.

"Yoochun-ah, mencari Yunho ne? Dia baru saja pulang. Masuk saja ke dalam kamarnya." kata Mrs. Jung yang melihat Yoochun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ne ahjumma, aku masuk dulu ne."

Saat hendak naik kelantai dua tempat kamar Yunho, Yoochun berpasan dengan Jessica. "Chunie oppa, wae kau kemari? Tak puas sudah meracuni otak oppaku di kantor? Sekarang kau mau meracuninya di rumah juga?"

"Aiss, Jung Sooyeon, aku tak mau mencari keributan lagi denganmu." jawab Yoochun berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kelihatan akan meledak.

"Wae oppa? Kau takut eoh?" tantang Jessica.

"Sudah, aku malas berdebat denganmu." Yoochun segera berjalan dan tak menghiraukan Jessica yang mulai mencari gara-gara lagi.

"Haha, kau takut ne oppa. Kyaa, seorang Park Yoochun kalah sebelum berperang." Jessica tambah sinis dengan perkataannya. Yoochun yang memang sudah tak berniat mencari pertengakaran memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Yunho, dengan keras ia membanting pintu kamar Yunho. "Arggghhhh," teriak Yoochun yang sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari Yunho.

"Ya! Pabo! Kenapa kau berteriak! Telingaku bisa tuli!" dengus Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ya! Lebih baik kau terus memukulku hyung, daripada aku harus bertemu dengan adikmu itu! Arghh, andai saja dia bukan adikmu, sudah kupastikan dia masuk neraka! Wajahnya saja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya mirip iblis!"

Yoochun menumpahkan semua unek-uneknya pada Yunho. Yunho mendengar adiknya dihinapun ikut membela adiknya itu, "Yah apa katamu? Kau bilang adikku iblis? Kau sendiri apa kalau begitu?"

"Ya, dia memang iblis yang terperangkap ditubuh yeoja."

"Park Yoochun, hentikan mengatai adikku. Atau kau mau aku hajar eoh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya sih hyung, jelas-jelas dia yang memulainya."

"Karna dia adikku pabo!"

"Ne ne. Darah memang lebih kental daripada sirup!" jawab Yoochun asal.

"Aiss, sudahlah, ada apa kau kemari? Kalau tak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku tak ada waktu." kata Yunho sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap layar laptopnya lagi.

"Ne, aku awalnya memang ingin memberitahumu informasi yang sangat penting tentang Jae hyung." mendengar nama 'istri'nya disebut, Yunho langsung menoleh dan menatap Yoochun.

"Tapi karna kau tadi sudah menjitakku dan mengataiku lebih baik aku pulang saja." Yoochun segera bangkit dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Yunho. Namun Yunho dengan segera menahannya.

"Aiss, kau ini cepat sekali marah. Ne, mianhaeyo tadi menjitakmu. Mana yang sakit hmm?" kata Yunho sambil memegang kepala Yoochun yang tadi dijitaknya.

"Omo, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau ini ingin berbuat mesum terhadapku eoh!"

"Mwo? Yak! Aku masih waras pabo! Otakmu saja yang sudah mesum akut!" jawab Yunho sambil menjauh dari tubuh Yoochun. "Cepat katakan, apa yang mau kau beritahu aku tentang Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan muka masam.

"Kau tahu hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengannya." wajah Yoochun berbinar saat mengatakannya. Menandakan betapa ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan hyung cantiknya itu.

"Jinjayo? Eodi? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Yunho langsung mendekap bahu Yoochun saling kagetnya mendengar cerita Yoochun.

"Aiss, kau ini memang selalu mencari kesempatan eoh untuk menyentuhku!" teriak Yoochun tepat diwajah Yunho.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja! Aiss, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimana tadi kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong hah? Katakan!" desak Yunho yang sudah tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari Yoochun.

"Kalau kau mencengkramku begini, bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan."

Yunho segera melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Yoochun, "Mian. Aku benar kaget mendengar kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong." wajah Yunho tiba-tiba murung, ditatapnya sepupunya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Mian juga aku terbawa emosi."

"Ne gwencana, katakanlah. Aku akan diam mendengarkan."

Yoochunpun mulai bercerita awal pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong, "Tadi sewaktu aku pergi ke supermarket, aku samar-samar melihat Jae hyung. Tapi aku tak yakin pasti, tapi setelah ia menengok dan tertawa aku baru yakin kalau itu dia. Dan benar saja, waktu ku panggil ia menoleh dan langsung berteriak memanggilku." cerita Yoochun dengan wajah sangat bahagia. "Tapi, begitu aku melihat orang yang bersamanya, aku jadi kesal sendiri."

"Mwo? Jaejoong pergi bersama orang?"

"Ne, dia lumayan tampan, tapi jauh lebih tampan aku. Dan lagi, dia hanya sahabat Jae hyung saja. Tapi aku tak yakin, karna dari yang kulihat nampaknya ia menyukai Jae hyung, aku bisa melihat gelagatnya sewaktu menatap Jae hyung."

"Jinja?" seketika wajah Yunho menjadi sendu, ditundukkannya wajahnya agar Yoochun tak melihatnya.

"Ne, aku sempat berkenalan dengannya, dan yang dia bilang namanya Yihan. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, marganya Jin."

Deg

Seketika Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Menatap horor pada Yoochun dengan mulut menganga. Sungguh, ia sangat kaget mendengar nama tadi. Nama yang sampai sekarang masih sangat ia hafal. Nafas Yunho perlahan memburu dan pandangan matanya mulai menajam.

"Jin Yihan katamu?" ulang Yunho.

"Ne, Jin Yihan. Waeyo hyung?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya dimana Jae hyung tinggal, tapi ia tak mau memberi tahuku, lalu kutanya dimana ia bekerja ia menjawab ia bekerja di Cojjee resto. Omo, aku hampir lupa, kata Jae hyung, Yihan itu adalah atasannya di Cojjee resto."

Braaakkk

Yunho tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Emosinya benar-benar meluap sekarang. Dulu saja sewaktu kuliah ia sangat kesal melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yihan. Yihan selalu menempel pada Jaejoong, apalagi sekarang mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama, kemungkinan Yihan akan kembali mendekati Jaejoong.

"Omo hyung, kau membuatku kaget. Wae hyung? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Yoochun benar-bemar tak tahu ada apa dengan hyungnya itu, ia memilih diam sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang merah padam.

"Ani, aku haya emosi Chunie. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, aku banyak pekerjaan. Gomawo sudah memberitahu informasi ini."

"Ne hyung, cheonma. Kapan-kapan kita ketempat Jae hyung bekerja ne, aku ingin sekali makan masakannya lagi. Baiklah kalau begiu, aku pulang ne hyung. Jaa."

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Yunho segera merapikan meja kerjanya dan menyambar kunci mobil. Ia sekarang ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

Dipacunya mobil menembus malam kota Seoul. Pikirannya sangat kacau, dibantingnya stir kearah kanan dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Untung saja keadaan jalan tidak begitu ramai, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan akan terjadi kecelakaan mengingat Yunho memacu mobilnya diluar batas kecepatan.

Tak terasa setelah berputar tanpa tujuan, Yunho malah sampai disungai han. Perlahan Yunho turun dan berjalan ketepi sungai, sesampainya disana ia duduk. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada kedua tapak tangannya, mencoba meredam rasa yang bergejolak didadanya. Cukup lama ia terdiam disana, udara malan Seoul yang sedikit dingin tak membuatnya beranjak. Sampai suara ponselnya berdering dan menampakkan nama Sooyeon dilayarnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Oppa, oppa eodiya? Kulihat tadi oppa keluar setelah Chunie oppa pulang."

"Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Apa kau ada masalah oppa?"

"Ani, sudah ne. Sebentar lagi oppa pulang."

"Ne oppa, hati-hati diluar sangat dingin."

Yunho mematikan ponselnya, berharap tak ada lagi yang akan menelponnya. Ternyata sudah cukup lama ia keluar dari rumah tadi. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Yunho hyung? Apa benar itu kau Yunho hyung?" Yunho segera membalikkan badannya dan ia mengernyit saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau-" tunjuk Yunho pada orang itu.

"Waa, rupanya benar itu kau." orang itupun semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Yunho.

"Kim Junsu?" pekik Yunho setelah benar-benar yakin kalau namja dihadapannya adalah Junsu.

"Ne, aku Junsu. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan wajahku eoh?" dengus Junsu kesal karna sepertinya Yunho melupakannya.

"Ani, hanya saja aku kaget bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku tadi ada sedikit urusan dekat sini, lalu saat aku berjalan hendak pulang aku melihatmu dari kejauhan. Karna penasaran aku langsung memastikannya dan benar saja itu kau." cerita Junsu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa hyung disini?"

"Ah, aku hanya mencari udara segar."

"Kau mencari udara segar samapi sejauh ini?" tanya Junsu heran mengingat jarak rumah Yunho dan sungai han ini terbilang cukup jauh.

"Haha. Ne. Sekalian aku berjalan-jalan. Aku sedikit kesepian dirumah." jawab Yunho dan langsung membuat Junsu merasa iba.

"Umm, kau pasti sangat merindukan Jae hyung dan Changmin ne?"

"Ne, begitulah. Kurasa, semua appa akan merasakan hal yang sama." jawab Yunho sambil memandang sendu kearah sungai.

"Apa kau tak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka hyung?" tanya Junsu. Sebenarnya Junsu merasa bersalah karna sudah menyembunyikan keberadaan Jaejoong dan Chamgmin dari Yunho, tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Jaejoong nantinya marah kalau dirinya membocorkan keberadaannya pada Yunho.

"Anio. Na molla. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja menyuruh orang untuk bergerak memcari mereka. Tapi, aku takut kalau aku melakukan itu eomma akan tahu dan-"

"Ne hyung arraseo." jawab Junsu memotong ucapan Yunho. Dirinya benar-benar diliputi perasaan bersalah sekarang. Jelas-jelas ia tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun ia tak berani mengambil resiko.

"Kau tahu Junsu-ah, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Apa mereka makan dengan baik, hidup dengan baik. Dan apakah Changmin tumbuh dengan baik." Yunho menundukkan kepala. Kesedihan sudah tak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Dibiarkannya kini dirinya menumpahkan semua perasaan di dadanya.

Perlahan cairan bening turun membasahi wajahnya, menciptakan segaris sungai di pipinya yang kini nampak tirus. Bahunya bergetar kecil mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Junsu sangat iba melihat keadaan Yunho, dirinya sungguh tak tega. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Yunho, memberinya kekuatan. Sungguh, ia tak tega dengan Yunho. Melihatnya begitu tersiksa dan sedih karna tak bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya. Entah ada angin apa, setelah menimang cukup lama akhirnya Junsu mengambil keputusan yang cukup berani. Resiko sudah ia pikirkan secara matang, biarlah yang terjadi nanti ia tanggung.

Junsu pun mencengkram bahu Yunho agak keras, sambil berkata, "Hyung, sebenarnya-"

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di apartement Junsu. Jaejoong tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka, pagi ini ia tidak pergi bekerja. Jadi ia ingin menghabiskan seharian waktunya untuk menemani Changmin. Hari ini juga ia berencana untuk mengajak Changmin pergi ke Cojjee resto tempatnya bekerja, ia ingin mengenalkan Changmin pada teman-temannya di sana. Changmin langsung setuju saat mendengar ajakan Jaejoong itu. Bahkan ia sangat bersemangat dan sudah tak sabar ingin pergi bersama eommanya. Mungkin ia sangat rindu pergi bersama dengan eommanya.

Sekarang Changmin bahkan sudah siap untuk pergi, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Tapi saking semangatnya, Changmin sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia takut kalau Jaejoong akan berubah pikiran kalau dirinya tak bangun cepat.

"Eomma, ayo kita belangkat. Eomma jadi ajak Minie jalan-jalan kan?"

"Ne changy, tapi nanti ne. Lihat, ini masih pagi. Dan lagi Minie belum sarapan kan?"

"Tapi tapi, eomma jadi kan ajak Minie jalan-jalan. Minie cudah bocan dilumah, tiap hali hanya main cama Cu-ie jumma. Ne eomma, ne ne."

"Ne changy, nanti sehabis sarapan kita jalan-jalan ne. Minie mau kemana hmm?"

"Minie mau ke taman eomma. Minie juga mau ke danau, Minie mau main bebek yang ada dicana. Hihi, bebek yang mirip Cu-ie jumma." Changmin terkekeh sendiri membayangkan Junsu yang mirip bebek.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong Junsu eodiya ne? Apa dia belum bangun?"

"Ne eomma, Cu-ie jumma belum bangun. Malac cekali dia." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Jaa, kalau begitu Minie bisa bantu eomma bangunkan Su-ie jumma?"

"Ne eomma, Minie ciap!" Changmin langsung berlari menuju kamar Junsu. Seringai evil sudah tercetak di wajah mungilnya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Junsu, Changmin segera membuka pintunya, kepalanya menyembul mengintip keadaan kamar Junsu.

"Keke, jumma benal-benal malac." Changmin lalu masuk, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pinggiran tempat tidur Junsu. Perlahan digoncangkannya kaki Junsu untuk membangunkannya, tapi tak ada hasil. Junsu masih diam tak bergerak, Changminpun tak kalah akal. Kini ia mencubit-cubit lengan Junsu dengan tangan mungilnya. Berharap Junsu akan kesakitan dan bangun. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Junsu hanya bergerak pelan karna terusik, tapi tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Aicc, jumma benal-benal malac."

Changmin pun kini sudah naik ke ranjang Junsu, cara terakhir yang mungkin bisa membangunkan Ahjummanya itu. "Keke, jumma haluc bangun ne." ucapnya sebelum memulai aksinya.

Perlahan Changmin membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan telinga Junsu, kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berteriak keras ditelinga Junsu.

"KYAAA, KEBAKALAN. KEBAKALAN. KEBAKALAAAAAAAN."

Junsu terlonjak dari tidurnya, kaget karna teriakan barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari keluar kamar. Wajahnya sangat panik, karna mengira benar-benar terjadi kebakaran. Ia kelabakan dan segera saja ngacir keluar tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan boxer pendek bergambar bebek. Sementara Changmin? Ah, rupanya ia masih setia berteriak tanpa memperdulikan Junsu yang sudah lari terbirit-birit. Setelah Junsu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya barulah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan ahjummanya.

"Yaa, hyung ayo cepat lari. Rumah ini kebakaran, ayo cepat cepat."

"Mwo? Kebakaran?"

"Ne hyung tadi ada yang berteriak kebakaran, ayo hyung cepat. Minie? Mana dia?"

"Minie tadi kusuruh untuk membangunkanmu,"

"Mwo? Kyaaaaa, JUNG CHANGMIIINNNNNNN!" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumba yang nyaring menyaingi suara Xiah dari DBSK.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yunho sudah nampak rapi pagi ini. Dengan mengenakan setelan jas semi formal warna hitam press body, ia kelihatan begitu segar. Senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu ceria pagi ini, mengingat semalam ia nampak sangat frustasi merindukan keluarganya. Satu hal yang tak kita ketahui, kalau semalam sewaktu dirinya bertemu dengan Junsu, ia mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting. Informasi dimana keluarga kecilnya itu tinggal. Semalam Junsu benar-benar membongkar semua informasi Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho tak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa pada Junsu, karna bagaimanapun Junsu sudah bmengambil resiko yang besar saat memberitahu dirinya. Tapi Junsu sudah tak memperdulikannya, yang terpenting adalah bisa melihat Changmin bertemu dengan appanya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Makadari itu, hari ini Yunho berencana untuk mengajak keluarga kecilnya itu jalan-jalan untuk melepas rindu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana nanti reaksi Jaejoong saat bertemu dengannya, ia tak mau memikirkan itu dulu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia ingin bertemu dengan 'istri' dan anak semata wayangnya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan, dirinya tengah mematut diri dikaca untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfume aroma vanila kesekujur tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia bergegas menemui Changmin dan Junsu yang masih menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Annyeong Su-ie, aku akan membawa Changmin jalan-jalan ne. Untuk makan siang aku sudah membuatkan untukmu, tinggal kau panaskan saja sup yang ada di kulkas. Sepertinya aku agak lama mengajaknya jalan, karna aku jarang mendapat libur. Gwencana ne?"

"Ne, gwencana. Ajak saja evil cilik itu pergi menjauh dari sini. Pergi yang lama saja." jawab Junsu ketus karna masih kesal karna insiden pagi tadi.

"Yaa, Su-ie, kau masih marah ne pada Minie. Maklumi ne, dia kan masih kecil. Dan kau Minie, sudah minta maaf pada jumma?"

"Cudah eomma, tadi Minie cudah minta maap cama jumma, tapi jumma tak mau maapain Minie." sahut Minie sambil terus memasukkan sarapan ke mulutnya.

"Ya, ini semua kan salah Minie, sehingga jumma jadi marah. Lain kali Minie tak boleh mengulangnya ne? Arra?"

"Ne eomma, Minie tak akan mengulanginya lagi." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum pada eommanya.

"Jumma mian ne. Minie tak akan ulangi lagi."

Junsu hanya diam tak berniat menjawab, karna ia tahu seberapa kalipun Changmin mengatakan tak akan mengulanginya lagi, itu artinya ia akan mengulangi hal itu berkali-kali lagi.

"Nah, Minie sudah habiskan sarapannya? Minum susunya dan kajja, kita pergi."

Changmin segera menghabiskan susunya dalam beberapa teguk, setelahnya ia segera turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong "Kajja eomma. Minie cudah ciap!"

"Ne, salam dulu sama jumma."

"Jumma, Minie pergi dulu ne."

"Su-ie kami pergi dulu. Annyeong,"

"Ne hyung, hati-hati dan bersenang-senanglah." kata Junsu sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong dan mendelik sebal saat melihat Changmin.

"Semoga kalian senang bertemu dengannya hyung."

Jaejoong menggandeng hangat tangan kecil Changmin. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah putihnya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin, sepanjang perjalanan menuju loby ia tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Changmin segera menarik Jaejoong menuju pintu loby, sesampainya ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdering, melihat siapa yang menelpon Jaejoong langsung menjawab panggilan itu dan menarik Changmin agar diam sebentar.

Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah mobil Audy hitam tiba dan berhenti tepat didepan loby. Tak lama, nampak sepasang sepatu milik pengemudinya turun menginjak tanah. Segera setelahnya pengemudi itu keluar dan menampakkan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh kaca hitam. Senyumnya mengembang saat dilihatnya dua orang yang begitu dirindukannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu loby.

"Joongie, Minie." desisnya.

Changmin yang memang sejak tadi melihat kesana kemari seketika terpaku saat mata kecilnya menangkap sosok tubuh yang sangat familiar baginya. Dan mulutnya menganga saat menyadari siapa orang itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memekik keras dan berlari menuju orang itu.

"Ap..appa..APPA!"

Deg

Seketika Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Changmin berteriak. Bukan karna suaranya yang keras, melainkan kaget karna seruan Changmin. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya Changmin berlari menuju orang itu.

Sesaat pandangan mata bulat Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata musang milik orang itu. Degupan jantungnya bertambah kencang saat dilihatnya orang itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang masih sama, yang selama 4tahun ini selalu menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 6 datang... Huwaaaa,, bagaimana? Ah, akhirnya YunJae ketemu.. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi keduanya nanti?

Jaa, kalo penasaran ditunggu kelanjutannya ne~~

Review onegaishimasu

.

Ah ya, saengil chukae untuk Yang Yoseob oppa, hari ini oppa ulang tahun.. Hehe

Sukses terus bareng Beast~~

.

Denpasar, 05 Januari 2014


	8. Chapter 7

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasqran, alur lambat, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 7

::

.

Kerinduan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bercampur jadi satu. Kerinduan yang sangat besar antara keluarga kecil itu begitu terasa. Hanya dengan saling menatap dan saling tersenyum, sudah membuktikan betapa rindunya mereka. Kata-kata yang tak mampu mereka utarakan, meraka salurkan lewat senyuman itu. Berbagai perasaan yang selama ini mereka simpan seakan ingin mereka tumpahkan disini. Pertemuan kembali setelah perpisahan yang harus mereka jalani walau sebenarnya sangat sakit, membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata. Sejenak mereka hanya saling tatap tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka pecah setelah suara Changmin menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"Appa, appa bogochipo." katanya sambil menahan isak.

"Ne Minie, appa nado bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogoshipo Minie." Yunho memeluk hangat jagoan ciliknya itu. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang teramat pada namja kecilnya itu.

Changmin tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kerinduannya, perlahan isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Pipi tembamnya sudah basah oleh airmatanya. Dipeluknya appanya itu dengan erat, agar appanya tak lagi pergi meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris melihat adegan itu. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat betapa rindunya Changmin terhadap appanya sampai ia menangis. Ia tetap diam berdiri didepan pintu loby, membiarkan anak dan appa itu saling melepas rindu terlebih dahulu.

"Uljima Minie, sekarang appa sudah disini ne."

"Hiks, ne appa. Appa jangan tinggalin Minie cama eomma lagi ne. Minie cama eomma kangen cekali cama appa."

"Ne, sekarang hapus air mata Minie. Minie jelek kalau menangis."

Changmin segera menghapus airmatanya, dan tersenyum pada sang appa. "Ne appa. Ah, apa appa kemali menjemput Minie dan eomma?" tanya Changmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ne, appa akan ajak Minie sama eomma jalan-jalan."

"Ah, eomma. Eomma odiya? Ya, Eomma." Changmin segera berlari saat menyadari eommanya tak ada disampingnya. Segera ia berlari dan menarik Jaejoong berdiri disebelah Yunho.

"Eomma, kata appa, appa jemput Minie dan eomma jalan-jalan. Kyaa, kenapa eomma tak bilang kalau mau pelgi cama appa." kata Changmin antusias, tak menyadari aura canggung antara kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa, apa appa tak kangen cama eomma? Kenapa tak peluk eomma kayak peluk Minie tadi?"

Deg

Jantung keduanya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil berusia 3tahun bisa menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dua namja dewasa itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Appa benal-benal tak kangen eomma ne?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ne, tentu. Appa tentu kangen eomma. Bogoshipo Joongie."

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Ada perasaan hangat mengalir saat mendengar panggilan Yunho padanya. Masih sama. Ditambah lagi mendengar kata rindu keluar dari mulutnya, entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat senang. Tak dirasanya kini pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Apa appa tak ingin peluk eomma?" dasar evil! Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berfikiran sangat liar seperti itu.

"Ne, appa sangat rindu pada kalian. Jeongmal bogoshipo Joongie." Yunho perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Meraihnya lalu menenggelamkannya pada tubuhnya. Yunho sangat senang bisa merasakan kembali betapa hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong itu. Dieratkannya pelukan itu, dipejamkannya matanya meresapi hangat tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho seakan ingin agar waktu berhenti detik itu juga, agar ia bisa terus merasakan hangat tubuh Jaejoong. Pelukannya bertambah erat untuk memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin membalas pelukan Yunho padanya. Agar Yunho tahu, betapa ia sangat merindukan namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal bertemu. Namun pikirannya menentang keinginan itu. Jaejoong hanya diam walau hatinya sebenarnya sangat senang dengan semua ini. Ia pun berharap agar waktu bisa berhenti, agar ia bisa terus merasakan hangatnya dekapan Yunho, namja yang sampai sekarang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

Kegiatan itu akan berlangsung lama kalau saja suara Changmin tak memecah keadaan, "Pelukannya cudah ne, cekalang kita jalan-jalan caja. Kajja."

Seakan tersadar, Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah putih Jaejoong sebelum tersenyum dan berbalik menatap Changmin.

"Ne, kajja." Yunho segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sementara Changmin kini sudah berdiri didekat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya enggan untuk pergi dengan Yunho, ia hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Eomma, ayo kita pelgi. Appa kan cudah datang."

"Minie, itu, emm, sebenarnya, eomma, ah."

"Wae? Eomma tak mau pelgi cama Minie? Eomma kan cudah janji, hiks eomma jahat, hiks jahat." Changmin mulai terisak, melihat itu Jaejoong menjadi tak tega dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Changmin.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju mobil Yunho, awalnya ia berniat untuk duduk dibelakang, namun Changmin menariknya untuk duduk bersamanya didepan, disebelah pengemudi. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan berjalan memutar lalu duduk dibelakang stir.

"Jaa, sudah pakai sabuk pengamannya?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Cudah!" jawab Changmin tak kalah antusias.

"Kajja, kita berangkat."

"Belangkat!" teriak Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum senang melihat anaknya itu sudah kembali ceria. Persaannya begitu hangat karna bisa kembali pergi dengan keluarga kecilnya secara utuh. Ia sendiri seakan lupa bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu tempat tinggalnya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah melihat Changmin senang itu lebih utama dari apapun.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Dilain pihak Yoochun tengah mencoba menghubungi Yunho untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama di tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi lagi masakan hyungnya itu. Sementara yang dihubungi malah tengah sibuk menyetir, membawa keluarga kecilnya jalan-jalan.

"Aiss, hyung kau kemana saja eoh!" geram Yoochun yang untuk kesekian kalinya tak mendapat jawaban dari Yunho.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Jangan salahkan aku hyung kalau kau mengamuk nantinya." ucap Yoochun dan segera beranjak menuju mobilnya.

Sementara itu, ditengah mobil Audy Yunho, suasana canggung sungguh terasa kental. Yang terdengar hanya suara celotehan Changmin yang tak henti-hentinya menanyakan appanya.

"Appa, appa kapan pulang? Kata eomma appa cibuk bekelja ne?"

"Ah, itu. Emm, ne. Appa memang sedang sibuk changy."

"Kapan appa pulang dari lual kota?"

Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membuang muka kearah jalan, "Kemarin. Appa baru pulang kemarin changy."

"Ah, kalau begitu Minie bica tinggal cama appa lagikan?"

Deg

Jaejoong seketika menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin. Tak menyangka kalau anaknya akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Minie mau sekarang main kemana? Apa kita pergi ke taman saja?" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Ia belum siap menjawab pertanyaan Changmin tadi.

"Ne, Minie mau main ke taman caja eomma. Ne appa, kita ke taman ne. Minie mau main bebek yang mirip Cu-ie jumma, kiki."

Yunho mengerti sekali kalau Jaejoong tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Changmin itu, iapun hanya mengikuti kemauan 'istri'nya itu.

"Ne. Kita akan ketaman." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama mereka sampai juga disalah satu taman yang ada danau ditengahnya. Changmin dengan antusias langsung turun, dan segera berlari menuju tepi danau. Jaejoong awalnya ingin menyusul Changmin tapi Yunho segera menahannya.

"Joongie, gomawo ne."

Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa Yunho berterimakasih padanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum sadar kalau Yunho mencium sekilas pipinya. Segera setelahnya Yunho keluar dan menyusul Changmin. Jaejoong yang belum sadar penuh, malah diam sambil menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Yunho, entah kenapa ia merasa senang. Walau tak dipungkiri ada sedikit sakit yang dirasakannya.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoongpun keluar dari mobil dan beranjak menuju tempat Changmin. Dari jauh dilihatnya Changmin dan Yunho tengah asik bermain kejar-kejaran. Seketika ingatannya kembali saat dulu ia, Yunho dan Changmin pergi piknik bersama. Saat itu ia sangat bahagia dan berharap kalau kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung lama, tapi kenyataan tak selamanya sama dengan harapan. Jaejoong mulai belajar dari itu.

Changmin dan Yunho masih asik bermain kejar-kejaran. Suatu hal yang sudah lama sekali tak mereka lakukan. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Changmin sangat bahagia seperti itu. Terlebih lagi ia juga rindu melihat Yunho bisa tertawa lepas begitu.

"Eomma, cini eomma. Kita naik bebek itu ne eomma." Changmin berlari mendekati Jaejoong, dirinya ingin bermain perahu bebek bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Minie main sama appa saja, kasihan eomma nanti kecapean. Ne?" kata Yunho sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Changmin.

"Andwae! Minie maunya main cama appa dan eomma." Changmin tetap keras kepala. Dirinya bahkan sekarang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Melihat itu Jaejoong dan Yunho jadi tertawa kecil. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu ketika kesal Joongie." kata Yunho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong bersemu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu appa menyewa perahunya dulu ne. Minie tunggu disini."

Changmin mengangguk dengan antusias, membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Eomma ikut ne." pintanya lagi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada Changmin. Melihat itu Changmin menjadi senang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Yunho yang baru datang dari menyewa perahupun mengernyit kebingungan, "Ya, kenapa anak appa loncat-loncat begitu ne? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya saat sudah berjongkok dekat Changmin.

"Ne appa, eomma mau ikut naik bebek. Kyaa, acikkk." teriaknya dengan volume yang sangat kencang. Membuat beberapa pasang mata disekitar mereka menoleh.

"Haha, jaa appa sudah menyewanya, jadi ayo kita kesana. Kajja."

Changmin segera berlari dan tak lupa menggandeng tangan kedua orangtuanya. Tangan kanannya erat menggenggam pergelangan Yunho, sementara tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Sesampainya mereka di pinggir danau, segera Changmin menunjuk satu perahu berbentuk bebek warna kuning. Ia sangat ingin menaiki bebek itu yang katanya sangat mirip dengan Junsu.

Dan disinilah mereka. Ditengah danau tengah mengayuh-ngayuh kecil perahu bebek yang mereka sewa. Changmin sangat senang dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dirinya sangat senang karna bisa bermain dengan appa dan eommanya. Jaejoong dan Yunhopun juga larut dalam permainan itu. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Mereka sangat bahagia melihat Changmin bisa tertawa senang.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka juga menatap keluarga bahagia itu sambil tersenyum. Mereka iri dengan keharmonisan pasangan Yunjae. Appanya sangat tampan, eommanya sangat cantik, dan anaknya pun sangat lucu. Keluarga yang sempurna, begitulah pemikiran semua orang yang melihat keakraban keluarga itu.

.

.

Changmin sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan appa dan eommanya. Sampai-sampai sekarang ia lupa kalau hari semakin siang dan perutnya sudah lapar meminta jatah.

"Eomma, lapal."

"Omo, changy eomma lupa. Ini sudah siang,"

"Appa, kita makan caja ne. Minie cudah lapal."

"Eh, anak appa lapar eoh? Baiklah, kajja kita cari makan." perlahan Yunho mengarahkan perahu bebeknya menuju tepi danau. Setelah menepikannya segera ia menurunkan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Jaa, Minie mau makan dimana?" tanya Yunho saat mereka hendak berjalan menuju tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil.

"Minie mau makan di tempat eomma caja appa, eomma ayo kita kecana eomma."

"Ah, begitu ne? Kajja kita kesana."

Keluarga kecil itupun segera berangkat menuju restoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Jaejoong awalnya heran karna Yunho sama sekali tak menanyakan dimana tempat kerjanya, tapi keheranannya langsung hilang saat Yunho bertanya padanya.

"Ah ya Joongie, memangnya kau sudah bekerja? Kenapa Minie mengatakan ingin makan di tempatmu? Memangnya kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Yunho baru teringat kalau dirinya belum menanyakan dimana Jaejoong bekerja. Ya walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu tapi ia tetap ingin menanyakannya saja, ingin lebih memastikan.

"Ne, aku sudah bekerja di salah satu restoran disini." jawab Jaejoong singkat tanpa menoleh pada Yunho.

"Eodi?"

"Cojjee resto." jawab Jaejoong masih tanpa melihat Yunho.

"Ne appa, eomma dicana jadi chep. Hihi,"

"Jinja eoh? Ne, masakan eomma sangat enak, jadi pantas jadi chef."

Dipersimpangan jalan Yunho membelokkan mobilnya lalu diujung jalan sanalah Cojjee resto, tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Tepat saat Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya, dari arah depan nampak mobil lain yang berhenti. Saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu, Changmin langsung berteriak histeris.

"Kyaa, Chunie jucci, Chunie jucci." teriak Changmin girang. Jaejoong dan Yunhopun segera mengikuti arah pandang Changmin, senyum merekah diwajah mereka saat melihat Yoochun mendekat kearah mereka.

Tok tok tok

Yoochun mengetuk kaca mobil Yunho, tak berapa lama Yunho menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum pada Yoochun.

"Ya hyung, kau kemari juga, aku, waa, Jae hyung?" pekik Yoochun saat dilihatnya Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk disebelah Yunho.

"Annyeong Chunie."

"Chunie jucci, annyeong." cengir Changmin.

"Kyaa, Minie. Bogoshipo."

Changmin segera berlari keluar menemui Yoochun. Dirinya juga juga sangat merindukan Ahjussinya itu. Dipeluknya Yoochun saat ia sudah sampai disamping Yoochun.

"Nado jucci, bogochipo." kata Changmin sambil memeluk Yoochun. Yoochun sendiri sudah berjongkok untuk dapat memeluk Changmin.

"Chunie, kau kemari juga eoh? Kajja kalau begitu kita kedalam sama-sama."

"Ne hyung, ah Jae hyung annyeong." sapa Yoochun saat dilihatnya Jaejoong turun dari mobil, melihat itu Yoochun dari tertawa sendiri. Bagaiman tidak, Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa pergi bersama? Bagaimana bisa?

"Hyung, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" bisik Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Haha, ne Chunie. Tenang saja, semua akan kujelaskan nanti. Jaa, ayo kita masuk Minie." Yunho segera mengajak Changmin masuk, sementara Jaejoong memilih jalan berbarengan dengan Yoochun.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suasana Cojjee resto siang ini lumayan ramai. Banyak keluarga yang menyempatkan makan siang bersama keluarganya disini. Disalah satu sudut, nampak Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun duduk dengan manis sambil sesekali terdengar tawa dari mereka. Ah, tepatnya hanya tiga orang, karna Jaejoong kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu.

Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan datang membawakan buku menu ke meja Jaejoong.

"Ah, Jae hyung rupanya. Kau libur hari ini ne?" tanya pelayan itu yang memang kenal dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne Gikwang-ah. Apa hari ini ramai?"

"Ne hyung, dari pagi restoran sudah ramai. Ah, ini keluargamu eoh?"

"Ne, ini Yoochun, dan emm, Yunho." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yoochun dan Yunho bergantian, Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum sambil menyebutkan nama masing-masing. "Dan ini anakku, Changmin. Ayo Changmin, kenalan sama Gikwang hyung."

"Annyeong, Jung Changmin imnida." sahut Changmin sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum, menampilkan deret gigi susunya yang masih rapi.

"Lee Gikwang imnida, ah ya, kau mau pesan apa adik manis?" tanya Gikwang sambil mulai mencatat pesanan Changmin.

Changmin terlihat membolak-balikkan daftar menu, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Minie mau pecan bulgogi, kimbab, cup iga dan taekbokki."

"Waa, banyak sekali. Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya adik manis?" tanya Gikwang heran. Melihat daftar pesanan Changmin yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu, untuk anak seumuran Changmin tentunya.

"Ne, tentu saja." cengir Changmin bangga.

"Baiklah, pesanan yang lainnya?" tanya Gikwang beralih menatap tiga namja didepannya.

"Aku mau pesan makanan yang istimewa disini, kalian hyung?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, pesankan saja 3 porsi masakan istimewa disini." jawab Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Gikwang.

"Eomma, Minie boleh makan ec klim ne?"

"Andwae! Minie sudah sering makan es krim, nanti Minie sakit bagaimana?" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Biarkan saja Joongie, daripada nanti dia menangis. Nah, Minie mau es krim rasa apa?" tanya Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan kesal dari Jaejoong dan tatapan terharu dari Changmin.

"Jinja appa? Minie mau ec klim lasa panila." jawab Changmin antusias.

"Baiklah, es krim vanila satu ne. Tapi gelasnya usahakan yang kecil saja."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu pesanannya." Gikwang segera beranjak dari tempatnya, menyisakan keheranan dikepalanya.

"Eomma? Siapa yang dipanggil anak kecil itu eomma? Apa Jae hyung? Mwoya! Jae hyung itu kan namja?" sepanjang perjalanan menuju meja reservasi Gikwang tak henti-hentinya memikirkan keluarga dari Jaejoong itu.

"Kau ini Yunie, nanti kalau Minie sakit bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah Gikwang pergi dari meja mereka. Ia tak sadar sudah memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

Yunho segera berpaling menatap Jaejoong, alisnya bertaut menandakan ia merasa heran, "Yunie?" ucapnya, "Ya Joongie, akhirnya kau mau bicara juga denganku eoh? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja jika kuajak bicara."

Jaejoong jadi malu sendiri mendengar itu. Malu karna tadi menyebut Yunho dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Ditundukkannya wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Yunho semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya, "A..aku permisi ke belakang sebentar." Jaejoong segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Haha, dia sangat menggemaskan ne?" tawa Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah pergi dan mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun.

"Jadi hyung, bagaimana bisa kalian pergi bersama? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak tahu dimana mereka tinggal?" tanya Yoochun setelah tawa Yunho reda.

"Ne, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Junsu, dia yang memberitahuku dimana Jaejoong tinggal, dan tadi saat aku ingin menemui mereka, mereka hendak pergi. Jadi, sekalian saja kuajak mereka jalan-jalan. Lagipula aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Begitukah? Ah, Minie, pelan-pelan makannya. Lihat ini semua berserakan." Yoochun memandang kesal ke arah Changmin karna Changmin makan dengan sangat berantakan. Darimana Changmin mendapatkan makanan? Tentu dari restoran ini. Restoran ini memang menyediakan begitu banyak makanan pembuka yang sudah ada ditiap meja, alhasil Changmin dengan semangat menghabiskan makanan itu sampai tandas tak bersisa.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong masih betah diam di kamar mandi. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu sebentar. Setelah merasa lebih baik, barulah ia keluar dan berjalan kembali kemejanya. Namun ditengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Dongwoon.

"Jae hyung? Kau disini?" tanya Dongwoon kaget.

"Ah Dongwoon-ah, ne aku kemari. Sesuai janjiku kemarin." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau datang bersama anakmu? Waa, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Dongwoon sambil memasang wajah innoncent.

"Ne tentu saja. Kajja, dia ada dimeja."

Jaejoongpun mengajak Dongwoon kemejanya. Sesampainya disana ia langsung mengenalkan Dongwoon pada Changmin, Yunho serta Yoochun.

"Dongwoon-ah, kenalkan ini Yoochun dan Yunho." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Annyeong, Son Dongwoon imnida, aku manager di Cojjee resto ini." kata Dongwoon memperkenalkan diri. Yunho dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum sambil menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Kalau yang itu Changmin." tunjuk Jaejoong pada Changmin. "Ya Minie, jangan makan dengan cepat begitu. Aiss, kau ini." Jaejoong segera menghentikan aksi Changmin yang dengan kalap memakan makanan pembukanya, "Minie, ayo kenalan dulu sama Dongwoon hyung."

"Annyeong. Jung Changmin imnida." sahut Changmin sambil membungkuk. Sementara tangannya masih setia menggenggam kue kering.

"Son Dongwoon imnida. Jung?" Dongwoon heran dengan nama putra Jaejoong, karna jelas-jelas Jaejoong bermarga Kim, kenapa anaknya bernama Jung?

"Ah itu-"

"Ne karna aku appanya." jawab Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong, ia lalu berdiri menghadap Dongwoon. "Jung Yunho imnida. Aku appa sekaligus suami Kim Jaejoong." sahut Yunho ramah sambil membungkuk.

"Mwo?" Dongwoon memekik saking kagetnya. Membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu juga sedikit kaget, tapi segera ia sadar dan langsung menjawab.

"Ne itu dulu." jawabnya lemah seakan tak rela mengatakannya. Dongwoon semakin bingung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eomma, makan. Mana makanannya, Minie lapal."

Teriakan Changmin kembali membuat Dongwoon memekik tertahan. "Eomma?"

"Ne changy, sebentar lagi ne. Hyungnya sedang membuatkannya. Ah, Dongwoon-ah, maaf sudah membuatmu bingung. Lain kali akan kujelaskan ne."

Seakan tersadar Dongwoon segera menjawab sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Ah ne ne, gwencana. Kalau begitu, silahkan nikmati makanannya. Semoga pelayanan kami berkesan bagi anda. Nah adik manis, lain kali kau main saja ne kesini. Main sama hyung disini." kata Dongwoon pada Changmin, Changmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyantap kudapannya. "Jaa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong."

Dongwoon segera berbalik dan kembali keruangannya, sambil sebelumnya tersenyum pada keluarga Jaejoong itu. Sungguh ia heran dengan keluarga Jaejoong itu, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong dipanggil eomma oleh anaknya?

Sepeninggal Dongwoon, Jaejoong segera duduk disebelah Changmin. Ia terus memperhatikan Changmin, agar ia tak harus bertatapan muka dengan Yunho. Ia tak henti-hentinya menegur Changmin agar tak makan dengan cepat. Tak berapa lama, makanan pun datang. Changmin dengan antusias menatap makan-makanan itu, lalu tanpa komando ia langsung mengambil sendok dan mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Changminie, ingat sebelum makan kita harus apa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut pada Changmin. Ia ingin agar Changmin selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dinikmatinya.

"Ne eomma, Minie haluc beldoa kan."

"Ne, kajja berdoa dulu."

Changmin lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mulai memanjatkan doa. Terlihat mulut kecil Changmin berkomat-kamit kecil, menandakan dirinya tengah kushuk berdoa. Yunho dan Yoochun yang melihat itu menjadi sedikit terharu. Ternyata Jaejoong tak pernah lupa mengajari Changmin tentang caranya bersyukur, hati mereka sedikit terenyuh saat melihat Changmin berdoa.

"Cudah eomma, Minie boleh makan ne?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Celamat makan." teriak Changmin dan mulai membantai makanannya.

Merekapun mulai memakan makanan masing-masing. Yunho tampak tenang makan makanannya, sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong yang ada diseberangnya yang tengah membersihkan sisa makanan Changmin yang berserakan dikursinya.

"Oya, Jae hyung, kau hari ini libur ne?" tanya Yoochun memulai percakapan.

"Ne Chunie, aku hari ini libur."

"Waa, padahal aku kemari agar bisa makan masakanmu hyung." ratap Yoochun.

"Haha, kau ini Chunie. Kalau kau mau makan masakanku, kenapa tak datang saja main kerumah."

"Eh? Jinja hyung aku boleh datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Yoochun antusias. Yunho yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan jadi ikut mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne tentu saja, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Apalagi nanti Changmin pasti senang kalau kau datang."

"Jinja hyung? Waa, aku senang sekali." cengir Yoochun sambil tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan rajin berkunjung."

"Bagaimana denganku Joongie?" tanya Yunho menyela percakapan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Nde?"

"Ya, apa aku juga boleh datang bermain kerumahmu?" ulang Yunho.

Tanpa sempat Jaejoong jawab, percakapan mereka terputus dengan teriakan Changmin, "Kyaa, ec klim!"

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yoochun serentak menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Changmin. Kaget dengan seruan tiba-tiba Changmin. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam tak memperdulikan, matanya hanya terpaku pada secangkir es krim rasa vanila yang sedang diantarkan Gikwang ke mejanya.

Gagallah acara Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong, karna kini namja cantik itu tengah mengurusi Changmin yang memakan es krimnya dengan brutal.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Sore menjelang, Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun sudah selesai menyantap makan mereka. Mereka semua kini tengah diam sambil sesekali terdengar suara dari Changmin. Mereka hendak pulang sekarang, setelah Yunho membayar semua makanannya ia pun keluar menemui Jaejoong dan Changmin serta Yoochun yang menunggu dekat mobil.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku yang mengantar Minie? Aku masih rindu dengannya." tanya Yoochun saat Yunho tiba disebelahnya.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau tanyakan dulu pada Minie."

"Ne Minie, apa kau mau pulang dengan Ahjussi saja hmm?" kini Yoochun beralih bertanya pada Changmin.

Changmin tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ne, Minie mau pulang cama jucci. Eomma Minie pulangnya cama Chunie jucci ne."

"Jae hyung, tak apakan aku yang mengantar Minie pulang?" tanya Yoochun beralih menatap Jaejoong.

"Ah, itu, aku juga ikut bersamamu saja kalau begitu."

"Andwae! Eomma pulang cama appa caja, bial Minie cama jucci." rupanya otak cerdas Changmin bisa mengikuti rencana yang Yoochun buat. Yoochun sengaja ingin mengantar Changmin pulang agar Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa pulang berdua. Yoochun menoleh pada Changmin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat menolak, Yoochun sudah bergerak memasukkan Changmin ke mobilnya dan berpamitan pada Jaejoong. "Jaa hyung, sampai ketemu dirumah." mobil Yoochunpun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdua.

Suasana canggung seketika tercipta. Jaejoong sedikit kesal karna ulah Yoochun yang meninggalkannya dengan Yunho berdua saja. Ada Changmin saja Jaejoong masih sangat canggung, apalagi kalau hanya berdua?

Lama mereka hanya saling diam tanpa bicara apapun, akhirnya Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Jaa, kita pulang!"

"Ani, aku akan pulang sendiri saja." tolak Jaejoong dan bersiap melangkah pergi, namun Yunho dengan cepat menahan Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kau tak mau ku antar?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Jaejoong tegas tak memandang Yunho. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Yunho yang mencekal pergelangannya.

"Tapi Joongie, kalau kau tak pulang denganku, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Nanti ia bisa bingung kenapa kita tak pulang bersama."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong jadi berfikir sejenak, "Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi tapian. Joongie, biarkanlah aku menikmati kebersamaan ini sedikit lebih lama. Kau tahu aku benar-benar merindukan kalian." Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk memikirkan perkataan Yunho, benar juga apa yang dikatan Yunho, kalau ia tak pulang dengannya, bisa-bisa Changmin akan curiga. Ditambah lagi mendengar pengakuan Yunho barusan yang merindukan mereka, entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Ne, baiklah, aku akan pulang denganmu." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho sangat senang bukan main mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu, senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Segera Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong, setelahnya ia berputar dan duduk dibangku pengemudi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sesekali diliriknya Jaejoong yang dudik diam disebelahnya memandang keluar. Ia sangat bersyukur karna walaupun tak banyak perbincangan yang terjadi, tapi Jaejoong masih mau untuk pulang bersamanya.

Setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba diapartement Jaejoong. Mobil Yoochun sudah tampak terparkir rapi didepan loby. Jaejoong segera keluar dan hendak masuk kedalam, tapi suara Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Joongie, apa aku boleh mampir?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat merahasiakan tempat tinggalnya, namun tak ada salahnya bukan untuk mencoba?

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung memekik tertahan saking senangnya. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan Yunhopun segera mengikuti langkah Jaejoong masuk kedalam.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai 5, Jaejoong segera keluar dan diikuti oleh Yunho, sesampainya didepan pintu 507 Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap Yunho. Pikirannya kini berkecambuk, apakah ini nyata atau tidak.

Yunho yang melihat pandangan Jaejoong menjadi heran, kenapa Jaejoong menatapnya begitu. "Wae Joongie? Kenapa diam?"

Jaejoong segera tersadar dan mulai memencet bel dipintu, tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Junsu.

"Ah Jae hyung, kau sudah pul-, waa Yunho hyung?" Junsu berteriak nyaring saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tak sendirian. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau Yunho benar-benar mengantar Jaejoong seperti perkataan Yoochun.

"Ne, annyeong Junsu-ah, mian aku mengganggu."

"Ani hyung, kajja masuk saja. Yoochun dan Changmin sudah pulang dari tadi." merekapun masuk, menuju ruang tamu yang tengah dipakai Yoochun dan Changmin untuk bermain. Jaejoong segera masuk kamar tanpa menghampiri Changmin terlebih dahulu.

"Appa!" teriak Changmin saat dilihatnya Yunho masuk bersama Junsu, "Appa, appa menginap dicini ne?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Yunho berjongkok dan mengecup pelan pipi Changmin, "Lain kali ne, appa pasti akan menginap. Otte?"

"Andwae! Appa haluc menginap dicini, Minie mau tidul cama appa."

"Aigoo, anak appa kangen ne sama appa? Tapi mian, appa sekarang harus pulang, appa sedang sibuk changy."

"Hemm, tapi appa becok main kecini ne. Main cama Minie. Habicnya Minie bocan main cama Cu-ie jumma teluc. Ne appa?"

"Yah, apa katamu bocah kecil! Bosan? Ck!" sahut Junsu kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Haha, mian Junsu-ah, Minie memang nakal." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Ani, Minie nggak nakal appa. Humm, otte appa? Becok appa haluc main kecini ne."

"Ne."

"Yaksok?"

"Um, yaksok!"

"Kalau ahjussi boleh juga main kemari Minie?" tanya Yoochun sesaat karna merasa diacuhkan.

"Tentu." jawab Changmin dengan antusias. "Aa, eomma eodiya appa?" tanya Changmin baru sadar kalau Jaejoong tak ada diantara mereka.

"Ne, eomma disini." sahut Jaejoong keluar kamar. "Ini sudah sore, Minie mandi dulu ne." Jaejoong segera meraih Changmin hendak memandikannya.

"Sini hyung, biar aku saja yang mandikan Minie." Junsu beranjak mendekati Changmin, "Ayo Minie kita mandi."

"Hihi, Minie mau mandi cama jumma cama jucci. Ayo, jucci Minie mau dimandiin cama jucci."

"Jinja eoh? Kajja." Yoochun bersemangat dan segera mengajak Changmin menuju kamar mandi. Junsu mengikuti dari belakang, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang tamu.

Suasana canggung kembali tercipta, Jaejoong mengutuk Yoochun dan Junsu yang meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho.

"Gomawo Joongie, memberiku kesempatan bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Sungguh, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh rasa berterima kasih. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong mau memberinya kesempatan seharian ini bermain dengan Changmin dan dirinya. Sungguh, sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Yunho.

"Tapi sepertinya kebahagiaanmu hanya sampai disini saja." Jaejoong dengan cepat menjawab perkataan Yunho. Menjawabnya dengan dingin dan ketus.

"Mwo? Wae guerae?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Sebaiknya jangan pernah temui Minie lagi." jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho.

Yunho semakin heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wae Joongie? Kau tahu kan aku sangat merindukan kalian."

"Ini demi kebaikan kita Yunho." sahut Jaejoong sedikit lemah. "Demi kebaikan Changmin. Kalau kau terus datang menemuinya, aku takut kalau dia akan terluka nantinya." jawab Jaejoong lemah sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi Joongie, kau jangan egois tak memperbolehkanku menemui Changmin, bagaimanpun Changmin juga bagian dariku, dia darah dagingku Joongie." jawab Yunho mulai tersulut emosinya. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ia diberikan kesempatan untuk dapat bertemu dengan keluarganya, belum juga lewat satu hari, kini Jaejoong kembali melarangnya bertemu dengan Changmin? Anaknya sendiri?

"Ne kau benar, tapi apa kau tak berfikir kedepan? Jika kau terus menemuinya, aku takut lama-kelamaan eommamu mengetahuinya dan-"

Jaejoong tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karna Yunho sudah memotongnya, "Tidak akan. Aku janji Joongie, aku tak akan membiarkan eomma menemukanmu."

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya eoh?" geram Jaejoong, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho tajam. Kilat marah jelas terbaca disana. Yunho yang melihat kilat marah dimata Jaejoong seketika diam, dirinya hanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa berusaha untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan eommamu lakukan untuk menyingkirkanku!" ratap Jaejoong putus asa. Suaranya sudah tak setinggi tadi, bahkan ada segurat kesedihan disana. Ditundukkannya lagi wajahnya, tak berniat memandang Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kami bahagia, jadi sebaiknya kau turuti permintaanku kali ini." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang sendu kearah Yunho, dirinya benar-benar sakit saat mengatakan itu. Namun itu adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan.

Yunho juga sangat sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, ia merasa sakit melihat Jaejoong sedih seperti itu. Dirinya hanya bisa diam dan memandang Jaejoong dengan diam. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho berlari dan membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, tapi apa daya. Ia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Jebal Yun, jebal." ratap Jaejoong penuh harap. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat terluka ketika mengatakan permintaannya itu. Sudah dua kali ia membuat hati namja yang sangat ia cintai itu terluka dengan permintaannya. Tapi hanya itu cara yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan untuk menghindari Changmin dan dirinya dari kekejaman Mrs. Jung.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong, dirinya sangat bimbang sekarang. Antara menuruti permintaan Jaejoong yang artinya menghilangkan kesempatan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan mereka, atau egois dan tetap pada pendiriannya? Yunho benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengambil keputusan. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak akan lari lagi sekarang. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan tajam sebelum menjawab.

"Mianhae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jreng jreng jreng,..

Keputusan apakah yang akan diambil oleh Yunho?

Mianhae? Untuk apa Yunho minta maaf?

Apakah ia meminta maaf karena membuat Jaejoong sedih lagi sehingga ia menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, atau ia minta maaf karna nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong?

Ayoo ditebak.. Hahaha

.

Denpasar, 08 Januari 2014


	9. Chapter 8

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 8

::

.

"Mianhae."

Yunho menatap tajam mata bulat Jaejoong. Dirinya sangat berat untuk memutuskan pilihan mana yang ia akan ambil. Keputusan berat yang harus diambilnya lagi setelah keputusan beratnya melepas Jaejoong sebelumnya. Kini, ia sudah bertekad tak akan mengambil tindakan bodoh dan pengecut lagi. Dirinya sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri tak berani mengambil keputusan untuk mengubah hidupnya. Kini ia bertekad tak akan lari lagi, dan akan mengambil semua resiko yang akan menghadangnya. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi apa yang akan menghalanginya untuk memenuhi ambisinya itu.

Ya, ambisinya kali ini adalah menyatukan lagi keluarga kecilnya. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya pada keluarga kecilnya itu. Ia tak ingin lagi setiap pagi harus diam-diam menangis merindukan tangan hangat Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya, ia tak mau lagi harus menahan gejolak hatinya yang berdetak kencang saat melihat kebersamaan orang tua yang asik bercanda dengan anakknya. Ia ingin kembali merasakan bahagiannya berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Keluarga kecilnya.

Ia sudah bertekad akan mewujudkan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya. Yang pasti ia tak mau lagi mundur. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan melakukannya, walaupun Jaejoong menolaknya. Ia tak perduli. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya agar Jaejoong bisa percaya lagi padanya, dan bagaimana cara membuat eommanya menerima Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan lain." Yunho perlahan meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jaejoongie, kembalilah padaku."

Deg

Seketika Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Membelalakkan matanya sambil menganga lebar. Matanya menatap nyalang mata musang milik Yunho. Dirinya sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho barusan. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan mengatakan hal itu. Selama ini dirinya juga tak pernah berfikiran untuk kembali pada Yunho.

"A..apa katamu Yunie, kem..kembali bersamamu?" tanya Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tangannya bergetar cukup keras digenggaman Yunho.

"Ne. Kembalilah bersamaku. Kembali membangun keluarga bersamaku." Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam, keseriusan nampak jelas diwajahnya. Menunjukkan pada Jaejoong bahwa dirinya tidak main-main.

"Aku baru sadar sekarang, sebuah kesalahan besar saat membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku. Melepasmu dan membiarkan hati kita terluka." jawab Yunho tenang sambil mulai melangkah mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata nyalang Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, dengarlah. Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti kembali. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya. Percayalah Joongie."

Yunho perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Menengkupkan kepala Jaejoong didadanya. "Percayalah!"

Jaejoong tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya. Ia sedari tadi menahan gejolak perasaannya yang bergemuruh mendengar tiap kata yang Yunho ucapkan. Ia tak menolak saat Yunho memeluknya, sungguh sekarang ia butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Tak dipungkiri Jaejoong kalau hatinya berdesir hangat saat mendengar itu, namun berbarengan dengan sakit yang amat dalam. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, dadanya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan untuk percaya padanya. Bukan Jaejoong tak percaya dengan kesungguhan Yunho, tapi ia takut kalau Yunho akan menyerah ditengah jalan.

Jaejoong kini menumpahkan airnatanya dibaju Yunho. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong menangis, iapun semakin mengertakan pelukannya. Diciumnya pucuk kepala Jaejoong, menyalurkan ketenangan. Isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Jaejoong, bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Tangan Yunho membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong. Ia sungguh sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ia tak pernah melihat Jaejoong sangat rapuh seperti ini.

"Menangislah. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang." hibur Yunho yang masih setia memeluk erat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri masih menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan airmatanya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar tak ada lagi isakan yang keluar. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar kacau. Disatu sisi ia sangat senang mendengar Yunho ingin kembali bersamanya, tapi disisi lain ia sangat takut. Takut dengan kenyataan pahit yang nantinya akan ia terima kalau ia kembali bersama Yunho.

Perlahan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya didada Yunho, membuat Yunho mengernyit kebingungan. Tak lama setelahnya Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho, sehingga tangan Yunho terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah sehingga mengatakan hal aneh." kata Jaejoong setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Tapi Joongie-"

"Kumohon Yunho, pergilah. Pikirkanlah matang-matang keputusanmu itu."

Yunho menangkap gurat kesedihan diwajah Jaejoong. Ia sadar, ia harus memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong agar ia bisa berfikir jernih. Dirinya juga membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna kembali semuanya. Dengan langkah berat, Yunho perlahan melangkah menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Changmin ne. Katakan aku sangat menyayanginya." kata Yunho sambil bersiap beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Dan Joongie, aku tak main-main dengan perkataanku tadi." ucap Yunho sesaat sebelum keluar dari rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, seketika ia jatuh terduduk saat Yunho sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Airmata kembali jatuh membanjiri pipi putihnya. Sesak kembali dirasakannya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Kenyataan dan harapannya sama sekali tak berjalan lurus.

Jaejoong terduduk dan menangkupkan wajahnya diatara telapak tangannya. Membenamkan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Ia sangat butuh ketenangan sekarang, untuk berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mengingat Yunho nampaknya sangat serius dengan keputusannya. Jalan berat yang harus Jaejoong pikirkan. Demi kebahagiaan dirinya, Changmin dan juga Yunho.

Sementara itu, Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah dirinya masuk mobil. Pikirannya berkecambuk memikirkan apa keputusannya sudah benar atau tidak. Dipandanginya lagi bangunan megah disebelahnya tempat anak dan 'istri'nya tinggal. Dirinya kembali diliputi kerinduan yang teramat, padahal belum satu jam dirinya bertemu dengan mereka,

"Joongie, kumohon, renungkanlah!" rintih Yunho sebelum benar-benar pergi memacu mobilnya menembus Seoul yang mulai gelap.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema dikoridor Jung Corps. Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berjalan dengan anggun, dengan dress hitan panjang selutut menambah kesan anggun darinya. Tak terlukis senyum diwajahnya, karna memang begitulah citra yang ia ciptakan. Sementara orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, hanya bisa membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, membawa yeoja itu kelantai 4. Ditelusurinya lantai itu hingga sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Segera saat melihat yeoja itu, seorang namja langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat, tak lupa ia tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." ucapnya ramah. Ya, rupanya yeoja itu adalah Mrs. Jung, eomma Jung Yunho.

"Ne Siwon-ssi, aku ingin bertemu Yunho. Apa dia ada didalam?"

"Ah, mian nyonya. Yunho sajangnim sekarang sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien diluar, jadi beliau tak ada diruangannya." ucap Siwon berbohong kepada Mrs. Jung. Sebenarnya Yunho sama sekali tak ada pertemuan dengan klien. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yunho menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau hari ini ia tak masuk kantor. Ia menyuruh Siwon untuk mengatakan kalau dirinya ada pertemuan diluar kalau ada orang yang mencarinya. Saat ditanya mau kemana, Yunho hanya mengatakan kalau dirinya ada pekerjaan penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Misi yang sangat besar. Begitu katanya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Kemungkinan pertemuannya hingga sore hari nyonya."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan menunggunya, tapi aku ingin masuk sebentar ke dalam."

"Ne nyona silahkan." Siwon mempersilakan Mrs. Jung masuk keruangan Yunho. Walaupun Yunho pernah melarangnya agar tak membiarkan siapapun masuk ruangannya kalau dirinya tak ada, tapi kalau itu adalah Mrs. Jung yang notabene adalah pemilik Jung Corp, maka Siwonpun tak berani melarangnya.

Sementara itu, namja yang sedang ditanyakan oleh Mrs. Jung, kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar 507. Dirinya berdiri tegak sambil membawa sebuket lily putih dan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan.

Tangannya perlahan terulur memencet bel yang ada dipintu. Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah dari dalam dan suara hendel pintu yang dibuka.

"Annyeong."

"Yunho hyung?"

"Ne Junsu-ah, aku datang untuk menemani Minie. Apa dia ada dirumah?"

"Siapa yang datang Su-ie?" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi perbincangan Yunho dan Junsu.

"Ah, ini hyung ada Yunho hyung. Jaa, masuk saja hyung." Junsu mempersilakan Yunho masuk, tanpa menyadari perubahan aura dari Jaejoong.

"Mau minum hyung?" tanyanya lagi saat mereka duduk disofa.

"Emm, boleh. Aku ingin teh saja Junsu." jawab Yunho sambil meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ne hyung tunggu sebentar, aku akan buatkan, ah ya Jae hyung, temani Yunho hyung sana." Junsu menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong saat dirinya beranjak ke dapur.

Jaejoong seakan tersadar dan mulai berbalik meninggalkan Yunho di ruang tamu, "Minie dimana Joongie?" tanya Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong hendak pergi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar kau menjauhi kami huh!" jawab Jaejoong ketus tanpa memandang Yunho.

Yunho yang memang menyadari aura buruk Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Jaejoong, sambil menggenggam bunga lily yang dibelinya tadi, "Pagi-pagi kau sudah marah eoh."

Jaejoong tak menjawab dan malah beranjak meninggalkan Yunho. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Yunho segera mencekal pergelangan Jaejoong dan membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengannya.

Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat dirasakannya Yunho mencekal tangannya, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Sekarang ia malah membulatkan matanya kaget, karna kini di depannya sudah ada sebuket lily putih. Menyembul didepan wajah Yunho.

"Untuk Joongieku yang manis." kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan bunga itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat kaget dengan perlakuan manis Yunho, andai saja sekarang ia masih bersama Yunho, pasti ia sudah meloncat girang sambil memeluk Yunho. Tertawa bahagia karna mendapat kejutan manis dari orang yang paling dicintai. Tersenyum bersama dan setelahnya saling menikmati ciuman hangat yang menggairahkan. Menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat yang Yunho berikan. Dan yang paling membahagiakan tentunya saling membagi cinta. Tapi apa daya, itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan. Kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah Jaejoong lupakan.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan sebelum memandang tajam Yunho, "Kau pikir aku yeoja yang menyukai bunga seperti ini? Ha?" kata Jaejoong ketus. "Rumah ini tidak cukup lagi untuk menampung bunga itu. Jadi, lebih baik kau pergi dan bawa pulang bunga itu, atau kau akan melihatnya ditong sampah." lanjut Jaejoong dan langsung berbalik berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong, bukankah dirinya sendiri dulu yang bilang kalau ia sangat menyukai bunga lily?

"Eom..ma, eomma." Changmin berteriak sesaat setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dirinya takut saat tak menemukan Jaejoong disampingnya.

"Ne Minie, eomma disini. Minie sudah bangun hmm?" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin agar anaknya itu kembali tertidur. Karena hari masih lumayan pagi.

"Ani, eom..ma. Minie mau pipis." kata Changmin dengan suara serak.

"Omo, anak eomma mau pipis. Aa, palli. Jangan pipis di celana." tawa Jaejoong bercanda dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong segera menggendong Changmin membawanya ke kamar mandi, ia lupa kalau Yunho masih ada di ruang tamu, dan seketika Changmin berseru saat dilihatnya appanya sudah ada disana.

"APPA!" teriaknya gembira. Segera ia melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong dan menghambur kepelukan Yunho.

"Waa, anak appa baru bangun ne. Malas sekali, ini sudah siang!" rajuk Yunho pura-pura marah.

"Ani, ini belum ciang appa." rengek Changmin tak terima dibilang malas, lupakah dirinya tadi ingin buang air kecil?

"Haha, ne. Apa Minie sudah mandi hmm?"

"Belum appa. Appa, appa, Minie mau mandi cama appa. Ne ne, appa." kata Changmin sambil mengerjabkan matanya lucu. "Eomma, Minie mau mandi cama appa caja ne. Eomma, boleh?" Changmin beralih memandang Jaejoong.

"Ne, appa akan mandikan Minie, kajja buka dulu bajunya." tanpa mendapat persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah menggiring Changmin masuk kamar mandi.

"Loh. Yunho hyung eodiya hyung?" tanya Junsu heran karna tak melihat Yunho ada di ruang tamunya. Padahal ia sudah selesai membuatkannya teh. "Omo, hyung, kau tak mengusirnya kan?"

"Yak, tega sekali kau menuduhku begitu Su-ie." kesal Jaejoong karna dituduh seperti itu.

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terheran-heran sambil masih memegang dua cangkir teh ditangannya. "Waeyo?" gumamnya.

.

.

Yunho sudah selesai memandikan Changmin, disinilah sekarang ia, dikamar Changmin dan Jaejoong, dirinya tengah memakaikan baju pada Changmin. Changmin sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang karna kehadiran appanya.

Sementara dipojok kamar, nampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna merasa tak dihiraukan. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan matanya menatap sebal pada kegiatan dua namja tampan didepannya. Saking kesalnya bahkan ia sampai menghentakkan kakinya kelantai, hingga membuat dua namja itu menoleh dan baru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Yah eomma, kenapa eomma belicik cekali. Huh," kata Changmin polos tanpa merasakan aura suram yang dikeluarkan oleh eommanya.

"Ne Joongie, waeyo? Kau kelihatan kesal begitu?"

"Siapa yang kesal eoh?" teriak Jaejoong berbeda sekali dengan ucapannya barusan. "Cepat kau pulang sana, aku akan mengajak Changmin pergi." ketusnya dan mulai menarik Changmin.

"Kau mau ajak Minie kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil berdiri mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Yunho hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis, bagaimana mungkin ia kesal hanya karna dirinya berbincang dengan Changmin. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga, melihat bibir cherry itu mempout lucu, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Eomma, Minie mau main cama appa caja dicini."

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Changmin diam. Pasalnya, kalau eommanya sudah mulai membentak, itu artinya bahaya untuk Changmin. Bisa-bisa eommanya tak akan membuatkannya masakan.

"Cepat turun sarapan dan kita segera pergi. Kajja!" dengan sedikit kasar Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin. Changmin hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bermain dengan appanya, namun ia juga sangat takut bila dimarah eommanya.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Dirinya sangat mengerti kalau Jaejoong belum bisa menerima permintaannya kemarin. Tapi itu justru tak membuatnya gentar dan menyerah. Ia sudah bertekad, dan tak akan menyerah ditengah jalan. Yunhopun mengikuti Jaejoong menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, hyung ternyata kau masih disini. Kupikir tadi Jae hyung sudah mengusirmu. Kajja hyung sarapan bersama. Kurasa kau belum sarapan kan?"

"Ah, ne Junsu-ah. Gomawo." Yunho segera duduk menyebelahi Junsu.

"Yah, siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut duduk ha?" geram Jaejoong melihat Yunho juga ikut duduk dimeja makan.

"Ya hyung, kenapa malah berteriak." jawab Junsu yang heran melihat hyungnya itu dari tadi berteriak-teriak terus.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma malahin appa. Hiks, Minie takut." Changmin mulai terisak, karna daritadi mendengar eommanya beryeriak-teriak terus. Melihat itu Jaejoong merasa bersalah dan mulai memelankan suaranya.

"Aiss, Minie. Uljima. Ne ne, mian eomma tak bermaksud berteriak. Kajja, makan sarapannya. Habis itu Minie ikut eomma ne." Jaejoong tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Changmin.

"Ne. Minie mau naci golengnya eomma." Changmin langsung menghapus airmatanya dan mulai makan sarapannya.

Merekapun kini makan dengan tenang. Walau sekai-sekali masih saja terlihat Jaejoong membentak Yunho. Junsu hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat itu, dirinya sudah cukup pusing dengan teriakan Jaejoong. Ia memilih diam sambil sesekali membersihkan makanan Changmin yang berserakan di dekatnya.

.

.

Jaejoong bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Dilihatnya penampilannya lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya. Diambilnya tas selempang yang biasa dibawanya ketika bekerja dan mendapati ponselnya berkedip-kedip menandakan ada telpon masuk. Segera diangkatnya panggilan itu setelah dilihatnya nama Yihan dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, Jae-ah, apa kau sudah berangkat?" tanya Yihan.

"Ajik hyung, waeyo?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku sedang melewati apartementmu, bagaimana kalau aku jemput?"

Jaejoong tampak menimbang tawaran dari Yihan itu, ia ingat kalau Yunho masih berada dirumahnya. Sebuah ide melintas diotaknya, dan seringai muncul diwajah putihnya.

"Ne hyung, aku juga ingin mengajak Changmin, Junsu sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa menemani Changmin."

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai. Jaa,"

Tuut..tuut

Jaejoong memutuskan panggilan dan mulai keluar kamar. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu tempat Changmin dan Yunho sedang bercanda. Junsu sendiri sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya. Hari ini ada rapat diperusahaan appanya.

"Minie sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong dan berjongkok dihadapan Changmin.

"Cudah eomma. Memangnya kita mau kemana eomma?"

"Minie mau kan ikut eomma ke Cojjee, soalanya Su-ie jumma sibuk, jadi tak bisa menemani Minie."

Seketika mata Changmin melebar mendengar Cojjee, diotaknya sudah terbayang berbagai makanan yang bisa ia dapatkan disana. "Waa, Minie mau. Minie mau eomma." cengirnya sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Apa tak merepotkan kalau kau ajak Minie kesana?" tanya Yunho yang merasa tak dihiraukan.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, pura-pura tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia malah terus berbicara sengan Changmin.

"Tapi Minie jangan nakal ne disana. Nanti Minie main saja sama Dongwoon hyung. Minie masih ingat dia kan?"

Changmin hanya menganguk walau sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mengingat siapa itu Dongwooon. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya makanan-makanan enak disana.

"Yah, Joongie aku bicara padamu!" kesal Yunho karna merasa tak dihiraukan Jaejoong.

"Oh, kau masih disini rupanya." jawab Jaejoong pura-pura kaget sambil melihat kearah Yunho. "Apa kau bicara sesuatu?" lanjut Jaejoong masih dengan wajah polos.

"Anio." jawab Yunho ketus dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. Dalam hati Jaejoong sangat senang bisa mengerjai Yunho, sudah lama ia tak melihat Yunho kesal seperti itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, sekarang Jaejoong akan lebih membuat Yunho kesal. Agar Yunho berhenti menganggunya.

"Jaa, kalau begitu kajja Minie. Yihan jussi sudah menunggu dibawah."

Deg

Mata musang Yunho langsung membuka lebar. Tubuhnya seketika menegang dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Pandangan matanya tajam menatap Jaejoong. Ia masih sangat jelas mengingat nama itu. Nama namja sahabat Jaejoong sewaktu kuliah, dan sekarang menjadi atasan Jaejoong. Jin Yihan. Sampai kapanpun Yunho tak akan lupa dengan namja itu. Namja yang menurutnya juga mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan aura Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata rencananya berhasil. Rupanya Yunho masih mengingat Yihan.

"Jaa, Minie. Kajja." Jaejoong segera menarik Changmin untuk berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar, sebelum suara Yunho menyelanya dengan keras.

"Andwae!" Yunho seketika berdiri menghadang Jaejoong yang hendak keluar. "Aku yang akan mengantar kalian." geram Yunho menahan amarahnya.

"Mian, Yihan hyung sudah menunggu dibawah." jawab Jaejoong berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku, yang akan mengantar kalian!" tegas Yunho sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit jengah dengan tatapan membunuh Yunho itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan sangat marah seperti ini.

"Kau tidak dengar eoh? Yihan hyung sudah menungguku dibawah. Jadi aku akan berangkat dengannya. Kajja Minie." Jaejoong segera menarik Changmin tanpa menghiraukan Yunho lagi. Namun belum sempat melangkah, Yunho sudah mencekal tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya.

"Yak, appo!" ringis Jaejoong saat dirasakannya Yunho mencekal tangannya cukup kencang.

"Mau tak mau, aku yang akan mengantarmu!" geram Yunho dan langsung menarik Jaejoong. Changmin hanya menatap eomma dan appanya itu dengan heran. Dirinya juga ikut tertarik karna tangannya juga digandeng Jaejoong.

"Ya ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong meronta digenggaman Yunho, dirinya kesal karna Yunho terus menariknya. "Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho!"

Yunho tak begitu saja mau melepas Jaejoong, dirinya benar-benar tengah kesal sekarang. Ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi bersama namja lain. Terlebih lagi itu adalah Yihan.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan!" Jaejoong masih saja memberontak, tak dirasanya Changmin yang mulai menangis disampingnya.

"Eomma, appa, kenapa malah-malah. Hiks, hiks, Minie takut."

Seketika Jaejoong dan Yunho berhenti bertengkar. Mereka lupa kalau masih ada Changmin bersama mereka. Saking kesalnya sampai-sampai Jaejoong tak sadar kalau Changmin juga ikut tertarik bersamanya. Cekalan tangan Yunho melemah dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri, ia lalu berjongkok dan menenangkan Changmin.

"Ne ne, Minie. Mian eomma membuatmu takut. Uljima, cup cup." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Changmin. Yunho yang melihat itu juga ikut berjongkok dan ikut menenangkan Changmin.

"Mian Minie. Appa membuatmu takut." sesal Yunho. Diusapnya kepala Changmin untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Hiks, appa cama eomma jangan malah-malah telus."

"Ne changy, sudah jangan menangis lagi." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kalau kau tak menarikku, Changmin tak akan menangis." geram Jaejoong sambil menoleh kearah Yunho. Wajahnya sangat kesal sekarang.

"Yah, kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku. Siapa suruh kau memilih pergi dengannya dari pada aku antar." Yunho tak mau disalahkan dan malah menyalahkan Jaejoong balik.

"Yak, apa salahnya jika aku berangkat dengan Yihan hyung? Lagipula tempat kerja kami sama."

"Ya tentu salah! Kenapa kau tak minta aku saja yang mengantar?"

"Memangnya kau siapa ha!"

Deg

Yunho terkesiap dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Kembali dirinya merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah dua kali dirinya menerima kata-kata itu dari Jaejoong. Entah mengapa, hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi sekarang. Jaejoongpun sama terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia hanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ne Joongie, sekarang memang aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu." jawab Yunho lemah tanpa memandang Jaejoong. "Mungkin dulu aku menyerah dan membiarkanmu pergi dengannya, tapi sekarang aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi." lanjutnya dan memandang Jaejoong. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Dadanya lagi-lagi berdesir hangat saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Matanya mulai memanas, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Yunho tak melihatnya.

"Kajja Minie, appa antar." Perlahan Yunho meraih Changmin dan menggendongnya. Sementara Jaejoong masih diam tak bergerak. "Joongie, kajja. Nanti kau terlambat kalau tak segera berangkat." tangan Yunho terulur dihadapan Jaejoong. "Kajja."

Lagi-lagi hati Jaejoong berdesir hangat, dirinya benar-benar senang dengan perlakuan manis Yunho itu. Tapi ia sadar dan malah menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." ketusnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Sesampainya mereka di loby, Jaejoong melihat mobil Yihan sudah terparkir disana. Yihanpun juga sudah berdiri menyandar didepan mobilnya, tengah memainkan ponselnya hendak menghubungi seseorang. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memanggil Yihan dan berjalan mendekat.

"Yihan hyung!"

Yihan merasa ada yang memanggilnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil, tapi detik berikutnya senyum itu langsung lenyap. Begitu dilihatnya siapa orang yang berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin. Kaget. Itulah perasaan yang kini dirasakannya.

"Hyung, kau sudah sampai." kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Yihan. Jaejoong heran karna Yihan kelihatan sangat terkejut, dan lagi matanya tak menatap Jaejoong melainkan menatap tajam kebelakang. "Hyung, Yihan hyung!"

"Ah, ne. Kau sudah siap?" Yihan terkesiap mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Segera ia tersenyum walau senyumnya sangat kaku dan dipaksakan.

"Ne hyung, mian kau menunggu lama."

"Kau tak perlu mengantarnya. Karna aku yang akan mengantar Joongie." tiba-tiba saja suara Yunho menginterupsi percakapan Jaejoong dan Yihan. Dengan suaranya yang keras dan berat, jelas sekali kalau Yunho tengah meredam amarahnya.

Yunho menatap Yihan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Ia sungguh tak suka melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yihan. Ia seakan ingin menelan Yihan bulat-bulat. Sementara Yihan tak kalah tajam memandang Yunho. Ia berfikir apa hak Yunho melarangnya untuk mengantar Jaejoong. Toh antara Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, karna aku yang akan mengantar Joongie. Kau dengar?" kata Yunho lagi dengan menekankan kata Joongie.

"Siapa bilang aku mau diantar olehmu." Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja yang tengah berperang lewat tatapan itu. "Daritadi aku sudah katakan kalau Yihan hyung yang menjemputku. Apa kau tuli eoh?"

"Apa kau juga tuli karna aku sudah bilang apapun yang terjadi, aku yang akan mengantarmu." jawab Yunho tak mau kalah.

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, karna Yunho sudah menariknya dan menyeretnya menuju mobilnya. "Ya ya! Apa yang kau, mmmppphhhttt..."

Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, karna kini Yunho sudah membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Singkat kata, Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

Yihan kontan membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho bisa melakukan itu. Apalagi ini didepan umum. Dipalingkannya wajahnya agar tak melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat itu. Dua kali, sudah dua kali ia menyaksikan kejadian itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sementara Changmin, oh, rupanya ia cukup tanggap. Ia segera menutup matanya dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Jaejoong kaget sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan menciumnya seperti ini. Dirinya meronta agar Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Dipukulnya dada Yunho agar ia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Neo!" geram Jaejoong pada Yunho, namun Yunho sama sekali tak perduli, dirinya tetap menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya dikursi depan bersama Changmin.

Jaejoong yang masih shock tak bisa menolak dan pasrah ditarik Yunho. Sampai mobil sudah beranjak dari loby, barulah Jaejoong sadar. Segera ia mendelik sebal pada Yunho dan mulai berteriak.

"Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" teriak Jaejoong dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Yunho. "Seenaknya saja menarikku, bahkan, apa tadi itu, kau menciumku!" geram Jaejoong dengan meluap-luap. Emosinya sudah memuncak dan tak bisa lagi dibendung. Sedangkan Yunho? Kini ia sudah tertawa terpingkal melihat kemarahan Jaejoong. Bukannya takut dan meminta maaf, dirinya malah menertawakan tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Ya, apa yang kau tertawakan ha?"

"Ani. Haha, hanya saja aku senang. Akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku, walaupun kau hanya marah-marah." jawab Yunho sambil sesekali memandang Jaejoong.

"Kiki, eomma cama appa cepelti kucing dan anjing. Belamtem teluc." kini Changminpun ikut-ikutan menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Tapi ia sudah tak takut karna Jaejoong dan Yunho tak berteriak lagi seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah Joongie, jangan marah-marah lagi. Nanti kau cepat tua dan berkeriput."

"Mwo?"

"Hmm? Apa kau mau aku melakukan itu lagi?" sahut Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Pervert!" balas Jaejoong dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

.

.

Yihan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan kejadian barusan. Ditambah lagi adegan terakhir yang sangat membuatnya kesal. Hatinya berdenyut sakit tat kala melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai berciuman didepannya. Dibantingnya stir dipersimpangan jalan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Ia ingin mencari ketenangan sekarang, karna ia tahu kalau sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong pasti baru tiba di Cojjee, ia belum siap lagi untuk melihat kejadian yang akan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Disinilah kini ia, sungai han. Tempat favorit beberapa orang untuk mencari ketenangan. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ditepi danau. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian pagi tadi. Bagaimana ia melihat Yunho datang bersama Jaejoong dan tengah menggendong Changmin. Ia tahu Yunho adalah appa dari Changmin, tapi yang memmbuatnya heran adalah bagaimana bisa pagi-pagi seperti ini Yunho sudah ada dirumah Jaejoong. Mengingat mereka sudah resmi berpisah.

Berbagai pikiran melintas diotaknya. Mungkin saja Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berbalikan dan memutuskan kembali bersama. Namun, melihat sikap Jaejoong tadi yang sepertinya tak suka dengan perlakuan Yunho, membuat Yihan berfikir kalau pikirannya tadi salah.

"Aaarggghhhhh,"

Ia benar-benar frustasi. Tak tahu kenyataan apa yang tengah ia lihat. Melihat perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong tadi membuatnya geram. Dipejamkannya matanya untuk mengurangi debaran jantungnya.

Sementara itu obyek yang membuat Yihan sangat frustasi, kini baru tiba di Cojjee resto. Jaejoong segera membuka pintu dan menggiring Changmin masuk. Yunho yang memanggil Jaejoongpun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Ia terus melangkah masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Yunho.

"Selamat bekerja Joongie, nanti aku akan menjemput kalian lagi. Jaa Minie." teriak Yunho.

Changmin hanya membalas lambaian tangan Yunho sambil tersenyum, padahal ia ingin sekali memeluk appanya itu sebelum berpisah. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karna dirinya sudah dipaksa masuk oleh Jaejoong.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Braakk

Mrs. Jung menggebrak meja kerja Yunho dengan sangat keras. Matanya memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Dirinya tengah menahan amarah yang bergejolak didadanya. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu murka.

Dirinya yang tengah memeriksa sebagian pekerjaan Yunho, tak sengaja membuka laci meja kerja Yunho. Dan pemandangan yang menyentakkan yang ia dapat. Ia menemukan satu lembar foto yang membuatnya begitu marah. Foto dimana anak, cucu dan orang yang sangat dibencinya tengah tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Ya, ia menemukan foto keluarga kecil Yunho di laci itu.

Ketakutannya selama ini ternyata benar. Ketakutannya kalau Yunho masih mencintai namja yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya itu. Kenyataan yang sangat membuatnya takut. Takut kalau anaknya itu nanti akan kembali bersama dan akan meninggalkannya juga.

"Jung Yunho. Kau ternyata masih memikirkan namja sialan itu eoh!" geram Mrs. Jung. "Lihat saja Yunie, kalau kau masih berhubungan dengannya, akan kupastikan ia akan menderita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ukhh yaa.. Konflik mulai terjadi dichap ini.. Akhirnya Yunho ngambil keputusan yang benar..

Keputusan untuk kembali membangun keluarga kecilnya, dan melakukan apapun agar bisa mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

Hwaiting Yunho!

.

Denpasar, 10 Januari 2014


	10. Chapter 09

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 9

::

.

Mrs. Jung keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Dirinya tengah menggenggam foto yang tadi ia temukan. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Ditatapnya Siwon, sekretaris Yunho. Ia ingin mencari kebenaran darinya.

"Katakan, apa Yunho benar tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan klien diluar?"

Siwon yang tengah sibuk memeriksa laporan, terlonjak kaget karna tiba-tiba Mrs. Jung sudah berada dihadapannya. "Nde nyonya? Tentu saja Yunho sajangnim tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan klien diluar." jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kau tak membohongiku kan?" cecar Mrs. Jung mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata Siwon.

"Tentu nyonya, saya tak membohongi anda."

"Satu lagi, apakah Yunho masih berhubungan dengan namja Kim itu ha?" geram Mrs. Jung tak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi.

"Namja Kim?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong. Apa Yunho masih sering menemui namja sialan itu?"

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong. Ani nyonya. Setahu saya Yunho sajangnim tak pernah membicarakan Jaejoong."

"Jinja?"

"Ne nyonya."

"Baiklah, aku pegang kata-katamu. Kalau sampai aku tahu kau membohongiku, maka kau tahu apa konsekwensinya."

Mrs. Jung segera pergi menjauh dari ruang Yunho. Sementara Siwon, dirinya tengah berusaha mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Karna ia telah berbohong dengan Mrs. Jung. Yunho bukannya tak pernah membicarakan Jaejoong, tapi malah ia sangat sering dijadikan tempat curhat Yunho. Karna dirinya dan Yunho sudah berteman saat mereka bersekolah di Amerika.

"Mian nyonya, aku sangat ingin melihat Yunho kembali tersenyum."

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suara ribut terdengar dari dalam ruang manager Cojjee resto. Suara tertawa sangat keras terdengar dari dalam sana. Apalagi ditambah suara benda-benda jatuh yang menambah berisik. Tak lupa suara erangan dan desahan terdengar juga. Hyunseung yang tak sengaja melintas didepan ruangan itu seketika terlonjak kaget. Segera ia meraih hendel pintu dan membukanya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Woonie!" pekiknya.

Dua namja yang tengah asik bermain disana, langsung menolehkan kepala serentak ke asal suara. Satu namja berada diatas namja yang lainnya. "Hyunseung hyung."

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Hyunseung kaget. Sungguh dirinya tak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Itu-" jawab namja yang dipanggil Woonie itu salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan kau-" tunjuk Hyunseung pada namja yang masih setia berada diatas namja yang dipanggil Woonie. "Cepat turun dan rapikan bajumu!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

Namja itupun turun dengan wajah yang muram. Ditambah lagi kesal karna dibentak seperti itu.

"Hyung, jangan marahi dia. Kasihan kan."

"Mwo? Kasihan? Lihatlah kekacauan yang kalian sebabkan!" jawab Hyunseung sambil memandang sekitarnya. "Cepat bereskan sebelum Yihan hyung masuk. Aku tak ingin ia melihat kantornya menjadi seperti kapal pecah begini."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Dongwoonie. Apa kau mau Yihan hyung marah melihat ini semua? Dan kau adik kecil-" kini tatapan Hyun Seung beralih ke namja kecil satunya. "Siapa yang mengajakmu kemari eoh?"

"Eomma. Minie kemali cama eomma hyung." jawab namja itu sambil memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

"Mwo? Eomma? Memangnya siapa eommamu?"

"Dia Jung Changmin, anaknya Jae hyung." kini Dongwoon yang menjawab.

"MWO?" teriak Hyunseung kencang yang Dongwoon yakin bisa terdengar sampai radius 1km.

"Yak hyung. Jangan berteriak, kupingku sakit." ucap Dongwoon sambil mengusap telinganya yang agak berdengung. Begitu pula dengan Changmin, ia terlihat sangat kaget dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Nah Minie, ayo kenalan dulu sama Hyunseung hyung."

"Annyeong, Jung Changmin imnida." ucapnya sambil membungkuk, tapi tak tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Hyung ini, membuat Minie kaget. Untung jantung Minie nggak copot." dengusnya sambil memandang kesal kearah Hyunseung.

"Jung?" heran Hyunseung.

"Ne, dia anak Kim Jaejoong hyung dan Jung Yunho hyung. Aku tak tahu cerita pastinya, tapi yang jelas aku pernah melihat mereka datang bersama kesini."

Hyunseung semakin tak mengerti, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Changmin. "Kau memang sedikit mirip Jaejoong. Aiss, apa yang kupikirkan." ucapnya dan segera tersadar, "Kalian cepat bereskan kerusakan yang kalian ciptakan. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian buat sampai tempat ini menjadi sekacau ini." Hyunseung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan ruangan Dongwoon yang sudah mirip kapal pecah.

"Hehe, ceritanya panjang hyung." jawab Dongwoon sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Apa yang bisa dibuat oleh satu namja dewasa dan satu namja cilik sehingga membuat ruangan sebesar ini menjadi kapal pecah eoh?"

"Hehe, itu-" Dongwoonpun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa ruangannya sampai menjadi mirip kapal pecah.

Itu semua karna permintaan aneh dari si evil Changmin. Dirinya ingin bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Dongwoon, dan saat dirinya sudah berada diatas punggung Dongwoon, dirinya malah menggelitiki Dongwoon, menyebabkan Dongwoon geli dan mengeluarkan desahan yang keras.

Barang-barang yang berceceran itu terjatuh karena Changmin ingin bermain perang-perangan. Dirinya yang tak mempunyai barang-barang untuk dijadikan senjata, malah menggunakan barang-barang-barang yang ada dimeja Dongwoon sebagai senjatanya. Alhasil, kertas, pensil, pulpen dan macam-macam barang lainnya yang digunakan Changmin.

Sementara mendengar penjelasan Dongwoon yang sangat panjang itu, Hyunseung hanya menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Ia tahu kalau Dongwoon sangat menyukai anak-anak. Bahkan kadang sifatnya saja masih seperti anak-anak. Sementara yang menjadi sumber kekacauan, kini tengah meringkuk di lantai sambil memegang beberapa pensil dan pulpen. Oh, jangan kira ia tengah berusaha membantu membereskan kekacauan itu, rupanya ia tertidur kelelahan setelah berperang dengan Dongwoon tadi.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yunho tengah memeriksa beberapa laporan ditangannya. Dihadapannya Yoochun tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Yunho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Membuat radar ke-kepoan Yoochun terbangun dan mulai mencecar Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Nampaknya kau tengah bahagia hyung? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum. Aku yakin tak ada hal yang lucu yang kau baca dilaporan itu bukan?"

Yunho hanya memandang Yoochun sekilas dan kembali lagi menekunin laporannya.

"Yah, aku bicara padamu Jung Yunho hyung!" geram Yoochun karna Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ck, kau ini. Apa tak melihat aku sedang sibuk eoh?"

"Aku tahu kau tak sedang serius membaca laporan-laporan itu. Wajahmu saja sangat bahagia begitu."

"Aiss, dasar kau Park Yoochun. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengelabuimu eoh!"

"Haha, ayo hyung ceritakan, apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu eoh? Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Jae hyung. Katakan!"

"Ne kau benar. Ini memang sangat berhubungan dengan Jaejoongie." jawab Yunho sambil melepas kaca yang bertengger dihidungnya. "Kau tahu Chunie, aku sudah mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupku." lanjutnya.

"Ne, mwoya?"

"Kau tahu, aku ingin kembali bersama Joongie."

Braakk

Suara pintu yang dibanting seketika membuat Yunho dan Yoochun menoleh kesumber suara. Dan mata mereka membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Seorang yeoja tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" tanya yeoja itu dengan suara yang agak keras.

"N..nde?" jawab Yunho yang sangat gugup. Dirinya sungguh tak tahu sudah berapa lama yeoja itu berdiri disana. Apakah ia mendengar semua perkataannya pada Yoochun.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" kini terdengar suara Yoochun bertanya balik pada yeoja itu.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat jawab apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya kembali penuh selidik.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup, tak tahu apa ia harus jujur atau tidak. "Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?" jawabnya balik untuk mengulur waktu.

"Apa benar kau akan kembali lagi padanya? Kembali pada Kim Jaejoong?"

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang. Ternyata yeoja itu mendengar perkataannya tadi. Mau tak mau Yunhopun harus menjawab dengan jujur. Karna ia sudah tertangkap basah berkata demikian. "Ne, aku memang berencana melakukannya." jawab Yunho yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja itu.

"Jinja?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Dan detik berikutnya, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan tak lama dirasakannya sesuatu menubruk badannya. Seseorang tengah memeluknya ternyata.

"Kyaa, benarkah itu oppa? Jinjayo?"

"Ne, ne. Aku memang berencana seperti itu, waeyo Sooyeon-ah?"

"Kyaa, oppa aku sangat senang. Aku sangat mendukungmu oppa." Ternyata Jessicalah yeoja yang mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi. Ia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Yunho dan Yoochun saat hendak menemui oppanya itu.

"Kau sungguh tak sopan, menggebrak pintu dan membuat kami kaget." kata Yoochun. Jessica tak menghiraukan ucapan Yoochun, dirinya masih saja sibuk memeluk oppanya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali Sooyeon? Apa benar kau mendukung keputusanku itu?" tanya Yunho merasa sedikit heran karna dongsaengnya mendukung keputusannya itu.

Jessica perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho, ditatapnya mata musang milik sang kakak. Mencari kebenaran perkataan dari kakaknya itu.

"Ne, aku benar mendukungmu oppa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukankah kau selama ini tak pernah akur dengan Joongie?"

"Oppa, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu kan? Aku sebenarnya tak membenci Jae oppa. Aku hanya kesal padanya. Tapi, setelah aku merenung selama ini aku memiliki pemikiran lain oppa."

"Mwoya?"

"Aku baru sadar, selama ini Jae oppa sama sekali tak pernah berbuat kesalahan padaku. Selama ini dia selalu baik kepadaku, walaupun aku sering berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berusaha membalasnya. Dia adalah istri dan eomma yang baik, tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan kekesalannya dihadapanmu juga Changmin."

Yunho dan Yoochun mendengarkan dengan baik setiap perkataan Jessica, "Sewaktu kau memutuskan untuk bercerai darinya, sebenarnya aku sangat senang, tapi disisi lain aku juga sedih harus berpisah dari Changmin dan Jae oppa."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mau mendukung Yunho hyung eoh?" tanya Yoochun yang tak sabar mendengar penjelasan Jessica.

"Karna aku baru sadar, ternyata keberadaan Jae oppa sedikit tidaknya merubah ku menjadi lebih dewasa. Dulunya aku selalu bergantung padamu oppa, tapi semenjak Jae oppa mulai masuk ke kehidupanmu, aku perlahan belajar untuk hidup mandiri. Walau hasilnya masih jauh dari kata membanggakan."

Yunho tersentuh dengan pengakuan dongsaengnya itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau akhirnya Jessica mendukungnya untuk kembali bersama Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum hangat pada Jessica dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawa Sooyeon, gomawo sudah mau mendukung keputusanku ini."

"Ne oppa, cheonma. Aku akan bahagia bila melihat oppa juga bahagia." kata Jessica sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma kalian? Apa dia akan menyetujui dengan keputusanmu itu hyung?" tanya Yoochun berusaha menyadarkan mereka kembali pada kenyataan. Biar bagaimanapun permintaan Jaejoong untuk berpisah dengan Yunho adalah karna tekanan yang Mrs. Jung berikan.

"Kau ini oppa, tak bisakah membiarkan kami bahagia sebentar saja." dengus Jessica kesal karna Yoochun mengingatkan mereka kembali pada kenyataan berat yang harus mereka lawan. "Kau tak ingin melihat Yunho oppa bahagia eoh?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan bahagia kalau itu bisa terwujud, tapi aku juga ingin agar kalian melihat kenyataan yang ada."

"Ne Chunie, kau benar. Itulah tadi yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, aku ingin berdiskusi tentang cara bagaiman supaya eomma mau menerima Joongie."

"Oppa, tenanglah. Aku dan Chunie oppa ada dipihakmu. Aku yakin, dengan kemampuan otak kita yang diatas rata-rata ini, akan mudah menemukan caranya." Jessica menyeringai saat mengatakan itu. Dirinya sekarang sudah benar-benar mendukung sang kakak untuk bisa kembali mendapatkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi bukan itu saja halangan untuk aku bisa mendapatkan Joongie kembali." ratap Yunho yang langsung membuat Yoochun dan Jessica saling tatap kebingungan.

"Memang ada hal lainnya oppa?"

"Ne hyung, hal lain apa?" sambung Yoochun.

"Hah, kalian tahu. Joongie sudah menolakku."

"MWO?" teriak Yoochun dan Jessica berbarengan.

"Wae? Kenapa bisa? Memangnya kau sudah mengatakan maksudmu itu hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah sebelum menjawa, "Ne, kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi, ia tak mau dan malah mengusirku."

"Jinja oppa?"

"Dan terlebih lagi, sekarang ia tengah dekat dengan Yihan. Namja yang kurasa juga memiliki perasaan lebih pada Joongie." jawab Yunho dengan suara lemah.

"Yihan? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," jawab Yoochun sambil berfikir.

"Ne, dia adalah sahabat Joongie sewaktu kuliah. Dan sekarang ia menjadi atasan Jaejoong di Cojjee."

"Mwo? Jangan katakan kalau orang itu adalah orang yang kulihat bersama Jae hyung disupermarket?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Ne, sepertinya benar dia orangnya Chunie."

"Oh shit!" maki Yoochun. "Sudah kuduga dia punya perasaan lain pada Jae hyung. Aku bisa merasakannya sewaktu kami bertemu dulu."

Jessica yang tak mengerti pembicaraan kedua oppanya itu hanya bisa bengong. "Jadi, sekarang Yunho oppa mempunyai saingan dalam merebut hati Jae oppa lagi, begitu?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mencerna semua perbincangan Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Ne, kurang lebih begitulah."

"Aiss, bertambah satu lagi masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Aku tak mau kalau sampai Jae oppa jatuh ketangan namja lain. Oppa, tenanglah, aku akan berusaha membuat Jae oppa kembali padamu. Hwaiting" teriak Jessica sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ne hyung, aku juga."

"Aku juga mendukungmu Yunho-ah!" suara berat seorang namja menginterupsi perbincangaan keluarga Jung itu.

"Siwon?" pekik Yunho dan Yoochun berbarengan.

"Ne, aku juga ingin membantumu mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum pada Yunho. Tak tahukah Siwon saat ia tersenyum begitu, ada satu hati yang meleleh dibuatnya. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica.

"Kau ingin membantu Yunho hyung?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Ne." Siwon mengangguk mantap. Perlahan ia masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" kata Yunho dan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Siwon. "Gomawo Siwon-ah."

Mereka bertigapun sepakat untuk membantu Yunho mendapagkan kembali cintanya. Entah halangan apa yang nantinya akan mereka hadapi, mereka tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah, membuat dua orang yang masih saling mencintai itu bisa bersama kembali.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yihan baru tiba di Cojjee resto saat jam makan siang. Dirinya yang sudah lumayan membaik segera menuju Cojjee saat hari beranjak siang. Rupanya ia merasa lapar dan ingin makan masakan Jaejoong. Sepertinya masakan Jaejoong seperti candu baginya. Sehari saja tak merasakan masakan Jaejoong, seakan ada hal yang kurang.

Sewaktu dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan Dongwoon, betapa terkejutnya ia karna Dongwoon tak sendirian disana. Dilihatnya ada orang lain tengah duduk membelakanginya sambil memasukkan makanan dengan lahap kemulutnya. Belum lagi ia dikagetkan karena dimeja Dongsoon kini bukan lagi terdapat berkas-berkas seperti biasanya, malah sekarang yang ada diatasnya adalah berbagai jenis makanan yang memenuhi meja itu.

"Yihan hyung, kau sudah datang." sapa Dongwoon yang menyadari Yihan baru masuk.

"Ah, ne. Emm, nuguya?" tanya Yihan yang tak mengenali orang itu dari belakang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat orang itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong jucci."

"Changmin?" teriak Yihan.

"Oh, kau sudah mengenalnya hyung?" tanya Dongwoon heran.

"Ne, bukankah dia anak Jaejoong? Kenapa bisa disini?"

"Ne hyung, aku yang mengajaknya bermain disini. Jae hyung bilang tak ada yang menjaganya dirumah, jadi dia mengajaknya kemari. Dan kebetulan sekarang jam makan siang, jadi kuminta Jae hyung memasakkan kami makanan. Tak kusangka anak ini lumayan rakus juga. Hampir semua makanan ini dia yang habiskan." jelas Dongwoon panjang lebar dan hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Yihan. Yihan baru sadar kalau tadi pagi Jaejoong memang mengajak Changmin.

"Kau mau makan juga hyung? Biar aku suruh Jae hyung membuatkannya lagi untuk kita. Kurasa, semua makanan ini hanya akan dihabiskan sendiri oleh bocah ini." tunjuk Dongwoon pada Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, suruh dia buatkan makan siang lagi untuk kita." jawab Yihan sambil mulai duduk menyebelahi Changmin.

"Hei, kau masih ingat aku?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya melihat sekilas pada Yihan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Ne, jucci kan yang kemalin datang kelumah Minie." jawabnya sambil terus memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Aiss, pelan-pelanlah makannya. Nanti kau tersedak."

"Jadi hyung sudah pernah kerumah Jae hyung?" tanya Dongwoon setelah menyuruh Jaejoong membuatkan makanan lagi melalui telpon.

"Ne, aku dulu pernah mengantarnya pulang." jawab Yihan sambil terus memperhatikan Changmin. "Hei Minie, appamu eodiya?" tanyanya lagi pada Changmin.

"Humm? Appa? Appa cekalang cudah pelgi ke kantolnya jucci." sahut Changmin. "Aa, kenyang. Gomawo Woonie hyung." ucapnya pada Dongwoon setelah selesai menghabiskan seluruh masakan yang ada dimeja.

"Ini semua tidak gratis Minie." jawab Dongwoon sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo? Apa Minie juga harus membayarnya?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Ne, kau harus membayarnya. Ini semua kira-kira 350ribu won."

"Em, baiklah. Minie ambil uang dulu ne." Changmin segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang mainan bergambar batman. "Ini, apa cukup?" tanyanya dan langsung membuat dua namja dewasa disampingnya meledakan tawanya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup alot dengan ketiga pendukungnya, sekarang Yunho tengah berada di perjalanan untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Dirinya tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum. Sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu bersenandung. Sangat bahagia rupanya. Ternyata adik, sepupu bahkan sekretarisnya yang notabene sahabatnya pun mendukung keputusannya itu. Sungguh tak ia sangka sebelumnya.

Jessica, yang dulu juga membenci Jaejoongpun kini malah mendukungnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai eommanya mengetahui keinginannya ini. Itu sekarang tak penting lagi, karna yang utama sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar Jaejoong bisa percaya lagi kepadanya dan berusaha menyingkirkan Yihan dari Jaejoong. Urusan eommanya, itu bisa diurus belakangan.

Yunho masih setia bersenandung saat dirinya sudah tiba didepan Cojjee resto. Iapun langsung turun dan siap berjalan masuk ke dalam, namun belum sempat melangkah sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

"Appa!"

Yunho langsung menoleh dan mendapati Changmin dan Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya. Changmin dengan cengiran lebar melihat appanya sudah ada disana, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan dingin. Senyum langsung merekah diwajah Yunho. Ia menyangka kalau Jaejoong hendak pulang bersamanya. Ia langsung merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Changmin, namun saat Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah dihadapannya, seketika Jaejoong berbelok. Changminpun ikut tertarik karna tangannya digandeng Jaejoong. Yunho memandang heran pada Jaejoong, iapun menolehkan kepalanya dan membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Kini Jaejoong sudah berdiri didepan sebuah BMW hitam, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan saat pengemudi itu turun, mata musang Yunho kembali melebar. Bagaimana tidak, pengemudi BMW itu ternyata seorang yang sangat dibencinya. Yihan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung berlari kearah Jaejoong tepat saat Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah masuk ke mobil Yihan.

"Yak, buka pintunya!" geram Yunho sambil mengetuk kaca mobil Yihan.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menghiraukan Yunho, ia malah tetap melihat kedepan seakan Yunho hanyalah ilusi.

"Eomma, itu ada appa. Kenapa kita nggak pulang cama appa caja eomma."

"Aiss Minie, biarkan saja appamu disana. Bukankah tadi Minie sudah janji mau pulang sama Yihan jussi?"

Changmin menatap sendu kearah Yunho, dirinya hanya bisa melihat appanya dari balik kaca. Padahal ia sangat ingin untuk pulang bareng appanya. "Kacihan appa eomma, hiks, hiks." Changmin mulai menangis. Tak tega melihat appanya diluar sana.

"Joongie, buka pintunya. Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku akan menjemput kalian. Yak, hei hei." Yunho terus berteriak, bahkan sampai mobil Yihan berlalupun ia masih terus berteriak.

"Aaarrgggghhhh!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

"Hiks, hiks." Changmin terus saja menangis. Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin dengan mengiming-iminginya makanan. Tapi tetap saja Changmin tak mau diam.

"Uljima Minie. Jangan menangis, nanti eomma ikut sedih kalau Minie nangis terus, hmm?"

"Hiks, eomma jahat. Hiks, eomma jahat cama appa. Hiks,"

"Aiss, anak eomma. Kapan eomma jahat sama appa hmm?"

"Tadi eomma tinggalin appa dicana telus pulang cama jucci. Hiks, eomma jahat."

Jaejoong tak tahu lagi apa harus dibuatnya untuk menghentikan tangis Changmin. Yihan yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan untuk menenangkan seorang balita menangis.

Sebuah ide melintas dikepala Yihan. "Minie mau main game tidak?" tanyanya membuat Changmin seketika menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Mau main game center tidak?" ulangnya.

"Jinja jucci? Jucci mau ajak Minie main?"

"Ne. Tapi Minie jangan nangis lagi ne, kasihan eomma Minie nanti ikut sedih." jawab Yihan sambil memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum berterima kasih karna Yihan sudah meredakan tangis Changmin.

"Ne jucci, Minie cudah nggak nangis lagi." kata Changmin sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu, kajja kita ke game center." teriak Yihan.

"Kajja."

Rupanya selain makanan, hal jitu untuk menghentikan tangis balita evil itu adalah game. Apapun yang terjadi kalau Changmin sudah mendengar kata game, maka semuanya akan ia lupakan begitu saja.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yunho menendang kaleng kosong dihadapannya. Dirinya sangat kesal karna Jaejoong lebih memilih pulang bersama Yihan daripada dirinya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Rencana yang sudah rapi disusunnya berantakan sudah.

"Aargghhh." teriaknya yang sukses membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh heran. Dirinya memang kini berada di sebuah taman, niatnya kesini adalah untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jin Yihan. Kau akan merasakan pembalasanku. Huh, berani-beraninya kau mendekati Joongie-ku!" geramnya penuh amarah.

Cukup lama Yunho berada ditaman itu, sekarang hari sudah semakin sore. Iapun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, namun belum sempat beranjak ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Yunho merogoh kantung celananya dan menjawab panggilan itu setelah melihat nama Yoochun dilayarnya.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Yoochun penuh semangat. Tak tahu saja dirinya kalau rencana Yunho sudah gagal total,

"Gagal! Semuanya gagal Chunie." jawab Yunho dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa hyung?" teriak Yoochun terkejut. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau rencana mereka bisa gagal.

"Ne, Joongie lebih memilih pulang degan namja itu." jawab Yunho masih dengan suara lemah.

"Mwo?" pekik Yoochun lagi. "Kau ini hyung, bukannya melarang kenapa kau malah biarkan mereka pulang bersama!" marahnya pada Yunho.

"Yak, kenapa kau menyalahkanku. Bukan salahku jika dia pulang dengan namja itu. Dia sudah masuk duluan tanpa sempat kucegah!" jawab Yunho yang emosinya meledak karna disalahkan Yoochun.

"Ne ne, mian. Aku hanya kesal."

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang kesal. Aku malah sangat kesal!" jawab Yunho tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya.

"Lalu, dimana kau sekarang hyung?"

"Aku masih ada didekat taman. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Mwo? Jadi kau tak mengikuti mereka?"

"Buat apa aku mengikuti mereka? Lagipula mereka kan pasti pulang kerumah Joongie."

"Dasar hyung pabo! Apa kau tak pikir Yihan akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Jae hyung?"

"Yak!" Yunho berteriak saking kagetnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Dirinya yang sangat kesal tadi tak berfikiran sampai kesana. "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi eoh!"

"Mwo? Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, mana ku tahu kalau Jae hyung pergi dengan Yihan. Dasar hyung pabo!" geram Yoochun tak terima karena dirinya dimarah Yunho. Kenapa jadi menyalahkannya kalau disini yang bermaslah justru otak lemot Yunho.

"Aiss, mian mian. Aku hanya emosi." ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan.

"Gwencana hyung, aku tahu kau sedang emosi. Lebih baik kau pergi kerumah Jae hyung. Siapa tahu dia sudah pulang."

"Baiklah Chunie. Aku akan kesana."

"Hwaiting hyung. Kami selau mendukungmu!" teriak Yoochun memberi semangat.

"Ne hwaiting." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Tuut..tuut..tuut

Yunho segera bergegas menuju rumah Jaejoong. Ia merutuki kebodohannya tak mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi tadi. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak apakah Jaejoong langsung pulang atau tidak. Sebersit pikiran terlintas diotaknya, kalau Jaejoong akan diajak makan malam dulu sebelum Yihan mengantar pulang. Namun segera ia menepis pikiran itu. Tak berapa lama Yunho tiba di apartement Jaejoong. Segera ia melesat masuk dan naik lift menuju lantai 5.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan Yunho bergegas menuju kamar 507. Dipencetnya bel pintu dengan sedikit tak sabaran. Wajahnya sangat tegang sekarang. Ia berharap yang membukakan pintu adalah Jaejoong, namun saat hendel pintu berputar dan pintu terbuka, harapannya langsung lenyap.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Hari beranjak malam saat Yihan mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Tadi sehabis mengajak Changmin bermain, mereka menyempatkan makan malam sebentar, karna Changmin sudah mengamuk karena kelaparan. Sementara sekarang, setelah perutnya kenyang, ia malah tertidur dipangkuan Jaejoong saat perjalanan menuju rumah.

Selama diperjalanan, Yihan tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Jaejoong. Ia sangat senang hari ini karna bisa pergi bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Changmin. Membuat Yihan merasa kalau mereka adalah sebuah keluarga.

Tak berapa lama merekapun tiba diapartemen Jaejoong. Yihan segera turun membantu Jaejoong yang kesulitan karena Changmin tidur dipengkuan Jaejoong. Yihan membukakan pintu agar Jaejoong bisa keluar tanpa membangunkan Changmin.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong saat sudah berada diluar.

"Eung, eomma."

"Ah, anak eomma sudah bagun."

"Eomma, eomma." igau Changmin.

"Ne, Minie tidur lagi ne nanti dikamar. Sekarang kita naik ke kamar dulu, kajja." Jaejoong menuntun Changmin menuju kamarnya.

"Kajja hyung," ajak Jaejoong pada Yihan. Yihan pun mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju kamarnya di lantai 5.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Jaejoong segera menggendong Changmin, karena nampaknya Changmin masih mengantuk. Sesampainya mereka dikamar 507, Jaejoong segera memencet bel. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan hendel pintu yang bergerak. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang namja dengan mata musang yang memincing tajam.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat siapa orang yang membukakan pintu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan datang kerumahnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah bersikap sangat dingin pada Yunho.

"Kemana saja kau pergi dan baru pulang jam segini Jung Jaejoong!" geram Yunho. Dirinya malah memanggil Jaejoong dengan marga Jung.

"Apa urusanmu. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau dirumahku." jawab Jaejoong dengan menahan amarah.

"Cepat masuk dan tidurkan Changmin, kasihan dia kalau tidur dalam gendonganmu seperti itu." jawab Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong baru tersadar Changmin ternyata sudah tertidur, pantas saja tak ada suara teriakannya saat melihat apaanya.

Jaejoongpun masuk dengan cepat dan menubruk bahu Yunho saat dirinya masuk. Ia sangat kesal dengan tingkah Yunho yang menurutnya sangat seenaknya itu.

Sementara Yihan? Oh, rupanya ia tengah menatap tak suka pada Yunho. Bagaimana bisa sekarang Yunho juga berada dirumah Jaejoong. Merusak moodnya saja. Padahal tadi ia sudah senang karna bisa pergi dengan Jaejoong, sekarang ia malah kembali kesal karna Yunho.

"Kenapa kau masih diam disini?" tanya Yunho dingin pada Yihan.

"Aku mengantar Jaejoong dan Changmin pulang, dan ingin memastikan mereka selamat sampai kamar." jawab Yihan dengan suara yang sama dinginnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Gomawo sudah mengantar anak dan istriku pulang." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai menekankan kata anak dan 'istri'.

"Ck, kurasa kau masih belum sadar Yunho-ssi. Kau dan Jaejoong sudah resmi berpisah." kata Yihan berusaha mengingatkan kembali Yunho pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku eoh? Bukan aku tak sadar, tapi aku sangat sadar." sahut Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Yunho hyung, siapa yang datang?" suara Junsu tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan dua namja yang sejak tadi masih setia tak beranjak dari depan pintu. "Ah, Yihan hyung rupanya. Kau mengantar Jae hyung dan Changmin ne?" tanya Junsu tanpa merasakan aura saling membunuh yang dikeluarkan dua namja tampan itu.

"Ne Junsu-ah. Mian aku mengajak mereka sampai larut malam begini."

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi kebiasaanmu ini." potong Yunho dengan suara yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

"Ah, hyung. Gwencana." jawab Junsu salah tingkah. Baru ia sadari aura buruk disekitarnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana hyung, ayo masuk saja." Jaejoong tiba-tiba menginterupsi dan maju untuk menarik Yihan masuk kedalam. Tak dihiraukannya Yunho yang menatap tak suka pada kelakuannya.

Junsu yang melihat itu hanya menggelen lemah, diajaknya Yunho juga untuk masuk. "Hyung, kajja masuk!"

Yunho pun masuk mengikuti Junsu ke ruang tamu. Dirinya langsung menyela Yihan yang akan duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Membuat Yihan berdecak sebal dan memilih duduk disofa lainnya. Jaejoong sendiri juga kesal dengan sikap Yunho itu, menurutnya itu sangat kekanakan.

"Kalian mau minum apa hyungdeul?" tanya Junsu yang mersakan aura kelam dipancarkan tiga namja dihadapannya. Daripada ikut terlibat perang dingin, iapun memilih pergi meninggalkan tiga namja dewasa itu menyelesaikan maslahnya.

"Apa saja Junsu-ah." jawab Yunho sambil memandang lekat Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan dulu. Kalian mengobrollah." Junsu secepat kilat menghilang dari hadapan YunJaeHan.

Sepeninggal Junsu, suasana diruang tamu itu tak berubah sama sekali. Masih saja tercium aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan tiga namja itu. Yunho sesekali memandang kesal pada Jaejoong yang mengacuhkannya dan malah berbicara dengan Yihan. Sementara Yihan, ia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan menghadap Yunho.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi diantara tiga namja itu. Namja yang sama-sama mencintai satu namja cantik diantara mereka. Yunho yang pernah menjadi bagian dari namja cantik itu, sekarang tengah berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati namja cantik itu lagi. Sementara Yihan, ia tak ingin lagi membuang kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati namja cantik itu. Dulu memang ia pergi dan membiarkan Jaejoong itu bersama dengan namja pilihannya. Namun ternyata namja itu malah membuat Jaejoong sedih. Sekarang ia bertekad tak akan lagi mengalah. Ia tak akan membiarkan Yunho kembali mendapatkan Jaejoong dan malah nantinya kembali menyakiti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cinta segitiga. Yunho yang ingin kembali bersama Jaejoong, Yihan yang nggak mau membuang kesempatan, dan Jaejoong yang bersikap acuh kepada Yunho.

Haha, bagaimana siasat Yunho untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong lagi? Ditunggu ne kelanjutannya~~

Review onegaishimasu

.

Denpasar, 14 Januari 2014


	11. Chapter 10

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 10

::

.

Suasana dikediaman Jaejoong benar-benar seperti suasana perang. Tiga orang namja yang tengah berada disana semuanya memancarkan aura suram. Terlebih lagi namja dengan mata musang. Ia kelihatan sangat kesal dan memendam amarah yang bergejolak didadanya. Bagaimana tidak, namja cantiknya kini tengah asik mengobrol dengan namja lain yang sangat ia benci. Mereka nampak sangat asik, seakan hanya mereka berdua yang ada diruangan itu. Jus yang tadi dihidangkan Junsupun sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Ingin sekali rasanya menumpahkan jus itu diwajah Yihan, begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran dari Yunho. Junsu sendiri sudah ngacir menuju kamar Changmin, ia beralasan ingin menjaga Changmin.

Jaejoong sendiri seakan tak menghiraukan kehadiran Yunho. Baginya Yunho hanyalah sebuah ilusi saja. Ia tetap saja asik mengobrol dengan Yihan. Ia memang sengaja melakukan itu, agar Yunho berhenti mengganggunya. Dan melupakan rencana konyolnya itu. Tak tahu saja Jaejoong, kalau semakin ia membuat hati seorang Jung Yunho panas, maka malah membuat Yunho tak akan menyerah dan justru akan lebih gencar melaksanakan misinya. Tak ingatkah Jaejoong kalau tingkat keras kepala Yunho sungguh tiada duanya!

Sementara Yihan, oh. Rupanya ia senang tak terkira. Karna namja cantik pujaan hatinya lebih memilih mengobrol dengannya dibandingkan mengobrol dengan mantan 'suami'nya. Itu membuat hati Yihan sedikit berbunga. Itu membuatnya berfikir kalau peluang dirinya mendekati Jaejoong sedikit terbuka. Tak tahu saja kau Yihan, kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkan dirimu, andai saja ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Jaejoong, mungkin saja ia akan sakit hati lagi. Poor Yihan.

Brak

Yunho tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Kekesalannya sudah memuncak. Ia sudah sangat marah sekarang, daritadi Jaejoong selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kalian pikir hanya ada kalian berdua saja disini eoh?" geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Mata musangnya sudah merah karna amarah. Sementara dadanya naik turun menahan gejolak jantungnya.

"Hei, jangan berteriak! Minie nanti terbangun kalau kau berteriak begitu!" dengus Jaejoong sambil menatap mata nyalang Yunho. Ia juga kesal sekarang, karna Yunho mengagetkannya.

"Yak, kau sendiripun berteriak!" balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Aku berteiak karna kau duluan yang berteriak!"

"Kenapa mengikutiku berteriak!"

"Suka-suka ku mau berteriak atau tidak!"

"Yak kau!"

"Mwo?"

"Hyungdeul, kenapa berteriak-teriak. Minie jadi terbangun!" suara nyaring Junsu tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan Yunjae. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika menutup telinga mereka mencegah iritasi akibat lengkingan suara Junsu. Jangan lupakan Yihan, dirinya juga sedari tadi sudah menutup telinga mendengar teriakan-teriakan pasangan Yunjae. Junsu terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. Dirinya tengah menggendong Changmin yang terbangun karna teriakan kedua orangtuanya. Matanya sembab habis menangis karna kaget mendengar teriakan itu.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak eoh! Kalian membuat Minie terkejut!"

Jaejoong segera beranjak mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Junsu. Diturunkannya Changmin dan ia mulai brerjongkok didepan Changmin. Dirinya merasa bersalah telah membangunkan anaknya itu.

"Mianhae Minie, eomma tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Cup cup,"

Yunho juga ikut mendekati Changmin dan berjongkok dihadapannya, dielusnya rambut hitam Changmin dan merangkulnya dari samping. "Maafkan appa ne Minie. Membuatmu terbangun." kata Yunho dan menciumi pucuk kepala Changmin.

"Hiks, hiks, takut. Eomma cama appa kenapa teliak-teliak. Hiks, hiks,"

"Uljima Minie, eomma tak akan teriak lagi ne." hibur Jaejoong sambil menghapus air mata Changmin.

"Hiks, hiks,"

"Lagi-lagi Minie menangis gara-gara kau. Hobi sekali kau membuat Minie menangis."

"Yah, kenapa kau menyalahkanku. Siapa suruh kau asik mengobrol dengannya dan mengacuhkanku."

"Tak ada hubungannya. Kau saja yang suka membuat keributan."

"Yah, jelas ada hubungannya."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak tak suka kau dekat dengannya."

"Apa urusannya denganmu!"

"Karna aku cemburu."

Deg

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Dirinya sungguh kaget dengan itu semua. Bagaimana bisa Yunho dengan mudahnya mengatakan dirinya cemburu melihat dirinya dan Yihan mengobrol. Jaejoong sungguh tak habis pikir. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa senang. Karna ternyata perasaan Yunho padanya masih seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah sedikipun. Kembali, hati Jaejoong berdesir hangat mendengar pengakuan jujur Yunho itu. Semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"Kau gila!" desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat kesungguhanku Joongie? Aku benar-benar ingin kita kembali bersama."

Jaejoong berpaling dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya itu. Sudah dua kali Yunho mengatakan itu. Dirinya sama sekalai tak habis pikir. Kenapa Yunho bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Aku serius Jaejoongie."

Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata bulat Jaejoong itu sambil tersenyum. Dirinya ingin agar Jaejoong tahu kalau dirinya benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya barusan.

Jaejoong masih terus menatap mata musang Yunho, entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong balas tersenyum kepada Yunho. Membuat Yunho sedikit kaget, tapi ia berusaha tenang dan terus menatap mata bulat Jaejoong.

Keduanya kini masih saling tatap, menyalurkan perasaan yang tak terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jaejoong sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya malah terhanyut dalam tatapan Yunho. Padahal ia berniat untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari hidupnya. Tapi, saat mendengar keseriusan perkataan Yunho padanya, dirinya malah sangat bahagia dan melupakan niatnya itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jaejoong, dirinya malah sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho, mencoba melihat wajah Yunho itu lebih dekat. Sementara Yunho, dirinya sekarang senang bukan main. Ia pikir Jaejoong ingin menciumnya, namun saat wajah keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa centi-

Pletakkk

"Yak appo!"

Sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras sukses mendarat di kepala Yunho. Yunho terlonjak kaget dan otomatis menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh! Sudah kukatakan untuk memikirkan kembali pikiranmu itu. Huh!"

"Yak, appo. Kenapa kau kasar sekali."

"Hiks, eomma. Kenapa pukul appa, howaaaa." Changmin menangis semakin keras setelah melihat Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho. Jaejoong lupa sama sekali kalau ada Changmin didekatnya.

"Aiss, kenapa kalau berada di dekat denganmu membuatku lupa kalau ada Changmin. Huh," gerutu Jaejoong dan langsung menenangkan Changmin. "Uljima Minie, eomma tak memukul appamu ne. Appamu saja yang nakal makanya eomma pukul." ucapnya sambil melirik tajam Yunho.

"Hiks, kacian appa. Hiks,"

"Aigoo, anak appa menghawatirkan appa ne. Appa tak apa Minie. Lihat appa sehat kan, hmm?"

"Ne tubuhmu memang sehat, tapi otakmu yang bermasalah." jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Jangan mulai lagi Joongie." desis Yunho sepelan mungkin. "Nah, Minie sekarang tidur lagi ne, apa mau appa temani?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah sebelum menjawab, "Ne, appa hiks, menginap caja ne dicini."

Jederrrr

Seperti tersambar petir. Jaejoong seketika melebarkan matanya mendengar keinginan Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, ia meminta Yunho untuk menginap disini, dan itu artinya kalau mereka harus berbagi kasur bersama. Mengingat kamar Jaejoong hanya ada satu kasur. Membayangkan harus tidur seranjang lagi dengan Yunho membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan kalau mereka tidur bersama lagi.

"Hmm? Anak appa ingin appa menginap disini? Waa, appa senang sekali." Yunho tersenyum lalu beralih memandang Jaejoong, menampakkan seringai mesum akutnya.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Changmin kembali menangis.

"Uljima, uljima. Yah, Joongie, kenapa berteriak lagi. Minie jadi terkejut kan!"

"Kau tak boleh menginap disini. Sana cepat pulang, atau perlu kupanggil keamanan!" geram Jaejoong menahan kesal.

"Yak, ini kan permintaan Changmin, jadi apa salahnya aku turuti."

"Aku bilang tak boleh ya tak boleh!" jawab Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Huwee, eomma kenapa appa nggak boleh menginap dicini. Huweee," Changmin kembali menangis. Jaejoong benar-benar pusing sekarang. Ia tak ingin melihat Changmin sedih, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Yunho menginap disini. Keselamatan dirinya tak terjamin kalau Yunho sampai menginap.

"Yah Joongie, kasihan Minie. Kau tega sekali membuatnya bersedih." ratap Yunho dengan suara yang dibuat sememelas mungkin. Dirinya kini ingin menjadikan Changmin alat supaya Jaejoong mau menerimanya kembali.

"Yah yah, kau mencari kesempatan!" jawab Jaejoong masih geram menahan amarah.

"Ne hyung, kasihan Minie. Dia kelihatannya sangat meridukan Yunho hyung." kata Junsu yang entah sejak kapan berada disekitar Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Yak, Su-ie. Kenapa malah mendukungnya!" marah Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Bukan mendukung hyung, hanya saja aku kasihan pada Minie. Ya hyung, kali ini saja. Izinkan Yunho hyung menginap."

Jaejoong nampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Junsu. Matanya kemudian beralih ke Changmin. Dilihatnya Changmin tengah memeluk Yunho, bahunya masih bergetar menandakan dirinya masih menangis. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum memberikan keputusan.

"Hmm, baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja kau kuuizinkan. Tapi hanya sebatas menidurkan Changmin. Setelah Changmin tertidur kau harus cepat-cepat pulang. Arra!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar keputusan Jaejoong. Yah, walau belum diizinkan untuk menginap, tapi setidaknya ia sudah diizinkan untuk menemani Changmin sampai tertidur.

"Gomawo Joongie," kata Yunho dan beranjak menggendong Changmin menuju kamarnya.

"Nah, begitu hyung, baru namanya berjiwa besar." senyum Junsu sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum masam sambil menundukkan wajahnya kesal. "Tapi Su-ie, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu. Yah, lupakah uri Jaejoong ini pada Yihan?

"Ne hyung, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." kata Junsu ikut berfikir.

"OMO. Yihan hyung." pekik Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan..

.

.

Yunho kini tengah menidurkan Changmin dikamarnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas diwajah tampannya. Ia sangat senang karna Jaejoong sudah sedikit melunak padanya.

"Appa, appa menginap dicini ne?" tanya Changmin yang rupanya masih melek. Rupanya ia belum bisa tidur saking senangnya karena appanya kini ada disebelahnya.

"Ne changy. Appa akan menginap. Apa Minie senang?"

"Cangat. Minie cangat cenang appa." senyum Changmin lebar. Dipeluknya Yunho agar Yunho tak pergi lagi sekarang.

"Haha, anak appa sangat senang eoh? Hmm, bagaimana kalau besok appa ajak Minie jalan-jalan? Minie mau beli apa hmm?"

"Jinja? Appa mau ajak Minie jalan-jalan? Waa, Minie mau, Minie mau." Changmin seketika terduduk disebelah Yunho yang masih berbaring dikasur. Matanya mengerjab lucu memikirkan kalau besok ia akan diajak jalan-jalan oleh appanya.

"Ne, Minie mau kemana hmm?"

"Minie mau kelumah appa caja. Minie kangen cama halmoni dan Cicca jumma." kata Changmin lucu sambil menatap mata Yunho. Rupanya evil kecil itu merasa rindu pada halmoni dan ahjummanya.

Mendengar permintaan Changmin, Yunho sedikit terkejut. Ternyata anaknya masih ingat bahkan masih menyayangi orang tua dan adiknya. Hati Yunho sedikit terenyuh mendengar itu, diusapnya kepala Changmin dengan penuh kasih.

"Ne Minie. Minie mau ketemu halmoni dan Sooyeon jumma? Tapi tidak sekarang ne. Mereka tengah sibuk, jadi Minie belum bisa menemui mereka. Arra?"

"Memangnya halmoni dan jumma kemana appa? Meleka tak kangen cama Minie ne?"

"Halmoni dan jumma sedang sibuk. Sama seperti appa ne. Mereka sangat kangen sama Minie. Nanti kalau urusan halmoni dan jumma sudah selesai, baru appa akan ajak Minie menemui mereka ne. Arra?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Hooaammm, appa Minie ngantuk."

"Jaa, kalau begitu Minie tidur ne. Appa temani sampai Minie tidur."

"Tapi appa jangan tinggalin Minie nanti ne, Minie mau becok Minie bangun appa macih ada dicini cama Minie. Ne ne, appa."

"Ne. Kajja, tidur. Jaljayo." Yunho mencium kening Changmin sebelum Changmin tertidur. Iapun kemudian menepuk pelan pantat Changmin, agar anak itu tidur.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata bulat milik Jaejoong mengamati gerak-gerik mereka berdua sedari tadi. Matanya mulai memanas merasakan airmata yang ingin tumpah. Dadanya sesak mendengar permintaan Changmin pada Yunho barusan.

Ditutupnya pelan pintu kamar itu agar tak menimbulkan suara. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar kalau ternyata Changmin merindukan keluarga Yunho. Entah apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Rasa bersalah, sedih, dan haru bercampur jadi satu. Tak terasa airmata lolos membasahi pipi putihnya. Segera diusapnya airmata itu agar tak dilihat oleh Junsu yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Hyung, apa Yihan hyung sudah pulang?"

"Ne, dia baru saja pulang. Aku merasa tak enak tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Emm, nado. Kalau Minie sudah tidur hyung?"

"M..mollayo. Aku tak sempat melihatnya." gugup Jaejoong.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ne hyung. Besok masih ada rapat, jadi aku masih harus ke kantor dan tak bisa menemani Changmin. Gwencanayo hyung?"

"Ne, gwencana Su-ie. Kajja, tidur sana. Jangan sampai kau telat. Jalja."

"Jalja hyung." Junsupun bergegas masuk kamar, sementara Jaejoong masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Bersandar pada daun pintunya. Ia bingung antara masuk ke dalam atau diam diluar. Belum sempat berfikir, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, Jaejoong tak tahu kalau pintu itu terbuka. Alhasil, dirinya yang tengah bersandar seketika kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebelakang.

"Kyaaaa."

Happ

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali tak menyentuh lantai. Perlahan dibukanya matanya yang tadi ditutupnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang menolongnya itu. Yunho. Kini posisi mereka mirip seperti di drama-drama di televisi. Yunho menopang tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa senti, membuat Jaejoong bisa merasakan deru nafas Yunho di wajahnya.

Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang. Suasana hening tercipta, membuat keduanya bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong menatap lekat mata musang Yunho, begitupun dengan Yunho. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, masih saling pandang sampai Jaejoong tersadar dan segera berdiri.

"Ah, go..gomawo." katanya sangat gugup, berusaha berdiri dan merapikan sedikit bajunya.

Yunhopun tak kalah gugupnya. Pasalnya baru kali ini lagi mereka ber'sentuh'an kembali, masih agak canggung rupanya. "Cheonma." jawabnya tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

Hening

Mereka masih shock dan kaget atas kejadian barusan. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang ada didepannya. Hatinya berdesir saat mengingat bagaimana tangan kekar Yunho tadi menopangnya. Wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, sehingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Yunho. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Ia kembali teringat saat ia dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya tadi. Wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuatnya bisa merasakan aroma bunga lily yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya masih sangat canggung untuk memulai bicara.

"A..apa Minie sudah tidur?" kata Jaejoong berusaha terlihat tenang. Tapi tak berhasil, suaranya masih bergetar.

"Ne, dia sudah tidur." jawab Yunho sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho.

"Ne. Aku akan pulang, bukankah aku berjanji tadi setelah Minie tidur aku akan pulang." jawab Yunho dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin untuk menginap, tapi berhubung Jaejoong tidak mengizinkannya, ia lebih memilih pulang. Daripada namja cantiknya itu nanti malah marah karna ia melanggar janji.

"Ba..bagaimana ka..kalau kau menginap saja? Diluar sudah malam." jawab Jaejoong yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Bagai petir disiang bolong, tawaran Jaejoong barusan membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong berubah pikiran semudah itu. Atau jangan-jangan Jaejoong memang ingin agar dirinya menginap disini. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang-"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, aku mau tidur dulu." Jaejoong dengan cepat memotong perkataan Yunho. Ia langsung berbalik masuk kamar. Ternyata mood namja cantik kita ini mudah berubah. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Yunho segera mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tentu mau menginap disini, asal kau mengizinkan," jawab Yunho berusaha menenangkan kembali namja cantiknya itu.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya dua kali." jawab Jaejoong ketus dan mulai naik ke kasur, menyebelahi Changmin.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Biarpun Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan ketus, tapi ia sangat senang karna diizinkan menginap. Tak mau membuang waktu iapun duduk ditepi ranjang menyebelahi Jaejoong.

"Gomawo sudah mengizinkanku menginap." Jaejoong yang pura-pura tidur hanya diam tak menjawab. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur." lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong pun mulai membuka matanya, lalu menatap Yunho sebal. "Yak, sana cepat tidur. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." teriaknya dan membuat Changmin sedikit terusik.

"Eung,"

"Yah, jangan berteriak Joongie, nanti Minie terbangun." Yunho beranjak kesisi lain tempat tidur dan menepuk pantat Changmin agar Changmin tertidur lagi.

"Aiss, kenapa aku selalu lupa ada Minie kalau aku bersamamu huh!" dengus Jaejoong dan mulai ikut menenangkan Changmin.

Kini kegiatan mereka berdua adalah menenangkan Changmin agar anak itu tak terbangun. Yunho masih menepuk pantat Changmin, sedangkan Jaejoong kini mengusap pelan kepala Changmin. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Changmin.

Setelah Changmin kembali terlelap, Jaejoong segera menyelimuti tubuh Changmin. Sementara Yunho, kini ia tengah bersandar ditembok belakang tempat tidurnya, memandang Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menyelimuti Changmin.

Yunho benar-benar merasakan bahagia yang tak terkira. Bagaimana tidak, ia sekarang diizinkan menginap di rumah Jaejoong, terlebih lagi ia diizinkan untuk tidur seranjang lagi dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Tapi yang jelas sekarang ia sangat bahagia.

"Kau mau menatapku terus sampai pagi ha?" bentakan dari Jaejoong seketika membuat Yunho tersadar. Digaruknya kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Emm, apa kau mau tidur Joongie?" tanya Yunho balik yang melihat Jaejoong bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengantuk, lagipula besok aku harus bekerja." jawab Jaejoong ketus tanpa memandang Yunho. Iapun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Yunho perlahan menurunkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Ditatapnya intens wajah Jaejoong, namja cantik yang tak pernah sekalipun hilang dari hatinya. "Joongie, gomawo ne. Gomawo sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini. Kau tahu, aku sungguh bahagia sekarang. Aku tak menyangka bisa merasakan lagi kebersamaan sebuah keluarga seperti ini." ucap Yunho pelan, takut membuat Jaejoong terbangun.

Namun Jaejoong mendengar semua itu. Dirinya memang belum tertidur sedari tadi. Dirinya hanya ingin menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang, mengingat sekarang dirinya dan Yunho berada dalam satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang. Perlahan dirasakannya hatinya berdesir hangat, matanya mulai memanas mendengar pengakuan Yunho tadi. Dua kali sudah ia mendengar pengakuan jujur Yunnho padanya.

"Aku sungguh senang Joongie." tangan Yunho perlahan terulur menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, dirasakannya halus lembut pipi Jaejoong. Menikmati permainan tangannya dipipi Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum senang. Dirinya sangat merindukan sosok namja cantik didepannya ini.

Sementara Jaejoong? Dirinya juga terlarut dalam sentuhan Yunho. Dirinya juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Yunho. Dibiarkannya tangan kekar Yunho menyentuh pipinya, ia tak ingin kehilangan moment seperti ini.

"Neomo yeopo Joongie."

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memanas mendengar pujian Yunho padanya. Untung keadaan kamar gelap sehingga Yunho tak bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah diwajah Jaejoong, dan tak tahu kalau sebenarnya dirinya belum tertidur.

Setelah puas mengelus pipi Jaejoong, perlahan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya ingin mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasakan tangan Yunho sudah tak menyentuhnya lagi, perlahan membuka matanya. Ia ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan Yunho. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya ia melihat wajah Yunho sangat dekat dengannya. Sedangkan Yunho? Oh, dia juga sangat terkejut melihat mata Jaejoong terbuka. Dan seketika-

"KYAA," Jaejoong berteriak kencang saking kagetnya melihat apa yang ingin Yunho lakukan padanya. Seketika dilemparkannya bantal yang ada disebelahnya. Yunho yang tak kalah kagetnya, hanya bisa menghindar dari lemparan bantal Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha!" geram Jaejoong.

"Mi..mian, aku tak bermaksud." jawab Yunho gugup, menyadari bahaya apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

Sementara itu, Changmin terkejut mendengar teriakan Jaejoong tadi, kini ia terjaga dari tidurnya dan mulai menangis. "Huweee, hiks hiks."

"Yah, Minie, cup cup." Jaejoong baru sadar kalau Changmin terbangun dan mulai menangis. Dirinya lalu menenangkan Changmin dan sebelumnya menghadiahi Yunho dengan deathglare gratis.

"Uljima Minie, cup cup. Mian eomma kengagetkanmu. Cup cup,"

"Minie, uljima ne. Minie mau susu hmm?" Yunho kini ikut menenangkan Changmin, dielusnya kepala Changmin.

"Huweeee, hiks hiks, huwee." Changmin terus saja menangis namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Tiga kali. Sudah tiga kali kau membuat Changmin menangis." dengus Jaejoong.

"Mian, aku tak bermaksud." sesal Yunho.

"Aku akan menenangkan Minie dulu, kau sebaiknya cepat tidur. Supaya aku tak berteriak lagi melihat kelakuanmu itu." Jaejoong segera menggendong Changmin, dan menidurkannya lagi. Sementara Yunho? Ia hanya pasrah, meringkuk dikasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas saat dilihatnya Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya. Dirinya sungguh kaget tadi sampai tak sadar berteriak kencang. Bagaimana seandainya dirinya tak membuka mata? Pasti ia sudah merasakan bibir Yunho menempel di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa malah membuka mata dan menghilangkan kesempatan dicium Yunho?

"Mwo? Aiss, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong!" desis Jaejoong atas pemikirannya itu.

.

.

Changmin kini sudah tertidur kembali, Yunhopun nampaknya juga sudah tertidur. Setelah menidurkan Changmin diranjang, Jaejoong melangkah keluar. Ia ingin mengambil minum sebentar. Tak lama Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya, namun ia sedikit mengernyit, karna kini Yunho sudah terbangun dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah masuk kamar.

"Ne, aku tak bisa tidur."

Jaejoong perlahan duduk disebelah Changmin. "Jadi daritadi kau tak tidur eoh?"

"Ne, begitulah." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Bukankah besok kau juga harus bekerja?"

Yunho diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Joongie, apa aku boleh menginap lagi lain kali?" tanya Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya memandang Yunho, dirinya heran mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Yunho menatap lembut mata Jaejoong sambil berkata, "Ne. Apa boleh?" tanya Yunho sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, dirinya berfikir keras memikirkan sikap apa yang harus ia ambil. Apakah harus luluh dengan Yunho yang nampaknya begitu keras dengan sikapnya. Atau harus melawan hati kecilnya agar Yunho berhenti mengganggunya. Jaejoong menatap lekat mata musang Yunho. Dirinya sangat bingung, alhasil ia hanya mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Tidurlah, kita bicara lagi besok." jawab Jaejoong dan beranjak untuk tidur. Namun, belum sempat menyentuhkan kepalanya pada bantal, suara Yunho membuatnya menolehkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkanku menginap?"

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, dirinya kini kembali terduduk dan menatap mata musang Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Changmin bahagia. Aku lihat ia sangat merindukanmu, jadi tak ada salahnya, kalau sekali ini aku mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Hanya itu? Tak adakah alasan lain? Bukankah tadi kau hanya mengizinkanku untuk menemani Changmin sampai ia tertidur?"

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu jika pulang malam-malam begini." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak ingin menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ya setidaknya Jaejoong masih perduli padanya, walau hanya sedikit. "Gomawo ne." ucapnya dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan mengernyit bingung.

"Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku." jawab Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum. Ditatapnya lembut mata bulat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam.

"Cheonma, asal kau tak berbuat macam-macam seperti tadi!" ancam Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" dengus Jaejoong kesal karna Yunho malah tertawa.

"Aiss, pelankan sedikit suaramu. Nanti Minie terbangun lagi. Ani, hanya saja aku merasa bahagia." jawab Yunho dan lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menggemaskan kalau tengah kesal begitu."

"Huh,"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku bertingkah yang macam-macam." jawab Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, tanpa sadar ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya namun tak berefek bagi Yunho.

Yunho yang memang sangat hobi mengerjai namja cantiknya itu, kini malah semakin menjadi mengerjai Jaejoong. Perlahan didekatkannya tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Menyeringai sambil memasang senyum mesum tingkat dewa.

"Kau malah terlihat semakin manis saat ketakutan begitu." desis Yunho membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri. Ternyata pikirannya salah saat mengizinkan Yunho menginap dirumahnya. Kini keselamatannya sudah berada diujung tanduk.

"Ma..mau apa kau!" tunjuk Jaejoong tepat diwajah Yunho. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum menahan tawa. Lihat saja wajah Jaejoong sekarang, sangat ketakutan. Membuat Yunho sangat senang karna berhasil mengerjai Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah lama tak mengerjai Jaejoong.

"Stop! Di..diam disana!" teriak Jaejoong tercekat. Dirinya sungguh takut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hmmpphh, hahahahaha." Yunho tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, kini ia sudah tertawa cukup keras. Bahkan sampai terguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya diam keheranan. Dirinya menatapa tajam Yunho menuntut penjelasan.

"Yak, pelankan tertawamu. Minie nanti terbangun!" dengus Jaejoong sambil menatap kesal Yunho. "Dan kenapa juga kau tertawa!"

Yunho masih terus tertawa, dirinya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Melihat Yunho yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa, membuat Jaejoong kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal sekali rupanya ia diacuhkan begitu oleh Yunho.

"Terus saja tertawa sampai kau puas!" ketus Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk tidur,

"Ha, ne ne. Mi..mian hah hah, Joongie." jawab Yunho terputus-putus mengatur nafasnya. "Aku ha..hanya hah hah, senang melihat wajah ketakutanmu." lanjut Yunho yang sudah berhenti tertawa. "Mian, tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu seketika membulatkan matanya terkejut. Rupanya Yunho hanya mengerjainya tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong segera memukul Yunho dengan bantal guling yang ada disebelahnya. Dipukulnya Yunho dengan sangat brutal.

"Yak, apa katamu. Kau mengerjaiku ha. Rasakan ini!" Jaejoong semakin brutal menyerang Yunho, Yunho yang mulai kewalahanpun kini beranjak untuk berlari. Melihat Yunho mencoba kabur, seketika Jaejoong mengejar Yunho.

"Ya, mau kemana ha. Ini rasakan!"

"Yak yak, appo Joongie. Kau menyakitiku."

"Biar saja, kau yang memulai duluan."

"Jangan berteriak, nanti Minie terbangun."

"Biarkan saja!" Jaejoong masih setia menyerang Yunho. Yunho sendiri juga masih terus berlari dan menghindar dari amukan Jaejoong. Kamar itupun sekarang sudah mirip seperti kapal pecah. Bantal bertebaran dimana-mana. Membuat Jaejoong tak sengaja menginjaknya dan terpeleset.

"Kyaa."

Bruukk

Dalam sekejap tubuh Jaejoong kini sudah berada dibawah tubuh Yunho. Bagaimana bisa? Itu karena saat Jaejoong terpeleset tadi, tangan Yunho refleks menggenggam baju Jaejoong, namun karna keseimbangan mereka yang tak bagus, alhasil mereka tetap saja terjatuh dengan posisi Jaejoong yang terjatuh lebih dulu.

Jaejoong terkesiap dengan kejadian itu. Matanya memandang tajam mata musang Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat dirasakannya wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya. Deru nafas Yunho menghembus diwajahnya, membuatnya dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Semburat merah lagi-lagi tercetak diwajah putihnya.

Sementara Yunho? Dirinya kini tengah menatap lekat wajah namja cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu. Mata musangnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya Yunho untuk menyerang Jaejoong detik itu juga. Mengingat betapa rindunya ia dengan tubuh namja cantik itu. Dihirupnya dalam aroma bunga lily yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Sambil terus menatap mata bulat Jaejoong, perlahan namun pasti. Jaejoong yang tahu apa yang ingin Yunho lakukan, mendadak tegang. Badannya menegang dan matanya membulat lebar. Semakin dekat wajah Yunho dengan wajahnya, Jaejoong semakin merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Suda tinggal sejengkal lagi jarak diantara mereka, sedikit lagi bibir hati Yunho akan menempel pada bibir cherry Jaejoong namun-

"Eom..ma, EOMMA!"

Brakkk

Teriakan keras dari Changmin membuat Jaejoong dengan keras mendorong tubuh Yunho dari atasnya. Dengan gelagapan ia segera berdiri dan mendekati Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho? Ah, rupanya ia tengah meringis kesakitan karna dorongan Jaejoong tadi. Dirinya tengah mengusap pantatnya yang berdenyut sakit mencium lantai kamar.

"Cup cup, Minie. Eomma disini ne. Cup cup," Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin. Dirinya sangat kaget tadi, hingga tak sengaja mendorong Yunho. Ia sedikit cemas akan keadaan Yunho yang didorongnya tadi, sesekali tampak Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho. Takut Yunho terluka karna dirinya.

"Neo gwencana?" tanya Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Yunho bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah ranjang.

"Ani, aku tak baik-baik saja." jawab Yunho sedikit ketus. Rupanya ia tengah kesal karna tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendorongnya seperti itu.

Mendengar nada kesal dari Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah. "Mi..mian aku tak bermaksud." sesal Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Melihat itu Yunho jadi tak tega, perlahan ia duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong dan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. "Gwencana, aku sudah tak apa." katanya lembut berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. "Apa Minie terbangun hmm?" lanjut Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dirinya tak mau melihat Jaejoong lebih lama merasa bersalah.

"Ani, ia hanya mengigau." jawab Jaejoong dan senyum tipis mulai muncul diwajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita juga tidur ne. Apa kau tak mengantuk?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pelan pundak Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak kencang menerima perlakuan manis Yunho, dirinya sungguh senang diperlakukan manis begitu oleh Yunho. Tak dirasanya semburat merah sedikit tercipta diwajahnya.

"N..ne, kita lebih baik tidur." gugup Jaejoong. Segera ia beranjak kesisi lain ranjang itu. Yunho juga memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya. Dirinya lumayan lelah hari ini, tapi dibarengi dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

Jaejoong mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Changmin sebelum dirinya merebahkan diri, Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum. Andai saja ia juga bisa mendapat ciuman selamat tidur dari Jaejoong, pasti dirinya sangat senang.

"Jalja Joongie." ucapnya sebelum memjamkan mata.

"Jalja." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Tak ada ciuman selamat tidur?"

Blusshh

Wajah Jaejoong merona merah saat digoda Yunho, langsung saja ia menjitak ringan kepala Yunho, "Jangan harap!" jawabnya dengan ketus berusaha meredam detak jantungnya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Changmin menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya. Badannya lumayan sakit karna ditindih suatu benda. Benda yang lumayan keras dan berat. Perlahan Changmin membuka mata sipitnya. Menggeliatkan badannya tak nyaman. Mulutnya mengerucut sebal karna badannya sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

"Ugh," erangnya tertahan. Dirasakannya sebuah benda menempel dibadannya. Perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya untuk melihat benda apa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eum," sebuah senyum terukir diwajah tampannya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya kesamping kanan, dilihatnya wajah eommanya yang tertidur pulas. Disentuhnya pipi eommanya itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ditolehkannya kepalanya kekiri, dan tampaklah wajah appanya tertidur tenang disana. Disentuhnya juga wajah appanya itu dengan tangan kirinya. Senyum langsung mengembang diwajahnya.

Ditengokkannya lagi wajahnya keatas perutnya. Ternyata, benda berat yang menempel ditubuhnya itu adalah tangan eomma dan appanya. Tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sama-sama tengah memeluk Changmin. Tangan mereka saling menumpuk, dengan tangan Jaejoong berada dibawah tangan Yunho. Tentu mereka tak menyadari itu.

"Eomma, appa." desis Changmin sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat eomma dan appanya tidur disebelahnya. Iapun kembali tertidur sambil terus tersenyum.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Keesokan harinya

Kediaman Jung Yunho terlihat lengang pagi ini, dimeja makan hanya terlihat dua orang yeoja yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Tak nampak wajah Jung Yunho dimeja makan itu. Mrs. Jung dan Jessica, tengah menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka diam menikmati makanan. Bukan karna tak ada bahan obrolan, tapi tata cara makan dikeluarga itu memanglah seperti itu. Dilarang ada yang bersuara sampai mereka benar-benar selesai makan.

Klenting

Suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu, mencipkan gema diruang makan itu. Kini kedua yeoja beda usia itu sudah selesai dengan sarapan mereka. Mrs. Jung tengah minum jus yang tiap pagi selau rutin diminumnya. Sementara Jessica memilih makan buah pencuci mulut yang tersedia disana.

"Apa Yunho semalam tidak pulang?" suara halus Mrs. Jung menggema diruang makan itu, memecah kesunyian yang tadi menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Jessica menoleh sebentar pada eommanya, setelahnya ia menunduk lagi sambil menjawab, "Yes, he is not come back home last nigh!"

"Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana? Tak biasanya ia tak pulang seperti ini." lanjut Mrs. Jung sambil menyesap kembali jusnya.

"Mollayo."

Berbohong. Itulah yang sedang Jessica lakukan. Ia bukannya tidak tahu oppanya itu ada dimana. Bahkan ia sangat tahu. Kemarin Yunho menelponnya dan mengatakan ia akan melancarkan misi mereka untuk membuat Jaejoong kembali bersama mereka. Jadi, bisa dipastikan kalau semalam Yunho pasti melakukan sesuatu sehingga bisa berada dirumah Jaejoong. Mengingat itu Jessica tersenyum senang.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu Sooyeon-ah?"

Jessica terkesiap mendengar suara eommanya. Dirinya tak sadar kalau ternyata eommanya memperhatikannya.

"Ani eomma."

"Apa dia juga sama sekali tak menghubungimu? Hmm?"

"Ani eomma, Yunho oppa tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Mungkin saja ia menginap dirumah Yoochun oppa."

"Aneh sekali oppamu itu. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini."

"Biarkanlah eomma, lagipula berikanlah kebebasan pada oppa. Siapa tahu dia tengah kesepian."

Deg

Kata-kata Jessica seketika menghentikan kegiatan Mrs. Jung meminum jusnya. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak saat mendengar pemikiran Jessica itu. Tangannya perlahan mengepal diatas meja. Wajahnya menegang dan matanya mulai memicing tajam. Ingatannya kembali saat menemukan foto Yunho dan Jaejoong serta Changmin dilaci meja kerja Yunho. Entah kenapa, tapi perasaan Mrs. Jung sangat marah saat mengetahui Yunho masih memikirkan Jaejoong.

"Kesepian! Apa yang bisa membuatnya kesepian!" geram Mrs. Jung menahan emosi didadanya.

"Yah, eomma tahu sendiri. Sudah hampir sebulan Yunho oppa tak bertemu Changmin, pasti ia sangat rindu dengan anaknya itu. Aku saja sangat rindu padanya." jawab Jessica enteng tanpa merasakan perubahan aura pada eommanya.

"Aku sudah selesai eomma. Aku berangkat dulu." Jessica mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan eommanya, "Oh ya. Nanti kalau Yunho oppa menghubungiku, akan ku beritahu eomma. Annyeong eomma." lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dipintu depan.

Sementara Mrs. Jung? Ia masih menahan amarah yang bergejolak didadanya. Diambilnya foto yang didapatnya dari ruangan Yunho kemarin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau sampai aku melihatmu masih berhubungan dengan Yunho, akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal." desis Mrs. Jung sebelum akhirnya menyobek foto itu.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suasana ruang makan dirumah Jaejoong sedikit berbeda sekarang. Biasanya hanya ada Changmin dan Junsu yang akan menghabiskan masakan buatan Jaejoong, kini bertambah satu makhluk lagi yang ikut mengahabiskan masakan Jaejoong. Yunho. Dirinya kini tengah ikut makan bersama dengan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu. Saat bangun tidur tadi, Yunho hanya menemukan Changmin yang meringkuk tengah memeluknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Awalnya Jaejoong langsung menyuruh Yunho untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi dengan berjuta alasan dan rengekan dari Changmin yang meminta Yunho untuk tetap tinggal dan ikut sarapan bersama, akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan mengizinkan Yunho untuk ikut sarapan bersama.

"Akhirnya kau menginap juga hyung." terdengar suara Junsu memulai percakapan. Dirinya cukup senang karna Jaejoong tak benar mengusir Yunho. Karna sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangkan perpisahan hyungnya itu dengan Yunho. Diam-diam dirinya ingin menyatukan kembali pasangan itu.

"Ne, aku akhirnya menginap." jawab Yunho seadanya. Takut kalau banyak bicara, Jaejoong akan marah lagi padanya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar diusir oleh Jae hyung." lanjut Junsu sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mempedulikan sindiran Junsu padanya, sedari tadi ia hanya diam sambil memasang wajah super kesal.

"Ani, Joongie tak mengusirku."

"Eum, jadi kalian tidur bersama ne?" tanya Junsu yang langsung membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. "Waa, apa ada hal yang terjadi semalam?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Yak, Su-ie. Apa yang kau katakan!" jawab Jaejoong sambil sedikit membentak. Wajahnya sudah merah sekarang.

"Yah, aku kan hanya bertanya hyung. Kenapa kau jadi berteriak begitu."

"Tak terjadi apa-apa semalam Junsu-ah. Kami hanya tidur lalu bangun pagi harinya." jawab Yunho sambil menunduk. Mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam. Memang tak ada kejadian seperti yang Junsu pikirkan, namun ada hal lain yang sangat membuat Jaejoong merasa malu.

"Justru kalau kau berteriak seperti itu aku jadi semakin curiga hyung. Pasti ada apa-apa semalam ne? Lihatlah wajahmu, merah padam seperti tomat."

"Yak!"

"Hihi, ne jumma, eomma cama appa kemalin memang melakukan cecuatu."

Jederrrr

Seketika Jaejoong membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar perkataan Changmin, sedangkan Yunho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya memandang horor pada Changmin. Sementara Junsu? Ah, ia rupanya sangat tertarik sehingga tanpa sadar malah memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa dengan jelas perkataan Changmin.

"Yak hyungdeul, kalian pasti melakukannya sambil berteriak keras eoh! Sampai-sampai Changmin terbangun dan bisa melihat apa yang kalian lakukan. Omo!" pekik Junsu.

"Yah apa katamu ha!"

Pletak

Sebuah sendok melayang mulus dan mendarat tepat dikepala Junsu. "Yak hyung, appo!" ringis Junsu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Memangnya Minie lihat apa hmm?" tanya Yunho dengan hati-hati. Takut juga ia kalau sampai Changmin melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun Changmin masih dibawah umur. Jaejoong sendiri sudah harap-harap cemas mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Dikaitkannya kedua tangannya menati apa yang akan Changmin katakan.

"Hihi, jumma, eomma cama appa kemalin peluk Minie, tangan eomma cama appa cepelti ini jumma." Changmin mulai menirukan posisi tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong saat memeluknya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya lalu menumpuknya ditangan kirinya, senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat selesai membuat posisi itiu. "Cepelti ini jumma."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong langsung berdetak kencang melihat apa yang Changmin lakukan. Bagaimana bisa ia dan Yunho saling berpegangan tangan seperti itu. Bahkan saat mereka tengah tertidur. Yunhopun tak kalah kagetnya. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sangat senang. Sementara Junsu? Ah, ia terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi sekaligus senang. Kecewa karna bukan hal seperti itu yang ia bayangkan terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi sekaligus bahagia karna walaupun dalam keadaan tidur mereka masih bisa membagi kasih sayangnya.

"Begitukah Minie? Waa, Minie pasti senang ne?"

"Tentu jumma. Minie cangat cenang." senyum Changmin mengembang saat mengatakannya, ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, "Minie cenang kalna waktu Minie bangun appa macih ada dicebelah Minie." lanjutnya sambil memandang Yunho dan tersenyum lebar.

Yunho yang melihat itupun ikut tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Changmin, "Ne, appa juga senang."

Jaejoong yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Melihat Changmin begitu senang karna Yunho bersamanya membuat Jaejoong terenyuh dan tanpa terasa airmatanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Segera dipalingkannya wajahnya agar tak ada yang melihat.

"Jaa, kalau begitu cepat habiskan makannya. Setelah ini Minie mandi ne. Mau mandi sama appa?"

"Humm, Minie mau."

Merekapun kini melanjutkan sarapan. Dengan suasana yang agak canggung antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Selesai makan, Yunho segera memandikan Changmin, sementara Jaejoong membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan yang tadi mereka gunakan. Junsu sendiri tadi sudah pamit duluan berangkat ke kantor.

"Eomma, hali ini Minie ikut eomma lagi ne?" tanya Changmin sesaat setelah ia selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian. Yunho sendiri sekarang tengah mandi setelah tadi ia memandikan Changmin.

"Ne, Minie ikut eomma lagi ne. Su-ie jumma masih sibuk jadi tak bisa menemani Minie."

"Em, apa Mini boleh, emm,"

"Boleh apa hmm?" tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala Changmin, karena dilihatnya Changmin sedikit takut mengatakan keinginannya.

"Apa Minie boleh pelgi cama appa caja eomma?"

Jaejoong mengernyit kecil mendengar permintaan Changmin itu, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Minie mau pergi sama appa? Memangnya Minie mau pergi kemana hmm?"

"Minie mau kelumah appa, pengen ketemu Halmoni cama jumma. Tapi kata appa halmoni cama jumma cedang cibuk jadi Minie nggak bica ketemu." jawab Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Emm, jadi kalau tidak kerumah appa, Minie mau pergi kemana hmm?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Minie mau kemana caja. Acalkan cama appa." mata Changmin berbinar saat mengatakan itu. Dirinya benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan dengan appanya.

Jaejoong tampak berfikir sejenak, tak ada salahnya memang kalau ia membiarkan Changmin pergi dengan Yunho. Lagipula ia tak tahu kekacauan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan anaknya itu kalau diajak lagi ke Cojjee. Kemarin saja ia sudah menghancurkan ruangan Dongwoon, tak ada yang menjamin kalau sekarang ia tak melakukan itu lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi Minie harus janji jangan ganggu appa. Jangan nakal dan jangan menyusahkan appa. Minie ingat ne, appa juga sibuk. Arra?"

Mendengar itu, seketika mata Changmin membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Segera ia menatap lekat mata bulat eommanya, "Jinja eomma? Jinja? Minie boleh pelgi cama appa, eomma? Jinja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum girang.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa, tapi semenjak semalam ia mendengar permintaan Changmin pada Yunho, ia terus berfikir mengenai permintaan Changmin itu. Ia sadar kalau Changmin benar-benar merindukan appanya itu. Ia pun memutuskan tak akan lagi membatasi pertemuan antara Changmin dengan Yunho.

Melihat eommanya mengangguk, seketika Changmin melompat kegirangan. Meyebabkan rambut hitamnya bergoyang lucu, pipi tembamnya tak berhenti terangkat karna tersenyum. "Ya ya ya." teriaknya kegirangan. Jaejoongpun ikut tersenyum melihat anaknya itu bahagia. Sekarang ia tak mau memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti karna keputusannya ini, yang penting sekarang adalah melihat Changmin bahagia.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sepasang mata musang milik Yunho melihat semua kejadian itu. Bibirnya terangkat naik saat mendengar Jaejoong mengizinkan Changmin pergi bersamanya. Sepertinya, hati namja cantiknya itu sudah sedikit melunak padanya. Mudah-mudahan ini adakah langkah awal dirinya bisa mendapatkan kembali namja cantiknya itu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu, Minie mau eomma buatkan bekal?"

"Ani. Minie tak mau melepotkan eomma." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Ternyata evil kecil itu tak mau merepotkan eommanya. Tapi, yang namanya Changmin tak akan begitu saja melewatkan masakan eommanya, pasti ada rencana lain yang sudah tersusun diotaknya.

"Jaa, kalau begitu Minie siap-siap saja ne. Kita tunggu appa selesai mandi. Kajja." Jaejoong pun mendorong Changmin masuk kamar, menggantikannya baju agar anaknya itu terlihat lebih tampan.

.

.

Yunho sudah bersiap akan berangkat ke kantor, dirinya kini tengah duduk menunggu Jaejoong selesai berpakaian. Ia juga ingin sekalian mengantar Jaejoong berangkat kerja. Changmin sendiri sedari tadi sudah menempel terus pada Yunho. Tak ingin jauh-jauh dari appanya itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya. Lengkap dengan baju kemeja putih lengan panjang dan jaket yang melapisinya.

"Ne, aku sudah siap."

"Appa, appa. Minie ikut appa ne."

"Eh, Minie mau ikut appa?"

"Ne, Minie mau pelgi cama appa saja."

"Em, tapi-"

"Pokonya Minie mau pelgi cama appa. Ne eomma, boleh kan?"

"Apa boleh Joongie?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Walaupun ia sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Changmin tadi, tapi tak ada salahnya bukan bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ne, asal kau tak keberatan dan sibuk."

Mendengar itu Yunho sedikit kaget, "Jinja?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne, tapi kalau kau sibuk aku akan menarik lagi uca-"

"Ani. Aku tak sibuk. Kau tenang saja." jawab Yunho cepat memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengajak Changmin. Rupanya Jaejoong benar-benar sudah mulai membuka hatinya lagi.

"Gomawo." jawab Yunho.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum membalas pernyataan Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho bertambah senang. "Kajja, aku antar."

Jaejoongpun menurut dan berjalan mendahului Yunho sambil menggandeng Changmin. Dan Yunho? Ah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum bahagia. Karna Jaejoong langsung setuju diantar olehnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyusul Jaejoong dan berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Tak beda dengan Yunho, Changminpun sangat senang hari ini. Tangannya perlahan terulur meraih tangan Yunho. Kini posisinya pun berada ditengah diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya. Berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang mereka, didalam mobil dalam perjalanan ke Cojjee resto. Changmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berceloteh girang. Jaejoong dan Yunhopun hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Changmin. Waktu seakan cepat berlalu, tak terasa merekapun sekarang sudah sampai didepan Cojjee resto.

Yunho baru saja memberhentikan mobilnya didepan Cojjee resto, tak berapa lama seseorang dengan brutal mengetuk jendelanya.

"Minie, Changminie." teriak orang itu dari luar.

Changmin langsung menoleh saat didengarnya seseorang memanggil namanya. "Woonie hyung!" pekiknya girang. Segera dibukanya pintu mobil Yunho dan menghambur kepelukan Dongwoon. Rupanya ia sangat senang bermain dengan Dongwoon. Ia sudah menganggap Dongwoon sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Yaa, Minie kau kemari lagi eoh?" tanya Dongwoon saat Changmin sudah melepaskan pekukannya.

"Ani hyung, Minie hanya mengantal eomma. Hali ini Minie akan pelgi cama appa, hyung." jawab Changmin girang.

"Ah, jinja? Padahal hyung sudah membelikanmu makanan yang banyak." ratap Dongwoon sedih.

Mendengar makanan, segera otak Changmin berputar cepat. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan mendapatkan makanan. "Jinja hyung? Waa, kalau hyung cudah membelinya untuk Minie, halusnya hyung kacih Minie dong." jawabnya sambil tersenyum evil. Ternyata otak evilnya mulai bekerja.

"Benar juga ya. Baiklah, kajja ikut hyung mengambil makanannya. Ah ya Jae hyung, sebentar ne, aku akan ajak Minie mengambil sesuatu dulu." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, segera setelahnya Dongwoon mengajak Changmin masuk kedalam.

Sekarang tinggal Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam mobil. Ternyata sejak tadi mereka tak keluar dari mobil, menyadari itu Jaejoong segera turun dan disusul Yunho. Yunhopun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Joongie." katanya sesaat setelah berada disebelah Jaejoong.

"Nde?"

"Gomawo karna sudah mengizinkan Changmin pergi bersamaku." jelas Yunho.

"Cheonma. Ini semua permintaan Changmin." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, ini semua memang permintaan Changmin, tapi kurasa ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu." perlahan Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong. Ditatapnya kedua mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu mengizinkanku menginap semalam, begitu juga sekarang, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu mengizinkanku mengajak Minie. Aku tak tahu apakah ini semua adalah tanda darimu kalau kau mengizinkanku masuk kembali dalam hidupmu." jeda sejenak, "Tapi Joongie, yang perlu kau tahu, kalau aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengizinkanku untuk menginap dan mengajak Changmin. Rasanya lebih membahagiakan dari apapun."

Yunho tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan. Perlahan, didekatkannya tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Menatap lebih intens mata bulat Jaejoong. "Joongie," desisnya. "Jeongmal saranghae."

Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat kewajah Jaejoong. Semakin dekat hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Tak lama, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Menekannya dalam dan mulai mengulumnya. Jaejoong pun sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, segera dipejamkannya matanya menikmati perasaan yang bergejolak didadanya. Dilingkarkannya tangannya pada leher Yunho. Mencari penopang tubuhnya. Sementara tangan Yunho kini sudah melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong. Menariknya semakin dekat dan menempel dengan tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, dirinya seakan lupa dan hanyut dalam ciuman itu.

Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dikulumnya bibir atas Jaejoong dengan lembut, Jaejoongpun membalas kuluman bibir Yunho, ia mulai mengulum bibir bawah Yunho yang bebas. Perlahan ciuman yang awalnya hangat, kini bertambah panas. Yunho menuntut lebih pada Jaejoong. Disodoknya mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, meminta akses untuk masuk. Jaejoong mengerti dengan isyarat Yunho, iapun membuka sedikit mulutnya hingga lidah Yunho dengan cepat menyusup kedalamnya. Mengabsen semua gigi Jaejoong. Perang lidah pun terjadi didalam sana. Cukup lama mereka bertukar saliva didalam sana, saling mendominasi ciuman. Saling membagi kehangatan yang sudah lama tak pernah mereka lakukan kembali. Sampai Jaejoong merasakan sesak didadanya. Didorongnya pelan dada Yunho.

"Yun..hmmpph,.ho.." Jaejoong menggumam pelan, saat dirasakannya pasokan udara yang sudah sangat tipis diparu-parunya. Dipukulnya dada Yunho untuk membuatnya sadar.

Merasakan dadanya dipukul Yunhopun mengerti dan dengan enggan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menciptakan benang saliva saat keduanya melepas tautannya. Jaejoong segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sesak begitu diarasakannya. Karna sudah lama ia tak berciuman panas seperti itu.

Yunho sendiri juga mulai mengatur pernafasannya, namun saat melihat Jaejoong yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, menyebabkan dirinya hilang kontrol dan meminta hal lebih lagi. Dibukanya pintu belakang mobil, lalu digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya masuk kedalam. Tamatlah riwayat seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang, karna sudah membangunkan sisi macan seorang Jung Yunho.

Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang dengan jelas melihat adegan demi adegan yang meteka cipatakan. Merekamnya dalam memori otaknya. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu disana, antara marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, semua menguar menjadi satu.

"Neo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Voilaaaaaaa

Gimana kisseunya? Apakah seru, kurang seru atau malah nggak seru sama sekali?

Haha, mianhae. Aku belum profesional membuat adegan Kisseu. #peace

"Neo!" kira-kira siapakah pemilik sepasang mata itu? Kenapa ia mengeram kesal melihat adegan kisseu dari pasangan utama kita ini?

Monggo ditebak, yang bener aku kasih selamat aja.

Hahahahaha

Chap ini lumayan panjang ya, atau cuma aku aja yang ngerasa panjang ya?

.

Denpasar, 21 Januari 2014


	12. Chapter 11

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 11

::

.

Sepasang mata nyalang milik seseorang, memandang sengit pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tatapan mata penuh kebencian yang sangat besar didalamnya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan semua tingkah laku dari Yunjae, sampai mereka hilang masuk kedalam mobil. Tangannya perlahan mengepal menandakan dirinya tengah diliputi amarah yang luar biasa. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Dipukulnya stir dihadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul Yunho saat itu juga.

"Neo!" geramnya.

Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya untuk meredam emosi yang bergejolak didadanya. Tangannya masih setia mencengkram stir dihadapannya. Mencoba menyalurkan luapan emosinya pada benda itu. Walaupun hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat kejadian itu, tapi akal sehatnya masih bisa berfikir jernih. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan, bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai namja cantik yang sudah berkali-kali membuat hatinya hancur itu.

Ya, orang itu adalah Yihan. Dirinya yang baru saja tiba di Cojjee resto, langsung mendapat hadiah yang sangat mencengangkan. Mendapati orang yang sangat ia cintai tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong berciuman dengan Yunho, namun pemandangan kali ini yang paling membuatnya terluka.

Namun bukan salah Jaejoong juga kalau secara tak sengaja membuat hati seorang Yihan menjadi terluka. Bukankah selama ini Yihan tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong? Jadi Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengetahui perihal perasaan Yihan padanya. Yihan memukul stir dihadapannya itu berkali-kali. Ia sangat frustasi sekarang. Ia sebenarnya begitu ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, namun ia sama sekali tak mempunyai keberanian. Ia selama ini selalu takut dan menjadi seorang pengecut.

Namun sekarang, ia sungguh tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia selalu menahan sakit hatinya tat kala melihat Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Baginya, Yunho hanya akan membuat Jaejoong sedih dan menderita. Sekarang ia sudah memantapkan hatinya, ia sudah berfikir secara matang akan perasaannya. Ia tak mau lagi harus merasakan sakit akibat perasaannya yang selama ini tak pernah tersampaikan. Sekarang, ia akan jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Cepat atau lambat, ia ingin Jaejoong tahu tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho sudah tak mampu lagi mengendalikan keinginannya. Saat melihat Jaejoong terengah-engah menghirup nafas, entah kenapa otaknya seakan berhenti dan meminta lebih pada Jaejoong. Baginya, Jaejoong saat itu sangat menggoda imannya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah kehabisan nafas, mulut yang sedikit membengkak dan terbuka, membuat Yunho hilang kendali. Segera ditariknya Jaejoong menuju jok belakang mobilnya untuk menuntaskan aksi mereka yang tertunda tadi. Jaejoong sendiri hanya pasrah, ia sudah tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk melawan Yunho. Dibiarkannya saja Yunho menariknya dan melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, didalam mobil Yunho. Sesaat setelah mereka duduk dijok, Yunho langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil. Tak mau membuang waktu, Yunho dengan cepat menyerang Jaejoong kembali. Diraupnya bibir chery Jaejoong yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak dirasakannya. Melumatnya keras dan menekannya kuat. Jaejoong sendiri hanya mengaitkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Yunho. Dirinya sudah lemas dan hanya mengikuti permainan Yunho. Sesekali desahan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ckck..hmnppht." Jaejoong mendesah menikmat permainan Yunho.

Desahan Jaejoong malah membuat Yunho semakin bergairah. Ditariknya Jaejoong agar tubuh Jaejoong menempel pada tubuhnya. Ditekannya leher Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seperti kecanduan, Yunho terus saja mencium Jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Dirinya seperti kehilangan pikiran saat menikmati bibir chery itu.

"Mmmpphhtt..ck..ck."

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Betapa ia begitu menikmati ciumannya dengan Yunho. Waktu seakan berhenti dan ia tak mampu berfikir jernih. Entah kenapa ia malah menikmati tiap sentuhan yang Yunho berikan. Apakah itu artinya dirinya sudah memafkan Yunho dan mulai menerima seorang Jung Yunho kembali?

"Yun..mphhtt..ho.."

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memukul pelan dada Yunho, dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas sekarang. Yunho yang mengerti dengan isayarat itu pun melepas pagutannya pada bibir Jaejoong. Menciptakan benang saliva saat bibir keduanya terlepas. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong sebentar sebelum Yunho memulai lagi aksinya. Kini Yunhopun beralih pada leher putih Jaejoong. Mencium leher itu lembut dan setelahnya menghisapnya kuat, meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Menciptakan sebuah kissmark pada leher Jaejoong, menandakan kalau Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Sementara Jaejoong, dirinya sudah kelelahan. Ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses pada Yunho. Ia masih terengah-engah memasukkan udara ke paru-parunya.

Nafas mereka sama-sama memburu, menandakan mereka sangat lelah namun berbarengan dengan sangat menikmati permainan yang mereka ciptakan. Dada mereka naik turun mengatur detak jantung yang berdenyut tak terkontrol.

Yunho masih saja sibuk menciumi leher putih Jaejoong. Dirinya seakan belum puas dengan permainannya. Leher Jaejoong yang tadinya putihpun, kini sudah mulai berubah warna. Banyak tanda merah tercetak disana. Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat Yunho kembali menghisap lehernya. Yunho yang mendengar desahan Jaejoongpun, kini semakin gencar melakukan aksinya.

"Yun...nie." desis Jaejoong saat Yunho mencium belakang telinganya. Tempat sensitif dari dirinya. Tak membuang waktu, Yunhopun kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Ditariknya Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Meraup kembali bibir merah cherry itu dan menekannya dalam.

"Mmmpphhhtt.."

Jaejoong semakin pasrah, dirinya hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Yunho yang semakin ganas. Dikaitkannya tangannya pada leher Yunho. Yunho kembali melumat kasar bibir Jaejoong, menekannya dalam. Saling menukar saliva saat Yunho menerjang masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Yunho mendominasi ciuman itu, tak dibiarkannya Jaejoong mengambil alih kegiatannya didalam mulut Jaejoong. Ditekan-tekannya lidah Jaejoong agar Jaejoong berhenti melawan.

"Yun..ck.. ..ho."

Jaejoong mendesah nikmat, dirinya tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan yang bergemuruh didadanya. Yunho sama sekali tak menurunkan tempo permainannya. Dirinya terlalu bersemangat tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dirinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karna bisa merasakan kembali nikmat tubuh Jaejoong. Perlahan tangan Yunho sudah menyusup kebalik kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong, mencari titik sensitif dari Jaejoong. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, segera saja ia memelintir kecil puting Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras.

"Eungh." lenguh Jaejoong saat mendapat kenikmatan lain yang diberikan Yunho, Yunhopun menyeringai kecil karna membuat Jaejoong menikmati permainannya. Keduanyapun seakan lupa waktu, mereka sampai tak menyadari kalau Dongwoon dan Changmin sudah kembali dan kini tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kini Dongwoon dan Changminpun sudah tiba disamping mobil Yunho, mereka sempat heran melihat mobil Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Sempat terfikir oleh Dongwoon kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikuti mereka kedalam, namun dirinya sama sekali tak melihat mereka didalam. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Yunho, namun aksinya sudah didahului Changmin.

Tok tok tok

"APPA, EOMMA!" teriak Changmin.

Seketika Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, tanpa sadar ia mendorong dada Yunho hingga Yunho terjungkal kebelakang dan kepalanya membentur kaca mobilnya.

"Yak, appo!" ringis Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin panik saat dilihatnya Changmin sudah berada disamping mobil sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dengan brutal. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang, wajahnya panik. Rambut dan pakaiannya sungguh berantakan. Ditambah lagi dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Oh, jangan lupakan kissmark yang Yunho lukis dileher putihnya. Untung saja kaca mobil Yunho adalah Rayban, jadi orang luar tak akan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

"Yah, kenapa kau mendorongku Joongie!" geram Yunho yang tak terima dirinya didorong Jaejoong.

"Psssttt. Diamlah, ada Changmin diluar. Bagaimana ini, tak mungkin aku keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha merapikan baju dan rambutnya,

"Mwo? Minie sudah kembali. Aiss, kenapa aku tak sadar." sahut Yunho sambil ikut merapikan bajunya sendiri, yang tak kalah kacaunya dari Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau tadi bertindak seperti kesurupan!" jawab Jaejoong asal dan langsung mendapat tatapan kesal dari Yunho.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya!" balas Yunho dan langsung membuat Jaejoong merona merah.

"Yak, apa yang kau! Argh, cepatlah, nanti mereka curiga kalau kita tak membukakan pintu. Kajja."

Belum sempat Jaejoong beranjak, suara Yunho kembali membuatnya panik, "Mereka akan langsung tahu begitu melihat lehermu seperti itu." Yunho menunjuk kissmark yang dibuatnya. Jaejoong langsung kalang kabut mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi lehernya.

"Yak! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Awas saja!" Jaejoongpun mengomel sambil terus mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi lehernya.

"Ini, pakai saja ini." Yunho menyodorkan sebuah sweater dengan potongan leher tinggi. Untung saja ia masih menyimpan beberapa baju dimobilnya, keperluan mendesak kalau dirinya harus menginap diluar rumah. Segera Jaejoong memakainya dan bergegas duduk kembali di jok depan. Yunho segera menyusul Jaejoong, karna Changmin menggedor kaca depan mobilnya.

"Eomma, appa. Lama cekali cih. APPA, EOMMA!" Changmin terus saja berteriak karna Yunho dan Jaejoong lama sekali membukakan pintu. Membuatnya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aiss, Minie. Mian." Jaejoong perlahan membuka pintu mobilnya, disusul oleh Yunho.

"Lama cekali huh!" sahut Changmin kesal. "Eomma cama appa ngapain aja cih didalam, apa eomma dan appa nggak dengel kalo Minie teliak-teliak."

"Eomma tadi..err, eomma tadi sedang menelpon." jawab Jaejoong mencari alasan, namun Changmin yang otaknya sangat cerdas itu sama sekali tak percaya begitu saja.

"Kalo eomma telpon, kenapa nggak dilual caja, kenapa buka pintunya lama cekali!" jawabnya sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Mian Minie, tadi appa yang menahan eomma. Appa sama eomma tadi mengobrol sebentar, jadi tak melihat Minie datang. Mianhaeyo." jawab Yunho yang kini sudah berada disamping Changmin.

"Huh," Changmin membuang muka saat Yunho meminta maaf padanya.

"Aigoo, anak appa marah ne? Waa, kalau anak appa marah, appa jadi sedih. Bagaimana ini Joongie, Minie marah sama appanya. Hiks, hiks," kata Yunho berpura-pura sedih.

"Aiss, appa cengeng. Minie mau maapin appa, tapi appa haluc tulutin pelmintaan Minie."

"Jinja? Mwoya?"

"Appa belikan Minie makanan dan maianan yang banyak." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Mwo? Itu saja? Baiklah, apa yang Minie mau akan appa berikan. Jadi Minie sudah tak marah ne?"

"Umm," sahutnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas lega saat Changmin sudah berhenti menanyakan kenapa ia lama membuka pintunya. Sekarang perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Ah, Jae hyung. Apa kau sakit?" Dongwoon tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga kecil itu.

"Nde? Aku tak sakit Woonie, waeyo?"

"Kalau kau tak sakit, kenapa memakai sweater tebal begitu?" tanya Dongwoon sedikit curiga. Pasalnya, tadi saat ia menjemput Changmin, Jaejoong hanya menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, tapi kenapa sekarang malah menggunakan sweater.

"Ah, itu..em, tadi-" baru saja ia bersyukur karna Changmin berhenti bertanya, sekarang ia malah dibingungkan dengan petanyaan Dongwoon.

"Baju Joongie kotor terkena tumpahan kopi yang ia minum, jadinya kuberikan ia sweaterku." jawab Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoon. Senyum jahil terlukis diwajahnya saat melirik Jaejoong yang wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Benarkah? Tapi-" Dongwoon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Saat Jaejoong sedikit membenarkan letak kerah sweater yang dipakainya, tak sengaja leher Jaejoong terlihat dan menampakkan bekas kissmark yang Yunho ciptakan. Seketika Dongwoon mengerti dan hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ah, mungkin memang hyung tak sakit, tapi pasti tadi kalian tengah bermain. Ah Minie, kita terlalu cepat kembali tadi." jawab Dongwoon yang langsung membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. Bagaimana mungkin Dongwoon berfikiran begitu. Sementara Yunho? Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum gaje dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mwo? Memangnya appa cama eomma main apa? Kenapa tak ajak Minie?"

"Aiss, kalau Minie ikut malah akan mengganggu." jawab Dongwoon sambil melirik Jaejoong yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Malu sungguh dirasakannya.

"Jaa hyung, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne. Mian mengganggu aktivitas kalian. Dan-" Dongwoon perlahan memajukan wajahnya hendak berbisik pada Yunho, "Kalau hyung mau berbuat itu, kusarankan agar melakukannya ditempat lain. Disini tidak terlalu aman." desisinya yang langsung membuat Yunho bergidik.

"Nah Minie, lain kali main kesini lagi ne. Kita main sama-sama. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa semua. Annyeong." Dongwoonpun melangkah pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu, diikuti senyum jahil yang terpasang diwajahnya. "Kau sungguh lucu hyung." gumamnya.

"Appa, kajja kita pelgi." suara Changmin seketika mengembalikan Yunho dan Jaejoong dari alam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum kikuk saat tak sengaja pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Rupanya mereka memikirkan bagaiman Dongwoon bisa tahu tentang apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"APPA!"

"Ah ne Minie. Kita mau kemana hmm?"

"Kemana caja, acal Minie cama appa."

"Jaa, kalau begitu pamitan dulu ne sama eomma."

"Eomma, Minie belangkat dulu ne." Changmin berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne, Minie jangan nakal ne. Dan jangan merepotkan appa. Arra?" sahut Jaejoong sambil berjongkok didepan Changmin. Dielusnya rambut hitam Changmin sayang.

"Allaceo eomma." sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum girang.

"Jaa, hati-hati ne."

Cup~

"Appa, appa tak cium eomma?"

Bluushhh

Seketika wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah, "Ah, ne tentu saja." Yunho perlahan mendekati Jaejoong dan mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Jaa eomma."

"Jaa Joongie, nanti aku jemput ne."

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi sambil tersenyum. Masih shock dengan perlakuan manis Yunho tadi. Sampai mobil Yunho menghilang diujung jalan, barulah ia beranjak dan masuk ke dalam resto.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jessica dengan anggun melangkah masuk kedalam gedung Jung Corp. Hari ini ia terlihat begitu mempesona dengan gaun merah selutut berbahu terbuka, dan pas body, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang begitu ramping. Rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Semua pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Apalagi para pegawai namja, semua memandang kagum pada sosok adik atasan mereka itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memandangi Jessica hinnga Jessica menghilang saat masuk lift.

"Annyeong Sooyeon-ssi." sapa seorang namja, saat melihat Jessica masuk ledalam lift.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, panggil aku Jessica. JESSICA!" geram Jessica karna lagi-lagi ada orang yang memanggilnya Jessica.

"Ah, mian Jessica-ssi. Saya melupakan hal itu." sesal namja itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Biarpun cantik begitu, tapi kalau sudah kesal Jessica akan terlihat begitu meyeramkan. Belum lagi suaranya yang tak bisa dibilang lembut kalau tengah kesal.

"Anda mau menemui Yunho sajangnim Jessica-ssi?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne, aku kemari untuk menemui oppaku. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Jessica sedikit ketus, dirinya masih kesal karna namja itu tak berhenti bertanya.

"Ania." jawab namja itu salah tingkah.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai 4. Segera Jessica melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh pada namja itu lagi. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk, walau Jessica tak melihat itu. "Sama sekali tak berubah." gumam namja itu sebelum pintu lift menutup sepenuhnya.

Jessica sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ruang kerja Yunho. Dihentakkannya kakinya keras karna merasa kesal. Ia sungguh kesal pada namja tadi. Ia sungguh ingat siapa namja tadi. Namja yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Annyeong Jessica-ssi." sapa Siwon saat dilihatnya Jessica berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Waeyo Jessica-ssi? Kau tak terlihat baik." cemas Siwon yang melihat Jessica menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang kesal." jawab Jessica sambil memandang kearah Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk, melihat itu seketika rasa kesal Jessica menguap. Ia malah terpesona dengan wajah tampan Siwon, "Ah Siwon oppa, kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil Jessica saja. Ne?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, agar terdengar lebih akrab saja."

Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ne baiklah Jessica-ah."

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Yunho sajangnim?" tanya Siwon, karna tak didengarnya Jessica akan bertanya sesuatu.

"Ne, apa dia ada didalam?"

"Ani. Dari tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya dikantor."

"Jinja?" Jessica sedikit terkejut mendengar kalau oppanya tak ada diruangannya. Bukankah oppanya itu workaholic? Mendengar kalau oppanya tak ada dikantor sedikit membuatnya heran.

"Ne, begitulah."

"Ia pun dari semalam tak pulang ke rumah." sahut Jessica.

Kali ini Siwon yang terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tak pulang semalam. Lalu dimana dirinya sekarang? "Jinja? Lalu apa kau tahu ia ada dimana?"

Jessica hanya tersenyum sambil memicingkan matanya, "Ne. Aku sangat tahu oppa sekarang ada dimana." jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Siwon, membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Yunho oppa, sedang melancarkan misi kita. Ia sekarang sedang berada bersama Jae oppa!"

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?" tanya Siwon sedikit tak percaya. Ternyata keinginan Yunho sangat besar untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong kesisinya.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun Yunho oppa tak mengabariku, tapi aku yakin kalau ia sekarang tengah bersama Jae oppa. Semoga saja kali ini ia berhasil."

"Ne. Semoga saja." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya, kalau eommaku datang dan menanyakan Yunho oppa padamu, katakan saja kalau oppa sedang meninjau proyeknya. Dan kalau eomma bertanya lebih jauh, katakan saja kalau Yunho oppa menginap semalam dirumah Chunie oppa. Nanti aku akan coba menghubungi Chunie oppa, untuk mengatakan alasan yang sama. Agar eommaku tak curiga."

"Ne, arraseo."

"Emm, kalau begitu oppa, aku pergi dulu ne. Sampaikan salamku kalau Yunho oppa sudah datang. Dari semalam ponselnya selalu tak aktif. Baiklah oppa, annyeong." Jessica pun pergi sambil sebelumnya meminta nomor ponsel Siwon. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin sekarang tengah berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Hari ini Yunho lagi-lagi membolos kerja demi menemani Changmin jalan-jalan. Ia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Changmin. Ia tak keberatan harus menelantarkan pekerjaannya demi menemani Changmin.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri didepan salah satu toko mainan terbesar disana. Mata Changmin seketika melebar saat Yunho mengajaknya masuk kedalam. Berderet mainan terpajang disana.

Changmin langsung menarik tangan Yunho kesalah satu sudut dalam toko itu. Sedari tadi ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan mainan yang ia inginkan. Ditunjuknya salah satu mainan yang terpajang disana. Yunho melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Changmin, senyumnya melebar saat melihat apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya itu.

"Minie mau yang itu hmm?" tanya Yunho dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. "Jaa, kalau begitu Minie tunggu sebentar ne, appa akan panggilkan pelayannya untuk mengambil mainan itu." Yunho segera beranjak menemui salah satu pelayan disana, setelahnya ia segera kembali ketempat Changmin menunggu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tak melihat Changmin tak berada disana.

"Omo. Minie. Minie, eodiya?" teriaknya panik. Segera ia mencari Changmin kesemua sudut toko itu. Diedarkannya pandangan kesemua tempat. Saking paniknya, sampai-sampai Yunho tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri disana. Membuat orang yang ditabraknya mengumpat kesal.

Ia sungguh takut kalau sampai Changmin menghilang. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Jaejoong kalau sampai itu terjadi. Padahal baru saja Jaejoong memberikan lampu hijau baginya untuk kembali bersama.

"Minie Minie." teriaknya lagi. Namun Changmin sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Semakin membuat Yunho panik. "Minie, neo eodiya." ratap Yunho putus asa. Dirinya sudah lelah mencari Changmin kesana-kemari. Menanyakannya ke beberapa pengunjung yang kebetulan ia temui. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Yunho perlahan melangkah keluar berniat untuk melaporkan Changmin pada pihak mall. Namun, saat dirinya sudah berada di pintu masuk toko mainan itu tiba-tiba-

"MINIE." Yunho berteriak saking kagetnya. Pasalnya, sekarang orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya panik dan bingung tengah asik menyantap es krim dalam ukuran jumbo. Wajah Changmin begitu tenang seakan tak ada hal yang membuatnya harus merasa bersalah.

"Yak, Minie. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" geram Yunho menahan emosinya.

"Appa? Minie tadi bocan nunggu appa didalam, jadi Minie jalan-jalan. Lalu Minie liat dicini ada yang jual ec klim, Minie cangat ingin ec klim, jadi Minie kecini." jawabnya dengan wajah innoncent tingkat dewa.

Melihat itu Yunho diam sambil menenangkan emosi yang meluap didadanya. Bagaimana tidak emosi, dirinya tadi sangat panik mencari keberadaan Changmin, sementara yang dicari malah sedang asik makan es krim seperti ini.

"Minie, dengarkan appa ne. Minie tahu appa tadi sangat panik ketika tak melihat Minie didalam toko. Appa seperti orang gila tadi mencari-cari Minie disana." kata Yunho berusaha tenang, "Kalau Minie mau makan es krim, kenapa tak menunggu appa hmm? Jadinya appa tak akan panik mengira Minie hilang."

Yunho menatap lembut mata anaknya itu, "Untung saja appa menemukan Minie disini, bagaimana kalau appa tak keluar dan tak menemukan Minie disini?"

"Ya Minie akan cali appa kedalam." jawab Changmin sambil terus memasukkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Minie juga tak menemukan appa didalam?" tanyanya balik dan Changmin hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Jangan ulangi lagi ne. Appa sangat khawatir tadi. Kalau Minie mau sesuatu, katakan saja pada appa. Appa akan mengantar Minie. Jangan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang sama appa ne."

"Ne appa, mianhae." sesal Changmin kemudian. Ia baru sadar sudah membuat appanya itu panik dan khawatir.

"Jaa, kalau begitu sekarang Minie mau kemana? Apa Minie mau makan siang?"

"Ne appa. Kita makan di tempat eomma caja ne appa."

"Baiklah. Kajja, habiskan dulu es krimnya. Appa akan tungguin Minie, jangan sampai Minie coba kabur lagi." kata Yunho sambil mengelus sayang kepala Changmin.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Jung Corp. Siwon yang tadi sudah diberitahu Jessica jawaban apa yang harus diberitahukannya pada Mrs. Jung ketika nyonya besar Jung Corp itu datang, kini tengah berdiri canggung didepan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu. Di depannya Mrs. Jung tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Siwon menelan ludah gugup ditatap Mrs. Jung seperti itu. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi bulat-bulat didepan umum.

"Jadi, apa Yunho sama sekali tak datang sejak pagi tadi?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan suara berat yang sangat lembut. Namun itu malah mebuat Siwon agak takut dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Ne nyonya. Sejak pagi Yunho sajangnim tak datang ke kantor. Beliau tengah mengadakan tinjauan ke daerah Gangnam." jawab Siwon berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Meninjau proyek?" tanya Mrs. Jung memastikan.

"Ne nyonya."

"Apa ia pergi sendiri? Kenapa kau tak ikut bersamanya? Bukankah kau sekretarisnya?" tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit curiga.

"Ne, awalnya Yunho sajangnim menyuruh saya ikut, tapi karena banyak laporan yang harus saya kerjakan, akhirnya Yunho sajangnim menyuruh saya untuk tetap berada disini dan menyelesaikan laporan-laporan itu." jawab Siwon sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Begitukah? Lalu, apa semalam ia menginap dikantor?" cecar Mrs. Jung.

"Nde? Yunho sajangnim tak menginap disini nyonya." jawab Siwon sambil mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ia semalam sehingga tak pulang kerumah?"

Siwon menelan ludah sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Setahu saya kemarin Yunho sajangnim pergi bersama Yoochun sajangnim. Mungkin saja Yunho sajangnim menginap dirumah Yoochun sajangnim nyonya." jawab Siwon berbohong. Bukankah tadi Jessica menyuruhnya bicara seperti itu?

"Jinja? Baiklah, anggap saja kali ini aku mempercayaimu Siwon-ssi." kata Mrs. Jung tegas namun keras. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kalau Yunho sudah datang, sampaikan padanya kalau aku menunggunya dirumah."

"Ne nyonya." jawab Siwon sambil membungkuk.

Mrs. Jung pun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat setelah diintrogasi seperti iti tadi.

.

.

Changmin dan Yunho sekarang tengah diperjalanan menuju Cojjee resto. Changmin terlihat begitu bahagia karna sekarang didalam mobil Yunho sudah ada berbagai macam barang-barang yang tadi dibelikan oleh appanya itu. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Gomawo ne appa, appa beliin ini cemua buat Minie." kata Changmin sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ne cheonma. Apa Minie suka?"

"Cangat cuka appa." jawabnya sambil membuka salah satu barang yang dibelinya. "Woaa, kelen." ucapnya sambil memandang takjub pada mainan robot canggih ditangannya.

"Tapi Minie harus janji ne rawat mainan itu. Jangan sampai rusak. Kalau sudah selesai main Minie harus kembalikan lagi mainan itu pada tempatnya. Jangan menyusahkan eomma dengan membiarkannya tercecer di tempat bermain. Arra?"

"Allaceo." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis. "Ah, appa, tadi appa beli boneka gajah kan? Apa itu buat Minie appa?" tanya Changmin yang memang melihat Yunho membeli sebuah boneka gajah yang lumayan besar saat mereka berada ditoko boneka.

"Mian, tapi appa membelikannya untuk eomma. Minie tahu kan eomma sangat menyukai gajah?"

Changmin terlihat berfikir, ia mengingat apakah benar eommanya itu menyukai gajah atau tidak. Dan benar saja, ia mengingat salah satu boneka kecil yang selalu dibawa eommanya saat eommanya akan tidur. "Ah, ne appa. Eomma cangat cuka gajah. Hihi, eomma celalu peluk boneka gajah kecil caat mau tidul." cengirnya lebar.

"Ne, kalau begitu, nanti Minie bantu appa ne. Kita beri eomma kejutan." Changmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Yunho padanya.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di Cojjee resto. Changmin segera berlari keluar saat Yunho sudah memarkir mobilnya. Sudah tak sabar ia ingin menikmati lezatnya masakan sang eomma. Changminpun segera menarik tangan Yunho dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam resto.

"Annyeong Minie, kau datang lagi ne?" sapa Gikwang saat dilihatnya Changmin dan Yunho datang dan mulai duduk disalah satu meja.

"Ne hyung. Minie datang lagi." jawab Changmin sambil memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa adik manis? Jangan katakan kau akan memesan semua makanan yang dijual disini?" tanya Gikwang sembari bercanda.

"Haha, ani hyung. Mana mungkin Minie bica habickan cemua makanan dicini. Minie cuma mau pecan cetengah dali menu dicini." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Mwo? Yak, kau tak akan bisa menghabiskannya adik manis."

"Yah Minie, jangan seperti itu. Tak sopan. Mian ne, Minie memang sedikit nakal. Kami pesan makanan seperti dulu saja, untuk Minie jangan terlalu pedas." kata Yunho sambil mengambil daftar menu dari tangan Changmin.

"Yah appa, Minie belum pecan apapun. Huft," Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aiss, anak appa marah ne? Kalau begitu Minie mau pesan apalagi hmm? Tapi jangan terlalu banyak, nanti perut Minie bisa sakit."

"Minie cuma mau pecan bulgogi dan kimbab appa. Bulgogi dicini cangat enak." jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Baiklah, tambah satu porsi bulgogi dan kimbab ne."

"Ne. Arraseo. Ada tambahan lagi?"

"Ani, itu saja."

"Hyung, eomma Minie eodiya?" tanya Changmin memotong pembicaraan Yunho dan Gikwang.

"Eommamu? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Harusnya kau tanya pada appamu ini dimana eommamu." jawab Gikwang heran dengan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aiss hyung, eomma Minie bekelja dicini. Eomma Minie jadi chep dicini."

"Ah mian, maksud Minie adalah Joong, ah maksud ku Jaejoong. Apakah dia ada?" jawab Yunho cepat.

"Ah, Jae hyung. Tapi kenapa ia memanggil Jae hyung eomma? Bukankah jae hyung itu namja?"

"Ya karna eomma, eommanya Minie. Jadi Minie panggil eomma, eomma!" jawab Changmin ketus karna pertanyaan bodoh dari Gikwang.

"Ah mian membuatmu bingung. Baiklah, tak usah difikirkan. Apa Jaejoong ada?" tanya Yunho kembali karna dirinya juga pusing harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Gikwang.

"Ah, Jae hyung sedang pergi. Ia ditugaskan pergi keluar oleh Yihan hyung."

Mendengar nama Yihan, seketika Yunho menampakkan wajah sebal. Dirinya masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin malam. "Ah begitu."

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya." Gikwangpun berpamitan menuju meja reservasi.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Yunho, kini tengah duduk diam disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman dekat Cojjee resto. Disampingnya sudah duduk seorang namja yang menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dibelakang. Namja itu terlihat begitu tegang sekarang. Dirinya sudah berencana akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang dari awal sudah mencuri hatinya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunggu apa yang ingin Yihan katakan, sekarang kelihatan mulai bosan. Dirinya menyilangkan tangan didadanya dan menampakkan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Hyung, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? Cepatlah, aku sungguh tak enak harus meninggalkan Hyunseung sendirian disana." kata Jaejoong sambil melihat Yihan yang sekarang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, Yihan hyung."

Yihan tak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, dirinya sekarang sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ditelannya ludah sebelum mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Perlahan didongakkannya kepala yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya, menatap mata bulat Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Jaejoong-ah," jeda sejenak, "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Namun selama ini aku selalu takut dan selalu menjadi pengecut. Tak pernah berusaha untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Yihan kembali menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya diam terus mendengarkan penuturan Yihan. "Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini padamu, namun aku selalu menolak mengungkapkannya. Karna aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Namun, semakin hari perasaan ini justru tumbuh lebih besar."

Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar penuturan Yihan. Dirinya belum mengerti penuh kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Saat kau memilih untuk bersama dengan namja lain, sungguh hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengar itu. Melihatmu tertawa bersama dengannya, membuat hatiku bertambah sakit. Namun aku berfikir mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk membuatmu bahagia. Maka kuputuskan untuk menjauh darimu dan pergi selamanya dari hidupmu.

"Tapi ternyata segalanya tak berjalan sempurna. Kepergianku ke Jepang tak mengubah sedikitpun perasaan yang tumbuh selama ini padamu. Bahkan perasaan ini justru tumbuh semakin dalam, apalagi saat aku mendengar berita perpisahanmu dengannya. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia mendengar itu. Walaupun aku tahu itu sangat tidak sopan. Karna tertawa diatas penderitaanmu.

"Aku berfikir kalau ini adalah kesempatanku untuk kembali dekat denganmu. Saat aku kembali ke Korea, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di Cojjee ini, aku rasa itu adalah cara Tuhan untuk memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali dekat denganmu. Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan hal itu."

"Jadi?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Yihan.

Perlahan Yihan menarik tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Menarik sebuah buket lily putih kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

Jeedeerrrr

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Yihan ini. Bagaimana bisa Yihan menyatakan cinta pada dirinya, sementara mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak kuliah. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan hal itu. Ia tahu kalau selama ini Yihan sekalu bersikap baik dan ramah padanya, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata sikap baik Yihan itu adalah karna ia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadap dirinya. Sekarang, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi ia sangat menyukai perhatian dan kebaikan yang Yihan berikan padanya. Tapi ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai perhatian seorang sahabat semata. Disisi lain ia juga memikirkan Yunho. Bagaimanapun dirinya masih sangat mencintai namja Jung itu. Ia tak sepenuhnya ingin melupakan Yunho dari hidupnya. Tak akan pernah. Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa berani menatap Yihan. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba Jae-ah, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja, aku ingin agar kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah lelah jika harus terus menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi pengecut yang terus bersembunyi."

"Yihan hyung-" desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang Jae-ah, walau bagaimanapun aku sangat mengerti. Kalau selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat."

"Hyung-"

"Terlebih lagi masih ada Yunho dihatimu. Walau kau tak pernah mengatakannya, namun aku paham. Mungkin dulu aku akan mengalah dan membiarkanmu pergi dengannya. Tapi sekarang tak akan lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan Yunho membuatmu kembali menangis dan bersedih. Jae-ah, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja. Mianhae kalau pengakuanku ini malah membuatmu bingung."

Yihan terus menatap Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat ingin mendengar jawaban Jaejoong sekarang, walau ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan didengarnya nanti. Jawaban yang pastinya akan membuatnya sakit hati lagi. Namun ia tak perduli dengan itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada Jaejoong. Sekarang ia sudah lega karena sudah bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Yihan hyung," desis Jaejoong. Perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya untuk memandang Yihan. Menatap Yihan dengan tajam. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia sadar, selama ini sudah sangat membuat hati Yihan terluka. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Hyung, aku, aku," Jaejoong sangat bingung. Ia hanya menggumam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Digelengkannya kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir kebingungan dikepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya Jae-ah." jawab Yihan yang juga tak tega harus melihat Jaejoong kebingungan seperti ini. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik tiap keputusan yang akan kau ambil." Yihan tersenyum memberi kekuatan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah pada Yihan. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti Yihan. Dirinya sama sekali tak marah dengan sikap Jaejoong selama ini. Bahkan sekarangpun ia masih memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya perasaannya sendiri pasti lebih sakit.

"Mianhae hyung." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Tak tahu lagi kata apa yang bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaannya.

"Gwencana. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya Jae-ah."

Perlahan tangan kiri Yihan terulur membelai kepala Jaejoong. Dan tangan kanannya menyodorkan bunga lily itu pada Jaejoong. "Ambillah. Aku membelikannya tadi untukmu."

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yihan bingung, "Ambil saja. Walau kau ambil bukan berarti kau menerimaku." jelas Yihan yang menangkap gurat bingung dari Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke resto. Sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama keluar." Yihan perlahan bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "Kajja."

Jaejoong segera bangkit dan tersenyum singkat pada Yihan, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendahului Yihan. Yihan hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, dan mulai mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Jaejoong memandang kosong keluar jendela. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sekarang. Berkali-kali dihilangkannya memori kejadian siang tadi dari ingatannya, tapi ingatan itu sama sekali tak mau hilang. Jaejoong masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Yihan mengungkpakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Setiap kata yang Yihan ucapkan dan bagaimana wajah tertekan Yihan saat mengungkapkan itu semua. Semuanya masih sangat jelas terekam dalam memori otaknya.

Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dipejamkannya matanya untuk mengusir semua bayangan itu. Ia sangat lelah sekarang, sangat bingung dan sangat penat. Entah apa yang nanti akan dilakukannya. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah secepatnya tiba dirumah dan menenangkan diri.

Sekarang ia tengah berada di dalam mobil Yunho. Yunho sengaja menjemputnya tadi. Ia sempat heran tadi saat menjemput Jaejoong, pasalnya tadi sewaktu Jaejoong tiba, wajahnya sudah ditekuk dan aura suram kental terasa menguar darinya. Pandangan mata Jaejoongpun kosong, seakan hanya raganya saja yang ada disana. Ia mengerti pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi. Awalnya ia menyangka ini semua ada kaitannya dengan eommanya. Tapi ia membuang jauh jauh pikirannya itu. Sekarang ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Jaejoong dulu. Ia hanya ingin agar Jaejoong cepat bangkit dan kembali seperti dulu.

"Eomma, eomma. Lihat, tadi appa belikan Minie mainan ini." Changmkn dengan semangat memberitahu eommanya mainan baru yang dibelinya tadi. Entah mendengar atau tidak, Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyahut ucapan Changmin.

"Eomma, eomma!" Changmin sedikit kesal dengan eommanya, karna tak menyahut saat diajak bicara. Ditariknya ujung baju yang Jaejoong pakai.

"Ah, Minie. Waeyo? Kenapa tarik baju eomma hmm?"

"Dali tadi Minie panggil-panggil tapi eomma tak menjawab." kesalnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah jinja? Mianhaeyo. Eomma tak mendengarnya." sesal Jaejoong kemudian, ditatapnya wajah Changmin sebentar. Dirinya belum sepenuhnya fokus pada Changmin. Kembali, saat dilihatnya mata sendu Changmin yang kesal padanya, seketika Jaejoong teringat wajah Yihan yang tadi memandangnya dengan sendu. Segera digelengkannya kepalanya, mengusir bayangan itu.

Yunho mengernyit heran saat melihat Jaejoong meggelengkan kepalanya, "Joongie, waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"A..ani, tak ada masalah apapun." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Tak mungkin ia mengatakan masalahnya itu pada Yunho. Ia sangat tahu kalau Yunho begitu membenci Yihan, dan begitupula sebaliknya. Ia tak ingin membuat dua orang yang menyayanginya itu harus bertengkar. Bagaimanapun Yihan dan Yunho sama-sama menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikannya. Walaupun perhatian keduanya mereka tunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Jaejoong sungguh tak jabis fikir, bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Padahal tadi pagi ia baru saja membuka hatinya kembali untuk Yunho. Ia sudah memberikan lampu hijau bagi Yunho untuk kembali memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Sampai-sampai tadi sewaktu Yunho menyentuhnya lagi, ia seperti kehilangan akal sehat dan begitu menikmatinya.

Mengingat itu saja wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah lagi. Segera dipalingkanhya wajahnya agar tak dilihat oleh Yunho.

Namun kebahagiaannya hanya sebentar. Karna tadi siang harinya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pengakuan dari Yihan. Orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan kakak. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau Yihan akan menyatakan perasaannya setelah sekian lama mereka bersahabat. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Antara memilih perasaannya kembali bersama Yunho dan akan menyakiti hati Yihan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, atau membuang jauh keinginannya itu dan memulai lembaran baru bersama Yihan? Biar bagaimanapun Yihan adalah orang yang sangat baik. Walau Jaejoong sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada Yihan, tapi ia sudah sangat merasa bersalah pada Yihan. Karna sudah berkali-kali membuatnya terluka.

Jaejoong merasakan pusing yang luar biasa dikepalanya. Ditekannya kuat kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa sakit itu. Dipejamkannya sebentar matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Yunie, apa perjalanan ini masih jauh?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ne, masih lumayan jauh. Kita masih terjebak kemacetan." jawab Yunho sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Apa boleh aku tidur sebentar? Kepalaku sangat pusing Yunie." desis Jaejoing hampir tak terdengar.

"Ne tentu saja. Kalau sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu. Nah Minie, Minie pindah kebelakang dulu ne, biatkan eomma istirahat."

"Ne appa." dengan patuh Changmin beranjak menuju jok belakang. Sementara Jaejoong kini sudah mulai terlelap.

"Joongie, waeyo?" desis Yunho sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan didepannya.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju apartement Jaejoong sedikit memakan waktu, walau jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, tapi melihat macet yang terjadi, tak mengeherankan kalau mereka tiba di rumah dalam waktu lima puluh lima menit. Changmin sendiri sudah tertidur di jok belakang, setelah bosan bermain dan menunggu sampai rumah akhirnya ia tertidur karna kelelahan. Jaejoong sendiri juga masih tertidur, Yunho tak tega membangunkan keduanya, dan tak bisa juga menggendong Changmin dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian disini. Iapun akhirnya menelpon Junsu menyuruhnya untuk menggendong Changmin menuju kamar.

"Hyung, Jae hyung kenapa? Tumben sekali ia tertidur begitu?" tanya Junsu saat dirinya tiba di depan mobil Yunho.

"Mollayo. Dari tadi kulihat ia seperti banyak pikiran." jawab Yunho sambil membuka pintu belakang tempat Changmin berada.

"Yah, Jung Changmin. Kau merepotkan ku saja." omel Junsu saat dirinya melihat Changmin yang tertidur pulas. Digendongnya Changmin dibahunya, agar ia bisa dengan leluasa menggendong anak itu. "Yah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu hyung."

"Gomawo ne Junsu-ah. Dan sepertinya aku tak akan membangunkan Joongie, kulihat ia terlalu lelah. Tak apa ne kau menjaga Minie sebentar?"

"Ne hyung, tenang saja. Lebih baik kau jaga Jae hyung saja. Jaa, aku naik."

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan ia mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho menatap lekat wajah putih Jaejoong. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang biasanya ceria kini pucat seperti orang yang banyak masalah. Yunho sendiri tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Ia tak ingin merecoki Jaejoong dan mendesaknya untuk bercertita padanya. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Jaejoong.

Disentuhnya pipi Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Merasakan halusnya kulit itu. Ditatapnya lembut wajah Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong akan segera kembalk seperti dulu.

"Joongie, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu terlihat tertekan seperti ini. Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah kau hadapi. Aku juga tak tahu siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Yunho perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir cherry Jaejoong. "Kau tahu, aku sungguh sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Sungguh sakit melihatmu tak bersemangat seperti ini. Jadi Joongie, kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Mari kita selesaikan masalahmu itu bersama-sama. Karna aku sangat ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi seperti dulu."

Yunhopun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Yunho mengecup pelan punggung tangan Jaejoong. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini."

Yunho meluapkan semua perasaannya. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Jaejoong menderita seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Jaejoong. Walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi Jaejoong.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, air mata Jaejoong perlahan menetes di pipinya. Ia rupanya mendengar semua yang Yunho ucapkan. Dirinya tadi sudah terbangun, namun saat mendengar Yunho mulai meluapkan isi hatinya, ia berpura-pura tidur kembali. Hatinya berdesir hangat saat Yunho mengucapkan saranghae. Namuh berbarengan dengan denyutan hatinya mengingat hal yang sama yang diucapkan Yihan.

Jaejoong perlahan menghapus airmatanya, untung saja Yunho tengah menerima telpon dari seseorang. Sehingga ia tak melihat Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya. Setelah dirasanya airmatanya sudah tak tersisa, segera ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Ah, mian. Sepertinya aku tidur cukup lama." kata Jaejoong sambil membejarkan letak duduknya. Yunho yang menyadari Jaejoog sudah bagun, akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Joongie, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne. Minie eodiya?" tanya Jaejoong karna tak dilihatnya Changmin diantara mereka.

"Minie tadi sudah dijemput Junsu. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu, karna kulihat kau begitu lelah." jawab Yunho sambil memandang lembut Jaejoong. Hati Jaejoong berdesir hangat mendengar perhatian Yunho padanya.

"Mian, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Ani. Sekarang apa kau mau masuk kedalam?"

Jaejoong tampak berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bercerita dengan Yunho tentang masalah yang dihadapinya. Walaupun ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari Yunho. Namun, sedikit hati kecilnya menolak untuk bercerita. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang. Dilihatnya Yunho yang kini tengah sibuk dengan poselnya, kelihatannya Yunho sangat sibuk. Jaejoongpun kengambil keputusan, ia harus berani mengambil sikap sekarang. Dikumpulkannya kekuatan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yunie," panggil Jaejoong, Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lembut Jaejoong, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana udah hot kaga kisseunya?

Haha, mian belum jago-jago amat.

Banyak pertanyaan menggantung disini.

Siapakah namja yang kebetulan satu lift dengan Jessica tadi? Kenapa dia sangat kesal hanya gara-gara disapa?

Setelah Jaejoong tahu perasaan Yihan padanya, apakah Jaejoong akan menerima Yihan?

Apakah yang ingin Jaejoong katakan?

Apakah ia akan berterus terang pada Yunho mengenai Yihan?

.

Denpasar, 24 Januari 2014


	13. Chapter 12

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bhasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 12

::

.

Yunho berpaling saat Jaejoong memanggil namanya, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho pun berbalik menghadapkan badannya pada Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata bulat Jaejoong, dan mengamati mimik wajah Jaejoong. Dirinya seketika merasakan aura yang sangat kelam dibalik mata bulat Jaejoong itu. Dirinya tak tahu apa yang ingin Jaejoong katakan, tapi melihat begitu sendunya wajah Jaejoong ia yakin kalau hal yang ingin dikatakan Jaejoong adalah sesuatu yang besar.

"Ne Joongie, bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarnya." jawab Yunho lembut dan terus memandang wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang, ditundukkannya wajahnya sedikit untuk mengatur detak jantung yang semakin berdetak kencang. Kedua tangannya sudah saling bertautan, meredam getaran yang ditimbulkannya. Setelah cukup tenang, perlahan didongakkannya kepalanya menatap mata Yunho.

"A..aku," katanya gugup, "Aku ingin, ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Jadi, kajja kita masuk."

Tuk

Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dirinya malah mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan sama sekali tak nyambung. Saat melihat mata Yunho yang teduh menenangkan, entah kenapa semua hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Yunho malah menguap tak berbekas. Melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang sangat membuatnya nyaman justru membuat Jaejoong tak tega harus mengatakan hal itu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. "Kau ingin tidur lagi? Baiklah, kajja kita masuk." katanya dan perlahan membuka pintu mobilnya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya. Diketuknya kepalanya dan bergumam 'Pabo' berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya keluar menyusul Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sebenarnya tahu kalau Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya. Namun ia tak ingin membebani Jaejoong lagi dengan bertanya. Ia akan menunggu Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong sendiri yang akan menceritakan pada dirinya.

"Kajja." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam lift. Yunho kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ia ingin menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu kalau namja cantiknya itu pasti tengah diliputi masalah yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sangat sendu.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan Yunjae ke lantai 5. Masih dengan bergenggaman tangan, Yunhopun menuntun Jaejoong masuk ke kamar. Selama diperjalanan menuju kamarnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya. Sementara Yunho? Dirinya hanya membiarkan Jaejoong menenangkan diri dulu. Ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Jaejoong untuk saat ini.

"Jaa, sudah sampai." Yunho tiba-tiba berseru saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar 507. Membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Yak Yunie, kau mengagetkanku saja." dengus Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe, mian Joongie. Aku hanya gemas melihatmu menundukkan kepala dari tadi." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk, Minie pasti sudah menunggu. Kajja." Yunhopun menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. "Annyeong, Junsu-ah, Minie." teriak Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai didalam. Tangannya masih setia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Shhhtt, hyung Minie masih tidur." Junsu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah yang sangat kacau.

"Yak, Su-ie. Waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu kacau begitu?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat wajah kacau Junsu.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi hyung?" jawabnya dengan suara yang amat sangat dingin. Mendengar itu, Jaejoongpun mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ah, mian. Minie pasti merepotkanmu lagi." sesal Jaejoong.

"Gwencana hyung." jawab Junsu cepat. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu, jadi ia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong hyungnya bersedih.

"Mianhae Su-ie, mianhae." entah ada angin apa, Jaejoong terus saja menggumankan kata mian berulang ulang, malah sekarang suaranya sangat bergetar dan nampaknya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Junsu yang memang tak mengerti sejak awal tentang masalah Jaejoong, kini merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Jaejoong menangis.

"Yah yah, hyung. Uljima. Kenapa malah menangis, aiss. Yunho hyung, eotteokae?"

Yunho sendiri tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan menangis seperti ini. Ia tak tahu kalau masalah yang tengah dihadapai Jaejoong ternyata sangat besar. Sehingga membuatnya sangat bersedih seperti ini. Dengan segera ditariknya Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Jaejoong pada dadanya. Dielusnya kepala belakang Jaejoong, memberinya ketenangan.

"Tenanglah Junsu-ah, aku akan menjaga Joongie." kata Yunho berusaha menenangkan Junsu juga. Ia menduga kalau Junsu pasti merasa bersalah sekarang. "Masuklah, aku akan menenangkannya." lanjut Yunho.

Junsu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan kembali menuju kamar Jaejoong. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia melirik kearah Jaejoong dan menggumam, "Mianhae hyung." Yunho hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat dipelukannya. Bajunya sendiri kini sudah basah karna airmata Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia juga merasa sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ia sungguh ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat begitu tertekan seperti ini. Ia sangat tak ingin kalau sampai ini semua ada hubungannya dengan eommanya.

"Joongie," desis Yunho, "Waeyo?"

Jaejoong masih terus menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang coba untuk dibaginya dengan Yunho namun gagal. Dirinya tak bisa melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya itu merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya karena permintaannya. Sungguh ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Joongie? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tertekan seperti ini?" Yunho perlahan membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan kau pendam sendiri." kata Yunho mencoba menghibur Jaejoong. Namun, bukannya menghentikan tangisnya, Jaejoong malah semakin terisak. Bahunya semakin bergetar kencang. Hal itu membuag Yunho mengernyit tertahan. Apa ada yang salah dari kata-katanya barusan?

"Uljima Joongie, jebal uljima." Yunho semakin mengertakan pelukannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kata-katanya tadi malah membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak. Diciumnya puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Aku sangat ingin melihatmu kembali tersenyum." desis Yunho hampir tak terdengar.

Jaejoong masih terus menangis, walau bahunya tak bergetar hebat seperti tadi, namun isakan masih jelas terdengar. Isakan yang sangat menyayat hati Yunho yang mendengarnya. Sangat lama Jaejoong menangis dalam dekapan Yunho, mencoba meredam perasaannnya yang sangat bergejolak menahan emosi yang meluap. Jaejoong sungguh ingin mengakhiri ini semua dengan segera. Namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

Ia masih bingung apakah sebaiknya ia berterus terang pada Yunho dan kemungkinan besar malah akan menimbulkan masalah baru antara mereka bertiga. Sementara jika ia memilih untuk memberikan Yihan kesempatan, itu sama saja artinya akan menyakiti Yunho dan malah berdampak lebih buruk. Sungguh ia sangat bingung dengan itu semua.

Yunho masih setia memeluk Jaejoong. Dirasakannya deru nafas Jaejoong yang perlahan menghembus teratur. Tak ada lagi suara isakan dan bahu Jaejoong yang sudah tak bergetar seperti tadi. Perlahan, didorongnya bahu Jaejoong untuk membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong. Dan benar saja, Jaejoong sekarang tengah tertidur. Rupanya ia kelelahan karna menangis, bahkan sampai tertidur dipelukan Yunho. Yunho tak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong. Iapun kemudian duduk dengan nyaman agar bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai tempat tidur Jaejoong. Perlahan diletakkannya kepala Jaejoong pada kedua pahanya. Sementara kedua kaki Jaejoong direntangkannya agar tak terlipat.

Jaejoong tak terusik dengan itu semua, mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan tak merasakan apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

Yunho mengamati setiap inci wajah Jaejoong. Menatapnya dalam. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Dirasakannya halus pipi Jaejoong itu. Kemudian tangannya beralih menyibak rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik walau dalam keadaan tertidur." gumam Yunho, "Kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku sungguh sakit melihatmu seperti ini."

Dikecupnya pelan kening Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ia ingin saat Jaejoong terbangun nanti, hal pertama yang diingat Jaejoong adalah bahwa dirinya yang selalu ada disisi Jaejoong.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yunho terlihat sangat sibuk didepan meja kerjanya. Terlihat laporan yang sudah menumpuk memenuhi meja kerjanya. Tangannya tak berhenti membuka-buka laporan itu, matanya tak pernah lepas memandang setiap kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Membubuhkan tanda tangan dan menumpuknya kembali setelah selesai ia baca.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Yunho sudah berangkat kekantor, walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong tadi dirumahnya. Karena hari ini Jaejoong libur, jadi seharian ini ia akan menjaga Changmin dirumah. Yunho sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk menemani Jaejoong dirumah, mengingat keadaan Jaejoong semalam yang masih terlihat tertekan. Namun perkerjaan yang sudah dua hari ditinggalkannya sudah sangat menumpuk. Apalagi Siwon sudah berkali-kali menelponya mengatakan kapan dirinya kembali ke kantor. Sebab akan diadakan rapat untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Alhasil, mau tak mau Yunho pun pergi ke kantor setelah sebelumnya memastikan Junsu untuk selalu menjaga Jaejoong.

"Ahhh," Yunho mengerang keras saat laporan terakhir selesai dibacanya. Direntangkannya tangannya yang sedikit kaku akibat terlalu lama ditekuk. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok belakangnya, "Sudah siang. Sebaiknya aku pergi makan siang."

Yunhopun segera beranjak dan pergi untuk makan siang. Segera didekatinya Siwon dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin makan siang diluar. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Tahu maksud dari Yunho yang sebenarnya.

"Titipkan salamku padanya ne."

Yunho hanya mengernyit bingung, "Memangnya kalian sudah pernah berkenalan?"

"Haha, begitu saja lupa. Kau dulu pernah mengenalkannya padaku sewaktu aku baru pulang dari Amerika. Ingat?"

"Ah, ne. Aku baru ingat. Baiklah, aku mungkin akan sedikit lama, gwencanayo?"

"Ne. Bersenang-senanglah." Yunho segera melesat meninggalkan Siwon. Saat hendak memasuki lift, tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan Mrs. Jung yang baru saja tiba dilantai 4 dan hendak keluar menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Eomma."

"Yunie." ucap mereka bersamaan. "Rupanya kau sudah mulai masuk kantor ne? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Dua hari tak pulang kerumah! Apa kau sudah tak ingat dimana rumahmu? Tak bisakah kau mengabari eommamu ini? Huh, anak kurang ajar!" cecar Mrs. Jung meluapkan emosinya.

Yunho yang tak siap dengan pertemuannya dengan eommanya itu hanya bisa tertegun dan tersenyum kaku, "Ah itu, aku kemarin menginap di rumah Yoochun. Karna ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan berdua." jawab Yunho berusaha tenang. Untung saja tadi saat ia mulai masuk bekerja, Siwon sempat memberitahunya kalau eommanya menanyakannya terus selama dua hari ini. Dan dengan inisiatif Jessica, Siwonpun mengarang alasan kalau Yunho menginap dirumah Yoochun.

"Ne, aku sudah tahu kau menginap disana. Sooyeon dan Siwon yang memberitahuku." jawab Mrs. Jung sambil berjalan keluar dari lift. Yunhopun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana eommanya pergi. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi menemui Jaejoong. Namun eommanya akan curiga kalau ia pergi saat dirinya datang.

"Apa nanti kau akan menginap lagi?"

"Emm," Yunho nampak berfikir sebentar, kalau ia menjawab akan menginap lagi, pasti eommanya akan bertanya lebih jauh, namun kalau ia menjawab tidak, maka dirinya tak bisa mengawasi keadaan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun ia masih khawatir pada namja cantiknya itu.

"Molla eomma. Jika pekerjaan kami masih belum selesai, kemungkinan aku akan menginap lagi. Kita lihat nanti saja eomma." jawab Yunho akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap pekerjaanmu cepat selesai. Apa kau tak rindu dengan eommamu ini eoh?"

"Ne eomma."

"Ah, apakah kau ingin pergi Yunie? Tadi eomma lihat kau hendak masuk lift."

"Ne eomma, aku ingin makan siang." jawab Yunho.

"Tumben?" Mrs. Jung tahu, kalau selama ini Yunho sama sekali tak pernah makan siang diluar. Biasanya dia akan makan didalam ruangannya saja. Jadi kali ini ia sedikit heran, mendengar Yunho ingin makan diluar.

"N..ne eomma. Aku sedang ingin mencoba suasana baru." jawab Yunho gugup. Ia baru sadar selama ini ia tak pernah makan diluar, eommanya pasti curiga mendengar itu semua.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kajja kita makan siang bersama."

Yunho terlonjak kaget mendengar permintaan eommanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengajak eommanya makan siang bersama? Bukankah ia berencana akan makan siang dirumah Jaejoong sekalian mengecek keadaannya. Tak mungkin ia mengajak eommanya kerumah Jaejoong, ia tak tahu apa yang akan eommanya lakukan kalau sampai ia tahu dirinya masih berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.

"A..ah, itu eomma, emm," Yunho merancu tak jelas, ia tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. Ia tak ingin membuat eommanya itu curiga.

"Mwoya Yunho? Katakan dengan jelas!" kesal Mrs. Jung melihat Yunho yang terbata-bata berbicara.

"Itu-"

"OPPA." Teriakan dari seseorang menginterupsi perbincangan Yunho dan eommanya. Yunho dan Mrs. Jung segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah berlari kearah mereka, dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara benda bertubrukan.

"Kyaa, oppa. Bogoshipo!"

"Sooyeon-ah!" jawab Yunho sambil membalas pelukan dongsaengnya itu. "Kau darimana eoh? Kenapa datang dari arah sana?"

"Aku tadi naik tangga oppa. Aku malas naik lift dan harus bertemu dengan namja itu lagi." jawab Jessica tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Yunho sedikit penasaran.

"Huh, aku tak ingin membicarakannya." jawab Jessica dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Melihat itu Yunho hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku tebak, itu adalah Dujun? Hmm?"

Seketika wajah Jessica menjadi muram, "Yak, jangan sebut namanya lagi. Huh!"

"Hahaha, kau ini. Masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi." tawa Yunho tanpa menyadari perubahan aura dari Jessica.

"Yah, kalian asik berdua. Tak sadar jika eomma masih disini eoh?" Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba menyela pertengkaran kecil kedua anaknya. Merasa tak diraukan rupanya.

"Ah, mian eomma. Kami tak bermaksud." jawab Yunho tanpa mengurangi tawanya. "Hah, hah. Sooyeon, sebaiknya kau mulailah melupakan kejadian itu." kata Yunho sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, tak baik jika memendam dendam seperti itu. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam. Walau sesakit apapun hal yang ia torehkan padamu, memaafkan, itu adalah hal yang paling benar untuk kau lakukan." jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jessica. Ia ingat jelas dengan namja bermarga Yoon itu.

Dulu Dujun dan Jessica sempat menjalin hubungan. Walaupun hanya hubungan biasa dan sama sekali tak serius, namun bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau Jessica sangat mengagumi sosok Dujun. Sosok yang supel, tenang dan berkharisma. Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki namja lain yang selama ini pernah dekat dengannya.

"Tapi oppa, tak mudah untuk memaafkannya." jawab Jessica lemah sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" tanya Yunho dan seketika membuat Jessica terdiam. "Kalau kau belum pernah mencobanya, kau tak akan tahu mudah atau sulit hal itu untuk dilakukan." sambung Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut pada adiknya.

"Belajarlah untuk mencobanya." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jessica.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Mrs. Jung yang mendengar jelas semua percakapan kedua anaknya itu hanya diam, matanya menatap nanar pada Yunho. Dirinya merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Walau kata-kata itu Yunho tujukan pada Jessica, namun Mrs. Jung merasa kalau Yunho secara tak langsung menyinggung perasaannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mrs. Jung segera berpaling dan beranjak meninggalkan dua anaknya yang masih melanjutkan perbincangannya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Yihan terlihat sangat sendu pagi ini. Sejak kemarin ia sama sekali terlihat tak bersemangat. Entah hal apa yang menjadi beban pilikirannya, sehingga ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan pagi ini. Namun, tak perlu jauh-jauh memikirkan alasan apa itu. Pasti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan namja cantik itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Yah, kemarin setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada namja cantik itu, hubungannya seketika menjadi kaku dengan Jaejoong. Bisa dirasakannya sikap Jaejoong yang berubah drastis. Selalu menghindar darinya, dan tak banyak bicara saat mereka mengobrol. Hal itulah yang membuat Yihan merasa sedih. Ternyata kejujurannya malah membawa bencana bagi dirinya. Justru menjauhkan dirinya dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Huufffttt," sudah yang kesejuta kalinya Yihan menghembuskan nafas dalam dan panjang seperti itu. Dirinya benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan memulai semuanya dari awal, anggaplah perkataannya kemarin tak pernah terjadi, sehingga hubungannya dan Jaejoong bisa kembali seperti dulu. Namun hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Mengingat ia tak bisa memutar kembali waktu yang sudah terlewat.

"Hyung, gwencanayo?" Yihan terlonjak kaget saat Dongwoon menegurnya. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari sejak kapan Dongwoon masuk keruangannya. "Daijoubu desuka?" tanyanya lagi karna tak dilihatnya Yihan merespon ucapannya.

Yihan tak langsung menjawab, ia malah sekarang menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Lelah! Itulah yang tengah dirasakannya.

Dongwoon yang melihat gelagat aneh dari hyungnya itu, hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak tahu, hal apa yang membuat hyungnya itu menjadi sedih seperti ini. Sejak kemarin Yihan tak bercerita apapun padanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik hyung." jawab Dongwoon lagi. Yihan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Dongwoon. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lebih tenang saat Dongwoon mengatakan itu. Memang selama ini Dongwoonlah yang menjadi tempat curhatnya apabila tengah mengalami kesulitan. Dan tak jarang kalau Dongwoon memberikannya pencerahan dan jalan keluar. Walaupun umurnya jauh dibawah Yihan, namun kadang kala Dongwoon memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa.

"Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jaejoong." ucap Yihan lemah dan membuat Dongwoon terlonjak seketika. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau hyungnya itu sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tak menyangka.

"Dan kau tahu, sikapnya langsung berubah saat aku mengatakannya." sambung Yihan lemah kemudian menangkupkan kepalanya lagi ditelapak tangannya.

Melihat itu Dongwoon pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dirinya masih shock dan belum bisa mencerna semuanya. Ditatapnya hyungnya itu lalu merangkulnya.

"Tenanglah hyung. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." jeda sejenak, "Justru itu bagus. Kau juga perlu tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Jaejoong hyung padamu. Kau tak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya."

Yihan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Dongwoon, "Justru kalau kau tak pernah mengatakannya, kau akan semakin menyesal." ucap Dongwoon lagi dan tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ne, kau benar Woonie. Seharusnya aku tak menyesal sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ne hyung. Bersemangatlah. Mungkin butuh waktu bagi Jaejoong hyung untuk memikirkan masalah ini. Kau jangan terlalu mendesaknya ne." lanjut Dongwoon menyemangati Yihan. Walau jauh didasar hatinya, ia tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah hyung, lupakan sejenak tentang Jaejoong hyung, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang? Aku yakin kau dari tadi pagi tak makan sama sekali."

"Hehe, kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku!" jawab Yihan sambil merangkul Dongwoon yang tubunya tak kalah tinggi dari Yihan, "Kajja kita makan. Aku yang traktir." Merekapun berjalan keluar.

.

.

Sementara itu, namja cantik yang sejak kemarin terlihat tak bersemangat, kini tengah menatap layar televisi dihadapannya tanpa rasa minat sama sekali. Tangannya terus memencet remote digenggamannya, mencari acara yang setidaknya menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya sungguh tak terfokus pada acara didepannya, dilemparkannya begitu saja remote yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kesembarang tempat.

"Arrgghhh." teriak namja cantik itu putus asa. Dijambaknya rambutnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

Mendengar teriakan dari ruang televisi, segera Junsu berlari dan mendekati hyungnya itu, "Hyung wae geurae?" tanyanya panik, apalagi dilihatnya Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hiks, appo. Appo." rintih Jaejoong menahan sakit.

"Mana yang sakit hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil meraba-raba badan Jaejoong.

"Disini-" Jaejoong menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya, "Rasanya berdenyut sangat kencang."

Airmata tak sanggup lagi dibendung Jaejoong. Kini ia sudah menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Junsu. Dirinya sungguh tak bisa lagi menahan semua ini. Ia sungguh ingin membagi semuanya dengan Junsu, namun ia tak siap.

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa kau seperti ini sejak kemarin? Ada apa hyung, katakanlah. Aku sungguh sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis. Bahunya bergetar dan isakan terus menggema di dalam apartement itu.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kasihan Changmin hyung." Junsu terus mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Sungguh dirinya tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hyungnya itu. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Yunho? Ah ya, Yunho. Secepat kilat Junsu menghubungi Yunho, ia sudah tak tahu siapa lagi yang harus dihubunginya sekarang.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo hyung, Jae hyung,"

"Mwo? Waeyo?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Ia menangis lagi seperti semalam, cepatlah datang. Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya."

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

Tuut tuut tuut

"Hyung, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi Yunho hyung akan datang." kata Junsu menenangkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho segera melesat keluar setelah menerima telpon dari Junsu. Tak dihiraukannya Jessica, Siwon dan Yoochun yang tengah berada diruangannya juga. Setelah tadi rencananya gagal untuk makan siang kerumah Jaejoong, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan diruangannya saja bersama Jessica, Siwon dan Yoochun. Mrs. Jung sendiri sudah tak kelihatan diantara mereka.

Kepergian Yunho yang mendadak membuat tiga orang diruangannya itu mengernyit bingung, semuanya saling tatap dan meminta penjelasan.

"Kalau kalian bertanya padaku, akupun tak tahu jawabannya." jawab Jessica yang jengah ditatapi dua namja cool dikedua sisinya.

"Nado. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya." sambung Yoochun yang ditatap lama oleh Siwon.

"Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang sangat gawat ne? Yunho nampak tergesa-gesa seperti tadi." jawab Siwon diplomatis dan memdapat anggukan dari Jessica dan Yoochun.

"Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Jae oppa?" tanya Jessica spontan dan membuat dua namja disebelahnya mentapanya takjub.

"Yeah, great! Mungkin saja itu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho sangat terlihat panik seperti itu, kecuali dua hal."

"Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Changmin." jawab Jessica dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Tepat. Lalu, apa sebaiknya kita menyusul Yunho hyung?"

"Tentu! Kita harus menyusulnya!" jawab Siwon cepat.

"Bagaiman denganmu Sooyeon?" tanya Yoochun yang tak mendengar jawaban dari Jessica.

"Emm, aku, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya." jawab Jessica sendu. "Aku takut kehadiranku akan membuat Jae oppa marah." lanjutnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Arraseo. Memang perlu waktu untuk itu." hibur Yoochun menenangkan Jessica. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Siwon tak akan menyusul Yunho. Aku juga tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah terjadi pada Jaejoong hyung. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kita tunggu Yunho hyung dan menanyakannya dulu padanya. Setelah itu baru kita akan mengambil tindakan. Bagaimana?"

"Ne, kedengarannya itu lebih baik." jawab Siwon, "Bagaimana Jessica-ah?"

Jessica hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Rupanya ia tengah menahan laju airmata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Mata itu menatap nanar pada tiga orang yang asik mengobrol. Mrs. Jung. Ya, pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah Mrs. Jung. Dirinya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yoochun, Siwon dan Jessica tadi. Dirinya yang tadinya ingin kembali untuk mengajak Yunho makan siang, seketika terlonjak kaget karna tiba-tiba saja Yunho menerobos masuk lift saat dirinya hendak keluar. Wajah Yunho begitu panik, dan terkesan terburu-buru. Segera ia menuju ruangan Yunho untuk menanyakan itu pada Siwon, namun saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia malah mendengar Jessica mengucapkan nama Jaejoong. Segera diurungkannya niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu, dirinya justru diam dibalik pintu sambil terus mencuri dengar, dan mendapati kenyataan pahit yang selama ini selalu ditakutinya.

.

.

Yunho memacu mobilnya menembus jalanan. Dipikirannya sekarang yang ada hanyalah Jaejoong. Ia sungguh kakut dan panik tadi sewaktu Junsu menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong kembali menangis histeris. Yunho benar-benar tak tahu kenapa Jaejoong kembali menangis, perasaannya sungguh kacau sekarang.

"Joongie," gumam Yunho sambil terus memacu mobilnya. Tak berapa lama, Yunho sudah tiba di apartement Jaejoong, tanpa membuang banyak waktu Yunho segera berlari dan masuk lift menuju lantai 5. Setibanya disana ia segera mengetuk dengan brutal pintu kamar no 507 itu. Yunho bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakan kencang yang berasal dari Jaejoog. Detak jantung Yunho seketika bertambah kencang, tak sabar ia sampai mempercepat menggedor pintu itu.

"Joongie," teriak Yunho saat Junsu sudah membuka pintunya. Segera ia membaur kedalam dan mencari sosok namja cantik yang kini tengah menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya tampak bergetar.

Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Dielusnya rambut Jaejoong dan dikecupnya kedua mata Jaejoong yang berair.

"Apa yang terjadi Junsu-ah?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Junsu juga tengah berusaha menahan airmatanya. Ia sugguh tak tega melihat hyungnya itu menangis tertekan seperti itu.

"Molla hyung, aku pun tak tahu. Tadi aku tengah menidurkan Changmin, dan tiba-tiba Jae hyung berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri." ucap Junsu dan setelahnya ia tak mampu menahan airmata yang coba ditahannya. "Hiks, hyung, aku sungguh takut. Hiks,"

"Tenanglah Junsu-ah. Kalau kau juga menangis, maka Joongie akan semakin sedih. Uljima ne," kata Yunho menenangkan Junsu juga. Ia juga tak mau kalau Junsu ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Ne hyung, hiks, aku akan, hiks, masuk kedalam saja." Junsu segera beranjak dan meninggalakan Yunjae diruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Junsu, Yunho kembali mendekap Jaejoong. Memeluknya erat dan mengecup puncak kepalan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah mulai bisa tenang sekarang. Terlihat dari bahunya yang tidak bergetar lagi. Perlahan Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga pelukan Yunho terlepas darinya. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang terlihat begitu panik.

"Yun..nie!" desis Jaejoong dengan suara serak. Mata bulat besar itu sekarang sudah membengkak dan memerah. Jaejoong masih sedikit sesenggukan. "Yun..nie." gumam Jaejoong terus menerus.

"Ne Joongie, waeyo?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah, kemudian ia menghapus sisa airmata dipipinya. "Mian," lanjutnya masih dengan suara parau. Yunho hanya mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya.

"Mian telah membuatmu panik." lanjut Jaejoong. Kini suaranya sudah mulai normal dan sudah tak sesenggukan.

"Gwencanayo." senyum Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong. "Asal kau berjanji tak mengulanginya." lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya." senyum Jaejoong kemudian. Sekarang ia sudah lebih tenang, setelah tadi seharian ia memikirkan langkah apa yang akan diambilnya. Ia sudah memutuskan itu.

"Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi ne, kau tahu aku sangat panik melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Aku sudah seperti orang gila yang tak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis seperti itu."

Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan, "Mian."

"Ne, sudah kumaafkan."

"Aku-"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau memang tak ingin mengungkapkannya, tak masalah. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Jaejoong terenyuh dengan pengertian Yunho padanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho kini sudah semakin dewasa. Ia sangat ingat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Jung Yunho. Melihat sekarang Yunho tak memaksanya untuk bercerita, sedikit membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Namun, lain kali kau harus dengan rinci menjelaskannya!" tegas Yunho sambil memasang wajah yang galak.

Yah, baru saja Jaejoong senang karena Yunho tak memaksanya, sekarang malah ia kembali tersenyum kecut, "Tak berubah!" umpat Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

Mrs. Jung kini tengah mengemudikan mobilnya melaju menembus kota Seoul. Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Yunho, namun sampai malam menjelang Yunho sama sekali tak balik ke kantornya.

"Kemana saja kau Jung Yunho." geram Mrs. Jung.

Dirinya masih tak bisa menjauhkan bayang-bayang percakapan yang didengarnya tadi diruangan Yunho. Percakapan tentang Kim Jaejoong, namja yang sangat dibencinya. Memikirkannya saja ia sudah merasa emosi yang memuncak. Dicengkramnya stir mobilnya lebih kencang. Hingga buku kukunya memutih. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya perbincangan Yunho dan Jessica tadi.

_*Kau tahu, tak baik jika memendam dendam seperti itu. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam. Walau sesakit apapun hal yang ia torehkan padamu, memaafkan, itu adalah hal yang paling benar untuk kau lakukan.*_

Mrs. Jung terdiam, sedikit hatinya terenyuh saat memikirkan kembali perkataan Yunho tadi.

_*Tapi oppa, tak mudah untuk memaafkannya.*_

_*Apa kau sudah pernah mencobanya? Kalau kau belum pernah mencobanya, kau tak akan tahu mudah atau sulit hal itu untuk dilakukan.*_

_*Belajarlah untuk mencobanya.*_

Ya, mencoba. Satu hal yang tak pernah sekalipun Mrs. Jung lakukan. Mencoba memaafkan Jaejoong.

"Apa aku harus mencobanya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng. Menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang baru saja hinggap dikepalanya. Seketika bayangan saat suaminya tengah dalam keadaan sekarat, dan menahan sakit sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir berkelebat diotaknya. Memori pahit yang coba dilupakannya tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali menerobos pikirannya.

"Ani. Ani, aku tak boleh lemah. Aku harus tetap pendirian. Aku akan membayar kematian suamiku dengan meyakitimu Kim Jaejoong. Namja murahan yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan kekuargaku!"

Mrs. Jungpun menyeringai saat berhasil menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong dan Yunho. "Kali ini kau tak akan bisa mengelak Kim Jaejoong!"

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Keesokan paginya.

Kediaman keluarga Jung cukup lengang pagi ini. Nampak dimeja makan hanya ada dua orang yeoja yang berbeda usia tengah duduk sambil menikmati sarapannya. Keduanya diam sama sekali enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

Ting

Dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan makan utama itu. Mrs. Jung dan Jessica sarapan dengan tenang, walau lagi-lagi tanpa kehadiran Yunho. Jessica mengambil sebuah apel merah dan langsung mengigitnya. Sementara Mrs. Jung meminum jus sambil membaca koran dihadapannya. Lama mereka tak kunjung bicara, sampai keduanya benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan sarapan.

"Oppamu tak pulang lagi eoh, Sooyeon?" tanya Mrs. Jung memandang lurus pada anaknya.

Jessica sedikit jengah ditatapi eommanya seperti itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut dan sedikit khawatir dihatinya. "N..ne eomma. Yunho oppa tak pulang sejak semalam." jawab Jessica. Gugup jelas terlihat.

"Apa ia menginap dirumah Yoochun lagi?"

"Ne eomma. Sepertinya begitu." jawab Jessica tanpa berani memandang eommanya. Diteguknya cepat air putih dihadapannya. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak sekarang.

"Baiklah, eomma mungkin akan pergi kesana. Sekalian ingin mengunjungi bibimu."

Deg

Mata Jessica membulat dengan sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, eommanya akan pergi ke rumah Yoochun, dan kalau sampai itu terjadi eommanya akan tahu kalau dirinya telah berbohong tentang keberadaan Yunho. Dengan cepat Jessica mencari alasan yang setidaknya logis dan bisa membuat eommanya percaya.

"Ah, eomma. Bukankah ahjumma dan ahjussi sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaannya? Kurasa tak akan ada orang dirumahnya. Lagipula Yoochun oppa juga pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor dengan Yunho oppa."

Mrs. Jung nampak berfikir sejenak, "Benar juga. Kemarin Hyejin juga menelpon eomma dari Jepang. Baiklah, aku tak akan pergi kesana." jawab Mrs. Jung. Mendengar itu Jessica terlihat sangat lega, tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Waeyo Sooyeon? Kau terlihat begitu lega?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat dilihatnya Jessica menghembuskan nafas lega.

Jessica sedikit terkesiap dan seketika menatap lurus eommanya, "Aniya eomma. Tak ada apa-apa." jawabnya cepat.

"Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari eommakan?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi dan mendapat tatapan horor dari Jessica.

"A..anio eo..eomma. Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun." jawabnya berusaha terlihat tenang. Namun sama sekali tak berhasil, mendengar suaranya yang begitu bergetar.

"Begitukah? Tapi kenapa kau begitu gugup?" cecar Mrs. Jung sambil memnadang tajam anaknya itu.

Jessica benar-benar panik sekarang, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Kenapa eommanya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. "Ani eomma. Aku hanya, emm, kebelet pipis. Aku ke belakang dulu eomma." Jessica melesat menuju kamar mandi walaupun ia sama sekali tak ingin buang air kecil.

Mrs. Jung hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Matanya terus menatap kepergian Jessica sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik tembok. Segera dialihkannya matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Seringai tercetak diwajahnya.

"Kita kihat saja, sampai kapan kalian akan menyembunyikan kenyataan ini."

.

.

Sementara itu, dirumah Jaejoong. Yunho nampak sudah siap hendak berangkat ke kantor. Setelah selesai mandi bersama Changmin, kini ia tengah duduk menikmati sarapan. Disampingnya, Changmin sudah duduk manis sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Sementara Jaejoong tengah bersiap unuk berangkat kerja. Jangan lupakan Junsu yang juga terlihat asik makan sarapannya.

"Appa, apa halmoni masih cibuk? Minie cudah kangen cekali cama halmoni." tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Waeyo Minie? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Anio appa. Minie hanya kangen cama halmoni."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Changmin ingin bertemu dengan neneknya, apakah ia mempunyai sebuah firasat tentang neneknya itu? Entahlah.

"Ne, halmoni masih sibuk changy. Seperti kata appa, setelah urusan halmoni selesai, appa pasti akan ajak Minie menemui halmoni. Arra?"

"Ne appa." Changmin mengangguk dan mulai memakan sarapannya kembali.

"Hyung, apa selama ini Jung ahjumma tahu kalau kau sering kemari?" tanya Junsu hati-hati. Ia tak ingin kalau Jaejoong mendengarnya.

"Ani. Eomma tak pernah tahu." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pahit. "Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau sampai ia tahu aku masih sering menemui Joongie. Aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya pada eomma."

"Ne hyung, sebaiknya kau jangan beritahu eommamu dulu. Aku takut nantinya eommamu akan kembali menekan Jae hyung,"

"Ne arraseo. Itu juga yang aku takutkan."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya sangat takut kalau Jaejoong akan terluka lagi kalau sampai Mrs. Jung tahu ia masih menjalin huhungan dengan Yunho. Bagaimanapun sekarang, yang paling penting adalah kebahagiaan Jaejoong.

Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, orang yang menjadi obyek perbincangan mereka mendengar dengan jelas semuanya. Jaejoong sedari tadi sudah berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang makan. Tak terasa airmatanya jatuh mendengar setiap ucapan uang didengarnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dirinya harus kembali menghadapi pilihan yang sangat sulit dalam hidipnya. Untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang begitu dicintainya.

.

.

Suasana ruang CEO Jung Corp hari ini terlihat sedikit tegang. Dua orang berbeda genre dan berbeda tinggi tengah saling tatap. Keduanya nampak tidak dalam mood yang bagus sekarang. Terlihat dari hembusan nafas keduanya yang tak teratur, dan wajah mereka yang tak bersahabat. Ditambah lagi dada mereka yang naik turun, menandakan mereka tengah berusaha untuk meredam emosi yang bergejolak.

Jung Yunho dan Mrs. Jung, ibu dan anak itu sekarang tengah berbicara serius didalam ruangan Yunho. Nampaknya terjadi perbedaan pendapat dari keduanya, sehingga menyebabkan keduanya harus meredam emosi masing-masing.

"Yak, Jung Yunho. Apa kau tak ingin menurti perintah eommamu ini eoh? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk pergi melihat proyek kita di pulau Jeju. Aku tak bisa pergi kesana karna ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan disini." Mungkin karna kesal, Mrs. Jung malah menggunakan kata aku untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri.

"Anio eomma. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menolak perintah eomma, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi mendadak kesana sementara disini pekerjaanku masih menumpuk."

"Apa gunanya kau memiliki sekretaris? Kau bisa menyerahkan tugas itu pada sekretarismu itu." jawab Mrs. Jung sambil menekankan kata sekretaris. Rupanya ia masih kesal pada Siwon karna sudah berani membohonginya dulu.

"Tak mungkin aku menyerahkan semuanya eomma. Tak mungkin laporan ini, ia bisa kerjakan seorang diri."

"Kau mau pergi atau kau ingin melihatku sakit Jung Yunho?"

Yunho seketika terdiam. Ia sebenarnya sedikit curiga dengan eommanya itu. Tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya paergi ke Jeju, tanpa pemberitahuan apapun terlebih dahulu. Tapi, melihat eommanya sampai mengancam seperti itu, ia juga tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bagaimanapun eommanya adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang masih ia miliki. Ia tak ingin kembali mengulang kesalahannya dulu.

"Baiklah eomma. Aku akan berangkat ke Jeju." akhirnya Yunho mengalah, ia tak ingin melihat eommanya jatuh sakit nanti. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Eomma sudah memesankan tiket penerbangan untuk siang ini. Lebih baik kau sekarang bersiap-siap." kata Mrs. Jung dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Yunho. Tanpa Yunho sadari, Mrs. Jung tersenyum licik saat ia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Permainan baru dimulai Yunie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Permainan baru dimulai.. Haaa,, rencana apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Mrs. Jung?

Dan kenapa juga Jaejoong seperti tertekan seperti itu?

Hayohhh, ditebak :))

Dan ternyata namja yang ditemui Jessie adalah Dujun.. Haha, apakah kalian menyangka dirinya? Kikii

.

Denpasar, 26 Januari 2014

Ah yaksaengil chukae hamnida buat Jaejoong oppa.. Kikii,, semoga makin bersinar dan langgeng dengan Yunho oppa.. :))


	14. Chapter 13

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 13

::

.

Cojje resto nampak begitu ramai hari ini. Tak mengherankan karna memang sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Jaejoong tak terlihat bersemangat hari ini. Sejak pagi tadi sewaktu dirinya masuk kerja, suasana hatinya sudah tak menyenangkan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

Walaupun sudah berusaha bersikap biasa, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menutupi kegelisahannya dengan baik. Saat dirinya hendak membuat masakan, tanpa sengaja tangannya teriris pisau yang tengah digunakannya.

"Yak!"

"Hyung, waeyo?" Hyunseung yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoongpun langsung berlari mendekati Jaejoong, "Waa, kau berdarah. Cepat obati, nanti kau infeksi hyung, kajja."

"Tenanglah Seungie, aku hanya tergores pisau. Aku akan membersihkannya, sudah lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." kata Jaejoong menenangkan Hyunseung. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan membasuh lukanya. Tak lupa dipakaikannya plester untuk mengobati lukanya.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong kembali merasakan perasaan tak tenang itu. Berkali-kali diliriknya jam ditangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada yang pergi meninggalkannya, iapun tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja. Sehingga menyebabkan dirinya terluka karna tak fokus.

"Tenanglah Jaejoong, semua akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya menyemangati diri. Iapun segera keluar dan kembali bekerja. Namun, ditengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Yihan yang terlihat panik. Rupanya ia mendengar kalau Jaejoong terluka dari Hyunseung, dan segera ia menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Gwencana Jae-ah? Mana yang terluka?" tanya Yihan dengan wajah panik.

"Naneun gwencana hyung." jawab Jaejoong sedikit geli dengan tingkah Yihan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya tergores pisau yang kupakai tadi. Lukanya pun tak terlalu dalam. Kau tak perlu khawatir." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir, kalau namjachinguku terluka begini?" kata Yihan sambil mengangkat tangan Jaejoong yang terluka.

Ya, namjachingu. Kini Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu seorang Jin Yihan. Kemarin, ah tepatnya tadi pagi saat dirinya baru tiba di Cojjee, ia langsung menemui Yihan dan mengatakan semuanya.

/

_"Yihan hyung!" panggil Jaejoong saat ia baru sampai di Cojje resto. Dirinya kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yihan di depan._

_"Ne Jae-ah." jawab Yihan saat didengarnya Jaejoong berteriak._

_"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"_

_"Tentu."_

_"Aku, sudah memikirkan tentang perkatannmu waktu itu. Dan aku sudah menemukan jawabannya!" jawab Jaejoong dalam sekali tarikan nafas._

_"Jinja? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik Jae-ah?"_

_"Tentu hyung." jeda sejenak, "Aku, aku akan mencobanya hyung. Aku akan berusaha untuk membalas perasanmu hyung. Walau tak mudah, tapi aku akan mencobanya."_

_"Benarkah itu?"_

_"Ne."_

_"Gomawo Jae-ah, jeongmal gomawo." kata Yihan dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya._

_/_

"Kau ini hyung, siapa juga yang namjachingumu!" jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah. Yah, walaupun sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Yihan, namun tak dipungkirinya kalau dirinya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mencintai namja dihadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja kau. Jin Jaejoong!"

"Mwoya! Sejak kapan aku berganti nama." dengus Jaejoong. Dipoutkannya bibirnya lucu.

"Sejak-" Yihan melirik jam ditangannya, "Empat jam empat puluh tujuh menit dua puluh lima detik." jawab Yihan dan setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

Bandara Inceon Seoul.

Mata musang milik Jung Yunho berkali-kali menatap jam ditangannya. Pikirannya tengah resah sekarang. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong dan memberitahu namja cantik itu kalau dirinya akan berangkat ke Jeju. Berkali-kali Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong namun ponsel namja cantik itu selalu sibuk.

"Jaejoongie, neo eodiya?" guman Yunho berkali-kali.

Yunho kembali menguhubungi ponsel Jaejoong untuk yang ketigapuluh kalinya. Gara-gara eommanya yang mendadak menyuruh pergi ke Jeju ia sama sekali tak melakukan persiapan. Apalagi waktu keberangkatannya adalah siang hari itu juga.

"Arghh!" Yunho berteriak frustasi karna lagi-lagi ponsel Jaejoong tengah sibuk. Dipukulnya ponsel touchscreennya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Terdengar pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi penerbangan menuju Jeju akan segera lepas landas. Yunhopun dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya masuk, meninggalkan separuh hatinya yang kecewa karna tak berhasil memberitahu Jaejoong.

Sementara itu, di Jung Corps, terlihat Mrs. Jung tengah duduk diam dalam ruangan Yunho sambil memasang seringai diwajahnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Matanya menatap tajam kedepan.

"Permainan baru akan dimulai." gumamnya.

.

.

Dongwoon menatap heran pada Yihan. Semenjak pagi, hyungnya itu tak pernah melepas senyum diwajahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat mereka tengah makan siang bersama.

"Hyung, waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Dongwoon yang rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak.

Yihan menoleh pada Dongwoon dan lagi-lagi memasang senyumnya. "Anio. Aku tak sakit." jawabnya.

"Apa kau tadi kau sempat membentur tembok?" tanya Dongwoon lagi. Membuat Yihan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tak mengerti maksud Dongwoon.

"Apa kau membentur tembok? Sampai-sampai otakmu bergeser dan kau terlihat aneh. Senyum-senyum sendiri sejak pagi tadi." jelas Dongwoon panjang lebar saat tak dilihatnya Yihan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mwo? Apa aku nampak seperti itu?" tanya Yihan.

"Ne. Kau sangat terlihat aneh hyung. Waeyo?"

Yihan hanya tersenyum sambil menyuap satu penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tengah bahagia." jawab Yihan singkat dan mendapat tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Dongwoon.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu Woonie, sekarang Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi namjachinguku. Kau dengar Woonie, kau dengar?" jawab Yihan antusias. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar menanyakan hal yang sama pada Dongwoon berkali-kali.

Dongwoon tentu saja terkejut mendengar berita itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan menerima Yihan. Bukankah jelas-jelas kalau Jaejoong itu masih sangat mencintai Yunho? Dan mengapa pula ia menerima Yihan. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas diotaknya. Namun, disisi lain ia juga merasa senang. Bagaimanapun ia sangat senang apabila Yihan bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit curiga, alasan apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoong menerima hyungnya itu.

"Tadi pagi, ia mengatakannya Woonie. Ia mengatakan kalau ia akan mencoba untuk belajar menyukaiku. Aku tahu ini akan sangat sulit. Namun aku tak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku akan perlahan membuat Jaejoong bisa mencintaiku."

"Ne hyung. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Apa kau juga senang Woonie?"

"Ne tentu saja hyung. Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia aku akan sangat senang." jawab Dongwoon sambil tersenyum tulus pada Yihan.

"Tapi Woonie, sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal dihatiku." ucap Yihan tiba-tiba dan memandang sendu Dongwoon. Senyum yang sedari tadi selau ditunjukkannya mendadak lenyap pergi entah kemana.

"Entah kenapa, tapi aku sedikit merasa ada hal yang disembunyikan Jaejoong dariku. Alasan kenapa ia kemudian menerimakupun aku tak tahu apa. Saking senangnya aku sampai tak memikirkan alasan logis apa yang membuat Jaejoong menerimaku."

Yihan terlihat menundukkan wajahnya, "Apa mungkin aku hanya dijadikannya sebagai pelarian dari Jung Yunho?"

"Hyung," panggil Dongwoon. Ia merasa sedikit sedih melihat hyungnya seperti itu, "Tak mungkin Jaejoong hyung melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku yakin, Jaejoong hyung menerimamu karna dia juga ingin mencoba mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Tapi aku merasa kalau sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jaejoong ada hubungannya dengan namja itu."

"Hyung, kau mencintai Jaejoong hyung kan?" tanya Dongwoon. Yihan hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoon. **"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau harus percaya padanya."**

Seketika Yihan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Dongwoon. Sedikit hatinya terenyuh saat mendengar perkataan Dongwoon. Benar, jika ia mencintai Jaejoong, kenapa ia mesti menaruh curiga padanya. Sungguh perbuatan yang sangat tak pantas.

"Kau harus percaya padanya hyung. Yakinlah kalau Jaejoong hyung itu ingin mencoba untuk membalas perasaanmu itu." Dongwoon tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ne, kau benar Woonie. Aku seharusnya tak boleh menaruh curiga pada Jaejoong."

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, perlahan buatlah Jaejoong hyung agar mencintaimu. Aku ingin melihat kalian berdua bahagia."

"Ne, gomawo. Lagi-lagi kau membuatku bersemangat. Kadang-kadang aku iri dengan sikap dewasamu itu. Walau umurmu dibawahku, tapi kau selalu bisa berfikiran dewasa. Kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku!"

"Kau juga hyung yang terbaik. Bersemangatlah! Hwaiting!" kata Dongwoon sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Jaejoongpun bersiap pulang, setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaannya didapur. Dirinya sekarang tengah berganti pakaian sebelum pulang kerumah. Saat dirinya hendak beranjak dari ruang ganti, ponselnya berdering dan menampakkan nama Junsu dilayarnya. Segera diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo hyung." sapa Junsu.

"Yeoboseyo. Waeyo Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Em, hyung apa kau sudah pulang?"

"Aniya. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu terdiam sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Emm, apa kau tahu, kalau, emm, kalau Yunho hyung pergi ke Jeju?" jelas Junsu dengan hati-hati.

"..."

"Hyung, Jae hyung?"

Jaejoong terkesiap dengan teriakan Junsu. Segera ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kaget. Jelas terlukis diwajahnya. Sedih? Tak usah ditanya. Sekarang saja wajah Jaejoong sudah menampakkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Pandangannya sendu memandang loker dihadapannya.

"N..ne Su-ie." jawabnya terbata. Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan gejolak perasaan yang tiba-tiba menguap didadanya.

"Neo gwencana hyung?" tanya Junsu memastikan. Sedikit hatinya merasa bersalah, karna telah memberikan berita yang pastinya membuat hyungnya itu sedih.

"Ne Su-ie, naneun gwencana. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini dirumah saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Ne hyung, aku menunggumu."

Tuut tuut tuut

Brukk

Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai. Ia tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Dadanya begitu sakit saat mendengar Yunho pergi ke Jeju tanpa memberitahunya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Mati-matian Jaejoong berusaha agar tak menangis, digigitnya bibir bawahnya meredam airmata yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan tumpah.

"Yunie, mianhae." ratapnya dengan suara sendu. Ditekannya dada kirinya, untuk meredam sakit dihatinya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sepasang mata Dongwoon dengan jelas melihat semua itu. Mendengar dengan jelas ratapan Jaejoong. Iapun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dadanya sedikir sesak saat mendengar ratapan pilu Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya diam selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Disampingnya Yihan juga dengan tenang menyetir mobilnya. Dua-duanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apa kau ingin makan dulu Jae?" tanya Yihan yang merasa bosan juga tak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Anio. Aku tak lapar hyung. Lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja. Aku ingin istirahat." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh pada Yihan.

Mendengar itu Yihan sedikit mengernyit dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong, "Apa kau sakit Jae?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah dan terus menatap keluar jendela. Bukannya ia tak ingin menatap Yihan, namun ia tak ingin Yihan tahu kalau sekarang ia tengah berusaha menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah, kita segera pulang. Pasti kau sangat merindukan Changmin ne?" Jaejoong tak menjawab, pikirannya sudah kembali melayang memikirkan Yunho.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, mereka kembali diam tanpa pembicaraan. Yihan sendiri merasa kalau Jaejoong tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela. Dibiarkannya saja Jaejoong menyendiri, tak ingin mengganggunya.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di apartement Jaejoong. Segera setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Yihan keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun keluar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yihan.

"Kajja." Yihan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggandeng Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertegun dan hanya menatap Yihan. Tak berapa lama tangan Yihan sudah menggandeng Jaejoong dan menuntunnya masuk lift.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan membawa Yihan dan Jaejoong ke lantai 5. Segera mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar 507. Segera setelahnya ditekannya bel pintu dan tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Changmin.

"Eomma." teriaknya dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong.

"Aiss, Minie. Waeyo hmm?" tanya Jaejoong. Melihat Changmin sedikit membuat hatinya yang tadi sedih, berangsur ceria.

"Minie kangen eomma. Waa, ada jucci." teriak Changmin saat dilihatnya Yihan dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Minie." jawab Yihan dan membungkuk menyentuh kepala Changmin. Ia merasa harus mendekatkan diri dengan Changmin. Biar bagaimanapun sekarang ia dan eommanya tengah menjalin hubungan, dan itu artinya dirinya juga harus mendekatkan diri dengan Changmin.

"Minie siapa yang datang?" Junsu tiba-tiba keluar setelah dirinya selesai mandi. "Ah, hyung rupanya. Yihan hyung? Waa, kau datang lagi. Kajja masuk, mian aku baru sekesai mandi. Aku akan berpakaian dulu."

Yihan pun masuk mengikuti Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin. "Kau mau minum apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

"Apa saja Jae." jawab Yihan sambil menarik Changmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan membuatkannya. Minie mau minum susu?" pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada Changmin yang suda duduk dipangkuan Yihan.

"Ne. Mau eomma." jawabnya antusias.

"Jaa, tunggu dulu ne. Jangan nakal sama Yihan jussi."

"Ciap!"

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yihan dan Changmin pun mulai mengobrol. "Hey, Minie. Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Yuhan memulai percakapan.

"Eum, umul Minie 3 tahun jucci."

"Tiga tahun? Hmm, apa Minie mau jalan-jalan sama jussi?"

"Jalan-jalan kemana jucci?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yihan berbinar. Kalau sudah mendengar kata jalan-jalan, maka ia akan dengan semangat menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain? Apa Minie sudah pernah kesana?"

Seketika mata Changmin membulat mendengar Yihan mengajaknya bermain ditaman bermain. Tempat yang memang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. "Mau, Minie mau jucci. Minie juga belum pelnah pelgi kecana."

"Jaa, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi kesana? Hmm?"

Changmin langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan Yihan. "Jinja? Jinja jucci?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ne. Apa Minie mau?"

"Kyaaa, Minie mau jucci." Changmin berteriak saking senangnya. Ia melompat kegirangan menyebabkan rambutnya bergoyang lucu. Melihat itu Yihan hanya tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya tak sulit untuk mendekati anak dari namjachingunya itu.

"Minie, waeyo? Kenapa loncat-loncat begitu? Awas nanti terjatuh." Junsu yang baru selesai berpakaian langsung menemui Changmin diruang tamu. Menemui Yihan juga tentunya.

"Jumma jumma, Minie mau diajak jucci ini ke taman belmain. Kyaa,"

"Jinja hyung? Kau ingin mengajak Minie ketaman bermain?" tanya Junsu memastikan.

"Ne Junsu-ah. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Changmin." jawab Yihan sambil tersenyum manis pada Junsu.

"Siapa yang mau pergi ke taman bermain?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan Yihan dan Junsu.

"Yihan hyung ingin mengajak Minie ke taman bermain hyung," jawab Junsu yang langsung duduk menyebelahi Yihan.

"Ne eomma, Yian jucci mau ajak Minie pelgi ke taman belmain becok." jawab Changmin dengan antusias.

"Benarkah itu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh minuman yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Ne, jika kau mengizinkan Jae."

"Eomma, boleh kan. Bolehkan Minie pelgi kecana?" ratap Changmin pada Jaejoong. Dikerjapkannya matanya menciptakan puppy eyes yang membuat Jaejoong mencubit pelan pipi Changmin yang tembam.

"Ne, Minie boleh pergi kesana. Asal jangan nakal."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja Jae?" kata Yihan dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Ah, hyung aku harus bekerja besok." jawab Jaejoong mencari alasan.

"Kau bisa mengambil libur, dan menggantinya dihari lain. Kalau kau tak mau besok, bagaimana kalau saat kau libur saja kita perginya?" kata Yihan berusaha mencari jalan tengah. Walaupun status Jaejoong sekarang adalah namjachingunya, namun untuk urusan pekerjaan ia tak mau mengistimewakan Jaejoong dari pegawainya yang lain.

"Andwae. Jucci bilang becok, Minie maunya becok! Ayo eomma, kita pelgi becok ne."

"Yah Minie, tapi eomma besok harus bekerja. Bagaimana kalau Minie pergi berdua saja dengan Jussi?"

"Andwae, huwee, Minie maunya pelgi cama eomma juga. Huwee," Changmin mulai menangis saat mendengar penolakan Jaejoong.

"Sudah hyung, lebih baik hyung pergi saja. Lagipula Yihan hyung juga sudah memberimu izin untuk tidak masuk besok dan menukarnya dilain hari." kata Junsu merasa kasihan pada Changmin.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir keras, akhirnya iapun setuju. "Baiklah, eomma akan pergi besok ne."

Seketika tangis Changmin reda dan digantikan dengan senyum ceria, "Jinja eomma? Kyaa," dipeluknya Jaejoong dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi. "Eomma Minie yang telhebat!" teriaknya gembira.

"Haha, sudah sudah. Kajja, susunya diminum dulu. Hyung, silakan diminum."

Merekapun melewatkan hari ini dengan tawa canda. Yah, setidaknya sekarang Jaejoong sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Sedikit melupakan kepergian mendadak Yunho.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Keesokan paginya, Yihan sudah berada diloby apartement Jaejoong. Hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yah, walaupun tak bisa dibilang kencan seperti pada umumnya. Namun ia begitu senang, karna ini kali pertamanya ia dan Jaejoong keluar bersama dengan status mereka yang menjalin hubungan. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Changmin yang membuat suasana bertambah ceria. Yihan sendiri sekarang hanya mengenakan baju kaos biasa dan celana kain selutut. Dirinya terlihat sangat santai dengan pakaian seperti itu. Sementara dirinya menunggu Jaejoong turun, Yihan menghubungi Dongwoon untuk memberitahunya kalau ia dan Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Jaejoong dan Changminpun tiba dan langsung menghampiri Yihan.

"JUCCI." teriak Changmin dan langsung berlari menghampiri Yihan. Melihat itu, Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. Karna biasanya Changmin tak akan berprilaku seperti itu kecuali pada orang yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Tak terasa senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Minie. Jae. Kalian sudah datang?"

"Ne hyung, mian menunggu lama." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yihan. Melihat itu, jantung Yihan berdetak kencang. Baru kali ini lagi ia bisa melihat senyum manis dari namja cantik itu.

"Ne, gwencana. Kalau begitu, kajja kita berangkat." Yihan segera membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Sementara Changmin ikut duduk bersama Jaejoong didepan. Segera setelahnya, Yihan berjalan memutar dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Bersiap menjalankan mobil.

"Sudah pakai sabuk pengamannya?" teriak Yihan.

"Cudah." jawab Changmin antusias.

"Jaa, kajja kita berangkat."

"Kajja!"

Yihan pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga sekarang. Dan itu membuat Yihan sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Sementara itu di Jung Corp, Jessica nampak baru memasuki pintu depan perusahaan milik kekuarganya itu. Dengan jas semiformal dengan warna senada dengan rok yang dikenakannya, membuat dirinya tampil sangat anggun. Ditambah lagi heels warna senada yang mendukung penampilannya, membuat Jessica nampak sangat mempesona. Belum lagi senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, yang membuat para namja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya menelan saliva menatap adik dari atasan mereka.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Jessica segera masuk dan menekan tombol 4, namun saat pintu lift akan menutup, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dan menyebabkan pintu lift kembali terbuka.

"Mian, aku ingin masuk juga." kata orang yang menghentikan laju lift itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia pun melangkah masuk dan berdiri disamping Jessica.

Jessica sedari tadi hanya diam, ia masih kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam dan menumpang naik lift bersamanya.

"Annyeong Sooyeon-ah."

"Bisakah kau bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita hah?" tiba-tiba Jessica berteriak pada orang yang menyapanya itu. "Berhentilah bersikap manis dan perduli padaku!" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan suara yang lumayan tinggi.

Mendengar Jessica yang berteriak, malah membuat orang itu tersenyum dan memandang Jessica dalam. "Baiklah, aku tak akan lagi bersikap seperti itu." katanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada Jessica.

Jessica sedari tadi hanya diam memandang lurus kedepan. Tak berniat menatap orang disebelahnya itu.

"Mianhae."

Jessica seketika menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang disebelahnya. Ditatapnya mata orang itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang itu.

"Mianhae." ucap orang itu sekali lagi karna tak mendapat respon dari Jessica.

"Ck, pabo!" ucap Jessica sambil tersenyun. "Selama inikah waktu yang kau perlukan untuk mengatakan mianhae?" lanjutnya lagi.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, digaruknya kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat. Aku juga mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya."

"Pabo!" ulang Jessica.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Yeah, asalkan kau berhenti memanggilku Sooyeon."

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kalau itu, aku tak bisa mengabulkannya. Karna bagiku, nama itu sangat cocok untukmu. Dan hanya orang-orang special saja yang bisa memanggilmu seperti itu. Sooyeon-ah." ucap orang itu bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka.

Ting

"Yah, Yoon Dujun!" kesal Jessica dan hendak memukul Dujun. Namun sosok Dujun sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu keluar dari lift.

.

.

Mobil Yihan baru saja terparkir disalah satu taman bermain terbesar di kota Seoul. Segera setelahnya, ia keluar dan disusul oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka bertigapun melangkahkan kaki menuju loket tempat pembelian karcis. Changmin sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ceria. Apalagi saat tangan mungilnya menerima karcis tanda masuk dari Yihan. Diacungkannya karcis itu dan ia bersorak gembira. Segera merekapun melangkah masuk menuju wahana permainan, dan sebelumnya menyerahkan karcis itu pada petugas dan mendapatkan cap stempel ditangannya.

"HOAAAA!" Changmin sangat terpukau dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Berbagai macam wahana permainan terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Mulut kecilnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'wow' dan 'huwa' saat menyaksikan wahana-wahana menantang yang menyebabkan orang-orang berteriak.

"Nah, Minie mau naik wahana yang mana eoh?" tanya Yihan yang melihat Changmin sedari tadi hanya sibuk memperhatikan wahana-wahana itu saja tanpa berniat untuk menaikinya.

"Ah, ah, Minie ingin naik cemua mainan yang ada dicini. Boleh?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

"Waa, kalau semuanya tentu tidak bisa Minie." jelas Yihan.

"Wae jucci?"

"Kalau permainan yang ini, terlalu bahaya untuk Minie." tunjuk Yihan pada wahana Rollercoster dihadapannya, "Yang ini dan itu pun terlalu berbahaya." tunjuk Yihan pada beberapa wahana dihadapannya. "Minie belum cukup umur untuk naik wahana itu. Kalau Minie mau naik wahana, Minie bisa naik wahana yang itu. Bagaimana?" Yihan menunjuk satu wahana Komidi Putar di salah satu ujung. "Bagaimana?" tanya Yihan sekali lagi.

Changmin mengikuti arah tunjuk Yihan, dan seketika ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Minie mau naik itu jucci." ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, kajja kita naik wahana itu." seru Yihan.

"Wah, apakah kalian melupakan keberadaanku disini?" Jaejoong menginterupsi percakapan dua orang namja didepannya. Merasa tak dihiraukan.

"Ah eomma, tentu caja tidak. Ne kan jucci. Kajja eomma kita naik wahana itu. Kajja." Changmin segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya kearah wahana komidi putar.

Mereka bertigapun naik wahana komidi putar, mereka tersenyum bahagia saat menaiki wahana itu. Apalagi Changmin. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum ceria dan tertawa. Merekapun menaiki semua wahana dari wahana satu kewahana yang lainnya. Setelah puas bermain wahana yang setidaknya boleh untuk dinaiki oleh balita, sekarang mereka bertiga tengah menikmati pertunjukan live show yang diadakan disana. Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya mendecak kagum saat melihat aksi-aksi orang yang bermain dihadapannya. Teriakan kencang sesekali terdengar darinya. Jaejoong dan Yihan hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong. Dirinya sangat bersyukur karna setidaknya Changmin bisa menerima keberadaan Yihan didekat mereka. Walaupun Changmin belum tahu kalau antara eommanya dan Yihan ada hubungan yang terjalin.

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur karna masih bisa terus bersama dengan Changmin. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai ia berpisah dengan Changmin. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong akan melakukan apa saja demi menjaga Changmin tetap berada disisinya. Walaupun itu mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dan menyakiti hatinya.

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Saking senangnya bermain, sampai-sampai Changmin lupa kalau hampir ia tak makan apapun sedari tadi. Jadi tak heran kalau sekarang cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo meminta makan.

"Eomma, eomma, lapal." teriaknya keras.

"Ne. Sekarang kita cari makan siang ne. Eomma lupa kalau kau belum makan siang. Hyung, kajja kita cari tempat makan saja. Kelihatannya hyung juga sudah lapar. Kajja."

Merekapun kini keluar dari taman bermain dan mencari tempat makan siang. Setibanya disalah satu restoran dekat dari sana, merekapun singgah dan makan siang disana.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Yunho ke Jeju. Selama itu pula hubungan Yihan dan Jaejoong terjalin semakin dekat. Walau belum bisa menerima Yihan sepenuhnya, namun Jaejoong setidaknya sudah tak canggung lagi saat mengobrol atau sekedar jalan berdua dengan Yihan. Jaejoong memang tak sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Yunho. Sebersit kerinduan memang selalu muncul dihatinya ketika mengingat Yunho. Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Ia tak ingin lagi menyakiti Yihan seperti dulu. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Yihan diwaktu yang lalu.

Kini Jaejoong tengah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Hari ini Yihan akan menjemputnya. Pagi-pagi sekali Yihan sudah ada di apartement Jaejoong. Sekarang ia tengah bermain dengan Changmin. Menunggu Jaejoong untuk selesai membuatkan mereka sarapan. Yihan memang sudah terbiasa untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama di rumah Jaejoong.

Junsu sendiri juga sudah tahu perihal hubungan yang terjalin antara Jaejoong dan Yihan. Awalnya Junsu sedikit tak setuju dan marah pada Jaejoong, namun setelah memberikan pengertian pada Junsu, barulah Junsu perlahan menerima kehadiran Yihan. Walau sebenarnya sampai sekarang Junsu masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kuputusan yang diambil Jaejoong itu. Dirinya masih mengharapkan kalau Jaejoong akan bersama kembali dengan Yunho.

Changmin sendiri nampaknya tak keberatan dengan kehadiran Yihan. Dia malah senang karna hampir setiap hari Yihan selalu membawakannya mainan dan makanan. Dan bahkan Yihan sering mangajaknya ikut ke Cojjee dan bermain disana. Seperti sekarang Yihan akan mengajak Changmin untuk bermain di Cojjee. Kelihatannya Changmin sedikit merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran Yihan. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu kenapa Yihan setiap hari datang kerumahnya. Iapun sedikit lupa dengan keberadaan Yunho yang sudah hampir seminggu tak dilihatnya. Padahal biasanya tiap jam ia selalu menanyakan tentang appanya itu.

Sementata Yihan sendiri, ia begitu bahagia. Kalihatannya semua keluarga Jaejoong menerima kehadirannya dengan baik. Yah, walaupun kadang sikap Junsu masih sedikit dingin terhadapnya, semenjak ia tahu kalau Yihan mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan sedikitpun keyakinan Yihan untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Bahkan semakin semangat untuk mendapatkan restu dari Junsu. Sementara untuk Changmin, nampaknya ia menerimanya dengan baik. Tak pernah sekalipun Changmin menanyakan hal-hal aneh atau mengusirnya karna sering datang kerumahnya. Yihan sangat menikmati hari-harinya bersama keluarga Jaejoong itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Kajja, semua sarapan dulu." teriak Jaejoong dari arah ruang makan. Sekarang dirinya tengah menata makanan diatas meja.

Changmin yang mendengar sarapan sudah siap, seketika langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Yihan diruang televisi sendirian. Dirinya memang tadi sedang menonton kartun favoritnya bersama Yihan.

"Makan makan!" seru Changmin saat dirinya sudah tiba dimeja makan. Segera setelahnya ia naik dan duduk manis dikursi.

"Sabar Minie. Tunggu jumma dan jussi dulu ne. Ya, Su-ie, cepatlah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan didalam kamar eoh!" teriak Jaejoong karna Junsu tak kunjung keliar kamar.

"Chakaman hyung, aku segera keluar." jawab Junsu dari kamar.

"Palli! Yihan hyung, kajja kemari. Sarapan bersama." kini Jaejoong beralih memanggil Yihan. Yihanpun beranjak dan duduk dihadapan Changmin.

"Kau masak apa hyung?" tanya Junsu yang kini sudah duduk manis disebelah Yihan. Sementara Jaejoong duduk menyebelahi Changmin.

"Aku memasak bibimbab. Kajja dimakan. Minie, ayo makan!"

Mereka berempatpun sarapan dengan tenang. Sesekali tampak Jaejoong yang mengerutu karna Changmin makan dengan brutal. Makanannya banyak berceceran dimeja makannya. Membuatnya kerepotan untuk membersihkan sisa makanan itu.

"Pelan-pelan Jung Changmin!" geram Junsu yang gemas melihat Changmin selalu saja merepotkan Jaejoong. Menyebabkan Jaejoong belum menyentuh sarapannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoongpun mencuci piring-piring yang tadi mereka pakai untuk sarapan. Setelahnya ia segera berangkat kerja.

"Jaa jumma. Minie pelgi dulu." kata Changmin ceria berpamitan pada Junsu.

"Ne ne, pergilah. Jangan menyusahkan eommamu. Arra!"

"ciap jumma!"

"Su-ie aku berangkat dulu. Jaa."

"Annyeong Junsu-ah."

"Jaa, hati-hati dijalan." jawab Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin.

.

.

Di Cojjee resto, nampak Dongwoon tengah menatap sebuah foto dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan. Keningnya nampak berkerut karna memikirkan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya sementara tangan kirinya memegang foto itu.

"Huufff." Dongwoon menghembuskan nafas panjang berkali-kali. Dirinya terlihat sangat serius dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya seketika buyar saat seseorang mendobrak masuk ruangannya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

Brakk

"Annyeong Woonie hyung!"

Dongwoon sedikit terlonjak dan menjatuhkan foto itu. Segera diambilnya lagi foto itu sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

"Minie! Kau mengagetkanku!" dengus Dongwoon dan dengan gerakan cepat memasukkan foto itu dilacinya.

"Mian hyung, hehe." cengir Changmin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Segera ia beranjak menuju meja kerja Dongwoon dan mulai mengacaknya.

"Kau datang dengan siapa hmm? Yihan jussi?" tanya Dongwoon sambil mendekati Changmin.

"Ne hyung. Minie kecini cama jucci." jawabnya tanpa memandamg Dongwoon. "Hyung tidak cuka kalau Minie kemali?" tanyanya lagi namun kali ini dengan memandang Dongwoon.

"Ania. Tentu saja hyung sangat senang." jawab Dongwoon sambil tersenyum. "Minie, apa hyung boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne. Mwo hyung?"

Dongwoon nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Soal Yihan jussi. Apa Minie menyukainya?" tanya Dongwoon lembut dan menatap Changmin dalam.

Changmin tersemyum lucu sebelum menjawab, "Ne. Minie cangat cuka cama jucci. Jucci celing beliin Minie makanan dan mainan yang banyak!" jawabnya dengan tersenyum girang.

"Begitu? Apa Minie senang kalau Yihan jussi selalu datang kerumah Minie?"

"Tentu. Jucci celalu main cama Minie. Jucci celalu mau main cama Minie. Hihi, Minie cangat cuka cama jucci." senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

Dongwoon tertegun mendengar jawaban Changmin. Rupanya Changmin juga menyukai Yihan. Setidaknya dari jawaban yang Changmin berikan, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Changmin membenci Yihan yang sering datang kerumahnya.

"Satu lagi," kata Dongwoon, "Apa Minie suka kalau Yihan jussi jadi appa Minie?"

Changmin menatap tak mengerti pada Dongwoon. Buat apa Yihan menjadi appanya sedangkan ia sudah mempunyai Yunho sebagai appanya?

"Minie kan cudah punya appa. Yuno appa." jawab Changmin polos. "Minie nggak mau appa balu!" lanjutnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dongwoon hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin. Yah setidaknya Dongwoon sedikit tahu sekarang tentang pendapat Changmin mengenai Yihan. "Baiklah. Hyung kan hanya bertanya. Jangan marah ne. Nanti ketampananmu akan kalah dari hyung kalau cemberut begitu!"

"Andwae! Minie yang teltampan!" teriaknya dan membuat Dongwoon tak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang. Keadaan Cojjee restopun semakin ramai. Nampak Jaejoong sangat sibuk membuatkan pesanan-pesanan pelanggan yang datang. Sedari tadi Jaejoong tak sempat melihat keadaan Changmin. Apakah anaknya itu kembali berbuat ulah atau tidak.

"Hyung, ini sudah siang. Apa Minie tak makan siang?" tanya Hyunseung yang tahu kalau Jaejoong membawa Changmin lagi untuk hari ini ke resto. Hyunseung juga sudah tahu kalau antara Jaejoong dan atasannya Yihan tengah menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Ah kau benar Seungie. Hampir saja aku melupakan anakku sendiri. Aku akan membuatkannya makan siang dulu." Jaejoong segera pergi menemui Changmin di ruangan Dongwoon. Sesampainya disana, ia segera mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Yak masuk!" suruh sebuah suara dari dalam. Jaejoongpun masuk dan setelahnya menutup kembali pintu itu. "Ah kau rupanya Jae hyung. Apa mencari Minie?" tanya Dongwoon yang terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai kertas dihadapannya.

"Ne, ini sudah waktunya Minie makan siang. Minie eodiya?"

"Diruangan Yihan hyung. Tadi Yihan hyung yang mengajaknya kesana, karna aku masih sibuk." jawab Dongwoon tanpa melepas pandangannya pada laporan kerjanya.

Jaejoong sedikit heran dengan sikap Dongwoon padanya. Entah kenapa, tapi sekarang ia terlihat sedikit dingin dan mulai menjauh dari Jaejoong. "Ah begitu. Baiklah, apa kau juga ingin makan siang sekarang Woonie? Mau kubuatkan apa?"

"Ani hyung. Kau tak perlu membuatkanku makan siang, aku mungkin akan makan siang diluar." jawab Dongwoon dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong sedikit menernyit. Tak biasanya Dongwoon makan diluar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja dihadapannya ini? Apakah dirinya sempat berbuat salah sehingga Dongwoon marah padanya?

"Woonie, apa kau marah padaku?" entah pemikiran darimana, Jaejoong dengan berani bertanya pada Dongwoon. Dirinya sungguh tak bisa jika ada orang yang marah padanya.

Dongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Jaejoong. Alisnya terangkat dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak memgeri. "Mwo? Untuk apa aku marah padamu hyung." jawabnya dan kembali menekuni kertas-kertas dihadapannya,

Jaejoong tak begitu saja mempercayai kata-kata Dongwoon. Iapun kembali bertanya, "Kau bersikap sangat dingin padaku. Aku tau kau pasti sedang marah padaku. Tapi Woonie, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa salahku padamu. Jadi, kalau aku pernah tak sengaja berbuat salah, maafkan aku. Aku mungkin tak sengaja melakukannya." ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk sedikit. Lalu setelahnya ia segera pergi mencari Changmin.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Dongwoon menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi duduknya. Menatap pintu yang berdebam karna ditutup oleh Jaejoong. Dipejamkannya matanya sebentar, untuk menghilangkan beban yang ada dipikirannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang sedang dicari Jaejoong kini tengah asik bermain game dengan Yihan. Walaupun Changmin masih berumur kurang dari 3 tahu, tapi kemampuan anak itu sungguh hebat dalam bermain game. Terbukti, dalam beberapa kali bertanding melawan Yihan, Changmin selalu bisa mengalahkan Yihan. Padahal Yihan sama sekali tak ada mengalah untuk Changmin.

"Yeee, Minie menang lagi. Yuhuyu." teriak Changmin karna untuk kesekian kalinya ia menang melawan Yihan. Segera ia melompat girang karna untuk kemenangannya kali ini, Yihan berjanji akan membelikannya satu set mainan perang jika berhasil mengalahkannya lagi.

Yihan terlihat sangat lesu dan tersenyum masam menanggapi Changmin. Dirinya sangat malu karna bisa-bisanya dikalahkan oleh bocah yang usianya belum lagi genap 3tahun.

"Ne ne, kau menang." katanya dengan ketus.

"Jucci haluc tepati janji jucci me. Belikan Minie mainan pelang!" jawab Changmin dengan nada perintah. Tak lupa ia memasang seringai diwajahnya.

"Ne. Nanti setelah pulang jussi janji akan membelikannya. Apa kau puas?" Changmin hanya tersenyum senang saat Yihan tak melupakan janjinya.

"Minie." teriak Jaejoong dari luar. Mendengar itu, Changmin segera berlari dan menyambut eommanya itu. "Minie, ayo makan siang dulu." kata Jaejoong saat Changmin sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hoaa eomma, Minie menang telus dali jucci. Minie mau dibeliin mainan pelang cama jucci." lapor Changmin pada Jaejoong, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Eh, benarkah itu?"

"Ne."

"Haha, Jae. Minie sangat pintar bermain game. Aku sampai kalah dibuatnya. Sebagai gantinya aku harus menepati janjiku untuk membelikannya mainan. Gwencana yo?"

"Aiss, kau hyung. Bisa-bisanya kalah dari Minie? Ya sebaiknya kalau kau memang berjanji, kau harus menepatinya." jawab Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada Changmin. "Nah ayo kita makan siang. Minie pasti lapar ne? Kau juga hyung, ini sudah siang."

"Baiklah. Emm, apa kita sebaiknya makan diluar saja? Aku sedikit ingin mengganti suasana."

"Ide baguc jucci." jawab Changmin dengan antusias.

"Ah, lebih baik kita makan disini saja. Lagipula aku harus membantu Hyunseung. Nampaknya yang datang semakin ramai." jawab Jaejoong dan membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolong siapkan makan siangnya ne. Lebih baik aku dan Minie makan disini saja."

"Ne hyung. Nah Minie, Minie tunggu sebentar ne. Eomma akan menyiapkan makan siangnya dulu." setelahnya, Jaejoong segera menyiapkan makan siang dan beranjak ke dapur.

.

.

Bandara Inceon Seoul.

Sebuah pesawat mendarat dengan mulus saat matahari sudah mulai beranjak menuju peraduannya. Seorang namja dengan mata musangnya turun dari pesawat dengan menenteng sebuah tas ditangannya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Bibir hatinya tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Joongi, Minie. Appa pulang!"

Sementara itu, Yihan, Jaejoong dan Changmin kini sedang berada didalam mobil Yihan. Setelah tadi menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja memenuhi janji Yihan disalah satu Mall besar di Seoul. Kini mereka tengah berada diperjalanan menuju apartement Jaejoong. Changmin sangat senang saat Yihan mengajaknya masuk ketoko mainan yang ada disalah satu Mall besar di Seoul. Matanya seketika membulat saat melihat mainan yang diincarnya. Pasalnya dulu, sewaktu ia pergi kesini bersama Yunho appanya, ia tak sempat membeli mainan yang itu.

"Minie, ayo bilang apa sama jussi?" tanya Jaejoong saat mobil Yihan sudah berhenti di depan apartement Jaejoong.

"Gomawo jucci." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

Yihan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut tebal Changmin. "Ne, cheonma." Segera setelahnya Changmin turun dan disusul oleh Jaejoong dan Yihan.

"JUMMA!" Changmin berteriak saat dilihatnya Junsu hendak masuk kedalam, Junsu juga baru pulang bekerja.

"Minie," kaget Junsu. Segera ia berjalan mendekati Changmin. "Apa ini?" tanya Junsu saat dilihatnya Changmin membawa bungkusan besar ditangannya.

"Tadi jucci membelikannya untuk Minie. Coalnya jucci kalah main cama Minie." cengirnya bangga.

"Ah begitu. Jaa, ayo Minie kita masuk kedalam. Kajja hyungdeul."

"Kajja. Yihan hyung." kata Jaejoong mengajak Yihan masuk.

"Mian Jae-ah. Nampaknya hari ini aku tak ikut mampir." jawab Yihan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah." kata Jaejoong.

"Eum, kalau begitu aku dan Changmin masuk duluan ne. Annyeong hyung." Junsupun masuk sambil menggandeng Changmin yang kelihatan kesulitan membawa mainannya.

Sepeninggal Junsu dan Changmin, Jaejoongpun segera mengucapkan salam pada Yihan. Ia juga hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Gomawo ne hyung sudah mengantarkan kami." kata Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yihan. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Annyeong." Jaejoong segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yihan, namun belum sempat melangkah, tangan Yihan sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya,

"Eh?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat Yihan membalikkan badannya sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Yihan.

Tanpa komando, Yihan tiba-tiba langsung mencondongkan badannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap dengan perlakuan Yihan itu, tak menyangka Yihan akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

Perlahan wajah Yihan semakin dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong kini nampak tegang. Tanpa terasa tangannya meremas ujung kaosnya. Saat wajah Yihan sudah dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Yihan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong.

"Saranghae." ucapnya dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong namun tiba-tiba-

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan sangat keras mendarat di wajah Yihan, membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang dan terjatuh. Jaejoong yang melihat itu sangat kaget dan menutup mulutnya shock. Yihan yang masih tersungkur kebelakang, tak siap dengan serangan yang dilakukan kembali oleh orang itu. Bertubi-tubi Yihan mendapatkan serangan dari orang itu.

"Yu..Yun..Yunho?!" teriak Jaejoong kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang memukul Yihan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia mendekati Yunho dan menghentikan aksinya memukuli Yihan.

"Hentikan. Hentikan Yunho. Hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong dan sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Yunho. Yunho masih tetap setia memukuli Yihan yang kini nampak tak berdaya dibawah kendalinya. Dengan bringas Yunho memukuli namja yang sudah berani-beraninya mencium Jaejoong itu.

Yunho yang tengah kalap, tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Tak dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang berteriak disampingnya memintanya untuk berhenti. Yunho seakan tengah dirasuki setan, bagaimana tidak. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana namja cantiknya dicium oleh namja yang sangat dibencinya, tepat dihadapannya sendiri. Setelah seminggu dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin karna urusan pekerjaan di jeju, hari ini dirinya pulang. Dirinya sudah berusaha dengan cepat mencapai apartement Jaejoong dari bandara tadi. Namun, yang ia dapat justru pemandangan yang sangat menyentakkan hatinya.

Yihan mencium Jaejoong! Seketika semua oleh-oleh yang dibawanya yang hendak diberikannya pada Changmin jatuh berserakan. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun langsung memberikan pukulan telak pada Yihan. Memukulnya secara brutal dan menyebabkan namja itu babak belur. Tak dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah menangis disampingnya memohonnya untuk berhenti. Dirinya benar-benar kesal sehingga akal sehatnya mati dalam sekejap.

"Yunie, hiks hentikan, kumohon hentikan!"

Yihan yang sedari tadi tak membalas perlakuan Yunho, seketika berbalik menyerang Yunho saat mendengar Jaejoong menangis. Dirinya yang tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho memukulnya menjadi geram dan melayangkan pukulan balik pada Yunho dan membuat Yunho tersungkur kebelakang.

"Neo!" geram Yunho yang tak menyangka jika Yihan akan membalasnya. Segera kembali ia melayangkan tinjunya yang mengenai perut Yihan.

"Akh!" jerit Yihan tertahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yihan kembali melayangkan pukulannya, namun Yunho berhasil menghindar. Tak sampai disiru, Yihan kembali melayangkan pukulannya dengan tangan satunya dan tepat mengenai pelipis Yunho. Keduanya sekarang tengah saling memukul dan menendang. Entah untung atau rugi, keadaan apartement Jaejoong sekarang terlihat sepi. Tak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan securitypun entah berada dimana.

"Hentikan, tolong hentikan! HENTIKAN!" teriakan menggelegar Jaejoong akhirnya dan membuat dua namja dihadapannya seketika menghentikan kegiatan saling jotos mereka. Jaejoong segera mendekati Yihan yang terlihat sangat kacau, dengan luka dan bercak darah disekujur tubuhnya. Pakaiannya juga sudah berlumuran darah.

"Hyung!" pekik Jaejoong terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi Yihan yang sangat mengenaskan. "Gwencana hyung?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan menenangkan dari Yihan. Jaejoong segera membersihkan sisa darah disudut bibir Yihan, terlihat ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Yihan.

Yunho yang pikirannya memang sedang tidak baik, melihat Jaejoong lebih memilih merawat Yihan membuatnya naik pitam. Segera ia mendekati Jaejoong dan menariksa paksa. Menyebabkan tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah membersihkan sisa darah dibibir Yihan menjadi telepas.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya keras pada Yunho.

"Yah begitukah perilakumu padaku setelah seminggu tak bertemu eoh!" balas Yunho dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

"Apa urusanmu hah! Apa salahnya jika aku mengobati luka namjachinguku sendiri!"

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak hebat saat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jaejoong barusan. Hatinya berdenyut saat mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan namjachingunya. Apa mungkin ia salah dengar?

"Mwo? A..apa yang kau katakan Joongie? Apa aku salah dengar?" kata Yunho sedikit melunak.

"Apa salah jika aku mengobati namjachinguku sendiri hah!" ulang Jaejoong sengaja mengatakan Namjachingu dengan penekanan.

Deg

Jantung Yunho lagi-lagi berdetak kencang. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya dati mulut namja cantiknya itu. Matanya membulat sempurna menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho tertawa keras menyebabkan Jaejoong tersentak. "Haha, leluconmu sunggu lucu Joongie. Perutku sampai sakit menahan tawa." jawab Yunho tanpa mengurangi kadar tawanya.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya mentapa shock pada Yunho dan mendelik sebal. "Mwo? Lelucon? Apa kau kira aku sedang bercanda tuan Jung?" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat keras.

"Ne, tentu kau hanya bercanda bukan? Ini bukan april mop Joongie." jawab Yunho sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Mwo! Kau pikir aku bercanda hah?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Ne. Tentu saja. Jangan harap aku mau mempercayainya!" jawab Yunho, namun kali ini dengan suara yang cukup tajam.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam Yunho, dihempaskannya tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi memegang tangan kanannya. Segera ia berjalan mendekati Yihan yang terlihat masih kesakitan.

"Kau mau bukti?" tantang Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yihan. Dan menempelkan bibir cherrynya pada bibir Yihan.

Cup~

Jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak, matanya membelalak sempurna melihat adegan itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan gejolak perasannya yang memuncah tiba-tiba. Wajahnya langsung mengeras dan giginya bergemelatukan. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan mencium Yihan seperti itu.

Sedangkan Yihan? Oh my, ia sangat tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan menciumnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih sangat kecil, Yihan hanya diam tak merespon. Ia terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan Jaejoong ini.

Tak lama! Jaejoong hanya sebentar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yihan. Saat melepas tempelan bibirnya pada Yihan, Jaejoong sempat menatap mata Yihan sebentar. Perasaan bersalah seketika menaunginya, segera ia berpaling dan menatap tajam Yunho.

"Eotteokhae?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Yunho balas menatap tajam Jaejoong dan mata musangnya memicing, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, **"Selamat dan berbahagialah."** katanya dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Segera setelahnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam mematung.

Sakit.

Itulah yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Sakit yang terlampau dalam, hingga tak bisa mereka ungkapkan dengan airmata. Sakit yang sangat mengguncang hati keduanya yang lagi-lagi harus mengalami pergulatan batin. Jaejoong terus menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Perlahan diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dada kirinya. Menekannya kuat untuk menghilangkan denyutan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Mianhae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oh my? Jin Jaejoong? Apakah nama itu pantas readers semua? Hahaha,, menrutku cocok2 ajj koo.. Hahah, #digapok Yunho

Jaejoong akhirnya jadian sama Yihan.. Haa, bagaimana tanggapan kalian?

Dan Yunho nampaknya sangat marah.

.

Denpasar, 30 Januari 2014

Gong Xi Fat Choi


	15. Chapter 14

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 14

::

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertengkaran Yunho dan Yihan. Suasana hati Yihan masih buruk, tak jauh halnya dengan Jaejoong. Sekarang Jaejoong sangat merasa bersalah pada Yihan. Sekarang Yihan masih dalam tahap pemulihan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Selama perawatan, Jaejoong selalu menemani Yihan. Merawatnya dengan baik. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Yihan karna menyebabkan namja itu terluka seperti ini. Setiap kesempatan Jaejoong akan mengobati luka Yihan itu, untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Seperti sekarang, saat istirahat makan siang, Jaejoong pergi keruangan Yihan untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Apa masih sakit hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memberi obat pada wajah Yihan yang terluka. Disapukannya alkohol disekitar wajah Yihan yang terluka.

"Ani. Sudah tidak sakit. Berkatmu yang sudah merawatku dengan baik." jawab Yihan sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Yihan sangat menikmati perhatian Jaejoong selama ia terluka. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat tangan Jaejoong menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang terluka. Tak dirasakannya perih akibat luka itu, apabila Jaejoong yang mengobatinya.

"Kau ini hyung. Lihatlah, wajahmu sekarang nampak mengerikan." canda Jaejoong sambil terus mengobati wajah Yihan. Sekarang ia tengah menyapukan obat disekitar luka itu.

"Tak masalah jika aku harus terluka begini, asalkan kau yang mengobati, aku tak keberatan." jawab Yihan menggoda Jaejoong. Nampak wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit merona merah. Bisa-bisanya Yihan menggodanya disaat begini.

"Ah begitukah? Hyung kira aku mau eoh mengobati hyung begini." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengerjai Yihan. Ditekannya kuat-kuat kapas untuk mengobati luka Yihan itu, agar Yihan merasa kesakitan.

"Yak yak, appoyo. Kau menyakitiku." teriak Yihan menahan sakit.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu malah semakin senang dan terus menekan kuat-kuat kapas itu. "Haha, rasakan. Kau sudah membuat aku repot hyung. Yaak!" kata Jaejoong dan terus mengerjai Yihan.

"Hentikan, hah hah, hentikan." Yihan terlihat ngos-ngosan karna tertawa. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat puas mengerjai Yihan. "Kau mau lagi hyung?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Andwae!" teriak Yihan masih tersengal-sengal. Segera setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suasana dalam perusahaan Jung Corp hari ini sangat mencekam. Setelah kepulangan Yunho dari Jeju, entah kenapa sekarang Yunho lebih sering marah-marah di kantor. Sedikit saja ada kesalahan pada laporan yang pegawainya tunjukkan padanya, ia akan sangat murka dan bahkan membentak pegawai itu. Setiap hari ada saja hal yang menyulut emosinya. Bahkan Yoochun dan Siwon pun yang notabene sangat dekat dengannya, tak luput dari amukannya. Seperti sekarang, saat Yoochun ingin mengajaknya berbicara mengenai kepergiannya ke Jeju, malah mendapat ceramah panjang dan bentakan.

"Apa urusanmu hah? Aku pergi ke Jeju atau kemanapun tak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah. Tak bisakah kau hentikan mulutmu itu untuk bertanya padaku!"

Yoochun yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk bertanya, mau tak mau kaget luar biasa. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak pernah dibentak atau dimarahi seperti ini oleh Yunho. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Yu..Yunho hyung. Mi..mian, a..aku tak bermaksud u..untuk mencampuri urusanmu." jawab Yoochun terbata. Walaupun ia adalah saudara Yunho, namun ia sangat segan dan sedikit takut dengan Yunho.

Siwon yang berada disebelah Yoochunpun, hanya diam tak berani menyahut. Ia juga sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap Yunho itu. Ia sedikit curiga dengan perubahan sikap Yunho yang sangat drastis ini. Otak cerdasnya langsung berfikir, mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi selama ia pergi ke Jeju.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar!" kata Yunho dingin sambil menatap tajam kedua orang dihadapannya.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Yunho yang kemungkinan bisa mengamuk lagi, Siwonpun menyikut lengan Yoochun untuk mengajaknya pergi dari ruangan Yunho. Sebelum namja itu kembali mengamuk dan membentak lagi.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Yunho, kini Yoochun dan Siwon tengah berada didalam ruangan Yoochun. Mereka sekarang tengah mendiskusikan hal apa yang menyebabkan Yunho bisa menjadi seperti itu. Mudah marah dan tak kenal waktu ketika bekerja. Memang mereka akui kalau Yunho adalah seorang workaholic, namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah Yunho seperti kesetanan. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk tanpa memperhatikan waktu.

Setiap hari ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Kadang kala ia menyuruh untuk diadakan rapat dadakan. Dan tak jarang dalam rapat itu ia akan marah-marah dan membentak siapa saja yang berani menyelanya. Tak cukup sampai disana, kadang bahkan Yunho tak pulang kerumahnya dan malah menghabiskan waktu di bar. Dengan minum dan mabuk-mabukan. Seperti yang terjadi saat dirinya baru tiba dari Jeju. Malam saat kedatangannya, ia malah ditemukan sudah sangat mabuk di salah satu bar, sehingga Yoochun datang menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang. Semenjak itu, sikap Yunho jadi berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Yunho hyung menjadi sangat cepat marah akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya kupikir ia banyak pikiran karna seminggu tak bertemu dengan Jae hyung, namun rasanya itu tak mungkin. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" tanya Yoochun yang tengah menerawang sambil menopang dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

Siwon terdiam cukup lama, kelihatannya ia tengah berfikir keras. "Ne. Akupun juga merasa aneh." jeda sejenak, "Dan menurutku ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong!" lanjutnya dan melirik Yoochun.

Yoochun yang tadinya bertopang dagu, kini menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya. Diangkatnya alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan omongan Siwon.

"Kau tahu, sikap Yunho berubah setelah dirinya pulang dari Jeju?" tanyanya pada Yoochun dan mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun. "Dan hal apa yang menurutmu bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho menjadi marah?"

"Dua hal, Jaejoong dan Jung ahjumma." jawab Yoochun cepat.

"Tepat! Dan menurutku, kemungkinan besar ini semua berhubungan dengan kedua orang itu. Kepergian Yunho ke Jeju itu sangatlah mendadak. Bahkan ia tak mengabariku, ia mengabari setelah ia sudah berada disana." imbuh Siwon.

"Ne kau benar hyung, aku juga merasa ini sangat mendadak. Lalu apa hubungan ini semua dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

"Kau juga tahu kan, perubahan sikap Yunho terjadi setelah ia pulang dari Jeju. Dan satu hal pertama yang akan dilakukan Yunho saat dirinya sudah tiba di Seoul kembali adalah-"

"Menemui Jaejoong hyung?" potong Yoochun cepat.

"Ne. Hal itu pasti yang paling pertama dilakukannya. Dan menurutku, sesuatu telah terjadi saat mereka bertemu. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi yang pasti hal itu adalah hal yang besar sehingga bisa membuat hati Yunho menjadi sakit."

Yoochun nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras karna memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ditambah lagi, Yunho minum-minum dihari kepulangannya itu sehingga membuatnya mabuk dan kau yang mengatarnya pulang." tambah Siwon.

"Ah ya. Dan lagi sewaktu aku mengantarnya pulang, ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia selalu menyebutkan nama Jaejoong hyung berulang-ulang sambil bertanya 'wae'." jawab Yoochun mengingat-ingat.

"Jinja? Hmm, sepertinya memang ada hal yang terjadi saat mereka bertemu!" Keduanya kini diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi hyung, kira-kira hal apa yang bisa membuat Yunho hyung menjadi kasar begitu? Apa yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong hyung sampai Yunho hyung sangat marah?" tanya Yoochun setelah tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Mollayo. Sebaiknya kita cari tahu secara perlahan. Aku tak ingin Yunho bertambah murka dengan kita mencampuri urusannya."

"Ne. Akupun berpikiran begi-"

Brakk

Suara pintu yang dibanting seketika mengalihakan perhatian Siwon dan Yoochun. Segera mereka menolehkan kepala menuju sumber suara. Didepan pintu nampak seorang yeoja dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Matanya merah menahan amarah. Dikerucutkannya bibirnya sebal. Siwon dan Yoochun hanya bisa saling pandang, saling melempar signal untuk bertanya pada yeoja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon mengalah karna Yoochun memberinya deathglare tersadis yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Hnn!" geram yeoja itu penuh amarah.

"Nde?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya! Kenapa membentakku kasar seperti itu!" geram yeoja itu lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Perlahan yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan Yoochun dan memposisikan dirinya duduk ditengah-tengah dua namja tampan itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun yang sudah gerah karna dari tadi pertanyaan mereka tak kunjung dijawab.

"Kalian tahu? Yunho oppa tadi membentakku, hanya gara-gara aku bertanya apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Jae oppa atau belum!" kata Jessica penuh emosi.

Bagaimana tidak emosi, dirinya yang tadi hanya ingin menanyakan kepada oppanya tentang Jaejoong, malah mendapat bentakan yang keras. Padahal apa juga salahnya ia menanyakan hal itu. Ditambah lagi dihari kepulangan oppanya itu dari Jeju, ia malah mendapati oppanya itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk diantar oleh Yoochun. Itu semakin membuatnya penasaran. Dan belakangan oppanya itu sama sekali tak pernah pulang kerumah, malah menginap dikantor.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga membentakku seperti itu. Apa salahnya kalau aku hanya bertanya tentang Jae oppa. Kalau memang ia tak ingin menjawab, harusnya ia berkata terus terang padaku, tak usah berteriak dan membentakku kasar!" terang Jessica menggebu-gebu mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya.

Yoochun dan Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan Jessica. Karna mereka tahu, baik Yunho maupun Jesaica akan sangat terlihat meyeramkan saat mereka marah. Tak mengherankan kalau gen yang mereka bawa adalah sama, yang berasal dari Mrs. Jung, yang galaknya sudah terkenal seantero Jung Corp.

"Apa kau dibentaknya juga? Ck, aku dan Siwon hyung pun dibentaknya!" jawab Yoochun sambil menyandarkan dirinya dipunggung kursi.

"Mwo? Kalian pun dibentaknya? Aiss, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Semenjak kedatangannya dari Jeju sikapnya berubah drastis!" kesal Jessica. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Mollayo. Aku dan Siwon hyungpun tak mengerti."

"Namun aku berfikir kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Jae oppa?" tanya Jessica heran.

"Ne." jawab Siwon dan iapun mulai menjelaskan pemikirannya tentang Yunho. "Bagitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon pada Jessica yang terlihat berfikir keras.

"Hemm, sepertinya memang benar oppa. Aku tak berfikir sejauh itu." jawab Jessica.

Drrt drrt drrt

"Ne yeoboseyo,"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

Yoochun menutup sambungan ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini lagi nanti, aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan proyek di Gangnam." kata Yoochun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali ke ruangan. Aku takut kalau Yunho akan marah lagi kalau tahu aku tak ada dirungan." kata Siwon dan mulai mengikuti Yoochun.

"Huh, aku ingin tetap disini dulu ne oppa. Apa boleh?" tanya Jessica pada Yoochun.

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Annyeong."

Siwon dan Yoochunpun pergi meninggalkan Jessica sendiri. Mengusir bosan yang melanda, Jessicapun mengobrak-abrik meja kerja Yoochun. Dibukanya laci-laci menjanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibacanya. Menemukan suatu majalah, Jessicapun mengambilnya dan membaca judul yang tertera.

"Aigoo!" teriaknya kaget. Ia geleng-geleng kepala dengan majalah apa yang dibaca oppanya itu. "Dasar otak mesum!" jawabnya dam memasukkan kembali majalah itu.

Sekali lagi Jessica mengubek-ngubek meja kerja Yoochun, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang layak untuk dibacanya. Dan saat membuka laci teratas, alangkah terkejutnya ia. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Tak mungkin!" desisnya hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

Cojjee resto nampak sedikit lengang sore ini. Terlihat dari beberapa pegawai yang terlihat asik ngobrol satu sama lain. Disalah satu sudut, nampak seorang namja cantik tengah tertawa bersama beberapa namja tampan yang mengitarinya. Senyumnya selalu mengembang saat beberapa namja itu melempatkan joke yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Haha, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu Gikwangie. Dimana otakmu sampai kau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya seorang namja dengan tubuh yang agak tegap yang berdiri didepan namja yang dipanggil Gikwang itu.

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku! Aku hanya ingin dia menerima cintaku. Sehingga aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya!" jelas Gikwang dengan muka yang masam.

"Kalau dia ingin agar kau loncat dari tebing untuk membuktikan cintamu padanya, apa kau juga akan melakukannya eoh?" tanya namja itu lagi tanpa berhenti tertawa. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum tanpa ikut berdebat.

"Te..tentu saja. A..aku akan melakukan apapun!" jawab Gikwang sedikit terbata. Sebenarnya ia itu sangatlah polos. Jadi apapun yang dikatakan orang padanya ia akan sepenuhnya percaya. Dan dengan otaknya yang sedikit dong-dong itu, membuatnya sering dijadikan bahan candaan oleh teman-temannya di Cojjee.

"Ck, kau itu bodoh atau tolol? Kalau kau menyanggupinya itu sama saja membunuh dirimu sendiri. Aku kasihan padamu Kwangie!" jawab namja itu sambil menatap Gikwang dengan pandangannya yang dibuat seolah-olah ia tengah sedih.

"Yak, hentikan wajah bodohmu itu Junhyung, aku jijik melihatnya!" dengus Gikwang sebal, "Dan berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Haha, kau bertambah manis jika marah begitu Kwangie, kyahaha." tawa namja yang dipanggil Junhyung itu. Seketika membuat Gikwang marah dan menatap sebal padanya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum tak menyahuti pertengkaran diantara dua dongsaengnya di Coojjee itu.

"Apa ada hal yang lucu disini?" tanya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan tertawa Junhyung. Seketika tiga orang disana diam dan menoleh pada asal suara.

"Ah ah, mian hyung. Kami hanya bercanda. Kajja Kwangie, kita kembali ke dapur. Annyeong." jawab Jun Hyung cepat dan segera menarik Gikwang yang hanya bengong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah akan beranjak kembali ke dapur, namun suara itu kembali menginterupsinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, apa kau keberatan?" tanya orang itu. Jaejoong hanya menolehkan wajahnya bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan!" tegas orang itu yang tak lain adalah Yihan. Seketika Jaejoong tersenyum tak menyangka akan diajak kencan oleh Yihan. Ia hanya menatap Yihan tanpa menjawab.

"Otteokhae?" tanya Yihan lagi.

"Dengan wajahmu yang seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk wajah Yihan yang masih terluka. "Andwae! Aku tak mau orang-orang mengejekku karna pergi dengan orang berwajah mengerikan seperti ini." jawab Jaejoong dan langsung membuat Yihan menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Melihat itu Jaejoong tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Setelah lukamu sembuh, dan wajahmu kembali seperti dulu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi." sambung Jaejoong dan langsung membuat Yihan tersenyum girang.

"Yaksok?" tanyanya.

"Ne."

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau obati lagi lukamu hyung. Agar cepat sembuh."

"Baiklah. Rupanya kau sudah tak sabar ne ingin berkencan denganku?" jawab Yihan menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin agar aku cepat sembuh sehingga bisa lebih cepat berkencan denganku eoh?" jawab Yihan dan mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Jaejoong kesal dan segera berjalan mendahului Yihan. Yihan sendiri hanya tersenyum senang karna berhasil mengerjai namja cantik itu.

.

.

Di Jung Corp.

Yunho tengah manatap layar laptop dihadapannya dengan sangat serius. Tangannya bergerak lincah diatas mousepad. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti kemana arah kursor, membuka-buka beberapa file. Sampai tangannya terhenti saat file yang dicarinya ketemu. Segera setelahnya ia membuka file itu dan mulai membacanya.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketuka dipintu membuat Yunho sedikit terusik. Dengan malas ia menjawab ketukan itu dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Masuk!" jawabnya ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Orang itupun mausk dan setelahnya kembali menutup pintu itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho, "Apa eomma mengganggumu Yunie? Sampai kau berkata sangat ketus begitu." jawab Mrs. Jung yang terlihat kesal karna Yunho menyuruhnya masuk dengan sangat ketus.

"Kalau eomma tak ada keperluan yang penting kesini, lebih baik eomma pulang saja. Aku sedang sibuk!" jawab Yunho dingin tanpa menoleh pada eommanya dan tak menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Ck, apa ini sambutanmu pada eomma setelah seminggu tak bertemu eoh?" jawab Mrs. Jung kesal. Dirinya berniat untuk bertemu dengan anaknya karna seminggu tak bertemu malah diusir secara halus begitu.

"Aku sedang sibuk eomma. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk ini." jawab Yunho mulai sedikit melunak.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal dengan eommanya itu. Sebab, gara-gara eommanya menyuruh pergi ke Jeju selama seminggu, akhirnya ia tak sempat bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Sehingga menyebabkan Jaejoong berpaling darinya dan memilih bersama Yihan. Akh, memikirkannya saja sudah kembali membuat Yunho mengeram kesal.

"Sudahlah eomma, kalau memang tak ada hal penting yang ingin eomma bicarakan, lebih baik kita bertemu saja dirumah nanti." jawab Yunho akhirnya dan menatap tajam eommanya.

Melihat itu, seketika Mrs. Jung sedikit ngeri. Tak pernah sebelumnya Yunho menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Dirinya lalu menelan saliva gugup dan sedikit beranjak dari tempatnya. "Baiklah, eomma akan pulang saja. Tapi nanti malam kau harus pulang, eomma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." jawab Mrs. Jung akhirnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Yunho.

.

.

Yunho bersiap untuk pulang sore ini. Semua pekerjaannya sudah diselesaikan olehnya tadi. Sekarang ia sedikit ingin menenangkan hatinya yang terlalu emosi akhir-akhir ini. Segera di bukanya ponsel touchscreenya dan mulai menatapnya dalam. Ia kini tengah menatap gambar yang digunakannya sebagai wallpaper. Gambar anaknya Changmin yang tengah tersenyum manis menatap kamera. Sedikit hatinya terobati saat melihat wajah Changmin itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin melebihi apapun. Yunho perlahan tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Changmin dilayar ponselnya itu.

"Minie-ah." gumamnya.

Walaupun Yunho sekarang ia tengah marah pada Jaejoong karna merasa dihianati olehnya, namun tak dipungkiri olehnya ia sedikit merindukan namja cantiknya itu. Berkali-kali Yunho mencoba untuk melupakan Jaejoong dengan cara memikirkan pertemuan terakhir mereka dulu itu, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah bisa untuk sepenuhnya membenci namja cantik itu. Bahkan kadang ia masih sering menggumamkan nama Jaejoong dalam tidurnya, walau ia tentunya tak sadar.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi padanya. Padahal sebelum ia pergi ke Jeju, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah memeberinya signal hijau saat dirinya ingin menyentuh kembali namja cantik itu. Namun, kenapa semuanya berbalik 180derajat ketika dirinya kembali dari Jeju. Semua seolah-olah hanya sebuah permainan yang ia dan Jaejoong mainkan. Begitu mudahnya Jaejoong berpaling darinya hanya dalam seminggu. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir.

"Joongie, wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Digesernya layar ponselnya hingga kini menampakkan wajah Jaejoong bersama Changmin yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Apa kau memang sudah merencanakan ini semua hah?" teriaknya pada gambar Jaejoong diponselnya.

"Kau tahu, disini sakit saat melihatmu menciumnya!" kata Yunho sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. "Aku tak tahu apa ini semua memang rencanamu untuk balas dendam padaku, namun aku tak menyangka kalau kau berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Sakit. Sungguh sakit Joongie."

Yunho terus meratapi nasibnya yang dikhianati sendiri oleh orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Merasa dipermainkan oleh keadaan yang selama ini seakan berpihak padanya namun kenyataannya malah balik mengkhianatinya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Suara gemerisik daun tertiup angin mengiringi langkah Jaejoong dan Yihan berjalan disenja yang semakin nampak. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan bersisian dalam diam menikmati keindahan senja dihadapan mereka. Nampak burung-burung terbang rendah sambil berkicau nyaring. Menunjukkan pada pasangan dibawahnya kalau senja ini tak hanya milik mereka.

Tangan Jaejoong perlahan terulur ingin menyentuh burung-burung itu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat burung itu terbang mengelilinginya.

Yihan yang sedari tadi tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari wajah cantik Jaejoong, seketika tersenyum lebar. Ditambah lagi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut kencang saat melihat senyum Jaejoong itu. Ditatapnya lama wajah Jaejoong untuk menyimpannya dalam memori ingatannya.

"Yeopo." guman Yihan dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Burung itu memang cantik sekali." jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang Yihan sambil tersenyum.

Yihan hanya tersenyum dan perlahan tangannya terulur meraih tangan Jaejoong. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong lembut. "Kajja, kita jalan lagi." Yihanpun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya kembali berjalan. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa risih dengan sikap Yihan yang menggandeng tangannya, namun ia sudah bertekad untuk mengenal Yihan lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin lagi membuat Yihan sakit dan terluka.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mulai menyamai langkah Yihan.

Yihan menoleh pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ikuti saja. Nanti juga kau tahu kita akan kemana."

"Asal kau tak mengajakku pergi ketempat yang membahayakan saja hyung." jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang Yihan.

Yihan yang mendengar itu hanya menoleh sekikas pada Jaejoong, "Justru kalau kau tak ingin aku membawamu kesana, aku akan membawamu kesana." candanya yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Melihat itu Yihan menahan tawanya dan mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong, "Tenanglah, aku tak akan membawamu ketempat membahayakan! Justru aku akan membawamu ketempat yang menyenangkan." jawab Yihan dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jinja?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Yihan pun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Merekapun kini tiba Menara Seoul. Jaejoong menatap heran pada Yihan, pasalnya kenapa ia mengajak dirinya pergi kesini. Ditatapnya Yihan lama sebelum bertanya, "Menara Seoul?"

"Ne. Sudah lama aku ingin mengajak orang yang kucintai kesini." jawab Yihan dan balik menatap Jaejoong.

"Kajja kita naik." ajak Yihan dan menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti permintaan Yihan. Yihan menuntun Jaejoong menaiki setiap anak tangga disana. Dirinya sangat senang, akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Jaejoong pergi kesana. Ia dari dulu selalu bermimpi untuk bisa mengajak Jaejoong pergi kesana. Ia sangat ingin menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari puncak menara itu bersama Jaejoong, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Menginjak tangga terakhir, Jaejoong tak sengaja menoleh pada Yihan. Dilihatnya Yihan yang tengah memejamkan matanya, entah apa yang dilakukan Yihan itu. Namun sebersit hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit, ia sangat tahu kalau Yihan pasti sangat senang karna bisa pergi kesini dengan dirinya. Harusnya ia juga bahagia karna bisa membuat Yihan bahagia, namun Jaejoong justru merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sangat sakit dengan semua ini. Selalu tersenyum dibalik kepalsuan yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada Yihan. Membuat Yihan merasa bahagia sementara dirinya tak kunjung bahagia dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

Yihan selesai dengan kegiatannya dan beralih memandang Jaejoong. Masih dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kajja." ajak Yihan pada Jaejoong dan mulai menuntunnya untuk berkeliling disana.

Merekapun sekarang tengah berkeliling dalam menara itu, kadang berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapan mereka. Menantikan matahari yang mulai turun keperaduannya, menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit yang cerah.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati keindahan itu, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Yihan sudah mengambil fotonya beberapa kali. Yihan tersenyum puas dengan hasil jepretannya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dengan latar langit jingga yang tak mampu menandingi kecantikan alami Jaejoong. Yihan tak akan memperlihatkan foto itu lada Jaejoong, karna ia yakin Jaejoong akan menyuruhnya untuk menghapus foto itu, karna dirinya sudah mengambil foto dirinya tanpa memberitahu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yihan saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tak berkedip sama sekali saat menikmati keindahan alam itu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menikmati pemandangan langit sore, "Ne. Aku sangat suka. Gomawo sudah mengajakku kemari." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?" tawar Yihan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan menggangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, siap. Hana dul set,"

Splasshhh

"Lihatlah!" kata Yihan sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong. "Kita nampak serasi bukan?" lanjutnya sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong. Sungguh, walaupun setiap hari ia melihat dan menatap lama wajah Jaejoong, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah bosan untuk terus menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ia ingin melihat semua ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan selama mereka bersama. Agar ia bisa mengingatnya salam kenagan.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku lihat kita sangat tak serasi hyung." jawab Jaejoong dan membuat Yihan mengernyit pelan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yihan.

"Ne. Kita sangat tak serasi, lihatlah aku begitu menawan dan cemerlang, sedangkan kau? Ah, haruskah aku mengatakannya? Aku takut kau akan tersinggung." jawab Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah berpura-pura sedih.

"Yak! Kau ingin mengataiku eoh!" dengus Yihan berpura-pura kesal.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu justru semakin senang dan malah tambah mengerjai Yihan. "Ne aku ingin mengataimu. Kau disana terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Lihatlah bekas luka itu, walaupun kau sudah pergi ke dokter kulit terhebat sekalipun, itu tak akan bisa menghilangkan bekas luka mu itu." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin tertawa.

"Yah yah, tertawalah, jangan kau tahan begitu!" sungut Yihan yang melihat Jaejoong menahan tawanya.

"Mmmppfftt.. Hahahaha," Jaejoongpun menyemburkan tawa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. "Haha, kau sungguh lucu. Hah, hah, lihatlah, wajahmu, hah, itu." kata Jaejoong tersengal-sengal. Berusaha mengatur tawanya.

Yihan hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong tertawa lepas seperti itu. Sudah jarang ia melihat Jaejoong bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Ia sungguh senang karna Jaejoong bisa tertawa karna dirinya. Ia biasanya hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk, walau tiap bertemu atau berjalan dengannya, Jaejoong akan selalu berusaha tampak ceria. Walau ia mengetahui kalau Jaejoong saat itu hanya berpura-pura.

"Hah, hah," Jaejoong masih berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. "Mian." kata Jaejoong saat nafasmya sudah mulai normal.

"Gwencana. Aku senang melihatmu bisa tertawa seperti itu." jawab Yihan jujur. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong dan mulai mengajaknya berkeliling lagi. "Kajja, kita kesebelah sana."

Jaejoong sedikit terenyuh dengan perkataan Yihan tadi. Yihan senang melihatnya tertawa seperti tadi? Apakah dirinya selalu bersikap dingin sampai-sampai Yihan menganggap ia tertawa adalah hal aneh? Tak mau berfikiran macam-macam, Jaejoongpun kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yihan. Ia dan Yihan kini sedang berjalan menuju salah satu sudut yang terlihat sangat ramai.

"Jae-ah, apa kau haus?"

"Sedikit." jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerumunan orang dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli minum sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ne." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, dan setelahnya Yihan pergi keluar membeli minuman.

Sepeninggal Yihan, Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan orang itu. Terlihat dari jauh, beberapa orang namja dan yeoja tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Beberapa ada yang berjongkok. Jaejoong semakin mendekat ke kerumunan itu, dan langkahnya terhenti tepat beberapa langkah dibelakang kerumunan itu. Dari tempatnya, Jaejoong pun bisa melihat apa yang sedang anak-anak itu kerjakan. Ternyata mereka tengah sibuk menggantungkan gembok-gembok yang bermotif lucu-lucu pada salah satu tiang yang terdapat disana.

Setelah selesai menggantung gembok-gembok itu, namja dan yeoja itupun pergi. Sambil tertawa bahagia. Jaejoong terus mengamati kedua orang itu, sampai keduanya menghilang dari pandangnnya. Setelahnya, Jaejoong segera menghampiri tiang itu. Sekarang jelas nampak dihadapannya beratus-ratus gembok yang sudah terpasang rapi ditiang itu. Berbagai macam bentuk motif gembok ada disana. Jaejoong perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada kumpulan gembok itu. Disentuhnya gembok-gembok itu, dan seketika ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun silam.

/

_Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Keduanya nampak sangat ceria. Senyum tak pernah berhenti menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sesekali nampak Yunho dengan intens menatap wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, ia tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho, namjachingunya itu._

_"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Pasalnya, ia sudah sangat lama tak pulang ke Korea, alhasil ia sama sekali lupa dengan kota kelahirannya itu._

_"Ikut saja. Aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yunho. Yunho hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh Jaejoong, ia sangat tak keberatan kalau Jaejoong membawanya kemanapun. Karna ia sangat senang jika bisa berdekatan dengan namja cantiknya itu._

_Tak berapa lama, merekapun tiba disebuah gedung yang tinggi. Setelahnya, Jaejoong segera menarik Yunho dan membawanya menuju satu tempat yang memang sengaja ia datangi bersama Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menaiki setiap tangga disana sambil tertawa, kadang Yunho mengerjai Jaejoong dengan menarik tangannya hingga Jaejoong terlonjak kebelakang. Tak jarang juga Jaejoong yang mengerjai Yunho dengan sengaja berhenti ditengah jalan sehingga Yunho kaget dan menubruk sesuatu dihadapannya. Sungguh mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tawa kecil selalu menghiasi setiap detik waktu yang mereka lewati bersama._

_Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka pada tempat yang Jaejoong ingin tunjukkan. Ditempat itu banyak sekali terdapat gembok-gembok yang tergantung indah disalah satu tiang. Nampak juga beberapa orang yang tengah mencoba memasang gembok-gembok itu juga._

_Senyum Jaejoong langsung sumbringah melihat itu. Ditariknya Yunho untuk mendekat kesana, melihat beberapa gembok yang sudah tergantung._

_"Lihatlah!" seru Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia tengah menunjuk satu gembok yang berbentuk hati, di gembok itu tertulis sederet hangeul, menandakan siapa orang yang memasang gembok itu._

_"Mwoya?" jawab Yunho tak mengerti. Ia sangat bingung melihat begitu banyaknya gembok tergantung disana._

_"Aiss, apa kau tak tahu Yunie?" tanya Jaejoong frustasi._

_Yunho hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Dirinya perlahan mengambil salah satu gembok dan mulai membaca hangeul disana, tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong._

_"Kim Yoowoung dan No Minwoo." ucapnya._

_"Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." terang Jaejoong yang melihat raut bingung dari Yunho._

_"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Yunho semakin bingung. Ia heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa tahu kalau nama yang ada digembok itu adalah merupakan nama sepasang kekasih? Apakah Jaejoong itu bisa menerawang dan ia sebenarnya adalah seorang cenanyang?_

_"Kau benar-benar tak tahu Yunie?" tanya Jaejoong kembali sambil membulatkan matanya. Melihat itu Yunho jadi gemas sendiri dan mengecup pelan bibir cherry Jaejoong._

_"Yak! Kenapa malah menciumku! Dasar beruang mesum!" dengus Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah. Dipalingkannya wajahnya tak berani menatap Yunho._

_"Haha, jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Joongie kalau orang yang memasang ini adalah sepasang kekasih?" tanya Yunho lagi yang masih penasaran bagaimana Jaejoong tahu tentang ini._

_"Tentu aku tahu Yunie pabo!" jawab Jaejoong asal dan mendapat seringai buas dari Yunho, "Ah, ah ne, Yunie bear," ralat Jaejoong cepat. Dirinya tahu kalau Yunho itu sangat tak suka jika dipanggil pabo._

_"Tentu saja aku tahu. Setiap gembok yang dipasang disini, semuanya dipasang oleh mereka yang tengah menjalin hubungan. Mereka meyakini kalau mereka menggantungkan gembok yang sudah tertulis nama mereka dan pasangannya, maka mereka akan selalu bersama. Gembok cinta. Itulah nama tempat ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap hamparan gembok dihadapannya._

_"Singkatnya, semua gembok yang tergantung disini, adalah melambangkan harapan dan keinginan mereka untuk selalu bersama." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang mengembang menghadap Yunho._

_Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa menyela Jaejoong sedikitpun. Dirinya sebenarnya pernah mendengar tentang gembok cinta itu juga. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata itu semua adalah benar, dan banyak orang yang percaya dengan itu semua._

_"Bagaimana Yunie? Apa kau mau memasang gembok ini juga?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Dirinya sudah menggenggam sebuah gembok bergambar berwarna emas._

_"Kau ini, itu hanyalah mitos semata!" jawab Yunho sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong. "Kalau kau ingin agar selalu bersama dengan pasanganmu, seharusnya kau menikah dan mulai menata kehidupan. Bukannya malah menggantungkan gembok seperti ini." lanjutnya._

_"Kau tahu, kalau kau menggantung gembok disini, itu sama saja artinya dengan kau merusak pemandangan disini. Lihatlah sekarang, dihadapanmu hanya ada gembok dan gembok sepanjang mata memandang. Sungguh menggelikan!" jawab Yunho panjang lebar. "Dan hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan itu semua!" imbuhnya dan langsung membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

_"Dan akulah salah satu orang bodoh itu, karna aku percaya dengan semua itu!" sungut Jaejoong tak terima dengan perkataan Yunho._

_"Haha, ne, kaulah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang bodoh itu!" sahut Yunho dan mulai membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap kearahnya. "Namun akulah orang yang paling bodoh, karna mencintai namja bodoh sepertimu!"_

_Blushh_

_Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar pernyataan Yunho barusan, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Yunho kini sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Lalu mencium hangat bibir merah cherry Jaejoong itu._

_"Baiklah, kajja kita pulang. Hari semakin sore." Yunhopun kembali menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun namja cantik itu untuk turun. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Yunho yang kini sudah menariknya turun ke bawah._

_/_

Tes

Tak terasa airmata Jaejoong jatuh setetes. Segera diusapnya airmata itu agar tak terlihat oleh Yihan. Perlahan Jaejoong beranjak pergi darisana, namun matanya sempat terhenti melihat sebuah gembok yang sangat familiar baginya. Didekatinya lagi tempat itu untuk memastikan gembok yang dilihatnya itu. Semakin dekat dengan gembok itu, Jaejoong seketika membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Terkejut? Pastinya. Pasalnya sekarang dihadapannya ada sebuah gembok yang sangat dikenalnya. Gembok dengan warna emas mendominasi semua permukaannya. Ia sangat ingat dengan gembok itu. Itu adalah gembok yang dulu ingin digantungnya bersama Yunho.

Perlahan tangan Jaejoong terulur menyentuh gembok itu. Seingatnya ia dulu tak sempat untuk menggantungkan gembok itu. Dirinya sudah keburu ditarik dan diajak pulang oleh Yunho. Namun, sekarang gembok yang berada dihadapannya, sungguhlah sama persis dengan gembok yang dimilikinya dulu.

"Sangat mirip." gumamnya penuh kekaguman. Padahal seingatnya juga, gembok itu adalah gembok satu-satunya yang ada di Seoul. Karna ia memesannya langsung dari pedagang gembok. Jadi kalau ini memang sebuah kebetulan, sungguh ini kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa.

Tangan Jaejoong perlahan memutar-mutar gembok itu, dilihatnya dengan seksama gembok dihadapannya itu. Sungguh rasa penasarannya sangat besar mengingat kesamaan yang terlalu banyak pada gembok itu. Dan seketika mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Dirinya yang sangat ingin mengetahui siapa nama orang yang sudah memasang gembok itu, sengaja membalikkan gembok itu. Dan saat ia membaca deret hangeul yang tertulis disana, sengguh ia sangat terkejut.

"YJ. Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong." ulangnya membaca deret hangeul tersebut. Ditutupnya mulutnya mencegah teriakan yang bisa saja tak sengaja dikeluarkannya.

Ia sangat kaget sekarang, bagaimana bisa gembok ini tertulis namanya dan juga nama Yunho. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan lagi? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Dulu, sewaktu Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang, Yunho sempat meminta izin untk pergi ke toilet sebentar, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho untuk menggantung gembok yang dicurinya dari Jaejoong saat mereka berciuman itu. Walaupun dirinya tak sepenuhnya mempercayai mitos itu, namun ia sedikit berharap kalau kejadian itu berlaku untuknya. Maka dari itu ia secara sembunyi-sembunyi menggantung gembok itu, dan akan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong saat mereka telah bersama nanti.

"Yunie," desis Jaejoong tertahan. Sekarang ia mengerti, kalau gembok yang ada digenggamannya sekarang memanglah gembok miliknya. Pasalnya, sejak kepulangannya dulu dengan Yunho dari sini, ia tak pernah menemukan gembok itu dimanapun. Ternyata Yunholah yang sudah mengambil dan menggantungkannya disini. Sungguh Jaejoong tak menyangka. Bukankah Yunho sendiri yang bilang kalau dirinya tak percaya dengan mitos begitu?

"Pabo!" gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Dirinya mengatai Yunho pabo karna sudah menggantungkan gembok itu disini. "Dasar beruang mesum pabo!" gumam Jaejoong lagi namun sekarang diiringi isak tangis kecil darinya.

Setetes airmata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dibiarkannya saja airmata itu mengalir untuk sedikit mengurangi beban dihatinya. Digenggamnya erat gembok itu menyalurkan cintanya pada namja yang sudah menggantungkan gembok itu.

"Gomawo Yunie." gumannya lagi.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sepasang mata Yihan melihat dengan jelas semua tingkah laku yang Jaejoong perbuat. Dirinya memang sedari tadi sudah kembali dari membeli minuman. Dan saat dirinya hendak memberikan minuman itu pada Jaejoong, ia malah melihat Jaejoong tengah memandang serius sebuah gembok ditangannya. Dan tak lama Jaejoong malah menangis. Yihan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong, namun segera dihentikannya langkahnya saat Jaejoong menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Yunie." ya. Jaejoong menggumamkan nama namja itu. Namja yang diam-diam sangat dibencinya. Cukup lama Yihan hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong, hingga ia merasa lebih baik dan sudah bisa mengatur debaran jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak kencang.

"Jae-ah, ini minumnya." teriaknya nyaring.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan segera menghapus sisa airmatanya, berharap Yihan tak melihat apa yang ia tengah lakukan. "Ah, ne hyung. Gomawoyo." ucapnya pada Yihan, segera ia menarik Yihan menjauh dari gembok-gembok itu. Takut kalau Yihan tahu ia tengah memperhatikan satu gembok disana.

"Kau sedang melihat apa Jae-ah?"

"Anio. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Jaejoong sekedarnya. Segera diseruputnya minuman yang tadi dibelikan Yihan untuknya.

"Aku fikir kau ingin menggantung gembok itu juga. Dengan namaku dan namamu diatasnya."

Brusshhh

"Akh!" pekik Yihan tertahan. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong menyemprotnya dengan minuman yang baru ditegaknya. Menyebabkan baju Yihan sedikit basah.

"Omo hyung, gwencana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Dirinya sungguh kaget tadi mendengar pemikiran Yihan. Bagaimana bisa ia menggantung gembok dengan namanya dan nama Yihan disana? Sungguh ia tak habis pikir.

"Gwencana. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lagipula ini juga sudah sore." kata Yihan dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan saliva gugup, tak menyangka kalau perbuatannya malah membuat Yihan marah.

"Hyung, mianhaeyo." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang!" Yihan pun menarik Jaejoong dan menuntun namja cantik itu untuk turun dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

::

AFTER

::

.

Pagi hari dikediaman Jaejoong. Nampak Changmin tengah asik memasukkan sarapan ke mulutnya. Disebelahnya Jaejoong duduk sambil sesekali membersihkan sisa makanan yang berceceran disekitar Changmin. Sementara Junsu juga sudah duduk dengan manis didepan Changmin sambil memakan sarapannya.

Ting tong

Suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan membuat Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, nampaklah disana wajah namja yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu datang kerumahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mempersilahkan namja itu masuk dan ikut sarapan bersama.

"Annyeong Minie. Junsu-ah." sapa namja itu saat dirinya sudah tiba diruang makan kediaman Jaejoong.

Changmin yang tengah asik makan tak menghiraukan sapaan dari Yihan iu. Dirinya masih saja sibuk makan seakan takut kalau sampai makanan itu dihabiskan semua oleh Junsu. Sementara Junsu ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dan mulai kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Duduklah hyung, kita sarapan bersama. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan?" kata Jaejoong dan mulai menuangkan sesendok nasi goreng dipiring Yihan. Merekapun kembali menikmati sarapan dengan kehadiran satu namja lagi diantaranya.

Selesai sarapan, Jaejoong mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Sementara Junsu sudah masuk ke kamar untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yihan kini tengah duduk didepan televisi menonton kartun favoritnya.

"Hemm," Changmin mendesah saat menonton kartun favoritnya itu. Entah kenapa ia terlihat tak bersemangat seperti itu.

"Eh, Minie. Waeyo?" tanya Yihan heran melihat tingkah Changmin.

Changmin menoleh pada Yihan dan menghembuskan nafas sebentar, "Minie kangen cama appa." ucapnya polos tanpa merasakan perubahan aura dari Yihan.

Yihan hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Changmin, "Minie kangen appa? Apa Minie kesepian? Bukankah jussi sudah sering bermain kesini bersama Minie hmm?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, "Appa cudah lama cekali gak ajak Minie main. Appa juga tak pelnah menginap lagi. Huh!" dengus Changmin terlihat kesal. Dipoutkannya bibirnya kesal.

"Apa Minie tak suka bermain dengan jussi?" tanya Yihan sedih mengingat Changmin ternyata masih mengharapkan Yunho.

"Anio." jawab Changmin cepat sambil kenggelengkan kepalanya. "Minie cangat cuka belmain cama jucci." cengirnya lebar. "Tapi Minie juga kangen cama appa. Kenapa appa gak pelnah datang lagi. Apa appa cedang cibuk?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Yihan hanya tersenyum getir mendegar itu. Sedikit hatinya sesak mengetahui kalau Changmin masih sangat menyayangi Yunho.

"Ne. Mungkin appamu sedang sibuk sehingga tak bisa kemari." jawab Yihan sambil mengelus pelan rambut tebal Changmin. "Jangan sedih ne, kan jussi selalu temani Minie!"

"Ne jucci. Gomawo." senyum Changmin.

Jaejoong sedikit terenyuh dengan perkataan Yihan. Dirinya tadi tak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya saat hendak ke kamar mengganti baju setelah selesai mencuci piring. Sedikit senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel pintu yang dipencet membuat Jaejoong mengernyit tertahan. Tak biasanya ada orang yang datang ke apartementnya ini. Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya membuka pintu.

Ceklek

Deg

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat pintu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang tak karuan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya sekarang dihadapannya, berdiri tegak sosok yang diam-diam selama ini masih memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya sekaligus yang disakitinya. Sosok yang sudah seminggu lebih tak ditemuinya. Nampak sosok itu berdiri tegak sambil menatap tajam mata bulat Jaejoong. Tak ada senyum sedikitpun yang menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan datar. Mata musangnya memincing tajam.

"Yu..Yunho?" kata Jaejoong terbata. Mendadak mulutnya kelu saking kagetnya. Belum lagi ia mati-matian berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Namun, setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya ia bisa menguasai dirinya. Segera ia kembali tersadar dan mulai bersikap biasa.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya ketus. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong tajam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tuli? Aku bertanya untuk apa kau kemari." ulangnya kini dengan suara yang melengking.

"Siapa yang datang Jae?" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi. Yihan bertanya pada Jaejoong karna didengarnya suara Jaejoong yang sedikit berteriak tadi.

Seketika Yihan menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya sosok Yunho yang berdiri diam didepan pintu. Matanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajahnyapun mengeras menandakan ia tengah memendam kesal.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yihan, Yunhopun sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Yihan diapartemen Jaejoong itu. Walaupun tahu kalau sekarang mereka mempunyai hubungan, namun Yunho selalu menampik kenyataan itu dan tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Pandangan matanya yang awalnya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong, kini beralih menatap tajam pada namja dibelakang Jaejoong itu. Seringai licik terlukis diwajahnya sembari berkata.

"Ck, bahkan kalian sudah tinggal bersama." dengus Yunho dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Jaejoong dan Yihan bergantian.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong sedikit tercengang, tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan berkata dingin seperti itu. Sungguh hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Apa urusanmu!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah dinginnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan.

"Nothing!" jawab Yunho cepat. Selanjutnya kembali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang selama ini tak pernah ia katakan. Terlebih lagi pada Jaejoong. "Ternyata sebegitu saja harga dirimu eoh! Setelah puas bermain denganku sekarang kau beralih pada namja lain. Ck, sungguh!" katanya dengan expresi datar.

Sakit? Jelas terlihat. Dua namja yang masih sangat saling mencintai itu terlihat sangat sakit dengan perlakuan keduanya pada orang yang masih dicintainya itu. Berkali-kali Jaejoong terlihat mengepalkan tangannya mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak didadanya. Sedangkan Yunho, ia berusaha mati-matian menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu pada Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya!" geram Jaejoong tak bisa menahan emosinya. Matanya sudah memerah akibat sakit yang luar biasa didadanya.

"Appa." teriakan dari Changmin mengalihkan perhatian dua namja yang masih saling tatap itu. Seketika keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan menatap Changmin yang kini sudah berlari mendekap Yunho.

"Appa!" ulangnya lagi yang kini sudah memeluk Yunho. Yunhopun ikut berjongkok untuk bisa memeluk anaknya itu. Seketika kekesalannya menguap saat melihat wajah Changmin. Memang tujuannya datang keapartement Jaejoong adalah untuk bertemu dengan Changmin. Namun ia menjadi kesal karna mengetahui kalau Yihan juga ada disana. Mau tak mau sisi macan seorang Jung Yunho bangun dan menyebabkan dirinya menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Ah, Minie. Minie kangen appa eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus lembut kepala Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. "Ne ne, nado. Appa juga kangen Minie." jawab Yunho dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin. "Minie mau ikut dengan appa?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"ANDWE!" seketika Jaejoong berteriak saat mendengar ajakan Yunho pada Changmin. Dirinya tak mau kalau Yunho mengajak Changmin pergi. Ia takut ada hal yang tak diinginkannya nanti yang terjadi apabila Yunho pergi bersama Changmin.

"Kau tidak boleh mengajak Minie!" teriak Jaejoong lagi dan langsung menarik Changmin dari sisi Yunho. Disembunyikannya Changmin dibelakang tubuhnya, takut kalau anaknya itu kembali akan berlari ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mendecak sebal karna Jaejoong berteriak tiba-tiba. "Apa salahnya aku mengajak anakku sendiri!" jawabnya tak kalah ketus dan keras.

"Aku tak mau Minie pergi bersamamu!" kata Jaejoong ketus dan mulai mendorong Changmin masuk ke dalam. Sementara Changmin? Ah, dirinya terus meronta dan memukul-mukul lengan Jaejoong. Dirinya tak ingin dipisahkan dengan appanya itu. Ia terus memberontak dan mulai menangis.

"Huwee, appa, appa, huwee." tangis Changmin menggelegar diapartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan tangis Changmin dan terus mendorongnya masuk.

"Junsu. Cepat bawa Minie masuk. Palli!" teriak Jaejoong membahana. Junsu yang sedari tadi berdiam diri saja di dalam, mau tak mau keluar juga. Takut mendengar teriakan dari hyungnya itu.

"Huwee appa, huwee." tangis Changmin semakin parah. Kini bahkan ia menendang-nendang Junsu yang berusaha menggendongnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho hanya melihat kejadian itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan sangat tajam. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau membuat Minie menangis!" kesal Yunho pada Jaejoong. Sementara yang diajak bicara malah tak menyahut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi nantinya." jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Ck, apa kau kini sudah terbutakan oleh Yihan eoh!" geram Yunho. Tanpa disadarinya suaranya melengking tajam.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Yunho sudah terlihat sangat kesal, dikepalkannya tangannya dan meninju pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan keras. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Yunho meninju pintu kamarnya.

Brakkk

**"Aku kecewa padamu!" **ucap Yunho dengan dingin sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi dengan hati yang sangat terluka.

Jaejoong merasakan langkah Yunho yang menjauh. Perlahan didongakkan kepalanya memandang punggung Yunho yang mulai menghilang dibelokan. "Mianhae Yunie. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita. Kebaikan Changmin." ratap Jaejoong sambil terus memandang kearah lorong apartement yang kosong.

.

.

Changmin masih menangis sesenggukan. Kini ia tengah berdiam diri dikamarnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia masih terisak sambil menggumamkan 'appa' berulang-ulang. Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Changmin yang kini tengah meringkuk dikasur. Dibelainya sayang kepala Changmin memberinya kehangatan.

"Minie, changy." kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut rambut tebal Changmin, "Uljima ne." ucapnya lagi.

"Huwee, eom..ma ja..hat. Eomma jahat!" ucap Changmin terbata, masih sangat sesenggukan. Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Changmin dalam.

"Uljima Minie. Maksud eomma bukan begitu. Hanya saja Minie jangan bertemu dengan appa dulu ne. Eomma takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Minie nantinya." Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah. Bukan maksud dirinya untuk memisahkan anak dan appa itu. Namun ini hal yang harus dilakukannya. Agar tak membuat Changmin bertambah sedih.

"Minie, eomma bukannya jahat pada Minie. Eomma hanya tak ingin Minie sedih nantinya. Mengertilah Minie." kata Jaejoong akhirnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam Changmin. Dihapusnya airnata yang masih mengalir dipipi tembam Changmin.

Changmin terus saja menangis, dan Jaejoong perlahan memeluknya dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya Changmin tertidur karna kelelahan menangis. Jaejoong mengecup pelan pipi Changmin sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi berangkat bekerja.

"Su-ie, aku titip Changmin ne. Aku akan pulang sebelum sore. Jaa." Jaejoongpun berpamitan pada Junsu dan setelahnya ia keluar menemui Yihan yang masih menunggunya. "Kajja hyung, kita berangkat." Jaejoongpun berangkat bersama Yihan, walau hatinya sebenarnya masih sedikit resah memikirkan keadaan Changmin.

.

.

Siang harinya. Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa tenggorokannya haus, iapun beranjak menuju dapur. Pipinya masih sangat terlihat jelas jejak airmata yang baru mengering. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju dapur guna mengambil air. Ia melewati ruang tamu dan tak sengaja ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu apartementnya. Dan sebuah idepun melintas.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesegala arah memastikan kalau tak ada Junsu disekitarnya. Setelah memastikan tak ada Junsu disekitarnya, Changmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan segera meraih hendelnya. Diputarnya hendel itu sambil mendorong sedikit pintu itu.

"Tak dikunci." pekiknya girang.

Sekali lagi Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang memastikan Junsu tak lagi memergokinya seperti waktu dulu. Segera setelah dirasanya aman, Changmin pun dengan langkah pelan mengendap-ngendap keluar tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Pluk

Changminpun menutup pintu apartement itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamarnya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang dengan rencana yang sudah disusunnya diotak mungilnya. "Kau hebat Minie!" bangganya pada diri sendiri.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan membawa Changmin menuju lantai dasar apartemennya. Dengan langkah tegas Changmin pun berjalan melewati loby dan mulai berjalan menuju jalan raya.

Sementara itu, Junsu yang tengah sibuk membuat laporan pekerjaannya sama sekali tak tahu kalau Changmin sudah tak ada lagi di dalam rumah. Ia masih saja sibuk memandangi layar laptopnya. Ia mengira kalau Changmin masih tidur.

Kryuukkk

"Aiss, perutku lapar. Jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya sambil melihat jam dinding diatas kepalanya. "Omo, sudah siang. Apa Minie sudah bangun eoh!" Junsupun menghentikan sebentar kesibukannya membuat laporan. Dirinya sekarang sudah lapar. Sehingga ia ingin mengajak Changmin makan siang bersama.

"Minie, Changminie. Ayo bangun ini sudah siang. Apa kau tak lapar?" teriak Junsu dari luar kamar Changmin. Dirinya sempat heran karna pintu kamar Changmin sedikit terbuka. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dalam Junsupun berinisiatif masuk dan membangunkan Changmin.

"Changminie, ayo ba-, kyaaa. Minie, Minie, CHANGMINIE!"

Seketika Junsu berteriak sangat kencang. Saat dilihatnya tak ada siapapun didalam kamar itu. Segera diobrak-abriknya kasur Changmin memastikan kalau Changmin berada disana. "Minie, Minie, eodiya. Minie," seru Junsu sambil terus mencari-cari Changmin. Dicarinya Changmin keseluruh penjuru kamar itu, ia mengira Changmin hanya mempermainkannya dan bersembunyi untuk mengerjainya.

Cukup lama Junsu mengubrak-abrik kamar itu namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan Changmin dimanapun. Seketika panik melandanya. Segera ia beranjak keluar mencari Changmin disemua sudut rumah. Mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang tv dan bahkan gudang. Namun semuanya nihil. Tak ditemukannya keberadaan Changmin dimanapun.

"Changmin, neo eodiya." ratap Junsu menahan tangis yang mungkin akan keluar. Dirinya sangat takut kalau Changmin berbuat nekad. "Otteokhae." gumamnya terus sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Omo. Jangan sampai Minie berniat kabur, akh." Junsu seketika teringat kalau Changmin pernah berniat kabur, tak menutup kemungkinan sekarang ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Segera Junsu beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Omo. Tak dikunci."

Panikpun segera menyerang Junsu. Pikiran buruk membayang diotaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia menuju lift dan turun kelantai bawah.

Sementara yang dicari kini tengah asik berjalan melintasi jalan raya. Sesekali terlihat ia berhenti sambil menolehkan kepalanya bingung. "Appa." gumamnya.

Changmin sudah sedikit jauh berjalan dari rumahnya. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah keinginan untuk bertemu dengan appanya. Sehingga ia nekad kabur dari rumah. Sekarang ia malah tak tahu ia ada dimana. Sepanjang mata melihat hanya ada bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Mata Changmin bergerak liar mencari jalan mana yang sebaiknya ia lewati.

"Ah, Minie lewat jalan itu caja!" katanya pada diri sendiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menyeberang jalan itu. Changmin pun mulai menyebrang tanpa menoleh kanan kiri, hingga akhirnya-

Ckiittttt

Bruuukkk

Tabrakan tak dapat dihindarkan. Changmin yang tak melihat jalan saat menyebrang tak tahu kalau ada mobil yang melaju dari sisi seberangnya. Tak dihayalkan tabrakanpun terjadi. Tubuh Changmin yang kecil itu pun tak mampu menahan benturan kecil yang diterimanya. Sehingga tubuhnya tersentak dan terjatuh menghantam cap mobil itu. Orang-orang yang tak jauh berada disanapun segera berlarian menolong Changmin.

"Jebal jebal. Ada anak kecil yang tertabrak." semua orangpun berkerumun mengitari tubuh Changmin yang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Junsu baru saja tiba diloby dan segera bertanya pada satpam disana. "Apa kalian meliahat Changmin?" tanya Junsu yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari satpan itu. Melihat itu Junsu hanya menggeleng frustasi. Lalu samar-samar didengarnya ada keributan dari arah depan tak jauh dari apartementnya. Karna penasaran Junsupun segera menghampiri kerumunan itu. Sedikit perasaan tak tenang berkecambuk dikepalanya. Firasat aneh menghantuinya.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi." tanyanya dan berusaha menerobos masuk kerumunan itu. Dan saat dirinya sudah berada didepan ia langsung berteriak saking kagetnya. "CHANGMINIE!"

Shock? Tentu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Junsupun segera berteriak lagi sambil menggendong Changmin. "Yak yak! Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat antarkan aku kerumah sakit. PALLI!"

Junsupun menggendong Changmin yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya itu. Dari kepalanya keluar banyak darah dan itu membuat Junsu sangat panik.

"Minie, bertahanlah!"

"Appa. Appa." gumam Changmin ditengah pingsannya.

.

.

Prangggg

Suara benda terjatuh membuat semua menoleh kaget keasal suara. Nampak seorang namja cantik tengah menatap nanar pada makanan yang baru saja mau dihidangkannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karna perasaan tak tenang yang baru saja dirasakannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring saji yang dipegangnya.

"Hyung, waeyo? Neo gwencana?" tanya Hyunseung saat dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya diam tak bergerak.

"A..ani. Gwencanayo." ucap Jaejoong gugup. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tak enak. Segera ia berjongkok dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kau pulang hyung. Yihan hyung pasti mengerti." kata Hyunseung sambil membantu Jaejoong membersihkan pecahan piring itu.

Crott

"Akhh," Jaejoong mengernyit tertahan karna tangannya terkena pecahan beling.

"Hyung." pekik Hyun Seung kaget.

_'Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak, apa yang terjadi, Changmin? Minie?'_

"Changminie!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Banyak pertanyaan di chap ini..

Hal apa yang dilihat Jessica di laci Yoochun? Kenapa ia kelihatan kaget sekali?

Dan lagi Minie ketabrak dan Yunho yang kecewa pada Jaejoong.. Akhhh

Tapi ada moment yang manis disini.. Saat flash back YunJae ke menara Seoul.. Ukhhh, jadi iri.. Kapan-kapan kita kesana berdua ne Dongwon oppa~~ #LariPelukDongwoon

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan Minie? Apa Yunho bakal marah besar pada Jaejoong?

.

.

Denpasar, 03 Februari 2014


	16. Chapter 15

AFTER

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (29 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Yihan (28 tahun), Park Yoochun (26 tahun), Kim Junsu (25 tahun), Son Dongwoon (23 tahun), Jessica Jung (23 tahun), Mr. Jung (52 tahun)

Pairing : YUNJAE

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, ceritanya pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasacyang tak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Chap 15

::

.

Sirine ambulance terdengar nyaring memecah panasnya kota Seoul. Meliuk-liuk diantara kepadatan yang terjadi dijalanan. Ambulance itu melaju kencang mencapai batas maximum yang bisa dicapainya. Semua mobil yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan ambulans itu cepat-cepat menyingkir karna tahu ada sesuatu yang gawat yang tengah terjadi.

Didalam ambulance, nampak seorang anak kecil yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. Darah segar nampak bercucuran dari kepalanya. Disampingnya nampak seorang namja yang terlihat tak henti-hentinya menangis dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Minie-ya. Bertahan. Kumohon bertahan!"

Sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan, ambulance itupun sampai di rumah sakit internasional Seoul. Dengan segera suster-suster yang tengah bertugas, mendorong ranjang dan memindahkan tubuh Changmin. Membawanya masuk kedalam ruang gawat darurat. Junsupun dengan cepat juga mengikuti suster itu sambil terus menggenggam tangan mungil Changmin.

"Mian, anda tak boleh ikut masuk. Silahkan menunggu diluar." kata salah satu suster setelah mereka tiba didepan ruang UGD.

"Tapi sus-"

"Mian, kami pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak ini." lanjut suster itu dan menutup pintu UGD tersebut. Junsu hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menunggu diluar, pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Tak bisa berfikir dengan benar.

"Eotteokhae? Apa aku harus memberi tahu Jae hyung? Kalau ia tahu, ia pasti akan memarahiku. Ah, sebaiknya kutelpon dia saja." Junsupun langsung menelpon Jaejoong memberi tahunya tentang keadaan Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo, Su-ie. Waeyo? Tak terjadi apa-apa bukan?" tanya Jaejoong langsung saat melihat Junsu menelponnya. Pasalnya ia merasa tak tenang dan entah kenapa ia memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi dengan anaknya itu.

"N..ne hyung. A..ano," jawab Junsu terbata. Ia tak menyangka kalau hyungnya itu akan langsung bertanya seperti itu.

"Minie, Changminie. Eodiya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Minie, Minie kecelakaan hyung. Sekarang ia masih ditangani oleh dokter."

Brughh

"..."

"Hyung?" tanya Junsu saat tak didengarnya Jaejoong menyahut diseberang. Tak tahu saja Junsu, sekarang Jaejoong sudah terduduk lemah dilantai, shock mendengar berita yang baru didengarnya.

"Mian hyung, aku tak menjaganya dengan baik." ratap Junsu, dan setelahnya ia mendengar suara orang lain diponsel Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ah? Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yi..yihan hyung?" kaget Junsu karna sekarang didengarnya suara Yihan diseberang. "Ah, Minie, dia kecelakaan. Aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit hyung." jawab Junsu.

"Jinja? Baiklah, beritahu aku posisi kalian, aku dan Jaejoong akan segra kesana." setelah mengatakan dimana posisi mereka, Junsupun mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang masih sangat shock hanya bisa menangis dan tak bisa berfikir jernih. Segera Yihan menarik Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pergi menemui Changmin dan Junsu.

.

.

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diluarbatas. Tatapan matanya tajam memandang jalan yang dilaluinya. Wajahnya nampak sangat kesal dan terlihat murka. Tak ada senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja mendapatkan berita yang membuatnya kaget. Mengguncangkan hatinya dan membuatnya sangat marah. Changmin! Anaknya yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi, sekarang tengah berada dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Padahal baru saja ia merasakan pelukan dari anaknya itu, dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau anaknya itu masuk rumah sakit karna mendapat kecelakaan. Ia sendiri baru tahu hal itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung beranjak ke rumah sakit walaupun di kantornya tengah ada rapat. Bagaiamana ia bisa tahu? Itu semua karna Junsu yang tak sengaja menelponnya. Junsu yang awalnya ingin mengabari Yoochun tentang keadaan Changmin, malah salah memencet nomor saking paniknya, yang menyebabkan ia malah menelpon Yunho.

/

_"Yeo..yeoboseyo Chunie,"_

_"Junsu-ah? Aku Yunho, apa kau ingin menelponku?"_

_"Akh, Yun..Yunho hyung?"_

_"Ne, kenapa suaramu bergetar Junsu-ah?"_

_"I..itu, a..ano,"_

_"Kau salah pencet nomor ne?"_

_"N..ne, ku..kurasa be..begitu hyung."_

_"Neo gwencana Junsu-ah? Kedengarannya suaramu bergetar. Waeyo?"_

_"..."_

_"Junsu-ah? Kau masih disana?"_

_"..."_

_"Junsu-ah?"_

_"Minie, Changminie kecelakaan hyung!"_

_"..."_

_"Hyung?"_

_"Beritahu aku posisi kalian. Aku akan segera kesana."_

_Tuut tuut tuut_

_/_

Suara decitan rem mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal sangat mengganggu pendengaran. Mobil Yunho terpakir dengan mulus walaupun ia mengendarainya dengan sangat brutal. Segera setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit, ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang gawat darurat.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan sampailah Yunho didepan ruang gawat darurat. Nafasnya masih memburu dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Panik, takut, kalut, kesal, bercampur jadi satu. Bahkan kemeja yang digunakannya pun terlihat sangat kacau.

"Yunho hyung!" sapa seseorang. Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Dilihatnya Yoochun yang sudah berada disana sambil memeluk Junsu yang terlihat begitu kacau.

"Chunie, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho saat dirinya sudah berada didekat Yoochun.

"Minie masih ditangani. Kita harus bersabar menunggunya." jawab Yoochun yang tak pernah lepas memeluk Junsu. Walau sedikit heran dengan tingkah Yoochun yang begitu intens memeluk Junsu, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Hal itu bisa ia tanyakan nanti, sekarang yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Changmin.

Yunhopun mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang gawat darurat itu, dan matanya bertumbuk dengan pandangan yang membuatnya kembali murka. Disana, jauh diseberang Yoochun dan Junsu duduk, nampak Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk sambil menangis dengan menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Bahunya nampak sedikit bergetar. Yunho yakin Jaejoong nampak sangat terguncang. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya murka, namun kehadiran namja disebelah Jaejoonglah yang membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana namja itu meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Yunho sangat kesal melihat pemandangan itu, segera dipalingkannya wajahnya dan mulai duduk menyebelahi Yoochun. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat tak suka Yihan berada didekat Jaejoong. Harusnya ialah yang berada disebelah Jaejoong untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu. Namun, sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik. Yihanlah orang yang berada diposisi itu. Sungguh, Yunho sangat tak suka dengan itu semua. Namun ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa, ia masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Jaejoong untuk bersama dengan Yihan.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana bisa Minie sampai mengalami kecelakaan begitu?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jaejoong. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin untuk berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu, mengalirkan kehangatan. Namun ia masih sadar dengan keadaan.

Junsu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya, jelas terlihat matanya sembab karna tak berhenti menangis. Perlahan disekanya airmata yang menetes dipipinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, "Ne hyung. Hiks, Minie, tadi, hiks saat aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang, hiks, aku tak menemukannya dikamar, saat kulihat pintu depan ternyata tak dikunci, hiks aku langsung keluar dan setelahnya aku malah mendengar kalau ada anak yang tertabrak. Hiks,"

Junsu kembali menangis walau ia berusaha untuk menahan isakannya, "Mian hyung, ini semua salahku, hiks, andai saja aku menjaganya dengan baik, hiks Minie tak akan diam-diam kabur keluar rumah dan akhirnya malah-"

"Sudahlah Su-ie, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." jawab Yoochun memotong perkataan Junsu, ia sangat mengerti kalau Junsu pasti merasa sangat tertekan dan terpukul dengan semua ini. Ia merasa telah gagal menjaga Changmin sampai Changmin kecelakaan seperti itu.

"Ne Junsu-ah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini semua memang rencana Tuhan." jawab Yunho ikut menenangkan Junsu, walau ia ingin menenangkan Junsu namun matanya sama sekali tak memandang kearah Junsu. Ia malah menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, entah ia menyadari atau tidak kalau Yunho sudah berada disana juga.

Kembali suasana didepan ruang gawat darurat itu hening. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Semua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sekitar duapuluh menit berlalu, dokterpun keluar dari ruang itu dan langsung membuat kelima namja dewasa itu berdiri mendekati dokter itu.

"Mian, siapa diantara anda sekalian yang merupakan orangtua pasien?" tanya Dokter Yang Yoseob, dokter yang menangani Changmin.

"Saya dok." jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Jaejoong yang baru sadar kalau Yunho juga ada disana seketika membelalakkan matanya kaget. Namun segera ia sadar dan mulai mendengarkan penuturan dokter Yang.

"Baiklah, kondisi putra kalian sudah membaik. Ia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Ia hanya mengalami benturan kecil dikepalanya, namun itu tak membuatnya terluka parah." jelas dokter Yang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat begitu lega saat mendengar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk terjadi pada Changmin. Hembusan nafas lega jelas terdengar dari keduanya.

"Hanya saja, mungkin guncangan yang dialaminya sedikit mempengaruhi kejiwaanya. Apakah mungkin ia sedang tertekan sehingga alam bawah sadarnya sedikit terguncang? Apa ia pernah mengalami suatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut atau semacamnya?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu apa penyebab Changmin mengalami tekanan seperti yang doker Yang tanyakan.

"Ah, sepertinya kami kurang memperhatikan Changmin sampai ia bisa terguncang begitu dok." jawab Yunho berusaha tenang dan melirik tajam Jaejoong. Kekesalannya bertambah sekarang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Yang.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Changmin siuman. Setelah itu kita bisa memeriksanya lagi apakah ada masalah dengan kesehatannya."

"Khamsahamnida." jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong berbarengan, setelahnya dokter Yang pun berlalu dan sebelumnya memberitahukan kalau Chanhmin sudah boleh untuk dilihat, namun hanya untuk orang tuanya saja.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunhopun masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong segera mengambil tempat disebelah Changmin lalu mencium pelan pipi tembam anak itu.

"Minie." desis Jaejoong saat dirinya dan Yunho sudah berdiri di sebelah Changmin. Dilihatnya kini Changmin yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Changmin yang biasanya selalu aktif dan ceria kini harus berbaring lemah dan tertidur damai disana. Melihat itu Jaejoong benar-benar terguncang. Kembali ia terisak.

"Minie-ya."

Yunho mendengar isakan dari Jaejoong hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin untuk memeluk dan menenangkan Jaejoong, namun sakit hatinya belum terobati dan kekesalannya masih memuncak. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong tajam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Minie, mianhaeyo. Mian eomma membuatmu menjadi begini. Hiks, jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"Ne. Ini semua memang salahmu!"

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut sakit mendengar kata yang diucapkan Yunho. Sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam dan sekalinya berbicara Yunho malah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menusuknya. Yunho tak kalah kagetnya dari Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu pada Jaejoong.

"Andai saja kau membiarkan Minie pergi bersamaku, ini semua tak akan terjadi!" lanjut Yunho masih dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan ketus.

"Ne, ini semua memang salahku." jawab Jaejoong bergetar dan perlahan menatap mata musang Yunho.

Yunho tertegun saat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menyesal itu, kakinya sudah akan bergerak untuk menjangkau Jaejoong, namun kembali diurungkannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau tak egois, ini semua tak akan terjadi!"

"Ne, aku memang egois!" ratap Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia sangat merasa bersalah terhadap Changmin sekarang. Menyesal! Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Andai kau tak egois dengan perasaanmu sendiri, ini semua tak akan terjadi. Kau selalu hanya mementingkan keinginanmu dan tak pernah melihat apa yang diinginkan Changmin. Selalu egois dan merasa semua keputusan yang kau ambil adalah benar. Tanpa tahu itu semua baik atau tidak bagi Changmin. Kau! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!"

Yunho menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya. Menumpahkannya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dan keras. Dirinya juga sakit harus mengatakan itu, namun ia tak mau lagi memendamnya. Ia juga ingin agar Jaejoong tahu kalau selama ini Jaejoong sudah salah dengan keputusannya. Memisahkan dirinya dengan Changmin.

"Selalu, kau selalu saja mengambil keputusan secara sepihak tanpa merundingkannya terlebih dahulu. Kau pikir semua yang menurutmu baik akan berdampak baik juga dengan semua orang? Kau salah! Kau harusnya berfikir dengan matang jika ingin memutuskan sesuatu. Menggunakan akal sehat dan berfikir dengan realita. Kau lihat sekarang? Changmin harus mengalami kecelakaan hanya karna keegoisan dan pemikiran mu yang salah. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa!"

Jaejoong tertunduk lemah mendengar semua perkataan Yunho. Sakit! Satu hal sekarang yang ia rasakan. Mendapatkan kata-kata kasar dari Yunho membuatnya tambah sedih. Airmata tak mampu lagi ditahannya. Dibiarkannya saja airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyesal, aku menyesal." kata Jaejoong berulang-ulang dengan suara yang sangat menyesakkan.

Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming melihat Jaejoong, kekesalan sudah terlalu menumpuk dihatinya. Ia sedikit melupakan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong. Ia begitu kesal. Tanpa kata-kata Yunho berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

.

.

Sore harinya. Changmin masih belum sadarkan diri. Namun kini ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Walupun ia belum sadar, tapi dokter sudah memastikan kalau kesehatan Changmin sudah pulih.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Sejak siang tadi kau belum makan apapun kan?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang tengah merapikan ranjang Changmin.

"Anio Su-ie. Aku tak lapar." jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang Junsu.

Junsu merasa sedih dengan sikap Jaejoong padanya. Ia mengira kalau Jaejoong marah padanya karna ia tak bisa menjaga Changmin.

"Jae hyung," ucap Junsu dramatis, "Mianhaeyo."

Jaejoong segera menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar Junsu meminta maaf padanya. "Waeyo Su-ie? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Mian. Karna aku tak becus menjaga Changmin, ia jadi mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini." jawab Junsu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Melihat itu Jaejoong menggeleng kecil, "Anio Su-ie. Kau tak bersalah. Ini memang sudah jalannya." jeda sejenak, "Kalu ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Akulah yang bersalah disini." lanjutnya sambil memandang sendu kearah Changmin.

"Andai saja aku tak melarangnya pergi dengan Yunho, aku rasa ia tak akan nekad untuk pergi diam-diam. Aku terlalu egois." ratap Jaejoong teringat kembali perkataan Yunho tentangnya. Terknyata benar. Ia terlalu egois selama ini. Selalu menganggap apa yang ada dipikirannya dan yang diputuskannya adalah hal yang benar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho, Changmin bahkan Yihan.

"Hyung,"

"Sudahlah Su-ie. Kita tak perlu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Kita harus belajar dari kesalahan kita dulu."

"Ne hyung. Kau benar." Keduanyapun tersenyum saling menguatkan.

"Eungh, ap..pa.. Appa."

Jaejoong dan Junsu seketika menolehkan kepala mereka keasal suara. Mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lirih Changmin. Segera mereka bergegas mendekati Changmin.

"Ap..pa."

"Minie, Changminie. Kau sudah sadar?" Jaejoong segera menggenggam tangan Changmin dan menciumnya. "Minie ya!"

"Ap..pa." Changmin masih mengumam tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya ia ingin bertemu dengan appanya hyung. Apa aku harus memanggilnya?"

"Ne. Sebaiknya kau panggil Yunho kesini Su-ie." Junsu segera pergi untuk memanggil Yunho yang tengah berbincang diluar dengan Yoochun.

"Minie ya, maafkan eomma ne. Eomma terlalu egois padamu. Cepat bangun, eomma ingin bermain lagi bersamamu."

Ceklek

Yunho masuk tepat disaat Jaejoong berhenti berbicara dengan Changmin. Segera setalahnya Jaejoong memberikan Yunho posisi duduk menyebelahi Changmin. Namun saat ia hendak bangkit, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam Changmin tak bisa dilepaskan. Mungkin Changmin masih ingin agar ia berada disana.

"Duduklah. Aku akan berada disisi lainnya." Yunhopun beranjak kesisi lain ranjang Changmin. Segera ia menggenggam tangan Changmin yang bebas.

"Hei little Jung. Wake up!" kata Yunho sambil mengelus rambut hitam Changmin. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan Yunho pada anaknya. "Kalau kau cepat bangun, appa akan membelikanmu es krim yang banyak!" lanjut Yunho. Segera ia mencium lembut pipi Changmin, "Kau jelek kalau tidur seperti ini." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum memandang Changmin.

"Ap..pa." lirih Changmin lagi. Namun matanya tetap terpejam.

"Ne. Appa disini." jawab Yunho.

"Sepertinya ia rindu denganmu." kata Jaejoong setelah sekian lama mereka hanya diam. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya melihat Jaejoong.

"Ne. Sepertinya begitu." jawab Yunho dengan suara yang dingin, berbeda sekali dengan suaranya saag dia berbicara dengan Changmin. Jaejoong sadar kalau Yunho masih marah padanya. Ia pun tak mendesak Yunho dan kembali memperhatikan Changmin.

Keduanya kini masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saling diam tak berusaha untuk kembali memulai.

Sekian lama mereka hanya diam, Jaejoongpun memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan. "Yunie," panggil Jaejoong. Tak sadar ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"Hmm," Yunho hanya menanggapi Jaejoong dengan malas.

"Mianhaeyo."

"..."

"Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku sudah egois selama ini."

"..."

"Kau benar Yunie, selama ini aku terlalu mementingkan persaanku sendiri, tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Changmin, dan terlebih lagi..perasaanmu, Yunie,"

Yunho perlahan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, dilihatnya kini Jaejoong yang tertunduk lemah. Namun ia tak begitu saja luluh dengan penyesalan Jaejoong ini. Ia masih kesal akan sikap Jaejoong dan belum bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" tanya Yunho ketika tak didengarnya Jaejoong akan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Ne. Aku sangat menyesal." jawab Jaejoong bergetar, berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya.

"Penyesalan memang selalu berada diakhir." jawab Yunho memandang tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku memang terlalu egois, tak seharusnya aku menghalangi keinginan Changmin untuk pergi bersamamu. Aku terlalu takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya."

"Apa yang kau takutkan! Seharusnya kau bisa senang kalau aku mengajak Changmin, kau jadi punya waktu berdua dengan namja itu oeh!" Yunho rupanya masih kesal karna kehadifan Yihan disamping Jaejoong. Dengan keadaan yang memang tak baik, kembali ia emosi dan menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau jadi menyangkutkan ini semua dengan Yihan hyung? Ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya."

"Jelas saja ada!"

"Neo!" teriak Jaejoong mulai tersulut emosi.

"Wae? Perkataanku benar bukan? Kalau aku membawa Changmin kau dan namja itu akan bisa bersama." jawab Yunho dengan suara sedingin es. Walaupun suaranya dingin namun tak dipungkiri kalau hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Yunho!" jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menekan emosinya.

"Mwo? Apa yang tak ku ketahui eoh!"

"..."

"Kalau tahu semua akhirnya akan jadi begini, seharusnya dari awal aku membawa Changmin untuk tinggal bersamaku! Aku ingin Changmin tinggal bersamaku!"

Deg

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Yunho. Didongakkannya kepalanya menatap mata musang Yunho yang terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya itu. Jantung Jaejoong segera berdetak cepat, otaknya tak mampu berfikir, dan seketika ia berteriak-

"ANDWAE!"

Kali ini Yunho yang kaget mendengar teriakan dari Jaejoong, tak mengira respon Jaejoong akan dahsyat seperti itu.

"Neo! Kau jangan coba-coba merebut Changmin dariku. Kau tak akan bisa!" racau Jaejoong yang rupanya emosi mendengar niat Yunho itu. Tak diperdulikannya kini ia sedang berada dirumah sakit dan Changmin yang masih terbaring lemah, tetap saja ia berteriak meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengambil Changmin dariku. Tak akan!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang agak keras dan bergetar.

"Apa yang tak bisa aku perbuat ha? Kau lupa siapa aku!" kata Yunho dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi. Rupanya ia sedikit terpancing mendengar suara Jaejoong yang meninggi. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit membentak.

"Andwae! Kau tak akan bisa!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa menurunkan suaranya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar menggenggam tangan Changmin, tak terasa ia malah mengencangkan genggamannya pada tangan Changmin.

"Kau jangan keras kepala! Harusnya Changmin tinggal bersamaku, ini semua tak akan terjadi kalau ia tinggal bersamaku! Aku akan membawa Changmin bersamaku!"

"Andwae! Kau tak boleh melakukannya!"

"Jangan memulainya lagi Joongie. Kau harus menikirkan tentang Changmin." jawab Yunho mulai merendahkan suaranya. Ia takut kalau Changmin semakin terguncang mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar kembali.

"Andwae! Kau tak bisa melakukannya. Cukup eommamu saja yang mencoba memisahkanku dengan Changmin! Kau tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"..."

Seketika suasana hening. Teriakan Jaejoong membuat keduanya terkesiap. Shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka masih mengatur detak jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat kencang. Nafas mereka masih memburu akibat luapan emosi yang bergejolak. Yunho terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang baru Jaejoong katakan. Mulutnya tak bisa bicara saking kagetnya. Tangannya bergetar dan otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Kaget, marah, panik, menguar jadi satu.

"A..ap..apa ya..yang ka..kau kata..kan Joongie? A..apa benar begitu?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menguasai detak jantunya dari keterkejutannya.

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sama sulit diartikannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yunho yang terlihat sangat shock itu. Ia juga kaget karna tak sengaja malah keceplosan mengatakan hal yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya, dan bahkan selalu membayanginya.

"Joongie, katakan! Apa benar semua itu? Katakan!" Yunho tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong. Dirinya tengah diliputi rasa amarah yang luar biasa sekarang.

"..."

"JOONGIE!"

"Ne. Geurae."

Brughh

Seketika Yunho ambruk tak mampu menahan berat tubunnya sendiri. Shock? Tak perlu ditanya. Ia sangat terpukul dengan apa yang baru diketahuinya. Tubuhnya merosot dikursi, matanya menatap nanar Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ditelungkupkannya wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya. Meredam emosi yang seketika muncul didadanya. Dadanya naik turun akibat laju emosi yang diluar kendali.

Sementara Jaejoong? Ia sama emosinya dengan Yunho. Takut. Itulah yang ada dibenak Jaejoong saat ini. Ia takut kalau Yunho tak akan mempercayainya dan malah akan pergi meninggalkannya. Segala pikiran buruk membayang didepan matanya.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang selama ini tak ku ketahui. Katakan! Cepat jelaskan padaku Joongie."

Jaejoong sedikit ragu, apakah ia harus memberitahu Yunho ini semua, atau tetap membiarkannya menjadi rahasia sendiri.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Ne. Semua yang kau dengar adalah benar. Eommamu sudah mengancamku dan berniat untuk memisahkanku dengan Changmin." Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengenai apa yang terjadi. Biarlah waktu yang memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi.

/

_Jaejoong memandang nanar sosok dihadapannya, matanya memincing tajam saat sosok itu juga balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam cukup lama, saling menatap dan mengeluarkan aura-aura suram. Tak ada kata yang keluar selama beberapa menit itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan nafas dari keduanya._

_"Lama tak berjumpa Kim Jaejoong." terdengar suara berat dari orang yang ditemui Jaejoong, dari nada bicaranya sudah dipastikan kalau orang ini tidak menyukai Jaejoong._

_"Ne ahjumma. Ah, atau harus aku memanggilmu Nyonya Jung yang terhormat atau Eomonim?" tanya Jaejoong sarkatis dan sengaja menekankan kata Eomonim._

_Mendengar suara Jaejoong itu, sudah pasti bisa ditebak, kalau orang yang bertemu dengan Jaejoong itu adalah Mrs. Jung, eomma Jung Yunho._

_Tadi sewaktu Jaejoong kembali ke Cojjee setelah Yihan menyatakan perasaannya, tiba-tiba sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Perlahan kaca mobil itu turun dan menampakkan sosok Mrs. Jung yang sangat angkuh, tersenyum meremahkan dan menyeringai tajam. Mrs. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong masuk dan membawanya ke cafe untuk berbicara._

_"Ck, aku tak sudi jika harus mendengarmu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Memuakkan!" jawab Mrs. Jung tanpa mengalihkan pandanganhya dari wajah Jaejoong._

_"Baiklah Nyonya Jung. Ada apa sampai anda memanggil saya yang hina ini untuk datang menemui anda? Pastinya ada hal yang sangat penting sehingga anda mau meluangkan waktu berharga anda hanya untuk menemui saya."_

_"Ck, kau sungguh pintar namja Kim." jawab Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Dengarkan! Aku tak akan mengulangi perkataanku ini."_

_Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi, walau jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat takut. Ia merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh pemikiran negatifnya itu, berharap tak akan ada yang terjadi._

_"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bukan? Jauhi Yunho jika kau ingin hidupmu tenang." kata Mrs. Jung tenang seolah tak ada hal besar menghalanginya. Jaejoong tentu saja mengernyit bingung saat mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jung itu._

_"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauh dan jangan pernah mengganggu Yunho lagi."_

_"Mian Nyonya Jung, bukankah aku sudah menjauhi Yunho dengan memintanya bercerai. Lalu, apa maksud anda menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya lagi?"_

_"Ck, aku tak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan." jawab Mrs. Jung dan kini mulai meletakkan tangannya pada meja. "Apa kalian berfikir aku tak tahu kalau kalian diam-diam bertemu dibelakangku? Diam-diam kembali menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuanku hah?" suara Mrs. Jung kini mulai meninggi. Ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang sudah memuncak._

_Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Mrs. Jung. Ia tak menyangka kalau Mrs. Jung tahu ia pernah bertemu dengan Yunho. Namun ia segera sadar dan menjawab perkataan Mrs. Jung._

_"Haha, lelucon macam apa itu Nyonya Jung. Apa anda punya bukti kalau aku masih berhubungan dengan Yunho?"_

_Mrs. Jung semakin murka mendengar nada meremehkan dari Jaejoong, kembali ia berteriak kesal karna merasa dipermainkan oleh Jaejoong. "Kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kemarin kau dan Yunho datang bersama ketempatmu bekerja? Cojjee resto!"_

_Deg_

_Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat mendengar kata terakhir dari Mrs. Jung. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Mrs. Jung tahu tempatnya bekerja._

_"Wae? Kau terkejut? Dan tak cukup sampai disana. Neo!" tunjuk Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong, "Bahkan kau menggoda Yunho sehingga ia berani menciummu didepan umum! Dan, oh tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam mobil HAH?"_

_Deg_

_Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan Mrs. Jung. Bagaimana bisa Mrs. Jung tahu kalau ia dan Yunho pernah-_

_"Wae? Apa kau terkejut namja Kim?"_

_"A..apa sebenarnya maumu Nyonya Jung?" Jaejoong mau tak mau harus takut dengan ini semua. Ia sangat kenal dengan Mrs. Jung, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskan keinginannya. Bahaya kini dirasakan Jaejoong._

_"Jauhi putra ku. Jung Yunho."_

_"..."_

_"Kau tak mendengarku? Jauhi Yunho dan terimalah namja Jin itu!"_

_"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Nyonya?"_

_"Terimalah cinta Yihan itu. Buat agar Yunho marah dan membencimu, sehingga ia bisa melupakanmu!"_

_"Yang benar saja Nyonya!"_

_"Aku tahu tadi siang ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu bukan?"_

_"..."_

_"Terima Yihan dan jauhi Yunho atau kau akan kehilangan Changmin!"_

_Jederrr_

_Bagai disambar petir, perkataan terakhir Mrs. Jung sungguh membuat Jaejoong terpukul. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Mrs. Jung akan melakukan hal itu. Memisahkannya dengan Changmin. Sungguh, betapapun ia mencintai Yunho, ia lebih menginginkan Changmin berada disisinya._

_"Kau, kau tak bisa melakukannya!"_

_"Wae? Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukan apapun namja Kim! Aku bisa melakukannya!" teriak Mrs. Jung membuat Jaejoong terkesiap. Segera ia berdiri dan memandang sengit kearah Mrs. Jung._

_"Wae? Kau tak percaya? Mau bukti?" tantang Mrs. Jung. "Baiklah," Mrs. Jung segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan segera menelpon seseorang._

_"Eomma, eomma." rintih suara anak kecil dari telpon._

_"Minie." Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar suara anak kecil yang meminta tolong. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong kalap. Segera Mrs. Jung mematikan sambungan ponsel itu dan menyeringai._

_"Jawabanmu?"_

_"A..aku,"_

_"Pilih! Kau kehilangan anakmu, atau kau jauhi Yunho!"_

_Ancaman dari Mrs. Jung sedikit mempengaruhi Jaejoong. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai mengeras. Tangannya mengepal sedikit mersa kesal._

_"Kau, sungguh kejam Nyonya!" geram Jaejoong menahan emosinya. "Kau akan menyesal kalau melakukan hal ini."_

_"Ck, tak usah mengulur waktu! Cepat katakan keputusanmu!" desak Mrs. Jung._

_Jaejoong nampak sangat murka sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang dihadapi dalam pilihan yang sangat sulit seperti ini. Ia sangat kesal. Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba berfikir dengan matang dengan semua ini. Memilih pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan._

_"Jadi?"_

_"..."_

_"Cepat putuskan. Waktumu tak banyak!"_

_"Aku-"_

_/_

Wajah Yunho seketika menegang. Tangannya mengepal erat setelah Jaejoong selesai bercerita. Terlihat kilatan marah dimatanya. Nafasnya memburu tak mampu menahan gejolak perasaannya yang memuncak.

"Jadi, keputusanmu adalah-"

"Keputusanku adalah menjauhimu." jawab Jaejoong sedih. "Bukan keputusan mudah saat aku harus memilih diantara kau dan Changmin. Kau tahu, aku sangat tersiksa dengan itu semua. Harus memilih dua pilihan yang sama-sama akan menyakitiku. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, terlebih lagi dengan Changmin."

Yunho merasa sedih melihat Jaejoong terpuruk seperti ini. Ia juga tak bisa menahan amarahnya setelah tahu kalau eommanyalah biang dibalik semua kejadian ini.

"Jadi, sikapmu selama ini, semata karna desakan eomma?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah, "Ne."

Yunho paham sekarang, ternyata inilah sebab kenapa dulu Jaejoong merasa tertekan dan terus menangis. Saat dirinya melihat Jaejoong sangat terpukul dan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat tertekan. Dan mengapa Jaejoong selalu mengigau 'mianhae' saat ia tertidur. Terlebih lagi, ini semua adalah rencana dari eommanya. Mengingat itu saja Yunho kembali kesal.

"Eomma sudah keterlaluan!" geramnya menahan marah.

"Aku sudah menjadi orang yang jahat. Memisahkan mu dengan anakmu sendiri. Benar-benar jahat!" rancau Jaejoong saat sudah berhasil mengatasi perasaannya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh memilih melepaskanmu dan mengikuti kemauan eommamu. Kalau saja aku berani mengambil sikap tegas dan merundingkannya denganmu, aku yakin ini semua tak akan terjadi. Aku, terlalu egois menghadapi semua ini. Kalau ada kesempatan kedua, aku sangat ingin mendapatkannya dan menggantikan posisi Changmin disini."

"Joongie,"

"Aku sangat lelah setiap hari harus berada didalam kebohongan yang kuciptakan sendiri. Memendam rasa sakit yang sangat dalam jika harus menyakitimu lagi dan lagi. Menyakiti hatiku sendiri dan menyakiti hati banyak orang lagi. Aku, benar-benar orang yang jahat!

"Kalau saja dulu aku memikirkan dengan lebih baik dan memilih jalan lain, aku yakin tak akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Hidup dalam kepura-puraan setiap hari. Terlebih lagi, aku harus menyakiti hati namja yang begitu menyayangiku dengan tulus. Kau dan Yihan hyung. Aku, telah menyakiti hati kalian dengan sangat kejam."

"Kau bukan orang jahat Joongie, kau bukan orang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa namanya? Jika aku selalu membuatmu marah dan selalu menyakitimu dengan sikapku. Terlebih lagi-" Jaejoong tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terlebih lagi?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Terlebih lagi, aku sudah sangat menyakiti Yihan dengan semua kebohongan yang aku ciptakan. Menyakiti orang yang sudah dengan tulus menyayangiku. Aku benar-benar kejam membiarkannya merasakan bahagia sementara hatiku tak pernah lepas darimu!"

Deg

Mata musang Yunho terbuka lebar saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Jaejoong. Senang? Sudah pasti. Ternyata selama ini, perasaan Jaejoong padanya tak pernah berubah. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya berpura-pura didepannya hanya karna ancaman dari eommanya. Sungguh, tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Mata Yunho mulai berkaca-kaca, perasaannya benar-benar sulit untuk diungkapkan. Terlalu besar perasaannya sekarang, hingga ia lupa kalau selama ini Jaejoong selalu membuatnya kesal.

Perlahan tangan Yunho terulur menggapai tangan Jaejoong yang tengah menggenggam tangan Changmin. Digenggamnya juga tangan itu menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Jaejoong.

"Mianhaeyo." kata Yunho lembut dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Nde?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Mian karna terlalu lamban menyadari semuanya. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ini semua memang rencana eomma. Menyuruhku pergi ke Jeju, lalu setelahnya akau mendapati kalau kau memilih Yihan. Semua sangat janggal kurasa, namun karna aku terlalu sibuk mengasihani diriku sendiri atas sikapmu yang lebih memilih Yihan, aku menutup mata dengan semua itu dan mulai berusaha melupakanmu. Tak kusangka ternyata memang benar ini semua ulah eommaku."

"Yunie,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Joongie. Aku sekarang tak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Setelah aku tahu kalau eomma terlibat dalam hal ini, semua kekesalanku padamu benar-benar sudah menguap entah kemana. Aku bisa memahami kenapa kau memilih menjauhiku dan memilih berpura-pura dan membuatku kesal. Tapi Joongie, satu hal yang kau tak tahu, selamanya sampai kapanpun, kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku, begitu juga aku."

Jaejoong tampak tertegun mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ditatapnya mata Yunho dalam mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Mianhaeyo. Selama ini sudah membuatmu marah dan kesal terhadap sikapku. Aku tahu aku memang sangat mengesalkan saat itu. Aku sendiripun merasakan itu." jawab Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada Yunho. **"Tapi, kau salah kalau kau mengatakan paham kenapa aku memilih untuk menjauhimu."** kata Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung.

**"Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, karna aku yakin, kalau pada akhirnya kau akan bisa membawa kami kembali bersamamu."** kata Jaejoong dan ia tersenyum pada Yunho, "Aku tahu seberapa keras kepalnya dirimu itu, tuan Jung!"

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum hangat satu sama lain. Mencoba mengembalikan hati yang retak menjadi utuh kembali, mencoba memberi kesempatan kembali bagi waktu untuk memperbaiki semua keadaan. Dan memulai untuk berjalan lagi dengan keteguhan hati dan pikiran.

Terjawab sudah sekarang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan dari masing-masing. Perasaan yang coba mereka hilangkan namun malah sama sekali tak mau hilang. Perasaan yang sama-sama mereka tahu, kalau sampai kapanpun perasaan itu tak akan mudah hilang dari hati keduanya.

Yunho segera beranjak mendekati Jaejoong. Berdiri disebelahnya sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong. "Berjanjilah! Mulai sekarang, apapun yang kau alami, berceritalah padaku. Berbagi padaku, jangan memendamnya sendiri."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Berjanjilah, untuk selalu mencintaiku dan percaya padaku!" sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Dan berjanjilah, kalau kau akan kembali menerimaku untuk masuk dan mulai kembali membangun segalanya bersamamu!"

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama. Memandang tajam mata musang Yunho dan mencerna kembali kata-kata Yunho.

"Wae? Apa aku harus mengulanginya?"

"..."

"Baiklah! Kim Jaejoong, berjanjilah padaku. Sekarang dan seterusnya, kau harus percaya dan selalu mencintaiku. Bejanjilah kalau kau akan mulai menerimaku kembali dan kita mulai semua dari awal. Kembali membangun sebuah keluarga yang utuh, dan jauh dari kepura-puraan. Kim Jaejoong, kembalilah padaku!"

Deg

Jaejoong seketika mengerti apa maksud dari Yunho itu. Bukankah tadi itu Yunho tengah menyatakan kembali perasaannya dan ia melamarnya-lagi? Jaejoong tak bisa menahan harunya, walaupun itu sangatlah tak romantis, tapi Jaejoong sangat bahagia.

Namun sedikit hatinya merasa bingung, bagaimana dengan Yihan? Bukankah ia berjanji akan mulai menerima namja itu dalam hidupnya?

"Tapi Yunie, tentang Yihan hyung."

"Wae? Apa kau takut menyakitinya lagi?"

"Ne. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menerima sakit atas sikapku."

"Apa kau mulai mencintainya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak. Bagiku, ia adalah sosok kakak dan sahabat yang sangat berharga. Ia, namja yang sangat baik. Aku tak pantas menerima perasaannya."

Yunho semakin menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. "Arraseo. Kau hanya takut menyakitinya lagi kan? Namun, jika kau masih terus bermain dalam kepura-puraan ini, justru semakin membuatnya bersedih dan kecewa." jeda sejenak, "Aku akan berbicara dengannya. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam, ia sedikit terenyuh mendengar nada meyakinkan dari Yunho. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne. Tentu saja aku yakin. Mideoyeo." Yunhonpun tersenyum pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan mulai lega atas perasaannya. Ia juga yakin kalau Yunho pasti bisa mengatasi masalah dengan Yihan ini. Satu hal yang baru Jaejoong pelajari, ternyata semua masalah jika dibicarakan dan tak dipendam sendiri, akan mendatangkan jawaban yang bisa membuat kita menjadi lega.

"Lalu, mengenai pertanyaanku tadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho yang sudah tak sabar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Bukankah masalah Yihan ia sudah berjanji akan mengatasinya, jadi ia rasa tak ada masalah lain yang bisa membuat Jaejoong tak menerimanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho dan mengangguk.

"Kau menerimaku?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne. Aku, menerimamu kembali, Jung Yunho pabo!"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. Menikmati kebahagiaan yang baru saja mereka rasakan kembali. Saling tatap dan menyalurkan kehangatan. Perlahan tangan Yunho turun dan meraih tangan Jaejoong. Digenggamnya lalu menciumnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Mian, aku tak bisa memberimu cincin atau barang lainnya." kata Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Gwencana. Aku tak perlu itu sekarang." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, "Tapi nanti kau harus membelikanku dua pasang sekaligus!" lanjut Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Shopaholic!" dengusnya. Jaejoong tertawa keras melihat wajah Yunho yang cemberut begitu. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin menghilangkan sesuatu dari dirimu!"

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong dan segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku akan menghilangkan sentuhan Yihan pada dirimu." kata Yunho. Iapun mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Pertama disini." Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong yang tadi dipeluk Yihan, lalu memeluknya hangat.

"Kedua disini." Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong yang dulu sempat digandeng Yihan.

"Dan ketiga disini." Yunho perlahan menyentuh bibir Jaejoong yang dulu pernah berciuman singkat dengan Yihan, sambil mengusapnya lembut, sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya disana.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Rasanya hangat, nyaman dan menenangkan. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Jaejoong sekarang. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan melingkar dileher Yunho, mencari penopang untuknya. Ia sekarang sudah tak ragu lagi dengan kebesaran cinta Yunho padanya. Ia tak perduli lagi halangan apa saja yang nantinya akan menghadang dihadapannya. Termasuk dengan ancaman Mrs. Jung. Ia yakin Yunho bisa mengatasi masalah itu.

Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari sepasang mata Yihan merekam jelas semua moment yang tercipta dari pasangan itu. Semua perkataan dan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan terpampang jelas dimatanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar kenyataan itu. Perlahan, ditutupnya pintu kamar Changmin dan mulai melangkah gontai. Dirinya harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi hari esok yang ia yakin pasti akan sangat berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaa, gimana-gimana? Udah serukah?

Kekeke, kependekan atau gimana?

Disini apakah maksud dari perasaanku tersampaikan dengan baik?

"aku yakin pada akhirnya, kau akan bisa membawa kami kembali bersamamu'' ahh.. Ini adalah kata-lata favorit saya.. Hohohoo.. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Mian kalo tambah gaje, hehehe

.

Ah ya,, selamat ulang tahun buat Yunho oppa. Semoga makin bersinar dan makin langgeng dengan umma Jaejoongie.. Haha,, cepet go publik ne~~

Denpasar, 06 Februari 2014


End file.
